


Lance and Keith Make a Sex Playlist

by yuurikaa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, College AU, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Klance, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, broganes, but keith and lotor is only mentioned ngl, college klance, ft the following background ships, hunk beat boxes, its a mess, keith and lotor, klance, lance and keith make a sex playlist, lance is in an a cappella group, like allurance shows up a little, like literally - Freeform, oh and of course shiro and matt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 84,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuurikaa/pseuds/yuurikaa
Summary: "Okay so do you have a sex playlist?”“What the fuck is that?”“Oh you know just a playlist of songs you totally wanna have sex to. Like, for example at the top of my sex playlist is Pillow Talk. We can totally make this playlist together. I have an intense music library both on my phone and at home on my laptop. Lance and Keith make a sex playlist! ”Lance and Keith are new employees at the local library. They find they have a lot of downtime together to really bond and listen to a lot of music. A LOT of music.





	1. First Day at the Pubic Liby

**Author's Note:**

> Hey its ya boi jason back at it again with another klance fic.  
> So i guess this is me officially announcing that I will not be continuing my other three klance fics which includes Haven't Met You Yet. Sorry, but I do not have any inspiration to finish any of those fics plus they are terrible characterizations of my boys and my writing style has improved greatly from them! 
> 
> So I bring to you: Lance and Keith Make a Sex Playlist!

             First day jitters were always the worst. Stepping up those large stone steps, steps he has climbed many times before, suddenly felt like they were miles apart. He shrugged his backpack back onto his one shoulder and stared at the doors in front of him. The words “PUBLIC LIBRARY” were carved into stone over the door. But it was mostly faded and it pretty much read “PUBIC LIBY” at this point. Words he had watched fade over the years. But this time they loomed over him. He inhaled deeply before shoving open the door and into the library he went.

            “Keith! Keith is that you? You’re on time! Excellent! Let me show you where to clock in!” came a woman’s voice, with an accent he couldn’t quite place from where. He looked up from his beat up black shoes and into the bright and lively eyes of a beautiful dark skinned girl with voluminous white hair that bounced as she spoke.

            “Oh! Uh, hi Allura. Yeah I try to be on time when it comes to important things,” he mumbled. He added in his head about how he was already in his car in the parking lot about thirty minutes prior, riddled with first day nerves. “It’s just weird. I’m used to just coming here to read or use the computer. It seems weird that I’m here as an employee now.”

            She was already turning on her heel as he spoke, Keith already following her close behind as they went behind the counter and into a very large back room. One wall was stacked floor to ceiling with shelves of books. Another wall had two doors, one that read SECURITY and another that read OFFICE in faded letters. Two large tables were pushed together and chairs went all around them, some pushed in and some crooked. Papers littered the tables and the two computer desks against the back wall. In between the two desks was an ancient looking time clock with a little container with a row of punch cards next to it.

            “Yes it’s your first day! And it’s not just your first day either! We actually hired another person because honestly we could use the extra hands on deck. Especially to work the evenings and overnights like you. It’s very exhausting working all shifts,” she winked. Allura grabbed a blank time card from one of the slots and snatched up a gel pen from the computer desk next to her and wrote Keith on top of it, doting her I with a heart. “So pretty much you just have to drop it in the time clock, give it a bit of a— _punch!_ And there we go, it spits it out for you. Coran insists on keeping timing our shifts very old school. Also there’s no direct deposit. We pick up checks every Friday after nine in the morning. You’re starting on a Monday so you’ll get your first check next week.”

            She wasn’t spitting a terrible amount of information at him at once. But Keith was scrambling to remember it all. What was it? Check on Monday? Punch the wall? Wait someone else was starting with him?

            “Allura! Sorry I’m a few minutes late. Practice ran a little later than expected. I’m good now!” came a voice from behind them. Keith slowly turned around to see a taller, tanned man bent over in the door way, panting a little. As if he had just ran from somewhere. He sat up straighter and cleared his throat, eyes shut with a wide smile and his hand on the back of his head.

            “Lance. Late. It’s fine, I understand. But let’s not keep it like this too often. You’re usually on time in the morning so this is odd for you. But it’s fine,” she said with a smile. Lance then dropped his composure with a sigh of relief and walked over to them. Allura pulled another blank time card and wrote Lance’s name on top of it and punched him in the same way she did Keith’s with a little punch to the side of the time clock. It rattled against the wall when she hit it and Keith was immediately concerned it would eventually just fall off the wall. “Anyway, Lance this is Keith. Both of you are starting here today. Today is your first evening shift. Library closes at eight. We don’t leave until nine or at least until the library is in proper order again.”

            “Hold up Allura, let me properly introduce myself to my new co-worker! It’s only polite!” Lance chimed in, a little whine in his voice. Keith stood there with his arms crossed, looking over at Lance with a slightly arched eyebrow. Lance extended a hand to him with a cocky lopsided grin and Keith begrudgingly took his hand and shook it.

            “The name’s Lance McClain. And you’re Keith… Keith what?” Lance asked, giving his hand a firm squeeze.

            “I’m Keith Kogane,” Keith said, shaking his hand quickly and dropping his hand to the side.

            “Great. Introductions are over. You both already know me. Wonderful. Back to training. Your jobs are rather self-explanatory. Since you will be working mostly evenings and over nights your main tasks will be cleaning and restocking. I’ll train you both on how to use the computer systems separately so you can assist me when people are checking out and I’m rather busy. Usually it’s Coran and I and a family friend is here for overnights. Thace wants to switch to working mostly days with Coran. But they’ll gone by three, leaving me alone for five hours. Which is why I’m thankful you two will be helping out in the evenings. It’s… not like we get much business as we used to. At least during the evening. During the day we are pretty busy which is nice, which Lance, you are quite familiar with,” she explained, tapping a finger to her chin. As if she was trying to think of more things to spew out.

            “Yeah I’m all too familiar with how busy it is here during the day,” he laughed.

            “And I know it gets pretty dead at night. Which is weird because you’d think it would be the other way around. Considering people are getting out of work and school and sh—stuff,” Keith said, awkwardly shuffling.

            “Well we’re a small library competing with a much larger one that is much closer to the main school districts. It’s a miracle we can even stay open with the other library taking much of our business. But no matter. We’re in business and we’re _staying_ in business. Even if a certain someone keeps trying to buy out our library,” she huffed a sigh.

            Lance muttered under his breath, but still loud enough to be heard, “Lotor.”

            “He and his dad own like almost all of this own anyway. It’s crazy,” said Keith.

            “Yes, but he will not get his grubby hands on my father’s library. Ever,” Allura said, her eyes narrowed angrily.

            “Alfor, may he rest in peace,” Lance said, placing a hand over his heart. Allura and Keith nodded in silence.

            “Anyway, let me start your brief training. Starting tomorrow the two of you will be working your first overnight shift with Thace as your trainer. Overnights are rather easy, but you two will learn about them tomorrow. Today I’ll teach you how evenings work. And oh my goodness I look like I’m overwhelming the two of you by the looks on your faces. Sorry, I just really need to get back out there and work and I need the two of you to follow me. But first… you guys will be spending a lot of down time together, so please just _no_ sex on the desk,” Allura sighed, gesturing to the table. Lance and Keith immediately perked up and looked at each other with horrified faces. Allura burst out laughing.

            “Allura! No, like what?! I just met the dude! What makes you think I’m even _that kind of guy?_ ” Lance choked out, cheeks turning red. Allura placed a hand on her hip and gave him an accusatory glare.

            “Lance, the first time we met you hit on me before you went to read to the children. Quite often throughout the day until it _finally_ got through to you I was not interested in you! Besides, I was joking! Well, mostly,” she said, looking off in thought for a moment. She snapped back to reality. “Right. Out to the front. Who knows if we have a line waiting for us to check out books or retrieve printed papers and what not? I doubt it, but one can hope!”

            Allura pushed through the two of them, running up to the front. She stopped once she got past the doorway to send them a glare, as if to say _hurry-the-fuck-up_. Lance and Keith looked at each other for a moment before both rushing towards the door after her. They had reached the door at the same time, thus wedging each other inside the skinny doorframe.

            “Move! I was here first!” Keith groaned, trying to push past him.

            “No! I was! Ow! Get your hand out of my face!” Lance yelled back before lurching forward, sending himself to the ground. Keith wobbled forward, but pulled himself back from falling.

            “Oh my god. You two are going to be handful, aren’t you?” Allura sighed, covering her face with her hand, shaking her head. Lance bounced up from the ground, dusting himself off.

            “Hey, no, we’re cool. It’s cool. We’re cool. _Right_ Keith?” Lance said, turning to give Keith a look.

            “We’re cool. It’s cool. Like he said. Let’s just get to work, okay?” Keith huffed.

            “Fine. Keith, why don’t you go clean off the tables and sweep up what you can? I’ll show Lance the computer system first,” she said, running her fingers back through her long white hair.

            “Wait… sweep rugs? Isn’t that a little… silly? Why can’t I vacuum?” Keith asked.

            “Because we’re in a library,” Allura replied, her tone a bit condescending.

            “Yeah Keith. Cause we’re in a _library_. _Shhh!”_ Lance snickered. Keith narrowed his eyes at him as Allura pointed to the broom and butler he can use.

            “Vacuums are for overnights where we can’t disturb anyone. I’ve learned a spray bottle of water helps make sweeping carpets easier. So you can find one in the janitorial closet over that way,” Allura explained, pointing at a door across the large library floor.

            Keith simply nodded and grabbed the broom. Allura and Lance then went to sit at one of the two older computers at the desk. They talked in hushed tones and Keith scurried away from behind the desk and off to the closet. A bit of cleaning should help bring down his nerves. A little alone time.

            A couple hours later and the two of them were rather fluent with the computer system. It was a bit old school so it was pretty easy to get the hang of. Allura taught them how to hand stamp dates in books, but also to still scan their library card so the system knew when they had to return books. It was a bit of a mix of old and new, but still easy nonetheless. Allura had sent the two of them to restack books from the return cart, which would be most of their tasks.

            “So like, do you speak? At all?” Lance asked, sliding a book back into its place. Keith handed him the next book in the line and gave him a look. “Should I take that as a no?”

            “No, I speak. Just have nothing to say. Just want to get my job done. And done right,” Keith replied a bit sternly.

            “Jeez, okay. But like we’re going to be working together a _lot_. We should probably try to be friends so this isn’t too unbearable. Because I don’t know about you, but I absolutely _love_ stacking books in complete silence. Or at all, really,” Lance smiled.

            “Silence is fine with me. This isn’t unbearable,” Keith said. He smiled a little at Lance’s words, but kept his head down. Lance slammed a book on the shelf and put his hands on his hips to look at Keith.

            “You’re gonna be a pain in my ass, aren’t you? Come on you can at least _try_ ,” he groaned.

            “I suppose. Cause maybe you’ll stop whining then,” Keith smirked.

            “Look at that. A smile. A condescending one, but I’ll take it. Plus, a sentence more than five words. So I think we’re getting somewhere.”

            “I’ll talk more if you promise it won’t distract you from your work so we can stack these quickly and do our next task. I just can’t believe she won’t let us do this by ourselves yet. I feel like stacking books on shelves is an easy task I can handle alone.”

            “Well it _is_ our first day after all. But what you said earlier… you come here often?” he asked with a wink.

            “If that was an attempt at hitting on me, it didn’t work. Terrible pick up line, but yes. I do come here often. I mean not as much as I used to, but I used to come here every day after class to just read or use the computer. I like to research,” Keith said, handing him another book for that shelf.

            “I wasn’t hitting on you, but at least I know should I ever in the future somehow find myself even the slightest bit attracted to you I now know that line doesn’t work on you. But besides, I have a girlfriend for your information. Sort of. But anyway—what do you research? How to keep mullets in style? Because it’s not working, sorry,” Lance teased.

            “I just don’t have the time or money for a haircut. Hence why I have a job now. Besides, my brother thinks it looks nice. And honestly I don’t think you actually care about what I research. You just want to keep the conversation going.”

            “You may be half right. But you’re trying to put a stopper to it and I’m sorry, but I’m not letting that happen. You’re stuck with me continuing it. So your brother said he likes your hair? I bet your mom totally told you to cut it!”

            Keith grew silent, lowering the book slowly. Lance looked him up and down, confused.

            “Did I say something wrong?”

            “No. It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. Here, let’s just finish this shelf and go on to the next one.”

            Lance stared at Keith for a moment longer, a tinge of worry and concern in his gaze. But he shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the last book from Keith, sliding it into its place. Keith then began pushing the cart down the aisle and around the next corner to the next almost empty shelf. They continued their little assembly line of handing off books and putting them away. Lance did not bring up Keith’s mom again.

* * *

 

            “Okay boys! It’s a little after seven. I suppose you two can take a little break. You deserve it. Our books have never been restocked that fast before. I applaud your hard work!” Allura beamed at them. Keith and Lance eagerly bolted for the back room. The library was pretty much empty at this point. There was a lone wolf typing furiously away at the computer, but other than that it was just them.

            Keith picked his backpack up off from the floor and set it on the table. He pulled out a brown paper bag with his name on it written largely and sloppily in sharpie. Next to his name was a crudely drawn star. Keith sighed and set the lunch bag down. Lance sat next to him, granola bar in one hand and a Gatorade in the other. He snickered when he saw the other’s bag.

            “Dude, how old are you? Did your brother make this for you?” Lance laughed, taking a large bite from his granola bar. Keith pulled out an apple and a neatly wrapped peanut butter sandwich.

            “I’m twenty and yes he did. He always makes me a lunch—err dinner in this case. He has for a long time now. Saves me time in the day, y’know? He already makes himself one for work. Might as well make me one,” Keith shrugged, unwrapping his sandwich.

            “When I turned fourteen my mom stopped making me lunches. Little embarrassing to bring to school back then because she would include little love notes. When you’re trying to look cool in high school, having little notes from mommy doesn’t help your image,” he said, laughing more. Keith just took little bites from his sandwich.

            “Shiro doesn’t leave me notes, but he does draw a little star like—never mind. I’m starting to overshare and I barely remember your name. What was it again?” Keith said, genuinely unsure. Lance glared at him, sipping his blue drink.

            “ _Lance_. Lance McClain. I’m nineteen years old and I’m in college. I’m in my second year and I’m a liberal arts major. I had too many interests to decide a major so I went with liberal arts. There. Now you know things about me. Now tell me about you because that’s how conversations work. And that’s how friendships are formed,” said Lance.

            “I mean there’s not much to me. I’m Keith Kogane, I’m twenty and I’m not in school. This is my first job. Ever. I live with my brother. There. Now will you stop bugging me to share about myself?” Keith sighed.

            “I’ll get you to open up. Because if were both gonna be working here we might as well get to know each other,” he said, pointing his half eaten granola bar at Keith. Keith rolled his eyes and ate his sandwich peacefully.

            “Boys, are you about done? It’s been fifteen minutes and I would like to eat my dinner. So I’ll need you two to watch the front desk for me!” Allura said, peeking her head into the back room.

            “Do we really need to do everything together, Allura?” Lance groaned.

            “Yes. You need to watch over each other and make sure no one messes anything up!” explained Allura. The two quickly cleaned up their mess and scurried out of the room while she slipped in. Once the boys were out, she slammed the door behind them and they could hear a faint locking sound. They looked at each other, then at the door and then just shrugged. Keith took the seat in front of the computer, signing into the account Allura helped him set up earlier. Lance took the seat next to him, facing the opposite direction, long legs completely sprawled out.

            “So we’re almost done with our first day. How exciting is that? Personally I can’t wait to go home and sleep. I’ve been going since like seven in the morning because of class,” yawned Lance.

            “It’s okay. I spent most of my time here anyway. Might as well help out and get paid,” he shrugged.

            “You really aren’t much for conversation are you? I’m going to keep trying though.”

            “Dude, I literally _just_ met you. Excuse me for not being able to open up like a book at first meeting.”

            “I’m not saying tell me every detail of your life in a matter of five minutes. But like, a little more than a few sentences would be nice. A good back and forth if you will.”

            “I’m not good at back and forths. I don’t know I just feel uncomfortable talking about myself. I’m—well I guess I’m a better listener.”

            “That’s a start. Except that’s a detail about you I already knew,” smirked Lance, gently nudging Keith. Keith rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help cracking a small smile.

            “If you can stay on my good side, I suppose I can _attempt_ to become your friend,” Keith said, crossing his arms over his chest and smiling at Lance.

            “Stay on your good side? So are you telling me I’m already on your good side? Despite our little spat in the doorway?” Lance dramatically gasped, covering his mouth with his hand.

            “Yes, despite that. I mean, you’re kinda interesting. Over dramatic. Talkative. _Loud_. Which in a library you need to not be loud. I feel like that’s obvious.”

            Lance shrunk down into himself, but his smile grew. He replied in hushed tones, “Oh I can get _quiet_.”

            “I’ve spent only like, three hours with you and I can already tell you won’t be able to keep that level of volume for too long.”

            “Oh yeah? Is that a _challenge?_ I’m always up for a challenge. Wanna put money on it?”

            “Dude, this is my first job. What makes you think I have money?”

            “Fine, if I can stay in a low level of volume until we close, then tomorrow you owe me your packed lunch!”

            “And leave me to eat your crappy granola bar? No thanks.”

            “Come _on_ Keith! Live a little. Too scared? Think I’ll win?”

            Lance then started clucking like a chicken, waving his arms like they were wings. Keith groaned and reached forward, grabbing his collar of his shirt. He yanked Lance close to him, their eyes locked for a moment. Keith could feel the other tense under his grip.

            “Deal. Stay _silent_ until eight and you can have my food tomorrow. If you fail though, you have to fork over that Gatorade tomorrow,” Keith said, pointing to Lance’s half-finished bottle. Lance gasped and clutched it to his chest.

            “But I love my blue drink! Fine. I can do it. Ready? Go!” Lance said. He then made a zippering motion over his lips and tossed the key over his shoulder. Keith rolled his eyes again and turned his attention to the computer. It was pretty much dead, so he just dragged the window from one corner to the other. Lance hovered over his shoulder, watching him click and drag. The silence was nice.

* * *

 

            Eight rolled in soon enough and somehow Lance had managed to remain silent the entire time. Keith was honestly astonished because he wouldn’t shut up earlier in the day. How did he manage to do it? But the moment the clock struck eight, Lance leapt from his chair and shouted. It scared both Allura and Keith, who had gotten accustomed to the quiet. Keith groaned and hung his head as Lance did a little victory dance. Allura shook her head disapprovingly at him with a sigh.

            “So tomorrow Keith, I’ll be expecting a packed lunch!” Lance cheered.

            “I really didn’t think you could do it. Also you didn’t have to be _silent_. Just quiet,” said Keith.

            “Well, not gonna lie I didn’t trust myself. If I spoke I was sure it would be just a little too loud. So then I’d lose and I’d have to give you my favorite drink. But I did it. I won and now I get a… peanut butter sandwich. Wait, am I really the winner here? Dude can you at least put jelly on it?” Lance whined.

            “No can do. Jelly is gross and sticky. If I’m in the mood I’ll ask Shiro to add marshmallow fluff or bananas. But that’s if I’m in the mood,” Keith shrugged.

            “Well I can certainly get you in the mood,” teased Lance. Keith froze, his eyes wide. Was Lance flirting with him? Was that even flirting? Keith looked him up and down, suddenly very nervous. It’s not like he was _ugly_ or anything. In fact Keith thought he was _very_ attractive, what with his soft beautiful eyes that contrast with the sharp angles of his face. No, Keith just wasn’t the most experienced with flirting or anything. He’s had one romantic relationship in his entire twenty years of being alive and it was with a girl his freshman year. A girl who he dumped because it only confirmed that he was indeed gay.

            But who even was Lance?

            “Uh, no thanks Lance. Definitely not interested. Exact opposite,” Keith spat out nervously.

            “Obviously I didn’t mean it like that. God Allura what did you tell him about me? I’m not a _pig_ ,” Lance pouted, pursing his lips just slightly. Allura raised her hands in defense.

            “I never said anything about either of you to each other. Not my fault Keith can get a good read on people. He _knows_ how big of a flirt you are,” she winked.

            “Okay, but I’m not even that bad!”

            “Shall I bring up the case of you hitting on that married day care instructor? She wasn’t too pleased with you. In fact, she rarely returns with her group now. Lance, you’re a little bad.”

            “I didn’t see a ring so how was I supposed to know?!”

            Keith then burst out into laughter, a full hearty laughter, His arms wrapped around his sides with his eyes squeezed shut tight. Allura and Lance both looked at him in surprise. Keith wiped a little tear away as he calmed down from his laugh.

            “Man Lance, you sure are something,” he started, rising from his seat, “definitely something. Allura, is there more you need me for or can I go home?”

            “Uh, well I guess you can punch out. There’s not much to do here. And I’m sure I can make Lance stay just a few measly moments with me!” she said, tapping her chin. Lance’s jaw dropped at her. She blew him a little kiss and he immediately blushed, crossing his arms across his chest and pouting. Keith nodded at her and ran to the back room, scooping up his backpack in one hand and snatching up his time card with the other. He dropped it into the time clock, punched the side of it and it groaned to life. A moment later, it spit his card back out. Keith stuck it back in its slot and ran from the room, yelling a quick goodbye to them both.

            He ran down the wide stone steps that didn’t seem too large anymore. Keith ran and ran until he was in his car, slamming the door behind himself. He gripped onto his steering wheel tight for a moment, regulating his breathing. Once he was under control again, he fished for his car keys in his backpack, starting his car the moment he found them.

            Keith was quick to pull out of the parking lot. While he was eager to get home, he found himself smiling. Perhaps he was going to like working at the library much more than he originally anticipated.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is already one thousands words away from being done. My goal is to keep each chapter to AT LEAST 4k words.  
> I'm going to keep this fic as light hearted and humorous as possible! AND YES: THERE IS A PLAYLIST FOR THIS FIC!  
> Its called Lance and Keith Make a Sex Playlist there HAS to be a playlist for it. But the playlist i have right now spoils some of the future chapters so I wont release the playlist yet! But the playlist will include both the sex playlist they make together AND songs that are used/mentioned throughout the fic. It's gonna be a very music centered fic if you can't tell.  
> Also there's gonna be a background ship soon but I just haven't decided which one/how i wanna do it so that'll be exciting. But i really have high hopes for this fic. Like I'm breezing through writing it and that feels AMAZING.
> 
> **OFFICIAL PLAYLISTS FOR THE FIC**  
> [Main Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/bdqun9l7yzeqnoeswh42fifmy/playlist/61VqFapK9d2a4caR38UVGl)  
> [Keith's Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/bdqun9l7yzeqnoeswh42fifmy/playlist/4oZMqY6zu59mEF6klLImSA)  
> [Lance's Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/bdqun9l7yzeqnoeswh42fifmy/playlist/0hZp0lcxDcjOSjOw0cwb6F)
> 
> **FANART BASED OFF FIC**  
> [Keith and Lance by abelas-vhenan](http://abelas-vhenan.tumblr.com/post/164206750331/i-finished-a-quick-art-piece-based-on-yuurikaas)  
> If you want to post something related to the fic please use one of the following tags:  
> /tagged/vld lakmasp  
> /tagged/vld: lakmasp  
> /tagged/ lance and keith make a sex playlsit  
> I check them often!
> 
> **CONTACT ME**  
> [Tumblr](http://yuurikaa.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/yuurikaa_)


	2. The Sex (Playlist) Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh! I know what you can do instead of sleeping right away tonight!”
> 
> “What’s that Lance?”
> 
> “Listen to music to start picking out songs for your sex playlist.”
> 
> “We’re really going to do this, aren’t we?”
> 
> “Allura did say we were going to have a lot of down time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man im releasing chapter 2 like three days after chapter 1 please don't expect this to be the norm im just super inspired lately like what the HECK  
> also can someone teach me how to link things properly in notes because every time i try it doesnt work and it stresses me out.  
> ANYWAY HERES CH2 WHERE THEY ACTUALLY TALK ABOUT THE PLAYLIST

            Silence. Awkward silence. They had been sitting there for almost an hour now, with him staring at them from across the table. Keith and Lance exchanged worried glances with each other every so often. He just _stared_. Thace remained unmoving and silent. Keith looked him up and down and gulped. This guy literally looked like Wolverine. As if Hugh Jackman himself walked right off the set. But he had strips of white going through his hair, from age probably. He was definitely older, but his body structure was strong, chiseled and dangerous. His lips were drawn tight and his arms were crossed over his chest. Keith could see how scarred and well, _hairy_ they were. Thace was definitely hairy, he even had a goatee. Keith decided if he had a full beard he would look less threatening, but something about this goatee seemed threatening. His skin was sun tanned, his pinkish and likely fresh scars standing out on his arms. Thace put the fear of God in you with just a stare.

            And of course it was Lance who broke the almost hour long silence.

            “So, like, Mr. Thace, it’s almost eleven. Are we… gonna start soon? You’ve just been giving us the death stare for like an hour,” Lance asked, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Thace cracked a knuckle and the boys flinched. The muscles in his biceps twitched and Keith noticed Lance scooted closer to him in the tiniest bit.

            Thace mumbled something under his breath. It sounded like numbers, but Keith wasn’t sure.

            “Forty eight minutes. You two lasted forty eight minutes. Allura said that you,” Thace said, pointing at Lance, “would only last five minutes.”

            Keith and Lance looked at each other, confused.

            “Sir? I’m not sure what you—.”

            “I wanted to see how long you two would sit there silently and await your orders. Good to know you will be obedient and wait for my instructions. Now, your training can begin,” Thace said. His face remained still until he finished speaking, when he cracked a very sweet smile.

            Lance nervously laughed and elbowed Keith, trying to get him to laugh with him. Keith shook his head, still staring at Thace with both fear and respect. Thace cleared his throat and Lance stopped laughing, sitting upright in his seat.

            “Overnights are incredibly easy. Restocking shelves that weren’t put back earlier. Adding new arrivals, taking away outdated books. Replacing return by date stickers in the back of books. Ordering new books. Monitoring security cameras. Cleaning _everywhere_. We pride ourselves on not being a dusty library. Pretty much anything we cannot get to during the day. Easy tasks. I’m sure the only things I should have to show you is how to order new books because the other ones are self-explanatory. Or are you two not capable of handling simple tasks?” explained Thace, his tone harsh.

            “Yes sir, we understand,” Keith said softly. Thace smiled at him again.

            “Great. I’m going to monitor the security cameras. You can get to restocking and dusting. At half past midnight meet here so I can assign you another task. Understood?” said Thace, a bit of authority in this tone. The boys nodded and immediately stood up and fled the room. Thace chuckled after them and sat back in his seat, arms behind his head comfortably.

            Keith immediately ran to the cart of books that needed to be returned. He was already starting to push the cart out from behind the desk when he felt something tickle his shoulders. Instinctively, Keith turned around and grabbed his wrist, twisting it slightly. Lance yelped in pain and Keith immediately dropped his wrist.

            “Don’t tickle me. Thanks,” Keith said sternly. Lance pouted at him and shook out his wrist.

            “Don’t break my wrist. Thanks,” replied a bitter and sarcastic Lance.

            “You’re pretty weak if that actually hurt you that bad.”

            “It didn’t! It was more of the surprise of you attacking me!”

            “Right. Sure that’s totally it and not you actually being super weak boned.”

            Lance stuck his tongue out at Keith and Keith shook his head in response. He pushed the cart out and Lance followed close behind him, feather duster in hand. Keith looked at the first set of books and began walking towards the first aisle and shelf he needed.

            “So how was your day? You’re not in school, right? So what did you do all day today?” Lance asked, dusting odd objects as the two of them walked.

            “I slept. Did some more research at home. Went to the gym,” he shrugged.

            “Wow you are certainly the world’s most interesting man, aren’t you?” teased Lance.

            “Never said I was. You just asked what I did today and I told you the facts.”

            “I mean, I’m in no position to judge. All I did today was school and practice.”

            “Practice? For what?”

            “Ah, so you’re interested in me. But I’m gonna be like you and reveal it all in due time!”

            Keith sighed and began putting the books back in their proper order, being careful to read the tags on the spines of the books. Lance absentmindedly dusted the shelf next to him. Keith could feel his blue eyes staring at him and he felt himself heat up. He didn’t like being stared at. Keith sent a sharp glare to Lance who simply turned his head and whistled nonchalantly.

            “You should really do your job,” said Keith.

            “I _am_ doing my job. He said dust and restock. You’re restocking and _I’m_ dusting!” Lance smirked.

            “I mean I guess, but you’re not really doing a good job of it. You’ve hit that same copy of Goosebumps like thirty times.”

            “Okay, but have you seen a Goosebumps book? They already look old and dusty even when you get them brand new. So I feel like a few extra times going over them might help them.”

            “Y’know I can’t even argue with that. I feel like R.L. Stine purposefully prints his books that way. To add to the horror effect or something.”

            “Yeah, or something.”

            They continued like this in silence, Keith putting away books and Lance staring at him while he dusted nothing in particular. Keith eventually got tired of him just staring at him. He growled and slammed a book down.

            “Can I help you with something?!” he snarled. Lance dropped the duster and immediately bent down to pick it up. He came back up, cheeks a light red and waving the duster back and forth.

            “No! Sorry, just spacing out a little bit!” he defended. Keith rolled his eyes and went back to his work. Lance didn’t stare as much, but everyone once in a while Keith would catch him glancing down at him.

            “Okay so dusting blows. I’ve been at it for like twenty minutes can we trade off?” Lance complained.

            “Yeah then maybe things will get properly dusted.”

            “I’m not going to take that to heart because you agreed to switch off with me. Here, take this feathery monster.”

            Lance shoved the duster at him and Keith took it, sliding past the cart and next to Lance. Lance scooted over to the cart and resumed Keith’s work. Keith then began going over everything Lance had previously dusted to ensure it was actually clean. There was no way he could actually trust what he cleaned.

            “Okay Mister Silence. Let’s change it up. Let’s talk about, oh I don’t know, sex? That’s the stereotypical dude-bro conversation topic,” Lance said. Keith froze up, turning slowly to look at Lance with a cold stare.

            “Or how about we don’t talk about sex?”

            “Why? Wait have you—oh no are you a _virgin?_ But you’re actually attractive! I mean the hair might be a turn off for some I guess. A lot of girls aren’t into guys with long hair for some reason. I personally think it’s nice! I mean maybe not the business in the front, party in the back kind of style. But I’m sure you get me!” Lance rambled.

            “No! I’m not a virgin. The concept of virginity is stupid anyway!”

            “That sounds like something a virgin would say. Aw dude it’s totally okay if you are. I really don’t care.”

            “I’m. Not. A. Virgin. Oh my god will you drop it?”

            “Drop calling you a virgin? Sure. Drop the topic of sex? No. Okay so do you have a sex playlist?”

            “What the fuck is that?”

            “Oh you know just a playlist of songs you totally wanna have sex to. Like, for example at the top of my sex playlist is Pillow Talk.”

            “By Zayn?”

            “I can’t believe you know who that is,” Lance gasped.

            “I can’t believe you assume things about me already,” Keith retaliated.

            “Fair point. But yeah virgin b—sorry I said I would stop. So do you have a sex playlist? What are your top five songs on it? It totally gives me an idea of what kind of music you’re in to as well!”

            “I don’t have a sex playlist,” Keith said, shaking his head with a disgusted face.

            “Dude everyone has a sex playlist—wait are you serious? You really don’t? Okay Keith you can stop shaking your head. I get it, you don’t have a fuck set list. That really needs to change. Go home and make a sex playlist. Think of fun, fast songs you enjoy. Love songs are best because the girl you’re with will appreciate the romanticism of it! Squeeze in a few ballads too. You really wanna mix it up!” said Lance, grinning from ear to ear.

            “I don’t think I want to make one. Besides I wouldn’t even know where to start!” Keith sighed. Lance held up a finger, motioning for him to wait a moment. He pulled his iPhone out of his back pocket and unlocked it. A few taps of his fingers and suddenly music came pouring out from the speaker. The song was familiar, but Keith couldn’t put his finger on it. His face twisted in confusion as the singer started.

            “It’s in Spanish,” he stated. Lance was already jamming out with his eyes closed, shaking it to the beat. Keith watched him curiously. He seemed really in to it.

            “No duh Captain Obvious. It’s called Nadie and it’s a cover of Alicia Key’s No One. Very good song, I like both the original and Prima J’s version. You’re going to learn quickly I have a wide taste in music,” he said, pausing his all-out jam session for a moment. He then began to sing along with the Spanish lyrics. Keith stood there listening, not understanding much of what he was singing.

            But it was beautiful.

            His voice was soft and sweet. It rang in his ears like the bells of Heaven. Each note was hit and drawn out with such precision. Lance’s eyes never opened, so Keith never felt ashamed of staring at him in awe. His jaw hung slightly open as Lance really got into the song. It became more familiar to him as he recalled the Alicia Key’s version he used to hear on the radio all the time. Plus, the parts that were in English really did jog his memory.

            Lance sang louder than his phone, but he kept in time with the music. The duster dropped to Keith’s side as he was completely enamored with his performance. Lance was all smiles as he sang along. Every little ‘oh’ was hit on point, no sliding notes in his tone. He was loud and a little obnoxious about it though.

            But it was _beautiful_.

            As the song came to a close and his phone shuffled to the next song, Lance turned down the music and looked at Keith with a sheepish smile. Keith snapped out of his little trance and looked down at the floor.

            “Sorry I sometimes get carried away with the music!” Lance apologized.

            “No don’t apologize. It was—nice,” he said, giving him a thumbs up.

            “Right, thanks Keith. But what I was going to say was that you pretty much just need to go through your music until you hear _the song_ you really want to add!” Lance said.

            “Oh, the sex playlist. I almost forgot we were talking about that.”

            “We can totally make this playlist together. I have an intense music library both on my phone and at home on my laptop. Lance and Keith make a sex playlist! But I mean not for us to use together because that would be really weird. But I can at least help you narrow down songs and make sure it’s not all like—My Chemical Romance or something,” he snickered.

            “Why do you think that’s all I listen to?”

            “I mean your look. You have that edgy punk ass kid look about you. The cry-sing along to MCR alone in their room in middle school look.”

            “Wow thanks a million, but I don’t only listen to them exclusively.”

            “So you admit you do listen to them though.”

            “I’ve decided I hate you.”

            “Mmm, no you don’t. No one can hate me. Except maybe Principal Iverson—wait did we go to the same high school? It’s not that big why can’t I remember your face?” Lance said, studying Keith’s face intensely. This caused his cheeks to dust a light pink.

            “No we didn’t. I went to school out of town,” Keith said, looking over at the books. He didn’t want to meet Lance’s soft look. Who knows what shade of pink or red he might turn next?

            “Oh that sucks. You seem super cool. I bet we would have been interesting friends if we went to high school together. That’s fine. That just means we have to be interesting friends in our adulthood,” Lance grinned.

            “Oh boy do we really?” Keith replied sarcastically. Lance tapped him with the cart playfully and let out a small laugh.

            “You’ll like me. Everyone does. Whether it’s five minutes from now or five years from now, sooner or later everyone falls for me!”

            “I highly doubt _everyone_ does.”

            “God you’re a rude one aren’t you? You seem to have a comment for everything. They aren’t the _sharpest_ , but damn you’re quick.”

            “I’ve always been like this. If you’re so adamant on being my friend then I guess it’s just something you’re going to have to get used to.”

            “That I can do, Keith. That I _can_ do!”

            Keith gave him a small smile and shook his head before he started dusting again. Lance stared at him a moment longer, smiling bigger than he did. He put a book up, still looking at Keith, but turned most of his attention to stacking the books. Keith stole glances at him as they moved up and down the aisles, switching off between dusting and stacking.

            Once the cart was empty, Lance went to go put chairs on top of the tables in the center of the room. Keith dusted off the three rows of computers, making sure to get the keyboards as best as he could. Lance’s phone still played music softly from his pocket. He could be caught singing or humming along to it ever so often. Keith found himself smiling if he had managed to hear him.

            In the middle of their dusting and chair stacking time, Thace had emerged from the backroom, large arms crossed over his wide chest again. The two of them didn’t even notice him silently emerge from the back until he cleared his throat loudly. Lance dropped a chair and it clattered to the floor with a loud _BANG!_

            “You two can watch the security cameras. Then you can truly see how this is supposed to be cleaned. Go. Now,” he said with authority in this voice. The two quickly scrambled for the door, avoiding eye contact with him. Thace watched them run behind him with a smirk on his face.

            He just loved teasing the new guys.

            The security office was dark minus the two screens that were dimly lit. Each screen had four sections for different parts of the building. The library was small, but it still was full of books. The only bathrooms in the building were single stalled, but they worked. On the main floor of the library were five old dark oak tables with five chairs at each table. Most of the chairs were put up thanks to Lance. Surrounded the tables in the center were rows and rows of books. The shelves were tall and old, but they held strong. In a small section off in the back corner was the Kid’s Corner with smaller shelves and colorful rugs and little chairs. There were shelves for picture books and shelves for toys to entertain the kids. The toys were old, but the kids loved them nonetheless. While the total of fifteen computers were a little outdated, they still had most of the newest programs and such. The library was old, but never worn out.

            Keith sat at the chair in front of the two monitors and Lance dragged one from the tables in the other room to plop down next to him. Their eyes were locked on the screen, switching from each little section of camera. From the inventory room to the Kid’s Corner they kept watch for—well nothing. No one really breaks into a library. Keith mostly focused on Thace who was zipping around the library straightening and dusting everything he could. He was moving at seemingly impossible speeds. Probably just from years of experience.

            “So overnights are boring and incredibly pointless. We can get this all done in a normal evening shift. This shift makes no sense!” Lance groaned, sitting back in the chair and stretching his long legs out under the desk.

            “I mean I feel like back in the day, before the other library sprouted up, there really wasn’t any time to do this stuff during the evening shift. You’ve seen this library in the day—it’s not the busiest anymore. Not since Lotor and his land-hungry family put up the new one a few years ago. Coran’s pretty old school, I’m sure he didn’t want to lose tradition and just kept the overnight shift. Which it’s not much of an overnight shift because getting out at two in the morning sounds pretty early to me,” said Keith. Lance looked at him with a bit of shock.

            “That was a whole _paragraph_ of sentences from you. I’m shocked. But you’re right! This place just isn’t what it used to be. When I used to come here in the day it was so _full_. Every seat in this building was filled and I mean it was silent, but it felt loud. Because it wasn’t so empty. I miss it. This library deserves better honestly,” Lance said, a twinge of sadness in his tone.

            “If I was Allura, after Alfor died I would have sold the library to Zarkon and Lotor like they wanted. I talk to here when I came here to just relax at night. She was so stressed out trying to keep this place a float. I would’ve sold it. Coran and I have talked before—he wanted to sell originally too.”         

            “ _No!_ No she shouldn’t sell it! This library was her father’s dream—his own little kingdom! He put his whole life into it and wanted her to share his love for it with her! It’s family, Keith. You don’t give up on family.”

            Keith’s hands clenched into fists and he focused more on the screen, trying to ignore Lance at this point. His knuckles cracked as he tensed up. Lance looked down at his hands and scoffed. Keith cocked his head to the side to look at him.

            “Okay so I thought the gloves yesterday were an aesthetic thing for your outfit of red flannel and skinny jeans. Today’s outfit is grey skinny jeans and a tee shirt. Yet the gloves are still here. Do you wear them every day?” Lance laughed, pointing at his hands. Keith’s hands loosened up as he looked down at them.

            “Uh kinda yeah. I really don’t take them off unless I’m like—sleeping or showering or whatever. It’s just my thing,” said Keith.

            “That’s cool everyone has a thing,” said Lance, pulling a necklace with a small gold ring attached to a chain out from under his shirt, “and my thing is this! I keep it under my shirt all the time. It was my grandma’s and I like keeping it with me. Not noticeable, but always with me, y’know?”

            Lance twisted the ring between his fingers for a moment and then squeezed it tightly in his fist. Keith looked at the ring and then his eyes twitched up to look at Lance’s face. His smile was sad, but gentle. The light of the monitor was harsh, but didn’t affect his features. He was _attractive_ to say the least. Physically attractive. And Keith could admit he was an interesting guy. Perhaps they could be friends or at least good co-workers.

            “So Thace is like a superhero. Can we agree he looks like Wolverine with the speed of The Flash?” Lance said, watching him flit around in the cameras.

            “You can’t just crossover Marvel and DC like that. But I agree he does look like Wolverine. Hugh Jackman Wolverine to be exact. Are we sure he _isn’t_ Hugh Jackman? What kind of name is Thace anyway? I’m thinking it’s a code name and he’s actually Hollywood superstar Hugh Jackman who goes around as this—this _Thace_ guy in the off season from filming. Like we don’t even know this guy. I need to keep an eye on him. He might be a celebrity. Or a superhero. Both plausible theories,” Keith said, locking his fingers and resting his chin on them. Lance blinked a few times at him before bursting out into laughter.

            “Dude are you a conspiracy theorist or something? Do you believe in the Avril Lavigne being replaced by a clone theory?”

            “N-No. I-I-I was just—.”

            “You totally are a theorist oh my god that’s too funny.”

            “I’m dropping the conversation.”

            “You drop every conversation and that’s not how this works butthead.”

            “You’re nineteen years old and you just called me a butthead.”

            “Yeah ‘cause that’s what you are. A stinky butthead.”

            “What are you? Twelve?”

            “Yeah on a scale of one to ten,” Lance winked. He gave Keith the finger guns motion and Keith groaned and looked back at the screens. Lance playfully shoved him, laughing. Keith gave in and laughed with him, but a softer more reserved laugh.

            “Lance you’re totally lame. Lance Mc _Lame_ ,” Keith teased. This time it was Lance who rolled his eyes.

            “That is the oldest joke in the book. Why are you so unoriginal? Although—props on remembering my last name well enough to make an insulting rhyme. As dumb as that insult was. C’mon Keith I bet you have better in you!”

            “Oh I do. Just give me time to warm up.”

            “No warm ups. You gotta just lay it on me next time.”

            “So you’re _asking_ me to insult you?”

            “Yeah sure. Why not Keith? Absolutely destroy me, but don’t dish out what you can’t handle,” Lance snickered.

            “Right, like you can keep up with me,” Keith huffed.

            “Oh is that _another_ challenge? A diss battle? Because I will totally go hard for that. I don’t fuck around.”

            “Why do I feel like your level of comebacks are ‘I’m rubber you’re glue, whatever you say bounces off me and sticks to you?’ and other stuff like that?”

            “Excuse you but that is a _classic_ comeback.”

            “Ancient. Not vintage or classic. A sad attempt.”

            “Now you’re just trying to get a rise out of me!”

            “Maybe I am and maybe I’m not. I pretty much don’t care.”

            “Keith Kogane you evil son of a bitch.”

            Keith chuckled under his breath, looking over at Lance with his peripherals. Lance was smiling at him and he gulped. His cheeks felt warm again so he stared at the monitor intently. Lance shook his head a moment before looking at the screens with him. Empty. Nothing. So it was decided that watching the security cameras was going to be the most boring part.

            “Okay you two. Fifteen minutes go ahead,” Thace said, clapping a hand down on their shoulders. They nearly fell out of their chairs at his booming voice. The boys nodded to him as they left the security room, backs to the door and eyes never leaving Thace. He took his spot in front of the screens and watched them carefully. Keith shut the door behind them. Lance already took his seat at the tables, shoving papers out of his way.

            Keith pulled his backpack out from under the table, dropping it with a _thud_. Lance rubbed his hands together in eager anticipation. Sighing, Keith unzipped his bag and pulled out his brown paper lunch bag. Again, it had his name written on it in all capital letters with a sloppily drawn star next to it. Lance outstretched his hand, waiting for him to give it to him. Begrudgingly Keith gave him his lunch bag and Lance slapped his boring, plain granola bar in his hand.

            “Okay but if you have the Gatorade can I at least have the apple juice box?” Keith asked, pouting his lips a little.

            Lance dug around in the bag and pulled out the juice box, sliding it to Keith. Keith whispered a ‘thank you’ and stabbed the straw into the top of juice. He took a big sip from it; it was warm and sweet. Just how he liked it. Lance unscrewed the top of his Gatorade he left on the table and sipped from it. Keith unwrapped the sad little granola bar and with another sigh he took a bite from it.

            “It literally has no flavor how do you eat this?” he complained.

            “Well my mom usually makes a big dinner for the family so I get full on that. The granola bar is purely a pick me up for some energy. Also my siblings took all the good flavors. There’s a s’mores flavor I usually eat but my sister like stashes them in her room,” shrugged Lance, “Does your brother not cook you two a filling meal? That’s sad, dude.”

            “We eat what we can make quickly and separately. I’m not home when he’s home. I’m either at the gym, the library and well now— _work_. So I guess just the library more often now?”

            “Oh that kind of sucks. Are you and your brother close?”

            “Definitely. We got really close after—wait why am I telling you all this? You’re a co-worker; you don’t need to know my life story.” 

            “What if I _wanted_ to know your life story?”

            “Then you’re fucking weird dude.”

            “Fair enough.”

            Lance then bit from Keith’s sandwich and he looked on in jealousy. Of course he was going to pout. He wanted the lunch Shiro made for him, not some crappy granola bar that tasted like how gravel looks. At least he got to keep the juice box.

            “I think when I get home I might study a bit for an hour or so and then fall asleep. I have a quiz tomorrow I should really be prepared for,” Lance thought out loud.

            “Not me. When I get home it’s gonna be lights out.”

            “Really? I pegged you as the stay-up-all-night-on-the-computer kind of dude. I really need to stop assuming things about you then.”

            “I mean yeah I do that sometimes, but I actually really like sleeping. You really should stop assuming things about me. What if I did that to you?”

            “Who’s to say you haven’t already? And you just didn’t voice them out loud like me?”

            “Fair enough.”

            Lance leaned in towards Keith and took a large, obnoxious bite out of the peanut butter sandwich. Keith narrowed his eyes at him and shoved the rest of the granola bar in his mouth. It was dry and awful so he immediately reached for his juice and finished it.

            “I’m never betting my lunch again. Unless you can provide a good granola bar next time.”

            “Then you need to provide like either jelly or fluff on the next sandwich. Or maybe even a ham and cheese sandwich. Something not boring like a plain peanut butter sandwich.”

            “It’s my lunch. This isn’t Burger King. You can’t have it your way.”

            “I hate how good that actually was.”

            Keith smirked and got up to toss his garbage out, taking some of Lance’s trash out as well. Lance thanked him and wiped the peanut butter on the corner of his mouth away. Keith just plopped back down, slinking in his seat. He rubbed his eyes and yawned sleepily.

            “Just two hours left dude. We can do this. Then the rest of the week we just work the evening. A simple first week, eh?” Lance grinned, nudging him for encouragement.

            “Very simple first week. Thankful for that.”

            “Oh! I know what you can do instead of sleeping right away tonight!”

            “What’s that Lance?”

            “Listen to music to start picking out songs for your sex playlist.”

            “We’re really going to do this, aren’t we?”

            “Allura did say we were going to have a _lot_ of down time.”

            Keith covered his face and shook his head. He covered his smile with his hand and kept his eyes down at his own lap. Lance was certainly an interesting character.

* * *

 

            It was a little over a half hour past two in the morning when Keith unlocked his front door and tried to slip into his home quietly. Shiro’s car was parked in the driveway and the living room light was on still. Keith kicked off his sneakers to go with their other shoes. He shut the door as quietly as possible.

            The TV in the living room was still on, but at a low volume. The one lap in the back corner was still on. Shiro laid on the sofa, a small throw blanket draped over his stomach. Light snores came from the larger man. He was on his back, his good hand on his forehead. His jaw was hung slightly open. Keith’s eyes drifted slowly to his bionic arm that rested gently on his stomach. Shiro should really take it off so it’s charged for his day tomorrow. But he just looked so peaceful resting there. Keith just smiled at him and started to turn to go upstairs to his room.

            There was a low groan and Keith could hear him shift behind him. He turned around to see Shiro slowly sitting up from the sofa, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Keith paused in the doorframe, watching him.

            “You’re home! Sorry I wanted to stay awake to make sure you came home from your first late night safely. I guess I passed out watching a movie on TV. I’m glad to see you’re home safe. How was work, Keith?” Shiro asked, his voice still thick with sleep. Keith crossed the room to sit on the armchair next to the sofa. It was a large, Big Man arm chair, big enough that Keith could bring his legs up onto it and sit with them crossed.

            “Work was fine. Thace is a scary dude, but it was work. It’s my only late night shift this week. I’m off on Saturday, but the library is still open so I’ll probably go in just to hang out. Shiro, you need to remember to take care of your arm. Like charging it at night when you’re supposed to. The Holts were very kind to donate the money for it to you,” Keith scolded. Shiro waved him off with a light chuckle.

            “Matt’s dad _adores me._ And I am incredibly thankful for that. They’ve given me my hand back—well sort of,” Shiro said, looking down at his bionic arm. He clenched it into a fist and then unclenched. Shiro’s smile grew wide as he watched it move. “I’ll never get used to seeing it do that.”

            “Mr. Holt got you the best bionic arm money can buy. Man I wish I had a best friend with rich parents,” Keith said with a whistle.

            “You have to have friends first to even get a best friend,” winked Shiro.

            “Pidge is my friend!” Keith defended.

            “By default. Matt’s my best friend which pulls her in because you two are our younger siblings. God can you believe it’s been only a year since they did this for me? I still try my best to make it up to them. I want to pay Samuel back, but he won’t accept anything from me!” 

            “Samuel Holt is a good man. The Holts in general are great people. Except for Matt.”

            Shiro laughed and threw the pillow he was sleeping on at Keith. Keith laughed with him and caught the pillow. He placed it on his lap and sat back on the large chair. Shiro sighed and stretched out his legs. He was still dressed in his button up shirt and tie from work earlier. Granted, at this point some of the buttons were undone and his tie was very disheveled. As was his hair. His little tuft of white hair was sticking up in every direction.

            “But seriously Shiro, you didn’t have to wait up for me. I’m an adult with my own house keys and everything. And now that I have a job I can help you pay the bills and everything!” Keith smiled, but Shiro dismissed him with a wave.

            “I could never ask you to do that for me Keith. We manage. We manage well. Also do you have enough gas in your car to get to and from work this week? I can give you some gas money—don’t give me that look. I’m your big brother and legal guardian.”

            “I’m twenty. You stopped being my legal guardian when I turned eighteen. I’m independent.”

            “Ah yes, because every twenty year old has a special bagged lunch for them. Because they’re so _independent_.”

            “I don’t need your sass, Shiro. Also please don’t stop making those for me. I’m independent, but not that independent. Okay?”

            “Ha, fine. Alright I’m going to bed now. Will you promise me you’ll go to bed too?” Shiro said, slowly rising from the sofa.

            “Yeah, yeah, yeah. I just have to do one thing first and I’ll go to sleep,” Keith sighed, standing up from the arm chair.

            “Thanks dude. Alright this old man needs to sleep for like the next thirty years now,” Shiro said, walking out of the living room and to the stairs. Keith grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned off the television. He reached over to switch off the living room light as well.

            “Shiro you’re twenty seven years old you aren’t old will you _stop that?_ ” Keith called after him, chasing him up the stairs. Shiro laughed and ran up the stairs, Keith right on his heels.

            At the top of the stairs, the two said their good nights and went into their respective rooms across from each other. Keith shut his door and leaned against the cool wood for a moment. He took in a deep breath and looked around his room. The dark red walls were barely visible at night, but they were covered in posters. Some related to cryptids and some related to space. He did have a few band posters littering the walls, but most of it was his research and findings His desk lamp was still on as was his little plug in moon nightlight. Keith exhaled and stripped of his shirt. His bedroom was always too warm at night and opening the window or the door that led out to the balcony meant bugs would find their way in.

            He took his phone and keys from his jeans pocket, setting them down on his nightstand. Keith walked over to switch off his desk lamp and grab his headphones from his desk. The room grew much darker, causing his heart beat to quicken, but the little moon nightlight stayed bright. He received a notification on his phone as well, letting that light up his room. Keith ran over to his bed and dived right on top of it.

            Keith had received a text from his friend Pidge, asking him how work went. He sent her a quick response of ‘it was fine im going to bed now nite’ and plugged in his headphones. Keith went straight to his music app and hit the shuffle button.

            “Huh, Magic by Mystery Skulls? That’s—That’s not too bad of a song choice actually,” he hummed curiously. Keith then started a new playlist on his phone simply labeled ‘Sex Playlist???’ with Magic being the first on the list.

            He got comfortable on his bed, his music playing lowly in his ears. For a moment his eyes started to drift to a close. Next thing he knew he was _lights out_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO FEW THINGS
> 
> i really dont want to be the klance author who uses google translate for lance to speak spanish.  
> i dont want to offend anyone that way.  
> i was going to copy paste the spanish lyrics from the songs to add dialogue but it didnt need it?  
> but hey if any native spanish speaks wanna help me out PLEASE DO??? I COULD USE YOU IN THE FUTURE PLEASE.
> 
> NEXT: ON SHIROS ARM:  
> Im basing it off this man's bionic arm!! ive read a bit about him now so i can portray it properly!! and well get more back story on shiro and his arm soon!! but heres the article i read about the bionic arm!!!
> 
> it was honestly a super cool read  
> [Bionic Arm Reference](http://me.askmen.com/health/1102954/article/what-life-is-like-with-a-bionic-arm)
> 
> chapter 3 is already in the works!!! ch3 were gonna meet new characters and learn some more about lance so GET READY KIDS!! but dont expect it to be like two days from now unless i do manage to like,, crank it out LMAO  
> **OFFICIAL PLAYLISTS FOR THE FIC**  
> [Main Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/bdqun9l7yzeqnoeswh42fifmy/playlist/61VqFapK9d2a4caR38UVGl)  
> [Keith's Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/bdqun9l7yzeqnoeswh42fifmy/playlist/4oZMqY6zu59mEF6klLImSA)  
> [Lance's Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/bdqun9l7yzeqnoeswh42fifmy/playlist/0hZp0lcxDcjOSjOw0cwb6F)
> 
> **FANART BASED OFF FIC**  
> [Keith and Lance by abelas-vhenan](http://abelas-vhenan.tumblr.com/post/164206750331/i-finished-a-quick-art-piece-based-on-yuurikaas)  
> If you want to post something related to the fic please use one of the following tags:  
> /tagged/vld lakmasp  
> /tagged/vld: lakmasp  
> /tagged/ lance and keith make a sex playlsit  
> I check them often!
> 
> **CONTACT ME**  
> [Tumblr](http://yuurikaa.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/yuurikaa_)


	3. In Which McDonald's Gets Good Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll buy my own Oreo McFlurry then!” he huffed.
> 
> “Damn straight you will. Besides, you know the ice cream machine is gonna be broken anyway!”
> 
> “Lance is right, Hunk. The ice cream machine is always down.”
> 
> “Yeah because McDonald’s doesn’t know how to do anything apparently.”
> 
> “Wendy’s has Frostys, I’m just saying,” Keith said from the back.
> 
> “This is true, but their chicken nuggets are not on McDonald’s level,” Lance said.
> 
> In which Keith learns that Lance is great with kids and McDonald's gets good business from Keith and his friends that day. And McDonald's has the superior chicken nuggets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoooo boi this chapter took a lot out of me. i hit a writers block wall for a bit and im still not happy with this chapter. i may or may not have been incredibly distracted by dream daddy as well. oops. anyway heres ch3 see yall at the end

            “Alright dude see you later!” Lance said, fist bumping his classmate. They waved off to each other as they turned opposite ways down the hall. A man leaned against the wall to the left of him, arms crossed. He was taller, wider than Lance. He was a beefy kind of dude. His brows were furrowed and his fuller lips were pursed.

            “Hunk? You okay dude?” Lance asked, placing a hand on his arm. The bigger guy perked up, his pursed lips changing into a large smile. His eyes lit up when he saw Lance.

            “Me? Yeah I’m okay! My professor was just giving me a hard time in class. I ended up leaving early because I was getting too anxious from him being so—so _cruel_. So I waited outside your class for when you got out. Wanna grab something to eat?” Hunk said.

            “Aw buddy normally I would grab some food with you when you’re feeling this way, but,” Lance started, frowning a little.

            Hunk sighed, “But it’s time for you to go to the library right? Dude, you’ve been working there like two weeks now. Why do you still volunteer there?”

            “Well, I like the kids. I like reading them stories. Wanna come with me? We can stop at McDonald’s on the way back to class!” Lance said, lightly tapping Hunk’s shoulder with his fist.

            “That’s fine, my next class was canceled so I have a bunch of free time. I’ll probably do the work from the class I walked out on. Let’s go then,” Hunk shrugged. Lance grinned excitedly and the two started walking towards the exit.

            “So like, how is working at the library? Did you get any further with being friends with your co-worker?” Hunk asked, shrugging his large golden yellow backpack back onto his shoulder.

            “I really like working at the library. I’m spending a lot more time with Allura too. I mean—it’s not like I still have a thing for her. ‘Cause of Nyma, y’know? But she is a really good friend. And with Keith—oh _Keith_. He’s a tough nut to crack. But he talks more now! I used to get like maybe three word sentences, but now we actually have full conversations! I still don’t know much about him—besides the fact he has _shit_ taste in music,” Lance snorted.

            “Right, Nyma. Are you two even really classified as a thing? She posted on Instagram a photo of her and Rolo going out to dinner the other night. You two only have a quote unquote thing because of the Tones. Because you two _need_ the chemistry. Oh that’s good that Keith’s… talking more? You’ll have to introduce me sometime. As best friend, I need to judge any and all new incoming friends,” said Hunk.

            “Yes, yes. I’ll introduce you two in due time. Drop by for an evening shift this week. We have an overnight together uh—Friday? But the rest of the week we’re working the evening,” Lance said, tapping his chin to think.

            “Good. I’ll definitely drop by. Plus, it’s a chance to see Allura again and she’s always fun,” Hunk smiled.

            “Oh Allura, huh? What happened to Shay? Not your type?” Lance smirked, elbowing Hunk. Hunk’s cheeks turned a light red and he shook his head.

            “Shut it! Shay and I are just _friends!_ ”

            “Mhm. The way you two look at each other during practice says otherwise!”

            Hunk groaned loudly which caused Lance to laugh hysterically. He slapped his friend on the back as he laughed, wiping tears from his eyes. Hunk pouted at him, eyes narrowed. Lance winked at him and shot him the finger guns.

            “Speaking of practice, it’s like noon now. Are we gonna be on time for the three o’ clock rehearsal? Because you can’t make the six o’ clock one because you’ll be at work. Nyma is still bitter about that you know. She thinks we should find a new male lead if you can’t attend both rehearsals,” Hunk said.

            “But she can skip the three o’ clock rehearsal to screw her professor to pass her class. Sure. Yeah, don’t think I forgot that. I’m the male lead and she’s just gonna have to deal with it. Remind me again why I’m dating her?” Lance groaned.

            “You _aren’t_ dating her. You two just need to seem like a couple to get the chemistry when you two duet. Otherwise you two are at each other’s throats. Trying to be divas and what not.”

            “Did you just call me a _diva?_ ”

            “Are you saying you’re _not_ a diva?”

            “God I hate it when you’re right.”

            “I don’t know why she’s so uptight. We aren’t competing this year. It’s an off year—we decided that at the end of last year when you two became the new leads and the Danger Tones won five consecutive championships. We’re just doing local concerts and whatnot. It’s supposed to be a relaxed year with relaxed rehearsals. Why doesn’t she get that?” sighed Hunk.

            “I think she’s trying to squeeze in a competition or two, but I’m still in charge of the Danger Tones, so there’s no way she can get anything past me. We literally have two rehearsals so everyone has a chance to make one in case of like, work or class. I really hope she doesn’t turn into a total bi—no Lance we _respect women_. I just hope she isn’t a total dictator at the second rehearsal when I’m not there. I honestly feel bad about that,” said Lance.

            “She’s pretty mean, I’m not even going to lie. Shay and I like to giggle about her behind her back.”

            “Giggle… about…? Hunk that is the most adorable way to say shit talk. I love you so much dude.”

            “Aw, I love you too buddy.”

            Hunk wrapped his arm around Lance’s shoulders and pulled him into a very tight side hug. Lance grinned and hugged him around his waist as they walked out the door to the parking lot. He fumbled to grab his car keys from his backpack as they made their way to his car.

            “Do you ever want me to try and fix the dent on the passenger door?” Hunk asked, opening the car door.

            “Nah, it gives Nancy some character!” Lance said, slipping into the driver’s seat.

            “Right, I forgot you named your car _Nancy_. It’s the weirdest thing.”

            “Nancy is an angel and gets me where I want to go.”

            “Nancy is dented and deserves to be fixed up.”

            “Are you calling her ugly?”

            “No—I’m—ugh why are you like this?”

            Lance laughed as he started the car, the radio kicking to life. A song started to feed through the speakers and Lance turned up the volume, already singing along. Hunk rolled his eyes with a sigh.

            “Why am I not surprised Despacito is on your phone?” Hunk judged.

            “Okay first of all—this is a radio station. That song is not on my phone. Just because I’m Hispanic doesn’t mean I have every damn song that has a little bit of Spanish in it on my damn phone! That is a terrible stereotype and I will not stand for it. Although—it is a catchy song,” Lance snarled, his tone getting softer as he spoke.

            “Jeez, I’m sorry dude. Relax! You know I didn’t mean it like that!” Hunk said, raising his hands in defense. Lance was gripping his steering wheel tightly, eyes narrowed and lips pursed.

            He let out a sigh before replying, “Sorry, but I just get shit like that too often. Keith did it to me the other day too. Sure did chew him out. I’m not a stereotype! I _love_ my culture, but I’m not a walking racist stereotype and I wish people would get that.”

            “Sorry Lance. Really, I am,” Hunk said softly. Lance sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

            “It’s okay big guy. I’m just full of pent up anger at that shit. You’re okay buddy. I know you didn’t mean it like that,” Lance said, his voice gentle. He smiled at Hunk and he smiled back. Lance then pulled out of the parking lot, turning the radio up louder as he sang along to Despacito anyway. Because hey, it was catchy.

            “Keith! You’re here… really early. Your shift isn’t until five today and you don’t usually show up until three! It’s only one. Did you need to speak to Coran? He’s in his office. I’m just doing some orders. It’s been quite the busy day!” Allura said, looking up at Keith from her seat behind the desk. Her smile was warm, but her eyes were tired.

            “No I’ll be okay. I just came to use the computer for a bit. Wi-Fi wasn’t working at home and I was working on… a thing,” Keith said, rubbing the back of his neck.

            “Go ahead! Although, it’s story time for the kids. And well, he’s quite the loud speaker as you probably already know! So I’d advise sitting at the furthest computer you can. He gets really into it,” Allura said, not even looking up from her computer.

            “Uh… who?” Keith asked, incredibly puzzled. Allura looked up at him, arching a perfect white eyebrow.

            “Lance, of course. Who else would I be talking about? It’s Dr. Seuss day for the kids!” she smiled.

            “Lance? Oh—uh, right yeah. Lance. Maybe I’ll drop in and listen for a moment,” Keith said. What was she talking about? Lance read to the kids? That was honestly… very sweet. Keith shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket and made his way to the Kid’s Corner.

            The Kid’s Corner was a small section of the library sectioned off by two large shelves. Inside was a small area with a bright, colorful rug and two little tables with tiny chairs. The tables were littered with half-finished crayon drawings done by the kids. Little shelves full of picture books for kids surrounded the whole area. Towards the back of the corner was a large, wooden rocking chair. It was a faded blue and the paint was chipping off. Sitting in front of the chair was a group of about ten little kids. They all sat quietly, looking up at the man sitting in the rocking chair.

            “I would _not_ like them here or there! I would _not_ like them anywhere! I do _not_ like green eggs and ham. I do _not_ like them Sam-I-Am!” Lance read aloud. He held the picture book off to the side of him as he read from the pages. His voice was booming and over dramatic. He even sounded angry, like the character. Kids giggled as he made a furrowed face. Keith smiled and moved to stand next to the two adults that stood in the back. The woman glanced at him with a smile on her face before turning back. The other was a younger man, much larger than he with tanned skin. He had a goofy, but kind smile on his face and he laughed along with the kids. Keith noticed that her eyes were on the kids, but his eyes were on Lance. His expression looked almost _proud_.

            Keith looked back to Lance who was still reading. His voice changed to represent the other character. This voice was much more nasally and higher pitched, but the volume level was the same. He was really into the story, bringing it alive for the kids. Keith couldn’t help but smile at him too.

            “He’s the crowd favorite,” came a voice from behind Keith. Keith, startled, jumped a little in place. He turned around to come face to face with a man with orange-reddish hair and a big, fluffy mustache to match. Keith blinked a few moments before realizing who it was.

            “Coran! You scared me. How are you doing today, sir?” Keith asked, stepping beyond the Kid’s Corner to chat with him.

            “I’m wonderful Keith! How are you? You’re here early today. Allura had come to tell me and I was delighted to hear you were here! I haven’t seen much of you since you started. Are you liking the job?” Coran asked excitedly. His words were a little rushed, but Keith understood him still.

            “I love the job. I can’t thank you enough for giving it to me, Coran,” Keith said, shaking his hand.

            “No need to thank me, my boy! You’re here often enough, we needed the help. It was perfect. Same reason we asked Lance over there to join the team. He volunteers every day to read to the kids. We have day cares and orphanages and the likes come in every day. Lance loves to see the kids smile. He reads to them every day and colors with them. He’s—he’s a good man,” Coran beamed, looking past Keith at Lance. Keith peeked back over his shoulder to see that a kid was now sitting on his lap as he read. The kid curled up against him and Lance supported him up. Something in Keith’s chest fluttered as he watched Lance. Lance’s eyes darted over to his, finally noticing him. He gave Keith a full toothy smile before he turned his attention back to the kids. Keith gulped and turned back to Coran.

            “Yeah, he is a good man,” Keith agreed quietly. Coran patted him on the back a few times before putting his hands behind his back and walking away with his head held high. Keith turned around to go stand back in the Kid’s Corner to listen to Lance read.

            “A train! A train! A train! A train! Could you, would you on a train?” Lance read, jiggling the kid back onto his lap. Some of the kids chorused with ‘choo-choo’ noises and giggles. The kid on his lap was laughing and clapping his hands.

            “He’s so _good_ with the kids. If he had some proper training I’d love to hire him at my day care,” said the woman standing next to Keith.

            “I’m sure he’d love that, but he really does love his job here. Maybe sometime in the future. He’s always been good with kids. It’s amazing really,” whispered the young man next to her. Keith peeked over at him. He was still beaming at Lance. Who was he? He clearly must be a friend, but Lance hasn’t really talked about his friends yet.

            Once Lance finished reading, the kids all scrambled back to the tables to color some more. A few kids stayed behind to read books on the carpet. Lance set the kid he had down on the ground and tussled the kid’s hair. The kid hugged him around the waist before joining his friends. Lance smiled at him, then walked over to the woman.

            “I feel like Dr. Seuss day was a success. What do you think?” Lance asked her.

            “It was perfect! Thank you Lance. The kids really enjoyed it!” she said, giving him a small hug. Lance hugged her back and she walked away to join the children. The younger man gave Lance a fist bump and they chatted very quietly for a moment. Keith couldn’t hear a thing they said. But they kept glancing over at him, so he gave them an annoyed glance.

            “Keith you can come over here and not brood in the corner alone. We’re friends now, y’know,” Lance said, waving him over here. Keith narrowed his eyes and walked over to the two of them, shifting his backpack.

            “Ah, so this is the Keith I’ve been hearing about. You’re right Lance he is much tinier than I would have thought,” the other male laughed.

            “You talk about me? Also—wait I’m not _that_ short!” Keith said, suddenly angry. Lance laughed and placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. Keith looked at his hand from the corner of his eye, tensing up.

            “Uh yeah I talk about you. I would hope you talk about me. I’m a fu—I’m a _delight_ after all,” Lance said, catching his curse word quickly. “And you kind of are that short. Compared to Hunk at least. So Hunk, this is Keith. Keith, this is Hunk.”

            “Pleasure to meet you dude!” Hunk grinned, holding out a hand. Keith grabbed it and gave him a firm handshake.

            “Nice to meet you too, uh, Hunk,” Keith said, looking him up and down. Anyone would seem short compared to him. Except for Lance, since he wasn’t much shorter than Hunk to begin with.

            “So Keith, felt like spying on me today or something?” Lance teased.

            “W-What? No! I—I—I was just here doing, uh, um, research again. My internet is out at home so I came here to work,” Keith said, turning a little red.

            “Dude no need to stutter. Have I ever mentioned this to you before? I don’t think I have actually,” Lance said with a little ‘huh’ at the end.

            “No you haven’t. This is pretty—sweet of you. The kids seem to really like you,” Keith said, gesturing to the little ones.

            “All kids like him. It’s utterly impossible for them not to. There’s something about Lance,” Hunk laughed. Keith looked at Lance who had joined Hunk in laughter.

            “Yeah, something about Lance,” he said softly.

            “So anyway, I’m starving and the next group isn’t until two. Keith, wanna join Hunk and I for some McDonald’s? I could use some chicken nuggets right now,” Lance said, licking his lips. Keith found himself staring at his lips, how his tongue swiped across them. Realizing how weird that was, he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

            “Hmm? Oh, uh sure. Yeah I’m pretty hungry too. I didn’t eat breakfast this morning. Woke up and hopped on my laptop. Like an idiot,” Keith said, patting his stomach.

            “Lance already promised me McDonald’s so _let’s go already_ ,” Hunk whined.

            “Chill buddy, you can manage another ten minute drive,” snickered Lance.

            “Uh of course I can, but that’s not fun. Being dramatic is fun.”

            “Aw, Hunk, you’re learning from me! Making me a proud man!”

            Hunk wiped a fake tear away and Lance rolled his eyes. Keith watched their exchange and felt a twinge of emotion. What emotion it was he just couldn’t put a finger on it. Jealousy? Envy? Something along those lines.

            “Okay gang, let’s get food before I die of starvation,” Lance said, his stomach grumbling. The two of them walked out in front, Keith trailing close behind. They chatted to each other and Keith listened in. Something about their group? He couldn’t quite make out what they were saying. Whatever it was, it was annoying Lance, given the fact he groaned every five seconds.

            Once they were in Lance’s car, with Keith in the backseat, Lance asked, “So do we want the drive thru or go inside?”

            “Inside. Splitting orders in the drive thru is literally the worst,” Hunk shuddered.

            “Yeah and I don’t even know what I want,” Keith said, buckling up. Lance adjusted his mirror, looking back at Keith.

            “Dude you know you don’t have to buckle up in the back, right?” he asked.

            “I just do, okay? Let me buckle,” Keith said, turning away from his gaze.

            “Jeez no need to get hostile. I was just saying because I don’t really know anyone over the age of seventeen that buckles in the backseat,” Lance said, looking forward again. Keith looked out the window, growing silent. There was a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. He laid a hand on his stomach and frowned.

            “I wonder if their ice cream machine is broken. I’d love an Oreo McFlurry honestly,” Hunk said, licking his lips.

            “Uh those are like four dollars and I’m buying you food so no. You can’t get an Oreo McFlurry dude,” Lance said.

            “I’ll buy my own Oreo McFlurry then!” he huffed.

            “Damn straight you will. Besides, you know the ice cream machine is gonna be broken _anyway_!”

            “Lance is right, Hunk. The ice cream machine is always down.”

            “Yeah because McDonald’s doesn’t know how to do anything apparently.”

            “Wendy’s has Frostys, I’m just saying,” Keith said from the back.

            “This is true, but their chicken nuggets are not on McDonald’s level,” Lance said, peeking at him in the rearview mirror. Keith froze when he met his eyes and he silently gulped. Lance turned away from him again and Keith was able to move. He kept his head down, pulling out his cellphone to text.

 

TO: The Green Goblin

MSG: pidge help. crisis.

 

FROM: The Green Goblin

MSG: Is my name in your phone still The Green Goblin?

 

TO: The Green Goblin

MSG: …yes.

 

FROM: The Green Goblin

MSG: Then I can’t help you. You’re staying as Spidey. The GG is the villain. Sorry.

 

TO: pain in my ass

MSG: < IMG ATTACHED >

MSG: there i changed it happy?

 

FROM: pain in my ass

MSG: <IMG ATTACHED>

MSG: There now you’re back to Keith <3 How can I help?

 

TO: pain in my ass

MSG: help crisis. in the car w/ lance and his friend. going to get mcdonalds.

 

FROM: pain in my ass

MSG: How? Is? That? A? Crisis? It’s a crisis if you don’t pick up chicken nuggets for me.

 

TO: pain in my ass

MSG: BECAUSE HE KEEPS LOOKING AT ME AND ITS WEIRD also no im not getting you nuggets ill be back at the library

 

FROM: pain in my ass

MSG: SERVICE ERROR 305:MESSAGE DELIVERY FAILED. FURTHER MESSAGES WILL BE CHARGED TO YOUR ACCOUNT.

 

TO: pain in my ass

MSG: still not getting you nuggets. well maybe tonight after work. movie night?

 

FROM: pain in my ass

MSG: Deal <3

 

TO: brother from another mother

MSG: pidge is sleeping over tonight. should i pick up matt too?

 

FROM: brother from another mother

MSG: Actually hes coming over after work. Hes sitting across from me right now cause we went to lunch together. He changed your contact name from brother from another mother to another dumber name.

 

TO: brother from another mother

MSG: thats still your contact in my phone too btw. thanks matt. good to know he thinks us being half brothers is the funniest thing. anyway i have to get pidge nuggets from mcdonalds later want anything?

 

FROM: brother from another mother

MSG: I can get mcdonalds later dont worry about it keith. Just get pidge after work!

 

            Keith slid his phone back into his front pocket and sighed. Lance looked back at him again as he drove and Keith felt his cheeks warm up. He didn’t necessarily liked being stared at, but with Lance staring at him, he just felt _weird_ instead of his usual anxiety. Keith gave him a look that just read _what-do-you-want_. Lance kept his eyes forward then.

            “Yeah can I get two ten piece nuggets, two large fries and two medium cokes? For here,” Lance ordered, still looking up at the menu as if he was questioning his choices. He paid for his food and slid off to the side, Hunk following behind. Keith ordered two cheese burgers and a small fry and stood to wait with the others.

            “So Keith, why don’t you tell me about yourself? Do you like working in the library? Lance give you any trouble?” Hunk grinned.

            “Pft, good luck Hunk. He barely tells _me_ anything,” Lance scoffed.

            “Well, I like working in the library. Especially the overnights. Thace doesn’t bother us anymore. So it’s a lot more relaxed at nights. Lance plays good music,” Keith shrugged. Lance’s jaw dropped a little.

            “So you can open up easier to Hunk?” said Lance.

            “Well, I mean. It’s not really opening up,” replied Keith.

            “Right, music. Lance told me about your sex playlist thing,” Hunk snorted.

            “He what?!” Keith shouted, his voice a little shrill.

            “Dude, it’s no big deal. Did you know even Hunk has a sex playlist? And my buddy here wants to wait ‘til marriage. And just saying, his playlist is _amazing_. Gonna be one lucky girl on your wedding night,” Lance said, tapping Hunk on the back.

            “Why are you so—so _obsessed_ with sex playlists?!” Keith said, blushing angrily. He was embarrassed he had been talking to Hunk about that kind of stuff that dealt with him. And he said things like that so _casually_.

            “I really like music. It’s really important to me. Figured you would have noticed that by now,” Lance said, a bit of hurt in his tone.

            “I know you like music, but you’re so sex orientated!” sighed Keith.

            “Hey, maybe we shouldn’t have this conversation in McDonald’s,” Hunk whispered.

            “Oh I’m sure they’ve heard weirder stuff,” Lance said, “Besides you’re the one who brought it up!”

            “And I regret my decision _immediately,_ ” said Hunk.

            “It’s literally no big deal. I just like them because it reveals more of the character of a person! Jeez Keith,” Lance huffed, looking off to the side.

            “It’s just… still really weird to me, okay Lance?” said Keith.

            “Order 186!” called an employee. Lance raised his hand and walked over to grab his tray full of food. He and Hunk walked away to snag a booth and Keith’s order was called soon after they walked away. He grabbed his stuff and went to sit with them. Hunk sat across from Lance and Keith slid in next to Lance.

            “Man I just love McDonald’s nuggets. They’re like the best in the world,” Hunk sighed happily, dunking one into barbeque sauce.

            “You love most food. And I love that about you,” Lance grinned, placing his hand on Hunk’s.

            “Aw, that’s so sweet Lance. I love things about you too,” Hunk said, blowing a kiss.

            “So like are you two together?” Keith asked bluntly. Lance choked on a fry and Hunk burst out laughing.

            “If I had a dime for every time someone asked us that I’d be a millionaire,” Hunk snorted.

            “Hunk and I are not together. Just very close best friends comfortable in our sexualities,” Lance said through tight lips.

            “Yeah, I’m very straight, but I do love Lance a lot. Platonically of course, but hey,” smiled Hunk.

            “And I’m not straight. Entirely,” said Lance.

            “So bisexual?” asked Keith.

            “Yeah pretty much. I don’t know. I just know I’m not exclusively girls,” Lance said with a shrug.

            “Oh. Cool. I’m gay,” Keith said casually.

            “Wait really? But we… always talk about… girls?” Lance said, trying to process.

            “No you talk about girls. I just never correct you because I don’t care enough,” said Keith.

            “Okay well now I feel bad for assuming you were straight!”

            “We’ve talked about assumptions, Lance. You gotta stop assuming things about me.”

            “Aw man you’re right. Sorry Keith. But hey! Another fact about you I didn’t know. I’m enjoying this expanding list of knowledge about you,” Lance said, bumping into Keith with his shoulder.

            “I just think it’s funny I’m the only completely straight guy in our a cappella group,” laughed Hunk.

            “Wait… your what?” Keith asked, eyes widening. Lance groaned, tossing his head back.

            “Oh Lance you didn’t tell him? Yeah, Lance and I are in an a cappella group. He’s actually the male lead in our group. I beat box!” Hunk smiled.

            “I wanted to _surprise_ him about it!” said Lance.

            “I mean, it’s not much of a surprise. You’re an extremely talented singer. I was half expecting you to be in some sort of band or group,” shrugged Keith. Lance perked up, leaning close to Keith.

            “You really think I’m talented?” he asked, smiling from ear to ear.

            “Way to fuel his ego. Good, he could always use the boost!” Hunk said.

            “Yeah Lance I really like hearing you sing along to the music you play. It’s really nice,” said Keith with a small smile.

            “Well good that just means I’m going to sing more at work!” Lance said excitedly.

            “Once he starts he doesn’t stop though, Keith. So get ready for that,” Hunk said.

            “I mean, I’m not going to mind. Like I said, I like his voice,” said Keith. Lance’s smile just grew wider and wider. His cheeks were a light red shade and looked like he was going to burst any second. Keith smiled back at him, resting his head on his hand as he looked at him.

            “Tonight at work after we close get ready for the concert of a life time!” Lance said in a sing-song tone.

            “Good, I can’t wait to hear it,” said Keith. He looked over at Hunk who simply mouthed _thank you_ to him. Keith nodded with a smile back at Hunk.

            “Shit, I love this song!” Lance said, bobbing his head along.

            “You play this one during stretches all the time,” Hunk said.

            “Jump in the Cadillac!” Lance sang.

            “Girl let’s put some miles on it,” Hunk chimed in.

            “Anything you want,” he continued.

            “Just to put a smile on you!” sang Hunk.

            “You deserve it baby, you deserve it all,” Lance continued to sing, placing his hand over his heart and closing his eyes.

            “And I'm gonna give it to you!” the two harmonized, Hunk hitting the lower notes. Keith listened to them in awe as they continued singing together. Their voices blended together in a beautiful melody. Lance was his usual self and tried to match some of Bruno’s crazy notes, even going above and beyond. He was really into the song, as usual. Keith watched him with a smile on his face. The two burst into laughter together, noticing they were getting carried away in a McDonald’s. They stuffed their faces with food after and Keith turned back to his burgers.

            “You guys are seriously really good!” Keith praised.

            “Thanks Keith! We practice every day, sometimes twice a day! The Danger Tones is our a cappella group name. We’ve been a part of it since the start of our freshman year,” Hunk said excitedly.

            “Danger Tones. Cool name,” Keith nodded.

            “Five time consecutive champs! We’re taking the year off from competing and just doing some fun stuff for a change!” Lance explained.

            “Sounds really cool, honestly. Explains why you’re sometimes late to work too,” Keith said, narrowing his eyes at Lance.

            “Oh my God it was like two times and I was _barely_ late,” Lance groaned.

            “Two times too many if you ask Allura. But hey, you do your job. As long as things get done. Plus I get like five minutes of quiet time,” said Keith. Lance rolled his eyes and shoved Keith playfully with a smirk.

            “I just have a lot on my mind and I gotta— _spitfire_ it out!” Lance defended.

            “I’m not saying you talking a lot is a _bad_ thing,” Keith shrugged.

            “So you like hearing me talk?” smirked Lance.

            “I feel like I’m third wheeling on a date,” Hunk said, crossing his arms across his chest.

            “This is so _not_ a date,” Lance huffed, “and besides, I’m with Nyma, remember?”

            Keith wasn’t sure why, but he felt something in his chest sink. He pulled into himself, growing quiet. Why did that sentence sit with him so uncomfortably? He leaned back against the hard booth, looking down at his half-finished food.

            “Dude, you two are totally not together. You just—have to act like it. For the chemistry in songs. And stuff,” said Hunk with an eye roll. Keith’s chest felt lighter and he sat back up, grabbing a few French fries.

            "I mean, Nyma and I have went on a few dates before. They were nice at first, but things got weird. She kept trying to like—steal my spotlight,” Lance said.

            “She’s the female lead of the Danger Tones,” Hunk explained. Keith simply nodded.

            “Nyma is… is something? That’s for sure. A beautiful siren,” Lance sighed.

            “So are you saying she’s gonna lure you to your death in the deep, deep sea with her song?” Keith asked.

            Lance groaned and placed his forehead right on the table. “Yeah she is. Nyma is gonna be the death of me. But I do love the water. So maybe death at the bottom of the ocean won’t be too bad.”

            “Drowning is pretty peaceful, but can also be the worst. If the water is cold enough your finger nails could come off. The pressure of the water crushing you if you’re too far down. The immediate panic, wanting to hyperventilate. Wanting to breathe. Once you get over the extreme panic from first realizing you’re drowning, you become at peace. Accepting. Waiting for your last breath to inhale the water that will end up killing you. You can watch the ocean around you,” said Keith. Lance and Hunk stared at him in silence with a shocked look on their faces. Keith flitted his eyes between the two. “What?”

            “Dude, that’s dark. And deep. Like the ocean,” said Hunk, still surprised.

            “I like doing research,” Keith said, feeling his cheeks get a little warm.

            “Yeah, but on what? _Death?_ That’s like, the edgiest shit ever,” Lance snorted.

            “On different kinds of topics, but yes. Death is a subject I like to research. Ways to die. It all ties into what I like to study!” said Keith.

            “Oh? What’s your major? I’m an engineering major. General engineering for now because I don’t know if I want to specialize in a certain type yet. Possibly aerospace!” said Hunk.

            “I—uh, don’t go to school. It’s my own research actually,” Keith said.

            “Which he still won’t tell me about,” huffed Lance.

            “I mean, he doesn’t have to tell everything about his life to you,” Hunk said.

            “ _Thank you_ , Hunk.”

            “You’re welcome Keith!”

            “Oh no, my best friend and my work best friend are not allowed to gang up on me. That’s totally not fair at all. I’m feeling cornered and small. Stop this madness at once!”

            “Quit the dramatics Lance. We aren’t ganging up on you. We _could_ gang up on you, but I don’t think you can handle it,” winked Hunk.

            “Oh definitely. We’d totally end you, Lance,” Keith sneered.

            Lance narrowed his eyes at Keith, leaning in close. Keith could feel his breath on his face, it reeking of McDonald’s chicken nuggets. Keith could see the freckles that dusted Lance’s face, a few shades darker than his skin. His brilliant dark blue eyes stared at him, piercing right through him. Those eyes weren’t soft like they usually were, they were harsh.

            “I’d like to see you try and destroy me, Keith. You wouldn’t dare,” Lance said with a deep, threatening tone. His voice still came out velvety smooth. Keith’s eyes widen and he stiffened up with a little gulp. His cheeks flared up and the hairs on his arm were standing straight up. Lance continued to lock eyes with him, their noses almost brushing. A moment later, Lance pulled away, bursting out in side clenching laughter. Hunk and Keith stared at him before joining him in laughs. Keith listened to the way Lance’s laughter echoed throughout the dining area of McDonald’s. It resonated and rang in his ears. There were eyes on the three of them, but they didn’t care.

            “Okay, okay, if I want to read to the second group of kids before rehearsal today we better head back to the library,” Lance said, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

            “That’s fine with me. Don’t wanna get on Nyma’s bad side since I’ll be at the second rehearsal!” said Hunk, already getting up and scooping up his trash.

            “Yeah and I wanna get some research done like I wanted,” Keith said, stretching his arms up above his head.

            “Oh shit—that’s right. So you can look up weird stuff like drowning. What’s next? Death by fire?” Lance teased. Keith slid out of the booth, picking up his tray and rolling his eyes. Lance slid out after him, stretched, and grabbed his garbage.

            “No asshole. I told you, I don’t exclusively research death and shit. I like the—the odd. The weird. The occult? Is that even the word I want? Either way it shouldn’t matter to you what I research, it’s my stuff!” Keith said.

            “Sure Keith, whatever you say,” Lance said, rolling his eyes.

            The three of them left the McDonald’s, chit chatting about school and the kids. Keith actually engaged in the conversation with them. The two of them never left him out of it and he really appreciated that. It felt nice to feel welcome to a conversation.

            Back at the library, the three of them arrived just as the next daycare group showed up. Hunk decided to work on some homework this time while Lance went straight back to the Kid’s Corner. Keith had started to go towards the computers, but he was drawn to the Kid’s Corner. He stood in the back with the daycare instructor as kids scrambled to sit in front of Lance. Lance had a book sitting on his lap. The kids all looked up at him eagerly and Keith smiled.

            Lance introduced the book and opened it up, beginning to read to the kids. One could really see the change in Lance’s expression. His entire face lit up; his smile the widest and warmest he’s ever seen. The tone of his voice changes too. It was lively, heavy, and gentle. His facial expressions changed as he spoke. He became the characters he read aloud. The kids were enamored with it. With Lance.

            And as Keith watched Lance he could feel something inside him change too. His chest grew heavy, but it wasn’t with the sadness like it was earlier. This was a full, happy feeling. And Keith just watched Lance with a smile.

* * *

 

TO: pain in the ass

MSG: beep beep motha fucka

 

FROM: pain in the ass

MSG: Cool your jets Keith. Dad wants to talk to me. He wants to talk to you too but I’m convincing him not to.

 

TO: pain in the ass

MSG: well its late and shiro just got us mcdonalds so lets go already

 

FROM: Matt

MSG: KEITH I WILL EAT YOUR FOOD WHERE ARE YOU

 

TO: Matt

MSG: if you eat my food i will shove a foot up your ass its your sisters fault anyway pidge is taking years to come outside

 

TO: brother from another mother

MSG: tell matt ill kill him if he eats my food

 

FROM: brother from another mother

MSG: < IMG ATTACHED >

MSG: Hes trying to open your cheeseburger ):

 

TO: pain in the ass

MSG: i will leave your little ass here

 

            Just as Keith hit send, Pidge came running out their front door, a small dark green duffle bag bouncing on their shoulder. Keith was drumming on his steering wheel, waiting for them to run to the front seat. Mr. Holt was standing at the doorway, smiling at them. Keith gave him a small smile and a wave. Pidge yanked open the passenger door and tossed the duffle bag into the back seat. They shouted goodbye to Mr. Holt and slid into the car, buckling up.

            “Sorry that took so long. He wanted to make sure I had my homework done. And then wanted to sternly remind me it was a school night,” Pidge sighed, fixing their short, messy brown hair in the passenger pull down mirror. Keith shook his head at Pidge.

            “Does your dad forget I always take you to school when you stay the night during the week? I wake myself up before noon to make sure you get your proper education,” said Keith, turning the car around to go down the long driveway.

            “I already skipped a grade so I could graduate early. I think I’ll be okay when it comes to proper education, but thank you Keith. I wanted to go when Matt dropped by after work to pick up some clothes, but nope. Dad wouldn’t let me go until I finished my work. So he left laughing at me with Shiro. Stupid older brothers,” said Pidge, pouting.

            “You’re telling me. Matt is trying to eat my McDonald’s as we speak. Why is your brother a menace?” Keith said, glancing back at the large and luxurious white home behind them in his rearview mirror.

            Pidge shrugged and replied, “Beats me. He’s always been like that. Unfortunately.”

            Keith’s phone was playing softly in the background, his phone hooked up to his car via aux cord. He couldn’t quite tell what song was playing, so he turned up the volume with the controls on his steering wheel as he pulled away from the Holt’s residence and turning right towards his street. Once he heard the song, a small smile spread on his face.

            “What the hell is this song?” Pidge asked sharply.

            “Oh, uh, it’s called That’s What I Like. Lance was singing it earlier and I just—really dig it. It’s catchy. It’s a Bruno Mars song and I’m surprised I’ve never heard it before,” Keith admitted.

            “I was gonna say… ‘cause it’s never been on your phone before. I was totally confused for a moment. It’s not a Keith kind of song, y’know?” Pidge snorted.

            “I have a wide taste in music _thanks_ ,” Keith hissed.

            “Not saying you don’t! Just saying it doesn’t seem like you,” Pidge defended.

            “And I’m saying I have a wide taste in music and don’t focus on a single genre.”

            “Somebody’s defensive tonight.”

            “Somebody’s not getting McDonald’s tonight.”

            “Keith that’s just _cruel_ ,” whined Pidge, pouting at him. He turned to look at Pidge, rolling his eyes, but smiling.

* * *

 

            “God what took you two so long? Dad hold you up?” asked Matt, leaning in Keith’s front doorway.

            Pidge pulled their duffle bag out of the backseat and let out a long exasperated groan. Keith chuckled as he shut his door, tugging his backpack back onto his shoulder. Pidge slammed the passenger door and Keith gave them a look and they responded with a smirk and a shrug.

            “Yeah dad wanted to remind me a bunch that it was a school night and to be on my best behavior. It’s like he forgets we crash at their place _at least_ once a week. Mostly during the week. Keith is good and always gets me to school on time,” Pidge said, walking up to the door with Keith.

            “He’s just making sure Mini Me grows up to be as successful as him,” Matt grinned, ruffling Pidge’s hair. They groaned and swatted his hand away, which only made him laugh. It was true, Pidge was literally a miniature look alike for Matt. Matt used to tell Pidge and Keith all the time when they grew up as kids together that Pidge was actually Matt’s clone because his dad finally perfected cloning. That’s why Pidge let their hair grow out for a long time until they turned thirteen. They chopped their hair off and was back to looking exactly like Matt. Keith remembered the day Pidge did it. Mostly because Shiro was the one that cut it for them in their garage.

            “Stop calling me Mini Me. We are not in Austin Powers. You are far uglier than Dr. Evil,” Pidge snarled back. Matt placed a hand on his chest and pretended to faint dramatically.

            “Pidge you are too cruel! Guess I’ll just eat your chicken nuggets!” Matt snickered as he turned to run back inside. Pidge immediately began chasing him into the house, Keith following behind, shaking his head. Keith kicked off his shoes and shut the front door behind him. In the living room on his left, Matt and Pidge were on the floor, arguing about the chicken nuggets. Shiro was sitting on the sofa, shaking his head at them. He didn’t have his arm on, so his only hand was wrapped tightly around a Big Mac.

            “Hey Keith! How was work?” Shiro asked, a bit of Big Mac sauce on the corner of his mouth.

            “Work was, well work. Lance decided to sing for Allura and me though. So that was—something,” Keith said, dropping his bag and sitting next to Shiro. Shiro handed him his bag from McDonald’s and Keith eagerly dug in.

            “Oh Keith we decided were watching a one star film from Netflix. You guys took too long to show up. So Shiro and I picked one that looks horrifically funny,” Matt grinned, looking up at Keith from the floor. Matt placed his back in between Shiro’s legs pressing against the sofa. He rested his cheek on Shiro’s thigh, shoving a chicken nugget in his mouth.

            “No more like Matt picked this out with much disagreement from me. I wanted to watch a good movie for once,” Shiro sighed, nudging Matt with his leg.

            “Hey, Sendak was giving me shit today at work because I was covering for your ass. You have to let me watch this movie,” Matt said, tilting his head back to look at Shiro.

            “Ooh Shiro. Did you get in trouble at work?” Pidge teased.

            “Only a little. I might have accidently possibly maybe yelled at the new guy. And made him cry,” Shiro admitted, cheeks dusting pink.

            “Shiro losing his temper? Who is this?” Keith gasped.

            “Slav is an irritable little shit. I can’t really blame Shiro. Sendak overhead him freak out, came over to yell at him, but I managed to distract him by—uh, frying my computer,” Matt laughed.

            “How dare you hurt a poor, innocent computer? You’re evil,” Pidge said, throwing a packet of ketchup at Matt.

            “Well that poor, innocent computer saved my butt today. Sendak completely forgot about Slav crying to yell at Matt for damaging office equipment,” Shiro laughed.

            “Do you two actually do work or just goof off?” Keith asked.

            “Goof off,” Matt said.

            “Well, I work. I can’t speak for Matt,” Shiro said, rolling his eyes.

            “Ugh, can we just watch Matt’s terrible movie? Cause he’s just going to fall asleep halfway through so then we can put on a _good_ movie,” Pidge groaned, sitting in front of Keith, legs crisscrossed.

            “Okay first of all—that’s rude. And incredibly accurate. Second, Shiro has the remote so take it up with him,” Matt said. Shiro laughed as he pressed play, the movie finally starting up. Keith pulled his legs up onto the sofa as he bit into the cheeseburger he got, eyes locked on the screen.

            It was almost three in the morning when the three of them finished their movie. As predicted, Matt passed out in the middle of his chosen movie. Keith pulled him onto the sofa with Shiro, Matt snoring lightly next to Shiro’s legs. Keith joined Pidge on the floor as they watched a totally badass action movie that Pidge picked out. Definitely a step up from Matt’s one star Netflix choice.

            Keith draped a blanket over Matt’s sleeping body as per Shiro’s request before he and the other two made their way upstairs. Pidge slept in the spare bedroom and the brother’s returned to their respective rooms. Keith crawled into bed, shoving his headphones in his ear like he did every night.

            “Wait, Sam Smith? I forgot I had Latch on my phone. And it’s the acoustic version. Weird. Actually,” Keith hummed to himself. Keith clicked a few buttons, adding Latch to his ‘Sex Playlist???’ playlist. He was sure Lance would approve of this new addition. Currently he was at… two songs. He wasn’t making much progress, but he wasn’t as into it as Lance was anyway. He had shown Lance his songs yet, but he was hoping he’d like them. Maybe one day he’d get to hear Lance’s playlist. See how it would compare to his.

            You know. Not in that weird way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we got to meet hunk pidge and matt!!!!! theyll be prominent characters in the story!! were gonna be getting backstory with the holts and shiro/keith soon enough bc its p important. also!!! next chapter were going to meet The Danger Tones!!! also ive decided that about chapter 5 im gonna release the link for the playlist for this fic!! theres TECHNICALLY going to be two playlists in total. one thats just keith's sex playlist and the other includes all the music mentioned in this fic!! that'll be the main playlist. both will be continuously updated whether im adding songs or removing!!! and it shouldnt spoil too much of the plot~ if anything it wont spoil.... anything...
> 
> Ok ya boi needs validation,,,,, so if you could please leave comments!!! So I know people are actually interested in this fic!!! I'm an anxious man who craves that sweet sweet validation 
> 
> **OFFICIAL PLAYLISTS FOR THE FIC**  
> [Main Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/bdqun9l7yzeqnoeswh42fifmy/playlist/61VqFapK9d2a4caR38UVGl)  
> [Keith's Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/bdqun9l7yzeqnoeswh42fifmy/playlist/4oZMqY6zu59mEF6klLImSA)  
> [Lance's Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/bdqun9l7yzeqnoeswh42fifmy/playlist/0hZp0lcxDcjOSjOw0cwb6F)
> 
> **FANART BASED OFF FIC**  
> [Keith and Lance by abelas-vhenan](http://abelas-vhenan.tumblr.com/post/164206750331/i-finished-a-quick-art-piece-based-on-yuurikaas)  
> If you want to post something related to the fic please use one of the following tags:  
> /tagged/vld lakmasp  
> /tagged/vld: lakmasp  
> /tagged/ lance and keith make a sex playlsit  
> I check them often!
> 
> **CONTACT ME**  
> [Tumblr](http://yuurikaa.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/yuurikaa_)


	4. Breaking The Law Can Prove To Be Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s nights like these that I think—man we’re really not alone out here,” Lance said.
> 
> “I think about that every night,” Keith admitted.
> 
> “Yeah I know,” Lance said with a lighthearted tone. 
> 
> “Hey Lance?”
> 
> “Hm?”
> 
> “Can you—sing for me?”
> 
> Lance and Keith totally don't break the law by going to the beach at night. We also get to meet some of The Danger Tones, Lance's A Cappella group. And Lance is totally not a fuck boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a monster. its 18k words. holy. shit.  
> i never meant for it to be this meaty.  
> YOU'RE WELCOME.  
> more notes at the end because this chapter is thicc and needs some talking about.

            “There's a stranger in my bed, there's a pounding my head! Glitter all over the room, pink flamingos in the pool. I smell like a minibar. DJ's passed out in the yard, Barbie's on the barbecue,” he sang, swinging his legs back and forth while sitting on the shaky wooden desk. They clapped along to him singing. His group was good at keeping the tempo as they sang the background music to accompany him. There was smiles all in the room and he felt like his cheeks would fall off from smiling so hard.

            “This a hickey or a bruise? Pictures of last night ended up online, I'm screwed! Oh well! It's a blacked out blur, but I'm pretty sure it ruled, damn,” sang Lance, tapping the side of his neck and playing along with the song. Lance was getting really into character, even pulling Hunk into his shenanigans who was just trying to beat box along, breaking a moment to burst out laughing.

            The atmosphere in the room was so light and fun. When the chorus hit, the harmonies were in perfect sync and Lance pumped his first into the air triumphantly. There wasn’t a flat or a sharp note to be heard. Then _her_ voice could be heard over all the others. His head turned to her immediately as she strutted towards him. She shook her hips and wiggled through the masses. Lance slid off the desk and met her half way, grabbing her hand. The two locked eyes and danced to the music.

            “Last Friday night, yeah we danced on tabletops and we took too many shots. Think we kissed but I forgot!” she sang, grabbing his chin in an almost kiss to match the lyric. She turned to face the other way, Lance grabbing her hips and the two of them continued their dance, eyes still locked. If one had to be looking in on the scene, one would assume that the two were a happily in love couple.

            One would assume wrong.

            “Ugh! Shay, you went flat _again_. Hear the other girls hit the note. If you can’t do it, don’t sing,” she hissed at the taller girl in the back. Shay jumped, a little scared by her sudden anger. Hunk looked back at Shay, giving her a soft smile. Shay smiled back with beautiful full lips, looking away and her tight, short, black curls bouncing in front of her face.

            “God Nyma, give her a break. We’re just goofing off because it’s _Friday_ and first rehearsal is over. This isn’t a competition,” Lance groaned, tossing his head back in frustration. The one named Nyma wasn’t facing Lance at first. She stood tall, head held high. Her whole body was long, thin and dangerous. Her tightly pulled two blonde twin tails never moved, not with the large amount of hairspray she had in it. Nyma tensed up a moment before slowly turning to face Lance. Her spray tanned face was twisted in rage.

            “We should _always_ be in competition mode Lance. A Capella is _serious_ business. Shay needs to learn to hit her pitch. Just because you get to leave and go goof off with your friends and skip out on the second rehearsal doesn’t mean everyone can let loose, Friday or not!” she scolded, one hand on her cocked out hip.

            “Whatever. Okay everyone! I’ll be heading out now so I can make sure I make it to work on time! Which means—half hour meal break! Be on your best behavior and make sure not to upset the queen,” Lance said, rolling his eyes and throwing his thumb over his shoulder at Nyma who was now at the piano, going over the music. Lance mocked her, which caused the group to giggle. Hunk moved to stand by Shay. Lance noticed his fingers brush over Shay’s which made her giggle and her nose turn a pinker color against her cool toned, darker skin. Hunk laughed with her and Lance gave the two of them a thumbs up. Hunk shot him a look and Lance shot him back the finger guns.

            “Oh Lance before you go would you please consider looking into this—,” Nyma started, blocking the door from Lance.

            “If it’s a comp, the answer is no. It’s an off year Nyma and you know that. You’re a junior. You still have a year to compete. Relax,” Lance said, grabbing the tops of her arms. He leaned in and kissed her cheek dramatically before exiting. The room chorused in goodbyes and he waved until he was out of sight.

            Lance pulled his phone out of his pocket and hummed as he opened up his texts. He had a few new ones, but nothing important. Just some people asking for notes from the classes they missed. He could deal with that later. Instead, he pulled up his messages to Allura to send her a swift text.

 

TO: Librarian Princess

MSG: Hey gorg its just us tonight rite? Want me to grab u a coffee? xoxo

 

FROM: Librarian Princess

MSG: Please do not call me “gorg” and yes I would love a coffee. Three cream four sugar. (:

 

TO: Librarian Princess

MSG: You got it allura. Ill be there soon!

 

FROM: Librarian Princess

MSG: < IMG ATTACHED >

 

            It took a few moments for the photo to load. Lance’s university usually had the worst Wi-Fi connection especially in the musical wing. And he didn’t have any data so his phone was pretty much a useless brick. He stood in front of his car door, keys in hand while he waited for it to arrive.

            But perhaps it was worth the wait.

 

TO: Librarian Princess

MSG: WHO IS THAT GORGEOUS BEING WITH THE GLASSES AND THE PONYTAIL?

 

FROM: Librarian Princess

MSG: You cannot recognize him? It’s Keith…? I thought my other text sent I guess not.

MSG: Keith is also here, but he is not working. I know he enjoys two cream and two sugar decaf.

MSG: Get in his good graces.

 

            Lance stared at the photo she sent for a few more minutes. His hand with his keys covered his mouth; he was speechless. Sitting at a table with a pencil sticking out of the corner of his mouth and papers scattered all around him was Keith. But he didn’t really _look_ like Keith. He wore thin, rectangle framed glasses that were slid down to the tip of his nose. His usually longer, messy black hair was pulled back into a ponytail and a white headband pushed his bangs out of his face. He was almost a completely different person. Lance hummed some more as he held his finger down on the photo, immediately clicking the ‘Save Attachment?’ option. What? Lance appreciated attractive people and his work buddy was definitely an attractive person.

 

TO: Librarian Princess

MSG: Dont tell him im getting him a coffee ~ <3

 

FROM: Librarian Princess

MSG: < IMG ATTACHED >

 

            “Aw how cute, she zipped her lips. I’m gonna use this one as her new contact photo. Since a photo of her Coran took when she fell asleep at the desk is just boring now,” Lance snorted, switching out the photos. Satisfied, Lance slid into his car and pulled out as fast as he could towards the nearest drive thru coffee place.

* * *

 

            “Hello dearest princess! It is I, your bravest knight, arriving here with your desired coffee,” Lance said, bowing in front of the desk and setting down her coffee. Allura smirked up at him and eagerly snatched it up. Lance blew her a kiss and walked behind the desk and into the back room to punch in. He still had the coffee carrier tray with his and Keith’s coffee. Lance sang to himself, going through the scales as he punched the time clock, it immediately spitting his punch card back out. Lance dumped his backpack on the table and walked back out in front. Allura didn’t look up from the book she was reading, she just pointed out in front of her. He followed her finger to see that Keith was _very_ invested in whatever he was reading and scribbling about.

            Lance pulled the chair out for himself, just sitting at Keith’s table and setting the coffee tray on his papers. Keith groaned and finally looked up from his work, dark eyes narrow and lips pursed.

            “Can I he-he-he—oh god _Lance_ ,” Keith stammered. He immediately pulled out his ponytail, slid off the headband and let his glasses drop to the table with a clatter. He attempted to adjust his appearance, cheeks a light pink. Lance grinned at him and grabbed his coffee, holding it out to him.

            “Well hello there. You didn’t have to like, take all that off for me. But I appreciate that you want to look your best for me. Here, I got you a coffee. Two cream, two sugar and decaf. Just the way you like it,” Lance winked. Keith took the coffee hesitantly, running his fingers of his free hand through his bangs, trying to sort them.

            “I wasn’t trying to look… nice for you. I was jus—I was just, uh. I look really stupid like that. But my hair gets in the way when I read sometimes. And the glasses—uh don’t worry about those. I must have lost track of time because I planned on being out of here when you started your shift. Wait, how do you know how I like my coffee?” Keith said, playing with the lid and glaring at Lance over the lid.

            Lance shrugged and replied, “Little bird told me. Don’t worry about it. Coffee’s on me. You can get it next time.”

            “I didn’t ask you to get me a coffee,” Keith said a bit harshly, but taking a sip of it anyway.

            “You didn’t have to. That’s just what _friends_ do. Cause we _are_ friends, Keith. Even if you won’t admit it. We tell each other secrets and you even get to eat food with me and Hunk sometimes. We’ve been working together since like, middle of August and guess what? It’s like, a few days until October. That is totally plenty of time to establish a firm friendship,” Lance said, drinking his coffee with a smirk. Keith rolled his eyes, ignoring him and grabbing his cellphone next to him. Keith then began texting someone, rubbing his eye with one hand. Those damn leather gloves on him still. Lance could feel the weight of his grandmother’s necklace sit heavy on his chest.

            “So we’ve been friends almost two months and I don’t have your phone number. I’m a little offended, not gonna lie,” Lance fake gasped, placing the back of his hand on his forehead.

            “That’s great. You’re not getting it,” Keith said, not even looking up from his phone. Lance huffed a sigh and slouched forehead, examining the table. He picked up some of the papers to read them over. It… was gibberish. There were a bunch of what looked like coordinates all written down and some had lines drawn through them. Lance made a confused face at the papers as he shuffled through them. Keith’s attention slowly turned back to him. He blinked at Lance a few times before dropping his phone and snatching the papers out of his hands.

            “Dude! Why did you do that? Please don’t fucking touch my stuff _thanks_ ,” Keith hissed out, grabbing all of his papers now and stuffing them messily into a manila folder.

            “Did I read some of those right? Are you hunting for aliens?!” Lance asked. Keith didn’t meet his eyes. He just shuffled his papers awkwardly.

            “Just drop it, please. I don’t need you to tease me about this, okay?” he mumbled. Lance grabbed his hand excitedly. His whole face was lit up staring at Keith. Keith slowly looked back up, his face surprised at Lance’s sudden excitement. His eyes switched between his hand and Lance’s face.

            “No way! That’s cool! Why would I tease you about that? I love aliens and cryptids and all that stuff! So is this the research shit you’ve been so scared to tell me about? Let me see what you have!” Lance exclaimed, reaching for Keith’s folder. Keith snatched it back, pulling it against his chest.

            “Really, please stop. It’s not fucking funny Lance,” Keith said, turning his head away.

            “When I was a kid I wanted to be an astronaut so I could meet aliens and get an alien best friend. I was one hundred percent a space kid and not a dinosaur kid. I used to have the glow in the dark stick on star things. I don’t anymore, but I did. I still want to have an alien best friend because do you know how cool that would be? Preferably an aquatic alien best friend. ‘Cause I actually really like the ocean and stuff. Especially deep sea creatures. Underwater cryptids. Like I was watching this video online the other day about this blob mass caught on an oil rig camera. It literally looked like a sheet underwater, but it was a living creature. How fucking cool is that?!” Lance rushed out, grinning from ear to ear. Keith turned back to look at him, his dark eyes soft with a twinge of sadness. Lance felt his heart in his chest sink.

            “R-Really? So you _do_ like aliens and stuff? You really aren’t making fun of me? Cause like, I look into this stuff _daily_. This is a huge and important hobby of mine.” Keith said softly, his jaw hung slightly open. Lance placed his hands on Keith’s, looking him into the eyes.

            “I would never make fun of you or your interests. They make you happy, who am I to stomp on your happiness? I just also happen to have an interest in your hobby,” Lance said with a wink. Keith’s cheeks tinted pink again and he kind of just froze under his touch. Lance lingered there a moment longer, just looking into his eyes and feeling his warm hands.

            “Uh, thanks Lance. You can—you can let go of me now,” Keith said.

            “Oh, shit. Sorry. Should probably actually do my job, you know. I’ll let you get back to your super fucking awesome research. I won’t bug you if you don’t want me to!” Lance said, standing up and grabbing his coffee, already turning back towards Allura.

            Turn back. Turn back and look at him.

            Or not. Chickening out was the choice.

            “Oh are you actually coming here to work now?” Allura teased as Lance sat in the chair next to her. “If you are, you can process these new book orders for me! I’m going to go put a few books away and stretch out my legs.”

            Lance set his coffee down and logged into the second computer as she left him. He waved her off and began filling out some of the orders online. He took a sip of his coffee, eyes locked on the older, dimly lit screen. Filling out orders was second hand nature at this point. He checked over Allura’s list of what needed to be ordered and filled in what was necessary. Lance didn’t really noticed him approach the desk until he cleared his throat rather loudly after a while.

            “Wow the service here _sucks_ ,” smirked Keith, standing in front of the desk with his arms crossed over his chest. His backpack hung slightly off his right shoulder. Hanging down the ‘V’ end of his ‘V’ neck were his reading glasses and Keith’s hair was pulled back into the ponytail again. A big, thick, red leather bound book sat in front of Lance on the counter.

            “Sorry I don’t check out books for losers,” Lance smirked. Keith rolled his eyes, shifting his weight to the other foot.

            “Well too bad it’s a return. W-Why don’t you check the date to make sure I’m not returning late? I’m heading home now. S-So I’ll see you Monday?” Keith said, shifting awkwardly. He didn’t want to look at Lance, so Lance raised a perfect eyebrow at him.

            “Sure dude. Ten at night. Get ready for the overnight of your life. Tell Shiro I said hi by the way,” Lance said, giving Keith a little send off salute. Keith nodded and quickly scurried out of the front doors. Lance watched him run out curiously before shrugging and grabbing the book Keith was returning. He picked up the heavier book, reading the cover. It was a memoir of a man who had spent most of his life tracking Bigfoot in the woods by the Washington state and Canadian border. Keith had asked Lance to specially order it a couple weeks ago. Lance didn’t realize it was going to be for Keith, he just assumed it was someone who had some cool interests. Although, Lance wasn’t sure he’d be able to read the memoir in its full.

            As Keith said, like protocol as well, Lance opened up to the back of the book where they stamped in the return by dates. As he did, a little white slip of paper fell out of it and onto his desk. Curiously, he set the book aside and grabbed the slip of paper and turned it around. Written on it was a phone number, the letter K and a crudely drawn alien head. Lance covered his mouth, trying not to let out an audible gasp. Almost immediately he whipped out his phone and inserted Keith’s number. He couldn’t contain his insane grins though. Apparently he was slowly chipping away Keith’s defensive wall because now he had his cellphone number. Would it seem too weird if he texted him right away? Probably. But then again, he was just his work buddy. So Lance sent him a quick ‘Hey its lance’ text and slid his phone back into his pocket. Lance then pulled out his wallet and slid the little slip of paper behind his driver’s license.

            The rest of his shift he spent with a wide smile and a fluttering heart. Finally, he was making progress with Keith. Finally. Hunk was going to love this.

* * *

 

 

FROM: UKNOWN NUMBER

MSG: Hey its lance!

MSG: Pretty smooth of you to slip your number in a book.

MSG: If i didnt know any better id say you were sheepishly flirting (;

 

TO: Lance (Work)

MSG: well youre wrong. you asked for my number and I gave it to you???

MSG: there is literally no other motive for this

 

            Pidge looked at him accusingly, raising an eyebrow. Keith jutted out his jaw, giving them a wide eyed stare. They only shook their head at him and he shrugged his shoulder in the slightest.

            “Are you _sure_ you have no other motives for this? I feel like that’s a bold faced lie,” Pidge asked.

            “Well I mean I’d need his number if I need him to cover a shift or something,” Keith shrugged. Pidge slapped him in the arm and he flinched back, giving them a look.

            “You spend every moment of free time in the library you aren’t going to need a shift covered like ever,” Pidge said.

            “You don’t know that. You don’t know me,” Keith said, narrowing his eyes. Pidge slapped his arm again and held his arms out to his side as if to say what-the-actual-fuck.

           

FROM: Lance (Work)

MSG: What are you doing tonight?

 

TO: Lance (Work)

MSG: first of all its eleven at night

 

FROM: Lance (Work)

MSG: Your point?

 

TO: Lance (Work)

MSG: well i have guests over right now so I guess sleep?

 

FROM: Lance (Work)

MSG: Ew thats painfully boring. Wanna do something?

 

TO: Lance (Work)

MSG: no?????

 

            “Be nice to him. I refuse to be your only friend,” Pidge huffed.

            “Allura’s my friend. Coran’s my friend. I even consider your brother a friend most of the time. I know, shocking. Also, stop reading over my shoulder like what the fuck. Besides, who texts at night asking someone what they’re doing?” Keith said, turning his phone away from Pidge.

            “I mean he could have sent ‘W Y D’ like a fuck boy, but he sent an actual sentence. Is Lance a fuck boy? I haven’t met him so I wouldn’t know,” Pidge said, trying to peek over the top of his phone. Keith pressed his phone to his chest.

            “No he’s not a—a—what the fuck? Fuck boy? I don’t think I’ve ever used that term in my life,” Keith laughed.

            “So tell me more what he’s like. You talk about him and what does a lot, but not much of what he’s _really_ like,” Pidge said, resting their arm on the top of the sofa.

            “There’s not much to talk about. I don’t really know the guy after all.”

            Pidge gave him another look. Keith sighed.

            “Fine Pidge. Uh, well, he’s really funny. Like, he always has a joke for something. And they’re cheesy and dumb, but I still laugh at them. Because of how he presents them, y’know? And he’s really good with kids. I have never seen a kid sad around him. And I’ve seen him read to them a few times now. They’re all smiles. Everyone’s all smiles around him. He’s also really smiley too. The guy literally never frowns; it’s actually weird. He’s talkative and can go on for hours about anything really. Which is fine because then I don’t have to continue on with the conversation. And he’s smart. Like, more than I should give him credit for. Allura and I tease him, but he takes it like a champ. I don’t know. I don’t really know him,” Keith said, tapping his chin as he thought.

            “Seems to me like you know him pretty well. I mean, you, Keith, _the_ Keith, gave out your number. You never do that,” Pidge said with a shrug. Keith shrugged with them, turning back to his phone.

 

FROM: Lance (Work)

MSG: Alright to be fair it is 11pm

MSG: Are you really gonna be going to sleep soon?

MSG: Cause im sooooo wide awake and could use the company

 

TO: Lance (Work)

MSG: and hunk is unavailable?

 

FROM: Lance (Work)

MSG: I always go to hunk. figure I could mix it up since I do have ur number now (;

 

TO: Lance (Work)

MSG: you figured wrong

MSG: i was just slapped by my friend for being mean and i apologize

MSG: you can mix things up to your hearts content

 

FROM: Lance (Work)

MSG: Im glad ur friend has my back <3

MSG: So what are u and ur friend up to?

 

TO: Lance (Work)

MSG: movie nite. Shiros making us snacks.

 

FROM: Lance (Work)

MSG: Tell him i said hi!!!

MSG: oh that sounds fun!! What are u guys gonna watch???

 

TO: Lance (Work)

MSG: shiro is a terrible cook in reality so i can smell food burning

MSG: dunno yet matt usually picks out the first movie so well see what he says

 

            “Who’s he texting?” Matt asked, entering the living room from the dining room archway, leaning against the archway frame.

            “A boy,” Pidge said, watching Keith closely.

            Matt gasped, “A boy?! Is he a cute boy?”

            “Dunno because I’ve never seen what he looks like,” Pidge said, trying to look at Keith’s phone again. Keith kept hiding his from them, but they were persistent.

            “Tell him to send a selfie so I can judge him properly,” Matt said, sitting on the recliner.

            “Or how about I don’t?” Keith said. Pidge snatched his phone from his hands and immediately ran over to sit on the recliner with Matt. It was a huge recliner, meant for a larger man, but the Holts were tiny people. They fit on there together easily.

            “Hey Lance could you send a selfie? I need to update your contact photo. And send!” Pidge said, typing furiously away on Keith’s phone.

            “Both of you can get out of my house,” Keith snarled, getting up and yanking his phone away from them.

            “They will _not_ get out of _our_ house,” Shiro called out from the kitchen, the sound of the microwave beeping as he spoke.

            “Ha, Shiro’s the boss,” Matt said, sticking his tongue out. Keith flipped him off and sat back down on the sofa.

 

FROM: Lance (Work)

MSG: < IMG ATTACHED >

MSG: Hope this works. Went to take a good one for u. ill be the best looking contact u got ;)

 

TO: Lance (Work)

MSG: yeah thnx

 

            Keith just stared at the open photo before him. His eyes were wide open, his cheeks flaring up. In the selfie, Lance was winking as he bit his bottom lip. He made a finger gun, resting just over his pointed chin. His visible blue eye was striking and shined in the light. But that wasn’t what shocked him. What shocked him was the fact Lance was _shirtless_ and he had angled the photo enough so that you really got a full view of his body.

            And did he have a _great_ body.

            “Lemme see that. Cause he must be so good looking you were sent into shock,” Pidge said, getting up and taking the phone from Keith’s hand again. He didn’t even flinch, he remained unmoved. Pidge sat with Matt again and they both looked at the photo, then at each other.

            “Fuck boy,” they said in unison. That broke Keith’s little trance. He turned to them, furrowing his brows.

            “He’s not a fuck boy,” he defended.

            “This selfie says otherwise,” Pidge said, handing him his phone back.

            “Aw come _on_ Keith! I thought we learned from prom to not flirt with these types of boys,” Matt sighed.

            “I did learn from prom and Lance isn’t like that. He is the exact opposite of my prom date. Wait a sec— _I’m not flirting with Lance_ ,” Keith said, realizing what Matt said. His face was a bright red. Pidge and Matt laughed at him which only made him more embarrassed.

            “You should, he’s cute,” Matt said, looking at the photo again. “And if he’s not a fuck boy then he might be worth your time.”

            “He’s my coworker. We’re barely friends. It’s not happening,” Keith said, taking his phone back. But Keith was immediately back to texting Lance. Pidge and Matt gave each other knowing glances.

            “Popcorn and crap is done! Everyone come grab their stuff!” Shiro shouted. Matt and Pidge immediately got up and ran to the kitchen. Keith took his time. He didn’t get up until he finished his text. He didn’t get up until he saved Lance’s photo and immediately set it as Lance’s contact photo. With a smile on his face, he made his way to the kitchen where a bowl of freshly made popcorn and a glass of soda were thrust at him. The other three then tried to push past him, so he spun around and went back to the living.

            They took their usual spots, Keith and Shiro on the sofa with Matt sitting in between Shiro’s legs and Pidge sitting in front of Keith, legs crossed. Matt took control of the remote and was going through Netflix, concentrating hard. Shiro was munch on the popcorn, smiling. Pidge was downing their soda right away. And Keith was texting Lance again.

 

TO: Lance (Work)

MSG: matt tends to pick really shitty movies so you come in handy in keeping me entertained

 

FROM: Lance (Work)

MSG: Glad to be of service~! But shitty movies can be some of the greatest movies ever

MSG: Plz give it a chance <3

MSG: Also!! I feel like in all fairness u should send a selfie so i can set it as your contact photo

 

            “Keith did you just take a selfie?” Shiro asked, Keith looked over to see that Shiro was watching him. Matt and Pidge then turned to look at him as well.

            “You _must_ have a thing for this guy. You aren’t the selfie type,” Pidge noted. The others nodded.

            “No! I don’t like Lance like that. He’s a coworker. That’s. It. Plus it’s only fair. He sent a selfie to me for a contact photo, so I’m sending him one,” explained Keith.

            “Wait, he sent you a selfie? Let me see! You talk about him a lot at breakfast. It’s about time I got to see what he looks like,” Shiro said, leaning over. Keith pulled up the picture and Shiro let out a long whistle. “Well he’s attractive. But reminds me a lot the guy you took to prom.”

            Matt pointed at Shiro giving Keith a look that read I-told-you-so. Keith in turn, threw a pillow at him. Pidge held their sides in laughter, almost falling over. Keith kicked them lightly and crossed his arms over his chest.

            “Lance isn’t like him. Like, exact opposite. Please do not compare the two,” Keith said.

            “Aw, already defending him? You li-i-i-ike him?” Shiro teased, nudging Keith with his foot.

            “No I don’t. In fact, most of the time he’s insufferable,” Keith said.

            “That’s not what you tell me,” Pidge said, holding up their pointer finger.

            “Or me. Keith, relax. We’re only teasing you. But it might be good. You haven’t… dated anyone since high school,” Shiro said.

            “Yes, continue to remind me thank you. Yes, it’s been years since I’ve been in a relationship. But it’s been years for you too!” Keith retorted back, glaring at Shiro.

            “I beg to differ, why Shiro and I had a wonderful lunch date today,” Matt said, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s leg.

            Shiro shook Matt off and said, “Matt you don’t count. You’re my work wife. Nothing real there.”

            “Shiro why must you hurt me this way?” Matt gasped, collapsing to the floor.

            “Keith sometimes I’m not even convinced they’re faking it,” Pidge whispered to Keith. Keith looked at Shiro and Matt who were having their own little argument now with mild disgust.

            “Me either. They act like they’re together most of the time. It’s so fucking weird,” he murmured back.

            “Stop shit talking me, Keith. I’m ready to fight you whenever,” Matt chimed in.

            “As if you can even _try_ to fight Keith. You get winded going down to the mailbox,” Pidge snickered.

            “Okay, but our driveway is so fucking long. And there’s a hill. So leave me alone,” Matt huffed, pouting and crossing his arms over his chest. Everyone glared at each other a moment before bursting out into wild laughter. Tears were shed, but everyone calmed down and Matt even managed to pick a random movie to watch.

            In which Keith was immediately bored because it was a cliché romantic comedy.

 

TO: Lance (Work)

MSG: what is your opinion on romantic comedies?

 

FROM: Lance (Work)

MSG: Uhhh like the movie genre?? Its not the best but I dont watch often anyway

MSG: I prefer documentaries and action movies?? Ill take explosions over kisses anyday.

 

TO: Lance (Work)

MSG: ok good you can stay

 

FROM: Lance (Work)

MSG: Care 2 explain???

 

TO: Lance (Work)

MSG: matt chose a romcom and its so boring even shiro is falling asleep

MSG: usually matt falls asleep halfway and we can put on a new movie

MSG: but hes wide awake and the movie is almost over.

MSG: pidge is judging me for texting during the movie but i just saw the gremlin use facebook

MSG: Hello Lance this is Pidge. Keith is in trouble for texting during the movie.

MSG: It made Matt upset he wasn’t paying attention.

MSG: Also I’m not a fucking gremlin.

 

FROM: Lance (Work)

MSG: LOLOLOLOLOL GOOD GOING KEITH YA GOT BUSTED

MSG: Keith tell ur friend i don’t think they (?) are a gremlin

MSG: Yknow when ur not in trouble (:

 

TO: Lance (Work)

MSG: matt fell asleep amen

MSG: also yeah they

MSG: you dont know them they are a gremlin

MSG: shiro is letting me put on a ufo documentary

MSG: things are good

 

FROM: Lance (Work)

MSG: Ok im omw over

MSG: Make room for lancey lance

 

TO: Lance (Work)

MSG: you did not just call yourself lancey lance

 

FROM: Lance (Work)

MSG: Sure did!!!! And ill do it again!!!!

 

            Keith smiled at his phone and replied to him, teasing him. He could feel Shiro’s eyes on him so he quickly locked his phone, placing it on the pillow that was on his lap. Shiro chuckled lowly and turned back to the television. Keith’s phone buzzed again a few moments later and he picked it up again, replying just as fast as it came in.

            “Keith never texts me back that fast. I’m genuinely offended,” Pidge said, tilting their head back far enough to glare at Keith behind them. Keith shrugged and stuck out his tongue. Pidge used both their hands to flip Keith off.

            “Watch it you two,” Shiro scolded. So they both flipped him off and he could only groan. Matt snored in response, resting against Shiro’s leg. Shiro laughed at him, staring down at Matt with a smile.

            “Will he ever be able to hang as long as the rest of us?” Pidge said, rolling their eyes.

            “Never. He’s a weakling,” Keith said. The two agreed with him.

            For the rest of the night, they watched the documentary, but Keith rarely paid attention to it. Most of his attention was towards his phone, texting Lance. Lance was telling him about his rehearsal today and how he was getting tired of Nyma, his female lead counterpart. Keith could only offer one suggestion: kill her. Lance sent him a selfie of himself laughing at him and Keith couldn’t help but save it. It was a nice photo after all.

            “You didn’t really watch your movie and you picked it,” Shiro commented as the boys were at their doors. Pidge had already gone into the spare room and Matt was passed out on the sofa again. “You were distracted by Lance I’m assuming. That’s… good you’re making more friends. Proud of you kid. ‘Night!”

            Keith rolled his eyes and murmured a good night as he entered his room. His desk lamp was still on, but his moon nightlight was unplugged. That was odd, usually he kept it plugged in. Keith shrugged it off and plugged it back in, the little moon lighting back up. He smiled to himself and moved to turn off his lamp. But before that, he turned the flashlight on his phone on. With a deep breath, Keith switched the lamp off and made a beeline for his bed. He pulled his blankets over his head, laying on his stomach.

 

FROM: Lance (Work)

MSG: Its like three in the morning. I never stay up this late for anyone.

MSG: Consider urself lucky <3

MSG: I need eight hrs of beauty sleep!!!

 

TO: Lance (Work)

MSG: you dont need beauty sleep though???

MSG: the concept of beauty sleep is stupid and doesn’t actually work

MSG: sleep in general is just helpful

MSG: theres no preset time constraint for “beauty sleep” either

MSG: beauty sleep could be two hours or two hundred

MSG: you don’t need beauty sleep lance

 

FROM: Lance (Work)

MSG: Well thanks for the compliment I think?

MSG: I know thats not what u meant by it but

MSG: im gonna take it as u called me attractive anyway <3

 

TO: Lance (Work)

MSG: i never said you weren’t????????

 

FROM: Lance (Work)

MSG: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MSG: < IMG ATTACHED >

MSG: GOT ME BLUSHIN AT 3 AM KEITH

MSG: Not really but whatever

 

            The image was of Lance lying in bed, one hand on his cheek and a shy expression with a large grin on his face. He was still shirtless as the angle he took it was where his head was upside down and you could see down his body. This time he got a pretty good view of the freckles that covered his shoulders, much like the ones on his cheeks and nose. Keith hummed casually as he saved the photo. Casually.

 

FROM: Lance (Work)

MSG: Ok I really do need to sleep

MSG: I work with coran tomorrow and need the rest

MSG: THE GUY IS NONSTOP

MSG: LOVE HIM THO

MSG: Sweet dreams keith!!!<3

 

TO: Lance (Work)

MSG: nite lance

MSG: talk to you tomorrow

 

            Keith plugged his phone into his charger and grabbed his head phones, putting them in and pressing play. A soft song played through his ears and he closed his eyes, falling asleep a few minutes into the song.

* * *

 

            “So Keith we’re both off today. What do you wanna do once we take them home?” Shiro asked, sitting at the kitchen table, watching Keith. Keith was flipping pancakes in the pan, a bit of pancake batter on his cheek.

            “I was probably going to go to the gym. I missed yesterday and I just—I need to run and shit. You got to go yesterday without me,” Keith said, setting the finished pancakes on a plate.

            “Yeah I can’t believe my work out buddy bailed on me yesterday. I had _Matt_ go with me and the guy rarely goes to the gym. Plus, he doesn’t wake up at five like us,” Shiro snorted, “but I’d totally love to go today. I feel pretty refreshed and could use a good work out.”

            “Sounds good to me. I’m glad I’m actually off this week. You won’t catch me admitting it again, but I miss spending time with my big brother,” Keith grinned, starting more pancakes.

            “Aw Keith I’m flattered. I missed my baby bro too. Our hours don’t line up and it blows,” Shiro said, getting up to set up plates.

            “Sorry I don’t work a normal office job like you. I can’t handle that right now,” Keith started, pausing a moment before continuing to say, “Because I was thinking of going to college.”

            “Whoa wait really?! Keith, this is big news! When did you start thinking about this?” Shiro asked excitedly, placing a plate down.

            “I’ve been thinking about it for a while honestly. Lance and I talked about it at work Thursday. How school was going for him and stuff. He really likes it and he’s talking about possible careers and the works. I don’t think I like office jobs _anyway_. The problem is… I don’t know what I’d major in,” Keith sighed.

            “Well you don’t have to go unless _you_ want to. You don’t have to go unless you’re _ready_. Although, I have to admit I’m glad Lance is a positive influence in your life. Especially if he’s influencing you to go to school,” Shiro grinned, starting a pot of coffee.

            “Yeah, yeah. He’s just a coworker, remember that. Oh, hey, have you seen Dad’s guitar? I—really wanna play again,” Keith asked.

            “First college and now Dad’s guitar? What’s up with you?”

            “Just miss playing guitar… that’s all.”

            “It’s up in the attic actually! I’ve missed hearing you play, Keith. You were really good.”

            “I might grab it today then when we get home. I need a new hobby again. I’m at my wits end with my research. I keep hitting dead ends. So I might take a break.”

            “Good. Branch out. You spend a lot of your time at the library even when you’re not working. Part of the reasons we don’t have bro time,” Shiro said, placing his hands on his hips and giving him an accusatory stare.

            “Oh shut it. You should be a supportive brother who lets me indulge in my hobbies while I’m still young,” Keith grinned. Shiro laughed and pulled Keith into a tight hug. Keith groaned and remained rigid, but smiled nonetheless. Shiro let him go and patted him on the back.

            “I’ll go wake up Holts Squared. Did you know Matt climbed into bed with me last night? He has the coldest toes _ever_ ,” Shiro said.

            “Aw did you two cuddle last night?” Keith teased, making kissing noises at him. Shiro rolled his eyes at him as he left the kitchen. Keith finished up the last few pancakes, setting them aside. Then he grabbed the butter and the syrup from the refrigerator.

            _PING!_

            He had gotten a text. Keith nearly dropped the butter and syrup to rush back over to grab it from the counter. He snatched it up and sat on the counter, opening up the text as he got two more texts.

 

FROM: Lance (Work)

MSG: Goooooood morning!!!!

MSG: Beauty sleep works btw

MSG: < IMG ATTACHED >

 

            Keith felt his heart race as he opened the image. It was just his face, but his smile was blinding and his skin had a healthy _glow_ to it. He was radiant. The iPhone camera quality was always amazing. The light shone on his gorgeous blue eyes. Keith, as usual now, saved the selfie to his phone. He looked _amazing_.

 

TO: Lance (Work)

MSG: alright ill admit you look nice

MSG: but you wont catch me getting “beauty sleep”

MSG: so whats your plans for the day?

 

FROM: Lance (Work)

MSG: Watching my niece and nephew until work later. ugh.

MSG: u?

 

TO: Lance (Work)

MSG: idk. gym. sleep.

 

FROM: Lance (Work)

MSG: You could always visit me at work??

 

TO: Lance (Work)

MSG: fat chance lol

MSG: shiro thinks i spend too much time there anyway.

MSG: not enough keith/shiro time even tho I live with him

 

FROM: Lance (Work)

MSG: BOOOOOOOOOOOO. Fine ill suffer at work alone </3

 

            “Keith you’re smiling at your phone again. Lance must be awake,” called Pidge from the doorway. Keith’s smile immediately fell and he set his phone down.

            “I wasn’t smiling, but yeah. He’s awake,” Keith said. Pidge stared him down as they took a seat at the kitchen table. Matt and Shiro came down soon after, laughing with each other. They took their spots at the table and Keith brought the pancakes over. “Anyone want OJ?”

            “Is that even a question?” Matt asked, digging into the pancakes. Keith grabbed cups from the cupboard and the OJ from the refrigerator. Shiro snatched up the orange juice first as Keith set it down. He did kindly pour everyone a glass though. The sounds of forks hitting glass plates and the smell of syrup filled the air. After that no one really spoke, but enjoyed each other’s company. Keith did pause eating to text Lance. Which caused Shiro to clear his throat at him a few times.

            After breakfast and a group clean up, Shiro figured it was time to take the Holts home. They packed up their things as Keith and Shiro changed into their gym gear and grabbed their gym bags. Everyone piled into Shiro’s car, the Holts in the back seat. They were in the backseat despite Matt trying to pull the Age Card. He fought with Keith over the fact that Matt was twenty three and therefore the eldest should be in the front seat. Keith told him to fuck off and took the front seat anyway. So the short five minute car ride to their house was silent minus Matt’s angry huffs of air.

            Waiting for them at the top of the driveway were Colleen and Samuel Holt. They were both still in their pajamas. Mr. Holt had his arm wrapped around her as they waved at them. Shiro parked the car and got out, arms held out for them. The two both hugged him and they started chatting as the other three got out of the car.

            Keith rested his arms on the top of Shiro’s car, watching everyone. Pidge and Matt ran over to Shiro and their parents. There were laughter and smiles.

            “Good to see you’re getting good use of that arm. Now, you’ll tell me if you are having any difficulties, correct?” Mr. Holt asked. Shiro bent his bionic arm up and down happily, grinning from to ear.

            “I cannot thank you enough for this Mr. Holt. It has truly changed my life,” he thanked.

            “How many times do I have to tell you to call me Sam? Or even dad! You’re family, Shiro. The _both_ of you are,” Mr. Holt said, making it a point to smile at Keith. Keith waved at him with a small smile.

            “Good morning Mr. Holt! It’s always good to see you!” Keith called out. Sam nodded at him, placing a hand over his heart.

            “Keith and I are going to head out now, but it was so great to see you!” Shiro said, holding out his hand. Mr. Holt shook his hand tightly and Mrs. Holt leaned in to kiss his cheeks.

            “Shiro, why don’t you and Keith join us for dinner tomorrow night?” she asked.

            “Wonderful idea Colleen!” Mr. Holt said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

            “Keith and I would love to! Alright, have Matt text me the details and we’ll come over,” Shiro said.

            Pidge gave Keith a fist bump before running into the house. Matt blew a kiss to Keith and actually _kissed_ Shiro’s cheek. Shiro groaned and Matt laughed maniacally as he ran into the house. Mr. Holt shook Shiro’s hand once more and Mrs. Holt blew a kiss at Keith as they went back in. The brothers then got into their car and Keith plugged his phone into the aux.

            “Matt is incredibly—,” Keith started.

            “—Something. That’s for sure. Love the guy though. He’s my best friend,” laughed Shiro.

            “ _Just_ your best friend?”

            “Yes Keith. Is Lance _just_ your coworker?”

            “Don’t you start this now.”

            “Fine I’ll drop it. But I haven’t seen you smile this much in a while. It’s nice. Hey, what song is this? It’s nice.”

            “This? Oh, uh, it’s called Collide. It’s… by Howie Day. I didn’t even know I had this on my phone,” Keith said.

            “It’s nice.”

            They sat in silence, letting Keith’s music fill the car. Shiro understood that Keith wasn’t much of a conversationalist and he respected that. It was definitely comforting for Keith as he was so used to people expecting him to carry on the conversation. He preferred just sitting back and listening. Always.

            They parked in their usual spot in the parking lot and waved hello at the receptionist as they entered. She swooned at the two of them, as usual and giggled out a hello. Shiro was about to pause to talk to her as she seemed like she wanted to say something, but Keith pulled him away from her. He whispered a ‘thank you’. Knowing her, she would have asked Shiro out on a date like she tried to a few times before. And each time he had to awkwardly decline.

            “Once we’re done stretching, wanna hit the treadmills? I just wanna _run_ for some reason,” Keith said, stretching down to his toes once they got inside the gym and stood off to the side.

            “Sounds good to me. Will you need me to spot for you today or do you not wanna push it that far today? Keep it relaxed?” Shiro asked, stretching his arm across his chest.

            “It’s probably gonna be a chill work out day. Might focus mostly on cardio honestly. My heart’s been racing a lot lately. Probably getting too winded too quickly,” Keith said.

            “That or a certain someone is doing it to you,” Shiro teased.

            “Say that again and I’ll punch you.”

            “Your phone lit up. Text from Lance?” Shiro said, glancing at Keith’s phone which was sitting on the ground next to him. Keith picked up his phone to see that Shiro was right. His little smile was back as he opened it up. Shiro shook his head at him with a smile knowingly. Keith walked over to the mirror and looked himself over. He had on a tight fitting black tank top, baggy light grey sweat pants that hung just _right_ on his waist and his signature black gloves. He had pulled his long hair back into a ponytail. He wasn’t incredibly sweaty yet so yes. It was acceptable to send a picture of for Lance because he had asked.

 

TO: Lance (Work)

MSG: < IMG ATTACHED >

MSG: hitting the gym. ill talk to you later?

 

FROM: Lance (Work)

MSG: Ur hair looks really good in a ponytail btw.

MSG: U deliver good quality photos when I ask <3

MSG: Uh of course u will? Go work out bro!!

 

            Keith continued stretching with Shiro and when they felt like they were warmed up, they placed their bags in their lockers and half-jogged over to the treadmills. Keith already had his headphones plugged into his phone and music playing in his ears. They set their speeds at a good jog at first, but as they progressed and looked over at each other they’d up it. They were trying to out run each other. Keith was beating Shiro by being just a _little_ bit faster. Shiro and Keith were heavily panting by the time they hit an extreme run on an incline. Shiro tapped out first and brought the speed back down. Keith cheered triumphantly and brought his back down a little as well. Sweat dripped from their foreheads and into their eyes. It was pretty gross, but it meant they were working hard.

            And it was the best feeling in the world.

* * *

 

            A couple hours and a shower for the both of them later, they were ready to head home. Shiro had called dibs on the car radio and Keith begrudgingly accepted it. He played some game he had on his phone to pass the time. Lance had gone into work and Coran didn’t really like when they used their phones during work.

            “So you said Dad’s guitar is in the attic?” Keith asked as they pulled up to the house.

            “Yeah, do you want me to go up there with you?” Shiro asked.

            “Nah, I’ll be okay. I’m only getting the guitar and not looking at anything else. I’ll be okay.”

            Keith repeated the ‘I’ll be okay’ again in his head. Shiro placed a supportive hand on his shoulder and Keith lightly touched his hand, looking down at his lap. With a little sigh, he shrugged Shiro’s hand off and they both got out to go inside.

            They dropped their gym bags in the living room and Shiro took a seat on the sofa, turning on the television. Keith was already running up the stairs towards the attic door. He stood in front of it, feeling his heart race. Keith hated going up into the attic, but he really wanted to get the guitar. Inhale. Exhale. Pull the knob.

            The stairs leading up to the attic were dark so he switched on the light. One more deep breath and he started up the stairs. They creaked under his feet and he swatted around to get rid of the cobwebs in his face. The faint smell of must and old things hit his nose.

            It was a small attic, but it was a small house. It was absolutely humid up there. Keith could feel beads of sweat forming on his forehead already. Boxes were everywhere and there were things covered by a sheet. Keith looked around the room until he spotted the big black guitar case propped up against the boxes. His eyes then never left the case, not wanting to look at the things he hadn’t seen in _years_.

            Keith knelt in front of the case, dusting off the front of it. Old band stickers littered it, some of them peeling off from old age. The case was definitely well used with scuff marks and scratches. Keith wiped away more cobwebs and grabbed the case, quickly running down the stairs and slamming the attic door behind him. He could feel a little tear at the corner of his eye and he wiped it away, willing himself not to tear up.

            He brought the guitar into his room and set it down on his floor. Keith sat down in front of it and opened up the case, more dust filling the air. But there it was. His dad’s black acoustic guitar. The silver heart his mom had drawn in sharpie on it was still there. It was a little chipped and faded, but it remained. Keith ran his finger over it with a soft, sad smile. It’s been years since he had seen it. He pulled it out, following it with his gaze.

            “Oh Dad. Wish you were here to play it for me,” he whispered. Keith got comfortable and held the guitar. It was cold to the touch. He ran his hand over it a few times before giving it a strum. It was completely out of tune. That he definitely needed to fix, but perhaps later. Seeing the guitar again was suddenly filling him with a lot of strong emotions. Keith set the guitar back in the case and closed it up. He moved it so it stood against the wall. Keith gave it one last look before running downstairs to join Shiro in the living room.

            “Did you get the guitar then?” Shiro asked, not looking from the TV. Keith stood in the doorway for a moment, fists clenched at his side. His head hung down and his body shook a little. Shiro turned his head to him when he didn’t reply and his smile dropped.

            “Shiro, I—miss them so much,” Keith choked out. He ran over to Shiro’s side and curled up like a ball against him. Shiro wrapped his arm around Keith and pulled him close. Keith placed his face on his chest and silently sobbed on him. Shiro rubbed his back soothingly as he cried, he himself tearing up as well.

            “I miss them too buddy. Every day I do,” he said softly. Keith sniffled and wiped his tears on his arm. He didn’t let go of Shiro and Shiro didn’t push him off. They sat like that, holding each other for support as they watched TV. It was always hard for them.

            For dinner, Keith ordered them a pizza. Neither of them felt like cooking anything and they ended up working out hard at the gym anyway. And greasy food is always a good comfort food. They spread out in the living room, pizza box on the floor and a gallon of water for them. They literally just drank straight from the gallon, passing it between each other. Once the two were full enough, they stretched out and Shiro put on some crime show on Netflix.

            It was about seven when Keith started getting texts from Lance again.

 

FROM: Lance (Work)

MSG: Finally freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

MSG: I love coran but he needs to let me use my phone ):

MSG: Anyway u free tonite?

 

TO: Lance (Work)

MSG: Shiro and I are watching tv right now so i suspect nothing else why?

 

FROM: Lance (Work)

MSG: Wanna go somewhere with me?

 

TO: Lance (Work)

MSG: where?????

 

FROM: Lance (Work)

MSG: It’s a surprise agree to go and u can find out later!!!!!

 

TO: Lance (Work)

MSG: what makes you think i wanna hang out with you?

MSG: i mean i do but still

MSG: fine ill go with you

 

FROM: Lance (Work)

MSG: HELL FUCKIN YEAH KEITH

MSG: How does ten sound???

 

TO: Lance (Work)

MSG: that’s fine w me. do u want me to meet u somewhere?

 

FROM: Lance (Work)

MSG: Nah ill pick u up. whats the address???

 

            Keith sent Lance his address and set his phone down a moment. He tapped his fingers on his thigh, not sure how to say it to Shiro. Did he have to ask permission? Was he going to have a curfew? Ten at night was pretty late what if he said no? He was new to the hanging out with friends thing. He only hung out with Pidge and they’re pretty much family. Then again, Keith will be turning twenty this year. He’s an adult. He doesn’t need Shiro’s permission. But he still had to tell him.

            “Hey, Lance wants me to hang out at ten. Is that chill?” Keith asked. Shiro slowly turned his head to look at him with a confused look.

            “You’re twenty years old. You don’t need to ask me to hang out with your other adult friends. Just don’t come home making a bunch of noise and have your house key on you. Because I will let your ass sleep outside if you forget it,” Shiro laughed.

            “Right. Adult. Sorry. Habit.”

            Keith sat nervously in his seat after that, just fidgeting. He continued texting Lance as he and Shiro relaxed together. Keith could see Shiro glance over at him from time to time with a soft smile. He just shot him angry glares back and they made him laugh.

            “Keith, it has been an hour since you decided to go hang out with your friend now. You are shaking. Are you gonna be okay?” Shiro asked, concern filling his tone.

            “Y-Yeah, I’ll be okay. Just not used to this. I’m used to spending all of my social time with Pidge and Matt _here_ ,” Keith said, his voice soft.

            “If you’re that anxious about hanging out with Lance you can always cancel on him. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” Shiro said.

            “I _want_ to hang out with Lance. He’s a cool guy I guess,” Keith snapped back. Shiro raised his hand in defense.

            “I’d raise two, but the other one is charging upstairs,” he laughed. Keith rolled his eyes and smacked him with the throw pillow. Shiro grabbed the other pillow and smacked him back. Thus began the great five minute pillow war of eight at night.

            “I’m gonna take a shower. I feel like I still have gym stink on me and that won’t be a good impression,” Keith said after they had calmed down. He stood up from the sofa and stretched his arms over his head.

            “Use my loofa again and I’ll smother you with a pillow. In your sleep. With love,” Shiro warned, giving Keith a stern glare.

            “Bite me Shiro. I’ll use what I damn well pleased. Good luck smothering me with one arm _anyway_ ,” Keith smirked.

            “Now you’re asking for it,” Shiro said with a little grin.

            “I welcome it actually.”

            “Oh shut up and shower you stink.”

            Keith stuck his tongue out at Shiro as he ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. Now he had time to mildly panic about hanging out with someone who wasn’t a Holt or at the library for the first time since high school. He slid his hands into his hair, tangling them in his dark locks. His eyes were wide and worried and his heart went a million miles a minute.

            It wasn’t just anyone either. It was Lance. His coworker and possible new, actual friend. If he screwed this up things at work would be really awkward. They’d go from Lance talking to Keith about everything to awkward small talk about the weather and the work. And Keith was already too socially awkward to deal with that.

 

TO: Lance (Work)

MSG: ok so do i need to dress a certain way for this or can i be comfy?

 

FROM: Lance (Work)

MSG: Well this isnt a date to a fancy restaurant so I say anything????

MSG: Also bring a spare change of clothes (;

 

TO: Lance (Work)

MSG: thats ominous and i demand to know where were going

 

FROM: Lance (Work)

MSG: Well that defeats the point of a surprise keith

MSG: Im gonna take a shower i smell like old books

 

TO: Lance (Work)

MSG: hey now the smell of old books is comforting

MSG: but yeah me too so ill message u later

 

            Well that certainly didn’t help him at all. Where in the world could they be going? Keith decided to shrug it off and take a brisk shower. The scalding hot water helped him calm down and it loosened up his muscles. Cleaning his hair felt great and scrubbing his skin as hard as he could. He wanted to be clean and to clean his mind.

* * *

 

            It was a few minutes past ten. Shiro had gone upstairs to bed and Keith was sitting on the sofa, jiggling his leg nervously. He had a black drawstring bag at his feet with his wallet, keys, and a change of clothes. Just like Lance asked. He also had a hoodie in his bag in case it was cold. All he had on was a black tee shirt and a pair of dark grey jogger pants. He did say anything.

 

FROM: Lance (Work)

MSG: Hey dude i think im outside the right house??

MSG: Come outsiiiiiiddddeeee

 

TO: Lance (Work)

MSG: cool your jets im coming out now

           

            It was time.

            Keith took a deep breath, slung his bag on his back and walked outside into the cool night. Sitting out in front of his house was a car, just sitting in idle. Keith couldn’t see inside it, it was too dark to see him. But he was there. He was a few steps away. Keith paused for a moment at his doorway. Did he really want to do this? To go hangout with Lance outside of work? _Just_ Lance?

            “Yo! Keith! You ready man?” Lance called out, leaning out of his driver side window. Keith froze in place, but nodded and turned to lock his door behind him. There was no going back now. Keith half-jogged over to Lance’s car and to the passenger door. Lance reached over and unlocked the door for him. Keith took another breath and got in the car, tossing his bag into the backseat.

            “H-Hey Lance. How was work?” Keith said, buckling up.

            “Work was work. You know how it is. How was your day? I see that you hit up the gym. Lookin’ good might I add,” Lance said, already pulling away from Keith’s house.

            “Yeah, Shiro and I spent the day together. It was nice to have some brotherly bonding,” Keith said, staring out the windshield, not wanting to look at Lance.

            “I haven’t been to the gym in a while. I work out at home though. Gotta keep my toned body after all. Instead of lifting weights I lift kids!” Lance laughed.

            “You should go to the gym. Great place. I like it,” Keith said, awkwardly.

            “Keith, are you ok? You seem really nervous,” Lance asked, glancing over at Keith. “Here, I’ll play some music. We… don’t have to talk if you’re not up for it. Lemme turn this up.”

            “Is… this Framing Hanley? Their cover of _Lollipop?_ ” Keith snickered.

            “Yes, is that a problem?” Lance asked.

            “Uh, no, but I would have expected the _actual_ version of it. You know—Lil Wayne’s original. You don’t seem like the Framing Hanley type. _I’m_ the Framing Hanley type. Sort of.”

            Lance let out a long groan and Keith looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

            “I have Lil Wayne’s version on my phone too. I have both because I like both. I’m surprised you haven’t realized how vast my music taste is now. Now if you excuse me, I’m going to get really into this song and sing along!” Lance said with a tad bit of annoyance in his tone.

            “Ah, right. S-Sorry,” Keith murmured. Lance sighed heavily and shook his head, staring out at the windshield. Then he started tapping along on his steering wheel. Keith was watching him slowly get into the song.

            “ _Man she ain't never had a love like mine, but man I ain't never seen an ass like hers!_ ” Lance sang along, his smile returning. Keith couldn’t help but smile with him. He continued to sing along to that familiar song and suddenly Keith found himself really feeling the song with him.

            “ _And that's when she… she licked me like a lollipop!_ ” Keith chimed in. Lance looked over at him in mild surprise. The two of them sang along to the song together. Lance danced as much as he could as he drove. Keith didn’t dance, but he was all smiles as he sang. Lance and Keith looked into each other’s eyes a few time as they sang along to the song.

            Once the song came to a close, Lance was staring out in front and Keith’s eyes were locked on him. He was panting a little bit, his heart racing. His cheeks were sore from smiling hard. The next song was already playing, but Keith didn’t pay attention.

            “You know Keith—you have an interesting singing voice. Although that wasn’t the _greatest_ song to show off your skills. But you should totally sing for me sometime. I mean, I sing for you all the time,” Lance laughed.

            “I’m not much of a singer. Trust me,” Keith said, turning back in his seat to look out his window. “So now will you tell me where we’re going? It’s, uh, too dark for me to tell. I wasn’t paying attention to where you’re taking me. Which is dangerous. Because you might have invited me out to kill me. In which case excuse me, but I’m using the iPhone shared location thing to alert my friends and brother.”

            “If I was going to kill you I would have done it already. Also, don’t be stupid. Telling your murderer you’re going to alert your friends? Dude, your murderer would totally smash your phone before you could,” Lance snorted.

            “If you smash my phone I’ll smash you. This was my Christmas present from Shiro last year. Before this iPhone I still had a _flip phone_ ,” Keith threatened.

            “Keith I’m so sorry you had to deal with that. That sounds _awful_. Flip phones are the work of the devil. Although, you can sassily hang up on someone with a satisfying sharp close of the phone,” Lance said.

            “I mean, I never really talked to anyone to constitute using a smartphone. I don’t use social media either. I had my laptop and that’s all I really needed I guess?” Keith shrugged.

            “Dude, that’s actually kind of sad. My heart hurts for you,” Lance gasped. Keith shrugged again.

            “So are we almost there?”

            “Yes and if you ask that again I will have you tuck and roll out of my car.”

            “I asked you _once_.”

            “Yeah, once too many. Also when we get there, we need to be low-key. We don’t wanna get in trouble.”

            “Are we about to break the law?”

            “Uh, sort of? Technically we’re going somewhere after it’s closed. But it’s like—nature. You can’t put a closing time on nature. But the police don’t patrol there often anymore. I sneak out here most of the time to—to clear my head. As long as we don’t make a ruckus we’re gonna be okay!” Lance explained. Keith just gave him a _look_.

            “Lance I don’t think I’m comfortable breaking the—actually no. I am comfortable breaking the law. But if I get sent to jail because of you, Shiro’s not gonna be happy. Especially since he just called you a good influence in my life,” Keith said.

            “Wait—you talk about me to Shiro? Enough he thinks I’m _good_ in your life? Aw, I’m glad we’re good friends now!” Lance cheered.

            “Don’t let it get to your head. You’re still mostly my coworker. Mostly.”

            “Sure, Keith. And you’re mostly my coworker. Mostly.”

            They drove in silence for a bit then. The music filled the car and Lance sang along to some of them. Keith wanted to join in, recognizing a lot of songs he played at work. But he kept to himself, leaving his hands on his lap and his legs turned towards the door so he could look out the window.

            “Hey Keith! We’re here!” Lance said, parking the car. Keith didn’t realize he was so zoned out until Lance startled him. He shook his head clear as Lance shut off the car. Then, he could hear it.

            “The beach? We’re sneaking onto the beach? I—I can hear the waves,” Keith noted.

            “Yes, very good Keith! Hence why I said bring spare clothes. You know—just in case!” Lance said excitedly. He got out of the car and Keith quickly did the same after grabbing his bag from the back. Keith stood outside the car, staring out into the dark abyss. He could hear the waves, but he couldn’t see them. It was nothing but _darkness_.

            His heart began racing, his breath quickening. The hairs on his arms and back of his neck stood on edge. The darkness. It was all around him. The only light he had was the dim orange light of the street light above them. Keith bit down on his bottom lip hard, turning around to face Lance.

            “It’s, uh, pretty dark. Maybe we shouldn’t be here?” Keith asked, his voice having a little tremor in it. Lance slammed his trunk shut, a blanket, a bag and a flashlight all in hand.

            “Nah, we’ll be okay! I’ve got a low light flashlight too so we have _some_ visibility. Being on the beach at night is totally the coolest thing. Trust me. Wanna hold the flashlight for me?” Lance said, walking over to Keith.

            “ _Yes_ ,” Keith replied almost too quickly. Lance handed him the flashlight and Keith turned it on quickly. It wasn’t a bright light, but it was enough to give him some comfort. The darkness wasn’t so overwhelming. Lance placed a hand on his back and stared out at the beach.

            “It’s so calming here. Figured it would be a chill place for us to hang out. Especially after the busy day at work I had. We had good business today. Coran was so happy, Keith. You should have seen his smile!” Lance said, still having his hand on Keith. Keith was hyper aware of his warm hand on his back. He gulped as quietly as he could. Lance then started walking in front of him and Keith did a little skip to catch up with him.

            “This—this is dangerous. What if we get caught?” Keith whispered.

            “Well, my older brother is on the force and he’s on patrol tonight. So we’re more than likely going to be caught by him. _If_ we get caught. And if it’s not him, they all know who I am so we’ll get a warning. And have to pack it up. But like I said, they’re never out here,” Lance said.

            “Oh, okay. I really don’t need a criminal record. Even if I am down to break the law,” Keith said. Lance burst out laughing and Keith murmured for him to be quiet.

            “Let’s set up a spot kinda close to the water. Not enough to soak my blanket though. I’ll be pissed cause it’s gotta stay in my car,” Lance said, pointing in front of them. They had to hop over a little guard rail to get to the small beach. It was the only beach in town and it was small. It was just off a little lake. But it was nice. Keith didn’t really spend time there. He didn’t really do much.

            “I can’t wait to get my shoes off and feel the sand between my toes. It’s gonna be amazing,” Lance sighed happily. Once he found a spot worthy enough, Lance dropped his bag into the sand and spread out the large blanket. The sounds of the waves crashed in Keith’s ears, but it was nice. They were close to the water, but far enough it just missed the blanket when the waves came in. Lance immediately kicked off his sneakers and socks and buried his toes in the sand. He held his arms out to the side, closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. Keith stared at him intently, pointing the flashlight at his torso.

           Lance looked so _happy_. Keith could see his smile in the moonlight. It wasn’t a strong light, but it was enough to reflect off his pearly whites. The light breeze blew through their hair and Lance remained unmoved. It was peaceful. It was nice.

           He broke a few moments after and sat down on the blanket. Keith kicked off his own shoes and pulled his pants legs a little higher. He sat down with Lance and they stared at each other in an awkward silence.

           “Ah, sorry. I’m just used to us being at work. And having—work related things to kick off the conversation,” Lance apologized, rubbing the side of his neck, still smiling.

           “No offense, but I really don’t want to talk about work,” Keith said with a little laugh.

           “Uh, no offense, but I don’t either. It’s just me and my friend out on the beach. And I wanna enjoy that. But uh, it’s still awkward because I don’t know what to say,” Lance said.

           “Well, why don’t we just play music for now?” Keith suggested. Lance snapped his finger and perked up. He pulled his phone from his pocket and the light from it illuminated his face up. Keith could see he stuck a bit of his tongue out as he scrolled on his phone.

           “Here were go. A little Side to Side because we can all use a little Ari in our lives,” Lance said, pressing play. The song came on and he turned the volume down just enough for them to both hear it still. He set it face down on the blanket and rested back on his hands. Lance let his head drop back and the breeze moved his hair again. Keith watched it sway in the wind and he caught a little whiff of Lance’s… _really nice_ scent. It was some really nice cologne and Keith caught it on the downwind. He nodded to himself, approving of it.

           “So why do you like the beach so much? You mentioned you come here often,” Keith asked, pulling his knees to his chest.

           “I mean, can’t you feel it? It’s calming. It’s gentle. It’s _home_. Well, not really. It’s like my home away from home. My actual home is the best ‘cause you know, I’ve got all my loving family. But when I just need to be alone—to be _me_ … I come out here. The lake isn’t the ocean, but hey. It gets the job done. I wanna go visit one of the coasts and see the real ocean one day! To smell that saltwater air. See the gorgeous blue water. Murky lake water is nice, but it’s no ocean. At least the tide here is calming,” Lance said, looking off at the water again.

           “It really is nice here. I don’t think I’ve been to the beach since I was like—seven years old,” Keith said.

           “What? Is Shiro not a beach fan?” Lance questioned.

           “Ah, well, my _parents_ weren’t the beach fans actually. And when I was seven, Shiro was twelve so he was staring to get angsty and annoying. So we went once one summer, Shiro and I got into a fight because Shiro was being a mean older brother. And mom and dad never wanted to come back. No biggie to me. I was hot and uncomfortable all day anyway,” Keith said.

           “Parents? I thought it was just you and Shiro?”

           “Uh—I’d rather not talk about that right now. Is that okay?”

           “Dude of course it’s okay. I’m not gonna make you talk about anything you don’t want to.”

           “Thanks Lance. Why don’t you tell me about—about your family instead?” Keith said, pulling more into himself. He looked down at the blanket and traced the zigzag pattern on it with a finger. Bringing up his parents always made him _incredibly_ uncomfortable.

           “That I totally can do! So, there’s me, my mom and dad, my older brother and his wife. Uh, and then my older sister, her husband and their daughter. My older brother has a son! Then there’s my grandparents. And then my aunt! We all don’t live in the house, only my mom, dad and grandparents do. The others live really close by and just—stop by every hour of the day. I’m usually babysitting my niece and nephew actually! It’s a pretty full house most of the time, but mom wouldn’t have it any other way,” Lance said, smiling so wide his eyes closed. He placed his knuckle on his mouth as he laughed lightly.

           “Wow, you really have a big family. It’s just been Shiro and I for a while,” Keith said, a little in shocked.

           “Mama likes to keep adding to the family. She’s practically adopted Hunk too. I think she likes him mostly for his _amazing_ cooking skills. Like seriously, he is such a top chef. I told him he should try out for Gordon Ramsay’s show. He’d totally kill it! But I don’t know if he’ll handle Gordon yelling at him,” Lance said.

           “Why? Crack under pressure?”

           “No, he might fight Gordon back. Hunk may look soft, but he can be scary as hell too. He can be _vicious_ and especially in the kitchen.”

           Lance burst out laughing again, falling back onto the sand. Keith laughed quietly with him, but not with enough intensity. He didn’t really know Hunk all that well to quite understand how this was so funny, but hey. Lance had a pretty infectious laugh. Once he was calmed down from his little laughing fit, he sat back up, looking at the water again.

           “I’m gonna go in,” Lance said, standing up. He turned back to look down at Keith. Lance held out his hand with a little grin, the dim light of the pointed up flashlight casting odd shadows on his face. “Wanna join me Keith?”

           Keith looked down at his hand and back up at him a few times before taking his hand. He got up and they stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, Lance still holding his hand. Lance’s mouth was open just a little bit. They were silent. Keith was the first to break away, letting his hand go and looking towards the dark water. He gulped. Perhaps letting Lance’s hand go wasn’t the best idea. Lance looked at the water, then at Keith and smirked.

           “Race ya?” he asked.

           “Oh you’re on Lance”

           “3, 2, 1!”

           The boys took off running through the sand, laughing. They were pretty neck and neck as they reached the water, but Keith trailed back a little bit on purpose. Lance pushed ahead and cheered as he beat Keith to the water. He threw his hands in the air and kicked water up. Keith was smiling and blocked the water from hitting him the best he could. He hiked his pants legs a little higher, trying not to get them even more wet than they were. Good thing he listened to Lance and brought spare clothes.

           Lance splashed and stomped around in the water as if he was a kid. Keith just stood there and realized how _cold_ the water actually was. Literally, he thought his legs were going to freeze right off. Goosebumps ran up his arms and legs. God it really was _cold_. Who goes to the beach at the end of September? But here was Lance, dancing around and having a blast in the icy water. But Keith found it amusing. He even found it, dare he say, _cute_.

           “Come on Keith! Splash around! Or you’ll freeze to death,” Lance laughed.

           “Uh, yeah, already freezing to death. Sorry buddy,” Keith said, wrapping his arms around himself. Lance walked towards Keith. He went far enough out that the water had reach his thighs. His khaki shorts were soaked. Keith looked down at his legs. Well, he looked up and down his legs. His toned, tanned, _long_ legs. Nice legs. He was too busy checking out his legs that he didn’t even realized Lance had grabbed onto him until it was too late.

           Next thing Keith knew, he was meeting the icy cold water with Lance on top of him. He let out a shrill shriek as they fell and Lance was laughing maniacally. Keith’s back hit the ground not too hard, but enough to be annoying. The water covered his ears, but it wasn’t nearly deep enough to drown him. But he honestly wished it did.

           Lance stayed on top of him for a moment longer, pinning him in the water.

           “See? Have some fun with me,” Lance smiled. Keith shoved him off him and Lance jumped back, going back to splashing. Keith was absolutely soaked at this point and he was sure icicles were going to form on him it was so cold. How was Lance not freezing? But hey, he might as well _try_ to enjoy himself. Keith rolled his eyes and chased after Lance in the water. Lance gasped and ran away from him, splashing Keith in the process. He laughed as Keith tripped and fell back into the water. Keith grumbled and got back up, trembling like crazy.

           “Holy shit, your lips are like, blue. Okay, okay, I won’t make you stay in the water. Let’s head back to the blanket and warm you up. Lance wrapped an arm around Keith’s shoulders and he was surprised to find that he was actually _incredibly_ warm. He turned to lean into him just a little bit to steal his warmth. They reached the blanket quickly and Keith rang out his clothes the best he could before sitting back down. Lance took off his shirt and shook it out, laying it over his back pack.

           He sat back down and stared at Keith for a moment. Keith was shivering like crazy, covered in goosebumps. A part of him wishes he rejected Lance’s invitation to hang out. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to get a little bit warm. It wasn’t really working and the breeze wasn’t helping.

           “Take your shirt off,” Lance said.

           “Excuse me?!” Keith shrieked out. Lance rolled his eyes and held out his arms.

           “Take off your shirt and come sit on my lap. I’m a walking space heater and you’re _shaking_ dude. Didn’t realize you got cold quickly. Probably because all your heat goes to your head, hot head,” he teased with a smirk. Keith thought about it for a moment. He looked at Lance, _really_ looked at Lance. Those pictures truly didn’t do him justice. His body was toned very nicely, having sharp angles everywhere. It was a shame it was too dark for him to see his freckles.

           But did he really want to take his shirt off in front of an _almost_ stranger and have him cradle him in his arms? It’s a great bonding moment, but still really weird. But it’s not like he wouldn’t mind. After all, Lance was very attractive and Keith has to admit he’s a little touch starved. The pros were suddenly out weighing the cons. Keith sighed and shrugged off his shirt and climbed over to Lance. He attempted to get comfortable on him, resting his head on his shoulder. Lance wrapped his arms tightly around him. Keith wiggled on him, trying to ignore the fact he was being held by Lance.

           But he smelled _really_ good. And he was incredibly warm. Lance wasn’t lying, he was definitely a space heater. Keith was starting to feel better and the goosebumps were going away. But sitting on his lap was definitely awkward. Keith pressed the tip of his nose to the side of his neck, immediately feeling the temperature change.

           “Dude you really were cold. You’re like I’m holding a bag of ice. Hope you’re warming up, though. Don’t want you to have a terrible first hang out experience and then never hang out with me again. Because believe it or not Kogane I’m having a fun time with you,” Lance said. Keith could feel each word his spoke being so close to him. It was way too fucking weird.

           “Hey is this Ron Pope? I recognize this song,” Keith said, picking up the music that came from his phone.

           “Yeah! It’s A Drop in the Ocean. One of my favorite songs actually! It’s really sweet,” Lance said excitedly. Huh. Interesting. Keith made a mental note of that. Good thing Keith actually enjoyed this song as well.

           Lance rubbed his thumb over Keith’s bicep a few times and that made him freeze up. He wasn’t expecting something so gentle. It was… _nice_. Keith looked up at Lance to see that he was looking up at the stars. His eyes flickered between Lance’s jaw and the stars. Both truly amazing sights. He smiled a little. This was nice.

           “Hey Keith, what’s your favorite constellation?” Lance asked, looking back down at Keith. His face was close. Too close. Keith’s eyes widened in surprise. Their noses were almost touching and he could feel Lance’s breath on his face.

           “ _It's just a drop in the ocean, a change in the weather. I was praying that you and me might end up together. It’s like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert. But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven,_ ” went the song in the background. Keith gulped. He was literally just a few inches away from Lance’s lips. It was weird. Really weird. Lance pulled away quickly, thankfully.

           “My favorite constellation? Uh well that’s easy. Perseus the Hero. He killed Medusa whose blood spilled into the sea to create Pegasus. Which is pretty badass. He _beheaded_ Medusa. Also, one of the stars in it is called Algol. Which literally means demon star. What about you?” Keith said, with a bit too much enthusiasm. He never got to talk about this kind of stuff with Pidge. Sure Pidge was interested in space and all that, but they never took the time to study the constellations and pick a favorite.

           “Ooh, see it’s not that easy for me. I personally like Leo the Lion because, well, I’m a Leo. And also lions are super cool. I also dig Auriga, the Charioteer. Mostly because no one can really decide which story of his to go with. Personally I prefer it to represent Neptune rising from the sea. If you can’t tell I dig the water by now that’s a problem. Lyra, the Harp because it deals with a tragic love story. So, I can’t pick a favorite constellation,” Lance grinned. Keith’s jaw hung slightly ajar. He was pretty well versed in constellation lore. It was _awesome_. Someone to geek out with over the stars.

           “Wow you have—good taste…?” Keith managed to get out. He wasn’t exactly sure what to say. Instead, he curled up tight against Lance, sapping up as much warmth as he could.

           “Are you feeling warmer now Keith?” Lance asked after several minutes of silent stargazing. Keith was so comfortable in Lance’s arms at this point he didn’t even notice. He could honestly fall asleep like this.

           “Hmm? Oh, uh, y-yeah. I’m good dude. You can let me go,” he said, his cheeks blushing bright red. Lance opened his arms and Keith had crawled over to the other side of the blanket. He grabbed his phone from next to Lance’s to see he had a text from Pidge.

 

FROM: pain in my ass

MSG: I can’t believe I had to hear from my BROTHER you were on a date.

MSG: I am disgusted. I am revolted. I dedicated my entire life to our lord and savior Jesus Christ and this is the thanks I get?!

 

TO: pain in the ass

MSG: pidge relax. quoting dead vines at me is so old.

MSG: AND IM NOT ON A FUCKING DATE.

MSG: WHAT THE FUCK DID SHIRO SAY TO MATT????

 

FROM: pain in the ass

MSG: Shiro texted Matt and said you “went out with Lance”.

MSG: And Matt texted back “oh the hot fuckboy?”

MSG: Then Matt told me and this is where we are.

MSG: He better be treating you right on this date.

 

TO: pain in the ass, Matt, brother from another mother

MSG: im not on a date you sick fucks

MSG: lance is my coworker please drop this

 

            Keith locked his phone and tossed it back down. He rubbed his temples and let out an annoyed groan. Lance looked at him with an arched eyebrow. Keith simply waved him off.

            “My friend is being dumb. About things,” he sighed.

            “I know that feeling. Hunk is _never_ dumb. It’s other friends. Hunk’s a genius. Super smart and talented. Have I mentioned I love him?” Lance smiled.

            “Are you _sure_ you’re not dating him?” Keith teased.

            “If I was do you really think I would be here on this beach with you and not him?” Lance asked, glaring at Keith. Wait. What did that mean? Keith crossed his arms over his chest and leaned away from him.

            “What the hell does that even mean?” he said, narrowing his eyes. Lance pulled away, tugging on the ends of his hair. His body language just read _nervous_.

            “Uh, nothing. Just something I said. But no seriously, I’m not dating Hunk. He’s got a girlfriend that he won’t admit is his girlfriend and I sort of have a girlfriend,” Lance said, placing a hand on the side of his neck and looking up and off to the side.

            “Right, your sort of girlfriend. You’ve mentioned her a few times now. Will you ever actually elaborate on what makes her a sort of girlfriend?” Keith asked, pulling his knees back into him. Lance tapped his chin a few times, letting out a hum as he thought.

            “Well, Nyma is the female lead in my acapella group. We took over as leads my freshman year. And we needed to have chemistry. Romantic. Sensual. Love. And like, she’s totally not unattractive either. So I took her out on a few dates. Things were nice. She was nice. At first. But later on into the season she just got— _evil_ and awful and just a _bitch_. She’s gorgeous, talented, and can be an angel. But she’s also a liar and manipulative. But I took her on a few more dates ‘cause like I said—we need _chemistry_. And she called me her boyfriend a few times. Everyone thinks were dating, but just a super unhealthy couple. Cause we fight at rehearsal a lot. I took her to dinner last week too. She did nothing but complain and talk about our friend Rolo who apparently took her to dinner the night before. So like, were dating, but I don’t think it’s serious. And oh man I’m sorry I’m rambling about my sort of girlfriend this has to be boring,” Lance said. Keith wasn’t really listening to his words. He was watching his lips and facial expressions as he talked. He pursed his lips a lot when talking about her. His eyebrows furrowed when he mentioned Rolo.

            “So technically—you’re sort of single?” Keith blurted out. He wasn’t sure why he asked that.

            “Technically sort of yes…?” Lance said, raising an eyebrow and looking up. It was a cute face. “It’s complicated and stupid. All I know for sure is that we need to pretend were a couple when we do love duets and all that fun shit.”

            “Huh. Interesting,” Keith hummed.

            “I mean I guess? I wouldn’t say it’s interesting, but it’s—uh, me?”

            “Are you saying you’re not an interesting person?”

            “Kind of? I don’t really see myself as some interesting, fun guy. I’m just… _Lance_.”

            “Well _Just Lance,_ I think you’re pretty interesting.”

            “ _Really?_ ”

            “Really.”

            Lance smiled at Keith for a moment, music playing softly in the background. Keith smiled back at him. They were quiet again. They had a few silent moments, but Keith found that they were not as awkward as he thought they’d be. He was comfortable.

            “Oh shit! You know what we haven’t done in a while?” Lance said.

            “I feel like I should be worried. What haven’t we done in a while?”

            “Listened to music to plan out your sex playlist. You are just so damn picky when we do it. Do you have _anything_ on it?”

            “I have two songs! I don’t know Lance. I’m just not inspired you know? I’m not into anyone right now. So I have literally no reason to have one.”

            “Really? You don’t see an attractive person and immediately be like—that one. I want to fuck that one. Because being bisexual I can see either an attractive man _or_ woman and be like _damn!_ ” Lance said, fanning himself for the effect. Keith could only shrug.

            “No not really. Well, kind of? I see attractive guys and I definitely appreciate them, but I’m not a sex crazed kind of dude,” Keith stated.

            “I’m not either! Oh God I hope I didn’t give you the impression that I just sleep around because I really don’t. Sure I’ll have casual hookups, but like not too often? I am literally not helping myself.”

            “Lance I literally could not care less about that. Your sex life doesn’t bother me. You’re young and in college. Have fun. Be safe. _God_ I sound like Shiro. I hate myself for that.”

            “I’d really like to meet your brother someday. He seems like a cool dude honestly!”

            “Yeah well, maybe one day. He already seems to like you.”

            “Which reminds me— _aw_! You talk about me!”

            “Only because you do weird shit at work sometimes.”

            “Sure that’s the only reason you talk about me,” smirked Lance.

            “No really it is. I remind everyone I talk about you with that you’re _just_ my coworker. That’s it,” Keith said, sticking his jaw forward, eyes a little wide.

            “Oh. Okay,” Lance said softly. Keith looked over at him. Did he look… hurt? Upset? He never meant to make him feel upset.

 

TO: pain in the ass

MSG: help. crisis.

 

FROM: pain in the ass

MSG: I’m sure it’s not an actual crisis, but I’m also still bitter about being called a sick fuck so.

MSG: You’re on your own <3

 

TO: pain in the ass

MSG: BUT I MADE HIM FEEL SAD AND NOW I FEEL BAD PIDGE NO

 

            “Who are you texting?” Lance asked.

            “Oh, just my friend Pidge. They’re having a crisis and needed my advice,” Keith said. Lance nodded with tight lips and turned back to the water. Keith let out a silent sigh of relief.

            “It’s nights like these that I think—man we’re really not alone out here,” Lance said suddenly, looking up at the night sky. Keith stared at him a moment before following his gaze up to the twinkling stars above them. It was a beautiful night.

            “I think about that every night,” Keith admitted.

            “Yeah I know,” Lance said with a lighthearted tone. Keith felt something in his chest tighten.

            “Hey Lance?”

            “Hm?”

            “Can you—sing for me?”

            Lance turned to look at Keith, giving him a puzzled look. Keith looked at him with soft eyes and a straight face. Lance puffed out his cheeks a moment before shrugging.

            “Sure, anything in particular?”

            “Uh, just to whatever is playing?”

            “That I can do.”

            Lance cleared his throat and closed his eyes. Keith couldn’t have picked a more perfect time for this. The song that was playing was soft, gentle and truly beautiful. He knew he would love hearing it come out of Lance’s mouth. Lance tapped his hand on his thigh, getting a feel for the song. His head bobbed along to the slow beat.

            “ _And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck. I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet. And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_. _Kiss me like you wanna be loved. You wanna be loved. You wanna be loved. This feels like falling in love. Falling in love. We're falling in love,_ ” Lance sang softly. He sang louder than the music coming from his phone, but he kept the pace perfectly. His voice had a little tremor to it with a few notes. It was soft and then he grew louder gradually. He raised his head, slowly opening his eyes and staring at the night sky. Keith’s eyes were locked on him, they never strayed. He watched the muscles in his neck move as he moved and sang. How his lips curled for the ‘oohs’ in the song. The moonlight casted shadows on him and the yellow glow of the flashlight illuminated his jaw. He was beautiful.

            _Wow, he’s really talented,_ Keith thought to himself. He bit down on the corner of his bottom lip and scooted a little closer to Lance. Lance had placed his hand over his heart and his other hand was clenched into a fist. Keith wanted to reach out and place his hand on his leg. To touch him in this moment. But no, they weren’t like that. They were coworkers and he didn’t want to make anything weird at work.

            The song came to a close way too quickly. Keith cursed under his breath as Lance came back down. He truly ascended from Earth when he sang, when he truly got into a song. It was breathtaking to see him work. He was all smiles when he finished, placing his hand on the back of his head with a nervous laugh.

            “Sorry dude, didn’t mean to get so into it,” he apologized.

 _Don’t apologize. It was amazing._ “Dude you say that _every time_ you sing,” Keith snorted.

           “Ha, yeah you’re right. Music is just really important to me. It really moves me,” Lance said, biting on his lip.

 _You’re important._ “I totally get that, yeah. It’s cool how you really feel the song though.”

           “Thanks! Singing is really what keeps me going. It’s my drive right now. But I don’t know—I don’t think I can make it far.”

 _You’re a star._ “Hey you don’t know.”

           “Uh, thanks Keith. I think.”

           It was another silence. It wasn’t awkward for Keith, but Lance cleared his throat, twiddling his thumbs. Keith was a little too busy staring at Lance to really notice much else. This guy was definitely an interesting character. Maybe he judge him too harshly from when he first met him at work. He could see the two of them being really great friends. He could give him a chance. He should give him a chance. They could be friends. Not just coworkers.

           “Hey man, wanna head back home?” Lance asked softly.

           “Actually—I’m having a pretty nice time. I mean it’s pretty cold, but I don’t mind it. I’m enjoying hanging out with you. Much more than I thought I would,” Keith said, leaning back again.

           “I feel like that’s a backhanded compliment, but I’ll take it anyway. If you’re cold—hang on a second,” Lance said, grabbing his backpack. Keith watched him curiously, tilting his head to the side. Lance then pulled out a dark colored hoodie from his backpack. It was definitely large and well worn. “Here! You can wear my hoodie. I’m pretty comfortable right now so I don’t need it.”

           “I actually have—ah. Thanks Lance,” Keith said, remembering his own hoodie in his backpack. But Lance had shoved the hoodie into his hands. Keith pursed his lips and stared at it in his hands for a moment. He looked up at Lance who was staring at him with a smile. Keith let out a little sigh and pulled the hoodie over his head. There we go and— _oh my god it smells so much like Lance._ His good scent was almost overwhelming as the hoodie passed over his face. Once it was on, he definitely felt a lot better. A lot warmer. Lance gave him a thumbs up and Keith awkwardly nodded his head.

           “There we go. Now you won’t freeze to death,” Lance cheered.

           “And if I wanted to freeze to death?”

           “What? Is it a good way to die or something?”

           “Honestly no it’s not. It’s a pretty terrible way to die. So thanks for saving me from a slow death.”

           “You’re not allowed to die. Work would become a super boring place without you.”

           “You have Allura.”

           “Yeah, but if you die that means Thace comes back to overnights and he terrifies me. I feel like he’s gonna whip out his Wolverine claws one day and rip me to shreds. Although—he is _incredibly_ attractive for an older guy. Definitely not opposed to him ripping me up in another way,” Lance said with a suggestive eyebrow waggle. Keith felt his stomach sink. He pulled more into himself after hearing that and seeing Lance’s smitten look.

           “Sure he’s hot, but I see him too much like a dad. He has a dad look,” Keith shrugged.

           “I guess you’re right. Maybe I’m into older guys. I’m into dads. I love kids so I mean,” snorted Lance. His stomach sank lower. Why was he feeling this twinge of jealousy?

           “I don’t really know what kind of guys I’m into. Never really thought about it,” Keith said.

           “I don’t know my type either. I appreciate everyone’s good looks so it’s really hard to judge,” said Lance, tapping his chin. Keith didn’t say anything else. Instead, he drew things in the sand with his finger. He could feel Lance’s eyes on him. He started feeling incredibly hot and nervous. He didn’t like him staring at him like that.

           “I’m gonna write our names and take a picture. Then we can call it a night. Sound good?” Lance asked.

           “Yeah, sounds good. I guess I am a little tired,” Keith sighed, rubbing his eyes. Lance then began to draw in the sand like he said. Keith watched him curiously. Once Lance was done, he stood up with his phone in hand to admire his handy work. He opened up the camera and Keith watched him take a photo, the flash a little blinding.

           “Perfect! Okay Keith, smile!” Lance said, turning to look at Keith. Keith didn’t even realize what he was doing until it was too late. The flash went off and Keith was sure he made the dumbest face possible. And with Lance laughing at his phone, it only confirmed it.

           “Please delete that,” huffed Keith.

           “No way Keith. This is _art_ ,” Lance smirked. Keith groaned and grabbed a handful of sand, tossing it at Lance’s legs. “Hey! Not on the blanket! Ugh, Keith you suck!”

           Keith let out a little laugh and he could see Lance smile down at him. That cut his laugh short as he was blushing too hard to actually look at him properly again. Why did he keep doing that to him? It was weird. Really weird.

           “Alright hot shot, ready to go home?” Lance asked, reaching down to put his phone in his backpack.

            Keith stood up and strung his bag on his back, stretching his arms up. The hoodie went up a little bit with him, a breeze shooting up it. That’s when Keith remember he was still shirtless. Wearing Lance’s hoodie. This was definitely really weird. His arms went immediately down.

            “Yeah, let’s go. Here, I’ll help you with the blanket,” Keith said, bending down to grab the two corners and the flashlight. He put the flashlight in the hoodie’s pouch. Lance grabbed the other two and they shook out the blanket together. Sand went everywhere. It was pretty messy, but once Lance seemed it okay, he folded up the blanket. The two then started back for the car, Keith pulling the flashlight back out to illuminate their walk. His hands were a shaky, noticing how dark it was around them again.

            Once they were back at the car and everything was put away, they just sat there for a moment. They stared out over at the beach, unable to really see anything. The sound of the waves and their breathing was the only thing heard.

            “D-Do you wanna—listen to Lil Wayne’s Lollipop? Since we listened to Framing Hanley on the way here, I feel like it’s only fair,” Lance said, finally breaking the silence.

            “Yeah actually. A little mix up,” Keith smiled. Lance nodded and he went to look for the song on his phone. He turned on his car, pressed play and the familiar song filled the air. Keith let out a little sigh, feeling his whole body still tensed up. This whole beach adventure was truly something. He wasn’t exactly sure how to describe it. All the emotions he felt there was surreal. He wasn’t sure what to make of them.

            “I’m gonna plug your address back into the GPS, give me a sec. Then we’ll be off,” Lance said, typing away on his phone. Keith nodded.

 

TO: pain in my ass

MSG: so im going home now

 

FROM: pain in my ass

MSG: IT’S LITERALLY ALMOST ONE IN THE MORNING WHAT A DATE.

 

TO: pain in my ass

MSG: it wasnt a date at least im pretty sure it wasnt?

MSG: oh god what if it was a date and i just didn’t realize.

MSG: i don’t like him like that i hope he didn’t think this was a date??

MSG: then again he was talking about how hot our coworker was so I mean??

 

FROM: pain in my ass

MSG: You can always ask him if this was a date.

 

TO: pain in my ass

MSG: right pidge like thats gonna make things any less awkward

 

FROM: pain in my ass

MSG: Whatever. I’m going to bed. Love you. Good luck with your not date. <3

 

            Keith sighed and slid his phone into the hoodie pocket. He pursed his lips and rested his head against the window. His head was spinning still from everything that just happened. Thankfully Lance didn’t push for conversation. Keith was sure he would just stammer out his words uncomfortably, unable to speak properly. Lance always did that to him—make him stutter and mess up his words. He wasn’t sure why, usually he can be so calm and quick with his replies and insults. But with Lance he just wasn’t as confident. He felt shaky and skittish.

            The drive back home to Keith’s house was definitely much quicker than the drive to the beach. He was eternally thankful for that because he just had to get out of the car with Lance. Being alone together silently was starting to freak him out. The car was warm and he was surrounded with his scent. It doesn’t help that Lance gave him his hoodie.

            Once they pulled up in front of his house, Keith couldn’t get out of his car fast enough. He grabbed his bag and quickly hopped out, running over to the other side of the car where Lance’s window was. He felt warm—too warm. Keith leaned in towards the window.

            “Thanks for tonight, Lance. It was a lot of fun,” he said. Lance grinned at him. Keith gulped.

            “No problem dude. Glad we could actually hang out outside of work for once. You’re fun to be around,” Lance said.

            “I’m gonna—head in now. Uh, can you text me when you get home safe please?” Keith asked. Lance seemed taken aback by his question. Keith raised an eyebrow at him. Lance shook his head and stammered a bit before he could speak.

            “Yeah, sure dude no problem. Go get some rest and I’ll be sure to text you. So you know I didn’t die and then you won’t have to work overnights with the scarily hot Thace,” he winked. Keith smiled at him once more and turned to run towards his front door. He fumbled to get his keys out of his bag. Lance was still sitting idle in front of his house.

            _Quicker Keith, let’s go already,_ he thought. Finally, he grabbed his lanyard and unlocked his front door. Keith gave a little wave to Lance and ran inside, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

 

            Cut to Lance in his car, still sitting idle outside Keith’s house. He waved and grinned at him as he went in, but the moment that door shut, hell broke loose. He grabbed at the sides of his hair, breathing heavily. He didn’t know what to do or say. His heart had been going a million miles a minute since he left for Keith’s house a few hours ago.

            _Oh my God. I cradled him in my arms,_ Lance thought to himself. He whispered a little ‘what the fuck’ to himself before shaking his head. He tried to get his breathing back under control. It was proving to be difficult. Keith was driving him nuts the entire time. How can someone look _so good_ in moonlight?

            And then he asked him to text him when he got home to make sure he was _safe?_ Not even Hunk asked him too. Lance and Hunk texted each other when they did anyway, but Hunk never really asked to make sure he was _safe_. Who the hell just asks someone that? Lance wiped away some of his sweat from his forehead and grabbed his phone to plug in his address to the GPS.

            But first he opened up his camera roll on his phone. He opened up the picture of Keith he took on the beach. His pale skin was a little over exposed from the flash, but his eyes still shined brilliantly. His mouth was in a perfect ‘O’ shape from the surprise. Just his one bushy little eyebrow was curved up. He was positively _adorable_. How was that at all fair? Lance sunk down in his seat for a moment, letting out heavy breaths.

            Wait a second.

            The cute little shit had his hoodie still.

            That son of a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND HERE YOU ARE 18K WORDS LATER. HOLY FUCK WAS THIS CHAPTER MEATY. AND I STARTED IT AT 7AM ON FRIDAY MORNING (8/4/17) BECAUSE I HAD FINISHED VOLTRON SEASON 3 AT 6AM AFTER IT WAS RELEASED FOR ME AT 3AM.  
> SEASON 3 WAS SO KIND TO ME. I WAS SO FUCKING INSPIRED. THAT'S WHY I CRANKED THIS MEATY MF SO QUICKLY.
> 
> I wanna clarify that yes, the POVs will be switching. Most of this fic will be in Keith's POV, but it will switch to Lance's on the occasion!!!
> 
> so keith and lance are certainly bonding. winkwink.  
> do you guys like my Subtle™ references? i quite enjoyed them thnx.
> 
> chapter 5 prooooobably won't be half the fics length like this one here, but hey who knows. season 3 still has me inspired as FUCK.
> 
> **OFFICIAL PLAYLISTS FOR THE FIC**  
> [Main Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/bdqun9l7yzeqnoeswh42fifmy/playlist/61VqFapK9d2a4caR38UVGl)  
> [Keith's Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/bdqun9l7yzeqnoeswh42fifmy/playlist/4oZMqY6zu59mEF6klLImSA)  
> [Lance's Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/bdqun9l7yzeqnoeswh42fifmy/playlist/0hZp0lcxDcjOSjOw0cwb6F)
> 
> **FANART BASED OFF FIC**  
> [Keith and Lance by abelas-vhenan](http://abelas-vhenan.tumblr.com/post/164206750331/i-finished-a-quick-art-piece-based-on-yuurikaas)  
> If you want to post something related to the fic please use one of the following tags:  
> /tagged/vld lakmasp  
> /tagged/vld: lakmasp  
> /tagged/ lance and keith make a sex playlsit  
> I check them often!
> 
> **CONTACT ME**  
> [Tumblr](http://yuurikaa.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/yuurikaa_)


	5. Things Strictly Platonic Friends Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Strictly platonic.”
> 
> “Strictly platonic, yes.”
> 
> The name of the game is Crushing Platonic(?) Feelings. Lance decides he's keeping Keith's best friend as his own, gets publicly humiliated and turns to Keith for support. Then, Lance Invades Movie Night?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me last chapter: yeah chapter five is gonna be a short filler chapter  
> me, almost 19k words later: haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
> im suffering kids

TO: Keith 

MSG: Sooooo u have my hoodie

 

FROM: Keith 

MSG: uh oh shit youre right sorry dude i can bring it to work today?

 

TO: Keith 

MSG: Nah keep it. looks good on u (; xx

 

FROM: Keith 

MSG: this is a signed contract now you aren’t getting it back i find it comfortable

MSG: although wearing it to dinner at pidges house raised some questions

MSG: they kept asking if it was my boyfriends

MSG: and i asked them why they thought they had the right to speak to me

 

TO: Keith 

MSG: LMAOOOO that’s 2 good.

MSG: If u need me to be ur pretend boyfriend I got u bro

MSG: That’s what friends do

 

FROM: Keith 

MSG: trust me i don’t need you to be my boyfriend pretend or not

 

TO Keith 

MSG: </3

 

            That shouldn’t have stung like it did. Lance frowned at his phone, just staring at his screen. Lance was just sitting in the main cafeteria at his university. His first class got canceled so he had time until his final class of the day to relax. Next thing he knew, someone was slamming a tray down.

            “Hey you, why look so down?” Hunk asked. Aha! The perpetrator. But he wasn’t alone. A _very_ small person with crazy light brown hair and huge circle lenses tagged along with him, sitting down next to Hunk. Lance sat up in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest, staring at the newcomer.

            “Who is this?” Lance questioned, staring them down. The tiny brown eyed one glared back at Lance. It was an intense stare off for a moment.

            “Oh! This is Pidge. They’re a high school senior that shadowed my last class to prepare for college. They’re wicked smart and super cool. We started talking in class and just hit it off well. So I told them they could hang out with me since they didn’t have to go back to school today. I’ll take them home later,” Hunk said, introducing Pidge. Lance’s eyes bugged out a moment. Where had he heard that name before?

            “Pidge? That’s a weird name,” Lance said, still trying to thinking about where he heard that name before. Wait. Lance grabbed his phone and pulled up his texts from Keith. Boom, there it is. _Pidge_. There’s no way there’s two Pidge’s. That’s way too uncommon of a name. Lance’s jaw dropped and he stood up in his chair. He slammed his hands down on the table and leaned in Pidge’s face.

            “Oh my God you’re Keith’s friend,” he said. Pidge seemed really freaked out by that statement. They slid their chair back and clutched at their chest, with a face mixed with disgust and shock.

            “How do you know me and Keith?” Pidge asked.

            “I’m Lance! His coworker!” Lance said excitedly, grabbing their hand and squeezing it tight.

            Pidge let out a tiny gasp and whispered, “The fuck boy.”

            “The _what?_ ” Lance shrieked. Hunk burst out laughing, grabbing the side of his head.

            “Oh shit—uh. I didn’t mean it like that. I mean I kind of did. Shit. Hi, I’m Pidge. Keith’s best friend,” Pidge said, rubbing the back of their head awkwardly. Lance sat back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

            “Does he call me a fuck boy? That’s just rude. And I speak so highly of him to Hunk!” Lance huffed.

            “Actually, he doesn’t call you a fuck boy. My brother… and I… do— _did_. He defends you actually. A lot,” Pidge said. They then leaned forward, a gleam going over their glasses. Pidge adjusted their glasses, staring right into Lance’s soul. Lance suddenly felt incredibly uncomfortable. “Tell me Lance, are you and Keith dating?”

            “What?! Oh God _no!_ I have a girlfriend!” Lance shouted.

            “No you don’t Lance. Nyma doesn’t count how many times do I have to explain that?” Hunk groaned.

            “Whatever. Even still, no. I’m not dating Keith. He’s definitely not into me,” snorted Lance. Pidge leaned back in their seat, locking their fingers together and raising an eyebrow.

            “Interesting information. Okay, so. Sorry about my terrible first impression I guess. I just—this is really weird. I never thought I’d meet you this way,” Pidge said.

            “Yeah well, Hunk’s my best friend in the whole wide world. You’re Keith’s best friend. It’s like—fate or something,” Lance said, tossing his hands into the air.

            “Fate is weird. I was expecting to finally meet you through Keith. But I mean this works. I can’t wait to tell him I met you. On accident,” laughed Pidge.

            “Why don’t we send him a selfie? C’mere!” Lance said, pulling out his phone and opening up the camera. He and Pidge stood together, Lance angling it so the both of them could fit in the photo. They held up two peace signs and Lance stuck out his tongue. He took the photo and cheered about its perfection. “Keith’s gonna love this.”

 

TO: Keith 

MSG: < IMG ATTACHED >

MSG: Look who I met by random chance!!!!!!!!

MSG: Ur best friend is a cutie but they called me a fuck boy and im a little offended ):

 

FROM: Keith 

MSG: what the fuck

MSG: that’s pidge

MSG: how the f

 

            “Dude, he’s totally confused! Oh man Pidge you need to hang out with us today. Tell me all of Keith’s dirty little secrets,” Lance said, reaching out for Pidge. Pidge took his hands, tearing up dramatically.

            “It would be my honor to, Lance. I feel like we’re going to get along perfectly. We need to team up and torment Keith. You’re his work best friend. I’m his normal best friend. He’ll never escape _hell_ ,” Pidge said with a devilish grin.

            “Hunk I love them. You better have shown them a good time in your class so they come here for college,” Lance said, staring Hunk down.

            “Don’t worry buddy. Hey, Pidge, if you do go here you can totally hang out with us. We can show you around and everything,” Hunk said excitedly.

            “That would be awesome! I really liked talking to you Hunk and now that Lance and I know each other I expect the three of us will hang out more. ‘Cause y’know, those two are getting _pretty_ close,” Pidge snorted. Lance pulled his hands away sharply.

            “What’s that supposed to mean?” Lance asked.

            “Oh nothing, nothing. Don’t worry about it. Things for Hunk and I to talk about later. But like, tell me about yourselves guys. If you’re going to be my new friends I need the details,” Pidge said, picking up their sandwich.

            “Wow way to put us on the spot!” Hunk said.

            “Well the name’s _Lance_. Lance McClain. Second year liberal arts major. Vocal lead of the hit a cappella group The Danger Tones. I work at the local library and can eat an entire six inch sub from Subway in under five minutes,” Lance said, giving Pidge the double finger guns. Hunk and Pidge just shake their heads at him.

            “I’m Hunk Garrett, a second year engineering major. Beat boxer and a bass in The Danger Tones. I, too, can eat an entire six in sub from Subway in under five minutes, but I don’t brag about it like Lance. Uh, I’m a good cook I guess?” Hunk said, looking up as he tried to think.

            “Correction, he is a _fantastic_ cook. I planned on marrying him because he would be the perfect house husband. But alas, his heart is claimed by a beautiful girl,” Lance said, placing the back of his hand on his forehead and leaning back dramatically. Hunk flicked a grape tomato from his salad at him and Lance ducked his head out of the way, laughing.

            “Cool. I’m Pidge. I’m in high school and I sometimes get called an elite hacker. I’m, as Hunk so graciously put it, wicked smart. My dad’s Samuel Holt,” Pidge said, tapping their chin. Hunk and Lance snap to look at Pidge, eyes wide and intense.

            “Your dad is _the_ Samuel Holt? The same Samuel Holt who has made millions of his scientific discoveries? The one who has written so many papers and articles about his work that I’ve read at least thirty million times? You’re telling me he lives _here?_ ” Hunk gasped.

            “He’s kept his location a secret because word is the government is trying to find him because of his extensive knowledge of Area 51 and shit. Pidge, can you confirm or deny your father worked for the C.I.A and has _actual real life knowledge of aliens?_ ” Lance said, grabbing their hands again, staring right into their eyes.

            “I’m not allowed to talk about my dad’s work,” Pidge smirked. Hunk and Lance groan and dramatically fall back into their seats. “Okay it’s definitely weird you guys are fans of my father. Or at least know him—but then again I can’t be shocked. He’s a pretty famous scientist at this point. At least Hunk’s interest in him is genuine unlike Lance’s. Lance that’s all conspiracy theory talk and I genuinely can’t believe you believe in them.”

 

TO: Keith 

MSG: PIDGES DAD IS SAM HOLT

MSG: HAVE U HEARD THE THEORIES ABOUT SAM HOLT

MSG: UR A CONSPIRACY THEORIST U HAVE TO HAVE HEARD THEM

 

FROM: Keith 

MSG: uhhh sam holt is just a scientist dude a good one but the theories are wrong

MSG: i cant believe you know the theories about him that’s so funny

MSG: sam holt is the most normal guy ive ever met very laid back and funny

MSG: hes a dad like puns and all but just extra smart

 

TO: Keith 

MSG: This is so sad i was hoping i could get him to tell me stuff about aliens :(

MSG: If hes just a plain old scientist dad i don’t care as much anymore

MSG: But shit pidge has a famous father that’s kinda cool actually

MSG: Hunk is fanboying over it because he actually knows his genuine works

MSG: I just know the conspiracy theories that no one will prove or deny >:(

MSG: Hunk and pidge are talking about him together I haven’t seen hunk this excited in while wtf

MSG: Were stealing pidge from u they make hunk happy we get along well

MSG: Time for u to find a new BFF pidge is ours suckaaaaaaa

 

FROM: Keith 

MSG: tell pidge they suck

 

TO: Keith 

MSG: Orrrrr come hang out with us and tell them yourself???

 

FROM: Keith 

MSG: i can do that we don’t work til ten tonight……

MSG: address?

 

TO: Keith 

MSG: The… only… college… in town?

 

            “So apparently Keith is coming to hang out with us. I’m officially not going to class today. What about you Hunk?” Lance grinned, putting his feet on top of the table.

            “I have two classes later, but I suppose I can miss them. One of them is the Intro to Theatre class I tried not to take freshman year. They caught me this year when I made my schedule. Stupid freshman requirements,” Hunk sighed.

            “It’s weird it took them a whole year to realize you didn’t take a required class. How did you get out of that?” Lance laughed.

            “Uh I just… didn’t… schedule it? No elite hacking skills required,” Hunk said. Lance just said ‘oh’ and the three of them burst out laughing.

            “So Hunk and I don’t have rehearsal until like, three. And it’s only like eleven thirty. What do you guys wanna do? You definitely don’t have to go back home anytime soon, right Pidge?” Lance asked.

            “Uh, no. And if Keith _is_ coming to hang out with us he can just take me home. He lives five minutes from me,” Pidge said.

            “Oh my God Lance do you know what that means?” Hunk gasped. The two of them gave him a puzzled look.

            “It means you were five minutes away from Samuel Holt last night,” Hunk said, putting his hands on the sides of his face with another gasp.

            “Oh yeah that reminds me. I meant to talk to Keith about it, but you’re right here Lance. Was that a date the two of you went on? My brother and I had an argument about it because we couldn’t figure out if it was,” Pidge asked Lance oh so casually. Lance’s cheeks flared up and his eyes widened.

            “Holy shit _no_. It was _not_ a date. Oh God, Keith doesn’t think that does he? I hope I didn’t give him the wrong impression. It was a friendly, strictly platonic hangout,” Lance squeaked. He placed a hand on his forehead and tried to recall last night’s events. Some of things they did could be considered romantic, but Lance had not intended for any of it to be seen that way. What if Keith had feelings for him? Lance couldn’t handle it. He couldn’t handle leading on his friend. His good buddy Keith. His pal. His pal he thinks about, cares about. His friend with the pretty dark eyes and long, soft hair. His buddy with an infectious laugh and a heart wrenching smile. Keith, his bro with the gorgeous face and matching body. Like seriously, Lance was starting to sweat when Keith took off his shirt that night—the gym is a wonderful place. Perhaps he should start going there more. It would give him a chance to see Keith more _and_ he’d get a good work out. A win-win. But yeah, Keith with the perfect personality and soft skin, was just his good friend. He definitely didn’t want Keith to have a crush on him. Definitely not.

            “No he doesn’t. He was very adamant about the two of you _not_ being on a date and being _just_ coworkers. In fact, we got called sick fucks when we said it was a date. Here, lemme show you the texts,” Pidge said, pulling up their phone and scrolling. They turned it so Lance could read the texts. He frowned, reading how totally against everything they said he was. Keith kept stressing that they were _just_ coworkers. Damn, Lance thought they had at least made it to friend status.

            “Jeez, maybe Keith and I aren’t as tight as I thought we were. I cradled him in my arms and everything!” Lace huffed, sitting back and pouting. Hunk and Pidge looked at each other with mild concern and then back at Lance.

            In unison they said, “You _what?_ ”

            Lance raised an eyebrow and said, “I… cradled him in my arms? Feel like that’s self-explanatory. Watch, I’ll text him and he’ll tell ya.”

 

TO: Keith 

MSG: We had a bonding moment right? I cradled u in my arms!

MSG: pidge n hunk don’t believe me LOLOLOL

 

FROM: Keith 

MSG: nope don’t remember didn’t happen

 

TO: Keith 

MSG: W  H A  T DON’T MAKE ME LOOK LIKE BOOBOO THE FOOL HERE

 

FROM: Keith 

MSG: jk lmao nah you did to keep me warm for at most two minutes

MSG: also ps im about ten minutes out to steal pidge back from a loser and hunk

 

TO: Keith 

MSG: U… called… me a loser???

MSG: That’s the best u got?? I expected better keith. shameshame

 

FROM: Keith 

MSG: im gonna make you eat those words

 

            Lance gulped reading that last text. Who knows what it could mean? It could just be an empty promise. Lance was sweating either way. Keith was going to be there soon. He needed this prime time with Pidge to learn things about the closed book.

            “Okay Pidge. Spill everything you have on Keith. We have ten minutes until he arrives and the dude never tells me _anything_ ,” Lance said, slamming his hands on the table.

            “Keith doesn’t open up to anyone dude. I am the only exception because we practically grew up together,” Pidge said, adjusting their glasses.

            “So tell me what you can! Please, I’m a desperate man,” Lance said, pressing his forehead to the table. Pidge sighed and crossed their legs.

            “Keith isn’t as complex as he appears. He’s pretty simple. The guy loves aliens, cryptids—anything weird honestly. Uh, he’s an October baby, a Scorpio. Keith doesn’t like holidays or birthdays though. So, good luck on that. Although he’s turning twenty-one this year so Shiro, his brother, and I are determined to throw some sort of thing for him. Like, it’s his twenty first. You’d think he’d be ready to go bar hopping like most people! But that’s not his style. He’d rather be at home reading or studying or relaxing. He’s not a party person. Although, I’ve seen him drunk once and that was the funniest thing. Drunk Keith is a whole new experience. But if Shiro or my brother ask, he and I have never touched a single drop of alcohol. Let’s see, uh, he really… likes motorcycles. He has a stack of motorcycle magazines in the corner of his room. He really wants one, but…uh. Well there’s not much to the guy. Like I said, Keith’s a simple man,” Pidge said. Lance was eating up every word. He was determined to learn everything he could about Keith. He wasn’t sure why, but he just _had_ to know him. It was probably because Keith was so closed off that made Lance so interested in learning about him.

            “You said he’s an October baby—well October is here! What day?” Lance asked eagerly.

            “Slow your roll. I told you, he doesn’t like birthdays. Which is why Shiro and I are trying to be low-key about our plans. But uh, it’s October twenty third,” Pidge said, sipping their soda.

            “The twenty third. Got it. I won’t forget. That is exactly—three weeks from now?! His birthday is on a Monday that blows. His twenty first is on a Monday. I don’t know if we work that day, huh,” Lance said, sitting back and thinking.

            “Seriously Lance, don’t plan anything. He’s probably gonna hate Shiro and I for a while and we’re the people closest to him,” Pidge warned.

            “Dude, I’d listen to Pidge,” Hunk agreed.

            “I’m _not_. Don’t worry!” Lance groaned.

 

FROM: Keith 

MSG: where the fuck do i go. im here and inside.

 

TO: Keith 

MSG: Hang on ill come find u. what do u see?

 

FROM: Keith 

MSG: a library

 

TO: Keith 

MSG: Ok good u aren’t far ill get u STAY PUT

 

            Lance got up from the table and adjusted his shirt. He told the others he would be back with Keith. Lance paused at a reflective painting to fix his hair and give himself the finger guns. With a nod, Lance continued out of the café and turned down a few halls. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Normally he would be wearing his hoodie as the fall weather was finally hitting, but a certain someone had it still. And foolishly Lance told him to keep it. But it was totally worth it.

            He turned down the hallway where the library was and paused right in his tracks. There he stood, his upper back pressed against the tiled wall next to the University Library entrance. His legs looked longer, slimmer in those tight black jeans. His hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail again. And to make it all better? Keith wore a familiar navy blue hoodie that Lance treasured. God was he right. Keith looked good in it.

            Lance gulped and walked towards Keith again. Keith noticed him and his head snapped towards him. He looked sour, with his tight lips, as usually. Keith’s hands were shoved in the front pouch of the hoodie and his red and black drawstring bag he always had hung low on his back. Lance gave him a cocky grin as he walked up to him.

            “Nice hoodie you have there,” Lance said, grabbing the fabric from his shoulder. Keith pulled his shoulder away from him.

            “No take backs. I’ve laid claim to this hoodie dude. It’s comfortable,” Keith said, giving him a stern look. Lance’s heart raced. God, he sounded like a few girls he had dated before that _also_ kept his hoodies. But why would he compare Keith to ex-girlfriends? They weren’t together and according to Keith they weren’t even friends.

            “I _told_ you that you could keep it! Like I said, you look good in it,” Lance laughed. Keith seemed shocked by that statement. He stiffed up a moment before looking away from Lance. Lance pursed his lips and leaned in, touching his upper arm. “Keith?”

            Keith snapped out of it and shook Lance off. He then said, “I’m okay. Where’s Pidge?”

            Lance went back to grinning and replied, “Follow me! You’re on my turf. I know this place like the back of my hand!”

            Keith and Lance walked shoulder to shoulder down the hallways. There was plenty of room for the two of them to have some space to walk. But it seemed like every time Lance tried to pull away from him to give him space, Keith would lean back and press their shoulders together again. With each little bump, a spark of electricity shot through Lance’s body, making his heart race again. He was feeling hot, too hot. Lance rolled up the sleeves of his navy and grey baseball tee shirt to his elbow, hoping that would help.

            It didn’t.

            Back in the café, Hunk and Pidge were deep in conversation when Lance and Keith sat back down. Pidge turned excitedly to greet Keith and he gave them a soft smile. Lance couldn’t help but stare at it. Keith really did have cute smiles.

            “Good to see you again Keith! Our last adventure together was something. Hopefully this one will be just as good. As Lance has probably already told you since he’s _always_ texting you, we’re stealing your friend Pidge here,” Hunk said, wrapping an arm around Pidge’s shoulders and pulling them in for a tight side hug. Pidge made an odd sound as they were squished, their glasses and hair becoming disheveled.

            “Yeah, okay, Pidge why the fuck are you here?” Keith asked.

            “Were you not paying attention at dinner Sunday? Probably not because you were too busy texting! I was shadowing a class today since I graduate this year. I shadowed the class Hunk was in. We talked and hit it off. He asked me if I wanted to hang out after class instead of having my mom come and pick me up. I agreed. He said we were meeting up with his friend and that’s when I met Lance. Keith I like them, can we keep them?” Pidge whined. They gave him pouty lips and puppy dog eyes.

            “Nice try Pidge, but I taught you that look. Hunk—Hunk can stay. He’s cool, but,” Keith said, now looking over at Lance with a smirk, “Lance has to go.”

            “Oh come _on_ Keith! We bonded!” Lance groaned, crossing his arms over his chest and furrowing his brows.

            Keith playfully shoved Lance with a little laugh. “Dude, I’m playing. Relax. I’m just taking a page from your book.”

            “O-Oh,” Lance said, sitting upright, cheeks a light red. Keith’s right. That kind of teasing was straight up exactly what Lance would say. That’s kind of flattering that Keith would say that then. Lance sat back, smiling smugly. Hunk rolled his eyes at him, realizing what was going on in his brain, but giving him his sweet smile anyway.

            “Hey Keith, wanna hear about what I saw this morning?” Pidge asked, waggling their eyebrows. Keith sat at the chair in between Hunk and Lance, arms crossed, looking very closed off again. Lance pursed his lips to the side, stealing glances at him every so often.

            “No, but I have a feeling you’re going to tell me anyway,” Keith said.

            “You know me so well! But _anyway_! So I’m getting ready to leave to come here with Dad. I was the first one out the door. Well, Matt had just left because Shiro picked him up for work, right?” Pidge said, their smile getting wider and wicked. Keith perked up for this, leaning closer to Pidge.

            “Yeah?” he asked, genuinely interested now.

            “And I was in the doorway and I saw Shiro’s car still at the top of the driveway. _And he and Matt were kissing each other._ It only was for a couple of seconds, but then Shiro stopped so he could pull away. I just stood there, jaw hanging _open,_ ” Pidge said. Keith’s jaw dropped, his eyes bugging out. Hunk and Lance looked at each other with a shrug.

            “Please, oh please, tell me you got a picture of that,” Keith said, clasping his hands together.

            “Uh, this is me we’re talking about. Of course I was quick and got one. It’s a little blurry, but you can still tell what’s going on. We have blackmail,” Pidge snickered, pulling out their phone. A few swipes later and everyone was crowding around their phone. The picture was blurry and you could really only see the two male’s heads turned to the side with the one visible face having their eyes closed. Okay, yeah, it was pretty obvious what they were doing. Keith burst out laughing, leaning away from everyone again. Lance’s breathing stopped as his laugh filled his mind. There it was again, that super rare, amazing sound.

            “This is _gold_. All these years of those two denying that they’re together! _Years_ we’ve been waiting for them to just be open with us! Think it’s cause Matt doesn’t want Sam to be more disappointed in him? I mean, being gay isn’t a disappointment, but we don’t really know with Sam. Matt, boy genius, ended up in a dull office job with Shiro instead of following in his dad’s footsteps. So—maybe?” Keith theorized, looking up as he thought. His long, black bangs swayed on his face, some clinging to his skin from the sweat on him. Lance watched his hair move as he spoke. He was entranced by it. His eyes linger further down until they focused on his lips. There he was really entranced, unable to look away at them at all. They were fuller than most, a light pinkish color and—needed of some chapstick.

            “But like, why hide it from us? I mean, we’ve pretty much assumed it since they were in high school, but _still_. I’m a little hurt my brother wouldn’t tell me. And you and Shiro are even closer than us! Like what the hell. I wanna confront them, but I also really, really wanna keep this as blackmail,” Pidge said.

            “Pidge is… is… evil. I like them,” Lance gasped. Pidge winked at him and Lance was shocked, his head going back, face full of fear. They were dangerous and should not be messed with, note to self.

            “Pidge is the devil in disguise. This little seventeen year old is one scary mother fucker,” Keith snorted.

            “Oh my God, seventeen. They’re so tiny,” Lance said softly, his mouth making a little ‘O’ shape. Pidge kicked Keith under the table and Keith didn’t even flinch, but you sure could hear it.

            “Thanks Keith. I didn’t wanna tell them I was seventeen because then they’ll—,” they started.

            “Hunk, we’re friends with a literal _fetus_. Our new friend is a _baby_. We need to protect this little—little—okay I’m going to stop. They’re shooting daggers at me with their eyes,” Lance cooed, but immediately grew afraid as Pidge glared at him. He tried to avoid their gaze, but their eyes were locked on him, as he moved his head, Pidge was following him.

            “Yeah don’t mess with them. If looks could kill you’d be dead five times over,” Keith stated. Pidge broke their stare down and nodded in agreement with him.

            “Lance you literally just turned nineteen. You are barely two years older than them,” Hunk said with an eye roll. Lance narrowed his eyes at him.

            “Okay, but did we need to point that out?” he grumbled.

            “Wait, so Keith is the oldest? Keith you’re the dad friend now. You have to take responsibility for us,” Pidge said with a laugh.

            “Pidge I can’t even take care of myself responsibly. I am not being in charge of you guys. Most of y’all are adults _anyway_ ,” Keith sighed.

            “Did he just say y’all?” Lance asked in a hushed voice, leaning towards Pidge. Pidge snickered.

            “He says it sometimes. Y’aint as well. He’ll explain another time,” Pidge whispered back. Lance gave them a thumbs up and leaned back up. Keith was glaring at the two of them, arms crossed again. Jeez, did this guy ever loosen up?

            “I heard that,” he said sternly.

            “No you didn’t,” Pidge said nonchalantly. Keith glared at Pidge, Pidge smirked at him and it was silent for a few moments during their stare down. Hunk and Lance exchanged a few glances. But after another moment, Keith and Pidge just smiled and laughed with each other.

            “So like, what do you guys wanna do? Hunk and I are free ‘til three, so,” Lance said, putting his hands behind his head and putting a foot up on the table.

            “I’m actually pretty hungry. But uh,” Keith said, pulling on a few strands of hair.

            “But what?” Pidge asked.

            “Nothing, never mind,” Keith said. Lance looked over at him with a heavy heart. Keith just looked so sad and helpless. Did he not have money?

            “Hey, I’m pretty hungry too. Keith, come with me. I’ll show you the food area,” Lance said, standing up. Keith just shook his head, causing Lance to sigh. “ _Keith_ , come with me.”

            Keith grumbled under his breath and stood up to walk with Lance. They walked shoulder to shoulder again, despite there being _even more_ room to walk. But Lance wouldn’t complain. He enjoyed the shock that went through him every time he touched Keith. He couldn’t explain it, but it was nice. It made him feel warm all over.

            “Okay so, welcome to the food. It’s like a mall food court here. There’s a pizza shop, a Subway, a Chinese place, soup and coffee. All in this central area. Pretty nice if you ask me. Now, what do you want to eat?” Lance said, turning towards Keith.

            “I’m fine. I just came to walk with you because you insisted,” Keith shrugged.

            “No, wrong answer. What do you want to eat, Keith? It’s on me today,” Lance said, nudging him. “Really, get whatever you want. I’ll pay for it, okay? I’ve got college cash and actual cash. If you’re hungry, I’m not gonna let my friend just starve. No matter the circumstance. And don’t worry about paying me back.”

            “Uh, th-thanks Lance. That’s really, um, sweet of you…?” Keith stammered. Lance grinned at him and bumped him again.

            “Don’t sweat it buddy. We gotta look out for each other, yeah?”

            “Yeah. We do.”

            Lance couldn’t see it fully with his head turned away, but he was sure he saw Keith smiling. And a full smile too. Usually he got little half-smiles, but this… this could be the real deal. His heart skipped a beat in his chest and he licked his lips nervously.

            “So, uh, what do you want to eat?” he asked again.

            Keith looked all around at all the choices before saying, “Pizza. Greasy, delicious, _pizza._ ”

            “Excellent choice! This little place has the best New York style pizza I’ve ever had that’s not in New York,” Lance grinned. He steered Keith over to the pizza line, getting behind a really tall guy with a slouched beanie. Keith accidentally bumped into said tall guy and he turned around.

            “Oh! Lance! Hey buddy!” said the tall guy.

            “Rolo! My man! What’s up? Haven’t seen you in ages!” Lance said, going in for a fist bump. Keith looked between Rolo and Lance a bit nervously. Suddenly, a shrill voice came from behind Rolo. She poked her head around him. Lance met cold, evil eyes.

            “We’re having lunch _together_. Because _somebody_ doesn’t go on dates with me anymore. Hasn’t even bothered to answer my _texts_ either. So, easy math. Lance out, Rolo in,” said Nyma sharply. Lance narrowed his eyes at her, before looking up at Rolo with sad eyes.

            “Dude, she’s my girl,” he said softly. Rolo could only shrug.

            “You didn’t take her out, so she found someone else. Sorry buddy. Life sucks,” said Rolo. Nyma slid her arm around his waist and turned to look over her shoulder to wink at Lance. Lance dropped his jaw before crossing his arms and looking away from them, trying not to actually cry. Keith kept staring at Lance with his bottom lip jutted out slightly. Lance felt even worse considering the fact Keith just watched him get officially dumped.

            “Hey, uh, Lance. Suddenly I’m feeling Chinese food. Let’s go there. Plus the line is shorter anyway,” Keith said. Lance slowly turned to look at Keith. Keith was pointing across the room to the Chinese area where there was only one person in line. Lance sighed and Keith grabbed his wrist, dragging him away from the pizza line all the way to Chinese. The electricity feeling shot through him again. Lance watched Nyma move further away from him as Keith dragged him away.

            Once they were out of earshot, Keith turned to Lance and said, “Sorry about that dude. If that’s the girl you talk about… she’s kind of a bitch. But hey, if it’s actually over now you don’t have to worry about, like, forcing yourself to like her…?”

            “See that’s the thing, I _did_ like her. In a really weird way. She’s beautiful and talented and she makes me laugh. Plus she can do this _thing_ that—uh, well I’m stopping there, but I’m sure you know what I mean, wink. And like, she has moments where she isn’t a she-devil. And they’re amazing moments. I think competition just gets to her. She’s had some rough times and she just wants to watch out for herself, you know? I really _did_ like her, Keith. And now she’s _really_ gone,” Lance said, his bottom lip trembling. He was going to cry. He was going to cry about Nyma and she was only twenty feet away. He could feel her eyes on his back and with the loud, shrill giggle in the air, he knew she was making fun of him. That only hurt _more_.

            “Oh no. Not here,” Keith said, grabbing Lance’s wrist again. He pulled him away from the food. Lance pressed the back of his hand to his eye, trying to block the tears that were trying to come. Keith pulled Lance all the way to a back corner in the large café. No one was around here. It was empty. Just the two of them. Pidge and Hunk were on the other end way far away. No one to hear Lance cry over a girl.

            They sat at a table together, Lance across from Keith. Lance grasped his hair in his hands, looked down at the table and started to silently cry. Tears dropped onto the table. Keith just sat there awkwardly at first. Lance could hear his little throat clearings and him trying to start a sentence, but he never did. It was fine. Lance was just grateful that he pulled him away.

            Thinking about Keith’s nice actions only made him sob harder, louder. These tears were a mix of sadness over Nyma and happiness for having Keith here with him, caring about him. Caring enough about him to notice he was going to cry and to pull him away to be alone. And not make fun of him.

            Lance tried wiping his tears away, but they kept coming. His chest was heavy and tight. He felt like he couldn’t breathe right. Everything was crashing down around him. She shouldn’t have meant that much to him, but she did. As crazy as she was, he still called her his girlfriend. His sort of girlfriend. God was rehearsal going to be awkward today.

            Suddenly there was a hand on his head. A leather gloved hand, but he could feel his warmth through his fingertips. Keith was… rubbing his head? Sort of scratching it? But either way, he was gently touching him. Lance froze, keeping his head down. That feeling shot through his body again, but it was more intense. Keith just continued to rub his head. It wasn’t exactly comforting with those gloves, but Lance knew he meant well. He slowly raised his head, Keith’s hand sliding off him.

            His face was tear stained, eyes red and puffy already. Lance was not done crying, but he had to see Keith, see what he was thinking or anything. Keith looked at him, biting his bottom lip. His cheeks were a light pink color, eyes not wanting to really meet Lance’s.

            “Keith…,” Lance breathed out. Keith let out a ‘shh’ and wiped away the tears on Lance’s face with his thumb. Lance leaned into his touch, closing his eyes and sniffling. Keith cupped his cheek in his hand, rubbing his thumb lightly over it.

            “Hey look, if she got over you this easy she was never worth it. Right? You’re—you’re a great guy Lance. A real catch. Any girl would be lucky to be with you. Don’t let this girl get to you. She’s… your female counter part in your group, right? You have rehearsal today? Uh, why don’t you… skip today? You can, um, come hang out at my house and… sulk all you want. And then we can go to work tonight,” Keith said. Lance opened his eyes again, staring right at Keith. He was smiling and it was crooked, but it was adorable. His eyes were squinted in just the slightest, but the smile really touched them. The light from the window next to them shone on Keith’s face. He was still holding his cheek in his hand. Lance stared at his smile more. He swallowed hard, blinking slowly at Keith. His heart was skipping a few beats and he could feel goosebumps raise on his arms. Why was he feeling like this?

            And then it hit him.

            Once Lance calmed down enough, Lance and Keith went back to the pizza line. Keith really did want pizza, but he wanted to make sure Lance was okay. He would have opted for Chinese if it meant getting him away from Nyma, but once they got over there Keith was certain he was going to cry. And Keith knew if it were him in Lance’s place, he’d want to be away from everyone. So he had to think fast.

            But thankfully, he calmed down. Lance was going to come home with him and Pidge and just hang around his place. As if that wasn’t completely anxiety inducing. It was one thing having Holts Squared at his place. He was comfortable with him. He grew up with them. Lance was still practically a stranger. A cute, heartbroken stranger that he worked with, but a stranger nonetheless. Keith wasn’t sure what compelled him to invite him over. Perhaps he just wanted to see him stop crying.

            He didn’t want to think about that right now. He just wanted a big, greasy slice of pizza. Greasy foods were definitely comforting to him. And shoot, Lance was buying it for him. Keith usually would have, but he used his paycheck on Friday to help Shiro out with some bills. It took some arguing with Shiro, but he eventually agreed. Keith kept sixty for gas and gave the rest to Shiro. Shiro made pretty good money with his office job, but it wasn’t like Shiro had extra money for himself. All his money went towards the house and Keith. And Keith wanted to help pay back his brother. For everything.

            “Hey can I get two peps and two cokes?” Lance ordered. He handed over the cash to the guy and they stepped over to the side to wait for their food. Nyma and Rolo weren’t in sight and Keith sighed with relief. He didn’t want Lance to break down again. Not when he just got him calm.

            The wait for their food was relatively quick. Lance carried the tray with their stuff back to Hunk and Pidge. They both had empty trays at this point and were in deep conversation. Lance and Keith sat back down, Lance handing Keith his food.

            “Took you guys long enough! Thought we’d have to file a missing person’s report,” Hunk said.

            “Sorry buddy, we ran into _Nyma_. She gave me a hard time. So, uh, speaking of which, I’m gonna skip out on rehearsal today. It’s just a little too much for me right now. I’m actually… going home with Keith later,” Lance said, glancing over at Keith. Pidge immediately stared right at Keith, their face expressionless. Keith looked between the both of them and shrugged.

            “Well, I drove you today so I’m assuming you’re getting rides to and from work with Keith as well since you don’t have the car?” Hunk said, raising an eyebrow. Lance looked over at Keith and pouted, his bottom lip trembling. Keith rolled his eyes.

            “Yeah sure whatever. It’s not like we work together or anything,” Keith sighed, folding his pizza in half and turning his head to get a big bite. Lance was right. It was fantastic New York style pizza. It had that perfect crunch and it was greasy enough that it dribbled down Keith’s chin. Perfect.

            “Would you guys mind if we left after these two eat? I got a text from my mom and she wants to know if I can come home soon,” Pidge said, looking at their phone.

            “Ah, youth,” Hunk sighed.

            “What I’d give to be that young again,” Lance chimed in.

            “Pidge will kick shins. They are a shin kicker,” Keith warned.

            “He’s not wrong,” Pidge said.

            “Probably because that’s all they can reach with their tiny legs,” snorted Lance. “ _OW!”_

            “Warned you,” Keith said, sipping his coke with a smirk.

            “Oh shut up!” Lance whined, eating his pizza in silence.

            When they had finished, the four of them walked out to the parking lot together. They mindlessly chit chatted. Pidge exchanged phone numbers with the other two and promised to keep in contact. Keith knew that eventually Pidge would be begging him to take them to see them. He could see how attached they actually got to them. They were smiling so much. It was good to see them happy with new friends.

            Hunk’s car was a bit away from Keith’s. He stopped to say goodbye to everyone. Lance and Hunk hugged each other tightly. Hunk opted for a fist bump for Keith and Pidge. Keith almost had to drag Pidge away from Hunk quite literally because they started talking again and neither could stop.

            Once they reached Keith’s car, it was a shotgun battle between Lance and Pidge. Pidge unfortunately lost due to their minor status and had to sit in the back. Lance happily took the passenger seat. And the aux cord. Despite Keith’s protests as it was his car.

            “Oh, but this is such a good song! _What if, what if we run away? What if, what if we left today? What if, we say goodbye to safe and sound?_ ” Lance protested, singing along to the song to prove his point. Damn. Keith was pretty weak to Lance’s singing voice. He sighed and let Lance play his music as he pulled out and away from the tiny college campus.

            “Wow Keith, you weren’t kidding. He is a great singer,” Pidge praised. Lance turned around and winked at them. Pidge rolled their eyes. Probably wishing they took back that compliment. Keith looked at them in his rearview mirror and they made a face at him. He smirked at them and shook his head.

            “ _My youth, my youth is yours. Trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls. My youth, my youth is yours. Runaway now and forevermore. My youth, my youth is yours. A truth so loud you can't ignore. My youth, my youth, my youth. My youth is yours_ ,” Lance sang beautifully. The sound was so pleasant to Keith. And the song was actually really nice too. Lance just happened to make it sound even better.

            “Say, who sings this?” Keith asked, turning the car down a street.

            “It’s a Troye Sivan song. He’s really amazing. I have a couple of his songs on my sex playlist actually,” Lance nodded.

            “Your h-what,” Pidge choked. Lance inhaled through his teeth.

            “You didn’t hear anything, minor in the backseat,” Lance said. Pidge kicked his seat and Keith had to scold them. Man, being the eldest really did make one the dad friend of the group.

            “So you didn’t tell them about our thing?” Lance laughed.

            “No because it’s stupid,” Keith hissed.

            “It’s… not…ok,” Lance said, looking glum. Keith looked over at him and groaned.

            “I didn’t mean it like that,” Keith said.

            “Sure you didn’t,” Lance mumbled. The rest of the car ride was silent. And very, very awkward. Pidge barely mumbled a goodbye as they ran inside their house. Although, Lance was very excited to see how big it was and demanded Pidge invite them over sometime so he could see the inside. They managed to give him a weak smile before disappearing. Keith had to explain that’s just how they were sometimes. Nothing personal.

            Lance was still quiet as they got to Keith’s house. Shiro’s car wasn’t in the driveway. He wouldn’t be home until around six. Oh boy. That was going to be interesting, having these two meet. Although it seems that Shiro likes Lance from what Keith has said about him.

            “Shiro gets home around six. So, uh, it’s just us for a while,” Keith said, parking the car in the driveway. Lance just sat there quietly, staring straight forward. Keith looked at him, genuinely concerned he wasn’t going to be okay. “Lance?”

            That seemed to wake him up. Lance shook his head and turned to blink a few times at Keith before smiling at him. But the smile didn’t touch his eyes like it normally did. This was a forced smile. It pulled at something in Keith’s chest to see his eyes so sad.

            “So, can’t wait for you to show me around!” Lance said, his voice cracking. Keith was sure he was going to cry again. Keith bit on the inside of his lip and nodded. The two of them got out of the car in silence and Keith led him to the front door. He fumbled with his keys for a moment before finally unlocking the door. His whole body was shaky and nervous. He was going to be alone in his house for a few hours with just Lance.

            Keith walked inside and kicked off his shoes at the base of the stairs. Lance walked further inside, looking all around him before kicking off his shoes as well. Keith tugged on the strings of his bag, pulling it tight against his back.

            “Welcome to my, uh, house,” Keith said, looking at Lance.

            “It’s cute!” Lance said, turning to smile at him.

            “So let me give you the grand tour. Welcome to the front foyer. Behind me are the stairs that go up. To your left is the entrance to our living room. And if we walk through this archway we are led into the dining room. And through this one, yes keep following me, is the kitchen. Those glass doors lead out to our back porch. Out there is our fire pit. We haven’t really used it in a long time. Off to the side of the kitchen is a small bathroom if you need to go,” Keith said, walking Lance through the bottom floor of his house. He wasn’t expecting guests today otherwise he would have cleaned up a bit more. It’s not like the house was dirty, just disheveled. Keith had crashed in the living room the night before so all of his sleep stuff was still there and his laptop just lying on the ground. Keith led him back to the living room and tried to push all of his blankets and pillows out of the way. He picked up his laptop that was covered in faded and peeling alien and cryptid stickers and set it on the side table. There were a few band stickers on his laptop, but they were so faded one could barely read them.

            “What? Not gonna show me up to your bedroom?” Lance winked, nudging Keith.

            “That’s reserved for after the third date,” Keith laughed.

            “Oh. Right,” Lance said with a nervous chuckle. Keith sat down on the sofa and patted the spot next to him. Lance sat next to Keith, but gave him plenty of space. Which was odd because earlier Lance couldn’t seem to _stop_ touching shoulders with Keith. Every time Keith tried to give him space, Lance would gravitate back to him. Not like he was _complaining_ , but Lance’s actions now seemed odd.

            “Uh, Keith, I, uh,” Lance started to ask. Keith looked over at him as he picked up the television remote. Lance looked visibly uncomfortable. Well at least Keith wasn’t the only nervous one. Keith was going to turn on the TV, but clearly Lance had to say something. He lowered the remote to his lap and waited for him to continue.

            “What is it Lance?” Keith said. Lance bit down on his lip, wringing his hands together.

            “You, uh, know our adventure Saturday night _wasn’t_ a date… right?” Lance mumbled. Keith almost didn’t hear him. He had to process what he said for a moment.

            “Really? Oh thank fucking _God_ ,” Keith sighed with relief.

            “Wait, what?”

            “Dude, I thought _you_ thought it was a date. And I just felt so bad. I don’t think of you that way at all and I was worried you thought there was something here. And there’s…just not.”

            “Yes okay good. I was worried you had a thing for me and would think I was leading you on when I was definitely not. Just two bros going out after work to bond.”

            “Strictly platonic.”

            “Strictly platonic, yes.”

            That seemed to be all Lance had to say. Keith stared at him worriedly a moment longer before shrugging and turning on the TV. He flicked through a few channels before he settled on some station that was playing a colorful and cool looking cartoon. Lance still shifted in his seat awkwardly and Keith tried to ignore it, but every time Lance moved he just _had_ to look.

            “Hey Keith?”

            “Hmm?”

            “Can strictly platonic friends, uh, lay their head in their buddy’s lap because they’re sad and need the physical contact? Platonically, of course.”

            Keith rolled his eyes, but moved his hands and the remote anyway. Lance quickly slid down, resting his head on Keith’s thighs. His head was _hot_ against him. The guy radiated so much heat it was crazy. Lance shifted a bit to get comfortable and Keith sighed in response. Once he was _finally_ situated, Keith rest his head on his hand that was on the arm of the sofa, leaning towards the corner. But his other hand he placed gently on Lance’s head. Without even realizing it, he was softly stroking Lance’s hair, rubbing little circles into his scalp. Seriously what products did he use in his hair? It was unbelievable soft and smooth. Then again, this was _Lance_.

            He remembered the one night they were working together and Lance told Keith about his nightly skin care routine: face masks, moisturizers and the likes. Lance complained about how doing overnights messed it up because he usually does all that at ten at night, just before getting cozy in bed. Keith found it funny at first, but considering how Lance’s skin just seemed so soft and was radiant and _glowed_ —Keith couldn’t really laugh at it. It worked.

            Keith focused on the cartoon he was watching. He had seen it a few times before when needing just anything to watch. Something about five heroes saving Earth from evil aliens? Sounds cool enough. It seems like everyone in the show had a thing for the leader, but Keith found himself really liking the fun, flirty character. He thought the guy was trying so hard to get noticed and found it admirable. Plus, he wasn’t bad looking for a cartoon character. He was also a pretty good shot and kept the team working together. He was a pretty cool guy. Keith enjoyed this show a lot actually.

            He had to keep focusing on the show to ignore the heat he felt on his legs. The presence he felt. Keith was just hyper aware of Lance laying on his lap. He tugged on his hair that rested on his other hand, trying to distract himself. It didn’t help that as he subconsciously rubbed Lance’s head, Lance made soft, cute little sounds.

            Keith really had to contain himself.

            After a while of mindlessly watching the cartoon and being way too aware of Lance, Keith heard something. It started off soft, but it picked up. Sobbing. Lance was crying again. Keith bent over to look closer at him.

            “Hey, hey, Lance, look at me,” Keith whispered. Lance sniffled and turned around, laying with the back of his head on his lap now. Their faces were close, a little too close. Keith could see the details of Lance’s face. This wasn’t like the beach where he could barely see him. No, Keith could see every little freckle, every little speckle of color in his eyes. But what really caught his attention were the large amounts of tears running down his face. Keith started to gently brush them away with his thumb again.

            “Keith she _dumped me_. How am I supposed to face her at rehearsals? We’re supposed to act as if we’re a couple. See, that’s why I went out with her in the first place! I wanted to bond with her so we could have that chemistry together,” Lance sobbed. Keith just murmured ‘shh’ at him over and over. Lance sobs just became gargled as he cried more, finally free of the eyes in the café.

            “It’s so stupid. She’s not worth it! But this happens all the fucking time! It’s not just _her_. It’s every girl! Allura, Nyma, and did you know I flirted with Shay once? Nipped that in the bud when I found out Hunk had a thing for her. But really, all those girls. And nothing but _heartache_. And—and guys too. Oh no, they don’t get off the hook. I thought guys would be way easier, but they’re _not_. They’re even harsher honestly,” Lance cried, rubbing at his eyes. Keith pulled his hands away from his face, gently running his fingers over Lance’s soft face. He wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t really know how to comfort people. Lance mentioned he liked physical affection and contact and the likes when he’s sad. He’s mentioned it a few times because he would try and rest his head on Keith’s shoulder at work. Sometimes Keith would let him and sometime he’d shove him off.

            “Am I just unlovable?” Lance mumbled through his tears. That struck something in Keith.

            “Lance, no! You are _not_ unlovable. You’re so kind and, uh, funny. You’re always there to lend a hand. Remember when Allura was having a rough day because it was her father’s birthday? Remember how you sang to her and let her cry on your shoulder? You’re so caring! And uh, you aren’t actually annoying. Or stupid. Or a dumbass. Or any of the names I call you. I just like teasing you because you can dish it back, but I never mean it. Sometimes. I think. Oh my God Lance you are crying at the wrong person I just make things _worse_ ,” Keith said, cradling his cheek in his hand. Lance stopped crying for a moment, blinked at Keith a few times and then burst out laughing. Keith was actually very concerned he was having a full scale mental breakdown. He was definitely not prepared for that.

            “Keith you _do_ suck at comforting people. But… thanks. I think. I’m just gonna continue to cry on your lap until I get it out of my system. And then, if you don’t mind, I’m going to nap. Because I’m going to be fucking exhausted. Please Keith, for the sake of making me feel better, _don’t fucking comfort me,”_ Lance said with a little laugh. Keith smiled down at him and nodded. He just let Lance cry on him and he tried to wipe away the tears, but they wouldn’t stop coming so he opted for just stroking his hair instead.

            After a while, the tears slowed. Keith sent a silent prayer to who knows where. His legs were completely asleep and Keith already wasn’t very good being around people crying. He was anxious and uncomfortable the entire time, but he respected what Lance asked. He let him lay there and cry until he was done.

            “Good?” Keith asked softly. Lance nodded. “Great, now please get off me so I can have normal blood flow again.”

            Lance sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. The two of them look at each other before averting their gazes, cheeks blazing. Lance looked really exhausted with his red, puffy eyes and tear stained face. And yet he still managed to look pretty cute.

            “I’m gonna get you some water. So you don’t die of dehydration on me,” Keith said, getting up and scurrying out. He ran to the kitchen and filled up a glass of water from the sink for Lance, running back with it. Lance eagerly took it and almost downed half the glass in one go. He did cry a _lot_ so he needed to rehydrate.

            “Thanks Keith. For, uh, everything. It was nice of you to offer your home to me,” Lance said, handing him the half-finished glass. Keith set it down on the side table for him. Lance laid down on the sofa, pulling his legs close to him. Lance closed his eyes and Keith rolled his eyes. Keith grabbed one of his pillows and a blanket, tapping lance on the back. Lance opened up one eye and looked at him curiously.

            “I have pillows and blankets, loser. Here, get comfortable. Sleep as much as you want. I’ll keep the TV volume low for you,” Keith said. Lance took the pillow from Keith and stuck it under his head. Keith then draped the blanket over Lance who just pulled it over his head immediately. Keith stifled a laugh at how adorable and silly it was and went to sit in the large recliner. He crossed his legs and rested his cheek on his fist, going back to watching cartoons. Lance fell asleep soon after a few little sighs. Keith smiled at him. Quiet. Peace. It was nice.

            _BRRRTTTT!_

            The quiet never did last. Keith sighed and pulled up his phone to see he had a few texts from an unknown number. Curious, he opened up the messages.

 

FROM: UNKNOWN NUMBER

MSG: hey is lance ok?? i heard what happened ):

MSG: well all of the danger tones heard what happened….

MSG: nyma told everyone….

MSG: im surprised he didn’t tell me!!!! so I got your number from pidge to see if he was okay.

MSG: oh this is hunk by the way!!! ^-^

 

TO: Hunk

MSG: lance is okay

MSG: hes passed out on my sofa

MSG: < IMG ATTACHED >

MSG: see? hes peaceful

MSG: but he did cry for like an hour

MSG: hunk i cannot comfort people how do i make lance feel better youre the bff help me

 

FROM: Hunk

MSG: im assuming he tried to cuddle you because he likes being held when hes sad!!

MSG: theres genuinely not much to do. he may seem like an open book but

MSG: theres a lot to him he hides from people primarily anything about him he deems negative

MSG: for example, his large quantities of insecurities and how to properly comfort him

MSG: what things to say, to do.

MSG: all I really know is the physical contact thing because im really good at it <3

 

TO: Hunk

MSG: that

MSG: doesnt help but uh thnx

 

            Keith sighed and just leaned back into the chair. He was supposed to watch TV, but instead his attention went elsewhere. Keith watched the little rises and falls of Lance’s chest as he breathed in and out. He listened to the little snores he gave every so often. Lance was admittedly a cute sleeper and it caught Keith’s interest for sure.

            He didn’t even realize how spaced out he got while watching Lance until something snapped him back to reality.

            “Keith, _Keith_ ,” Lance mumbled in his sleep. Keith’s eyes widened, his eyebrows raising up higher. There’s no way he heard him say that. Keith was just hearing things.

            “ _Ke-e-e-i-i-th,_ ” Lance whined softly. Nope. He definitely heard him call out his name in his sleep. For what reason he wasn’t sure. A big part of him prayed it was a nightmare. A small part, however, prayed it was for something else. His stomach did flips and he gulped. Should he wake him? How long had he been sleeping anyway?

            He checked his phone to see when he last texted Hunk. That was over an hour ago. It was now almost three in the afternoon. Keith had spaced out watching Lance sleep for _over an hour_. That totally wasn’t weird at all. That tidbit of information was literally never going to be shared with anyone. It was locked in Keith’s Vault of Awkward Memories.

            Lance suddenly sat up right on the sofa, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Oh thank _God._ He wasn’t calling Keith’s name in his sleep! Just calling out for him because he was waking up! At least that’s what Keith was hoping what happened. Because if it wasn’t then he knew his heart would never stop racing.

            “Keith, what time is it?” Lance asked groggily. His voice was still thick with that sleepy tone and was it _attractive_. Unfair. All boys have a super attractive sleepy voice because everyone knows sleepy boys are best. Keith looked Lance up and down. His shirt was disheveled and his brown hair was sticking up every way. Lance’s eyes were still puffy and red, but he wasn’t crying anymore and that was a good thing.

            “Uh, a few minutes ‘til three,” Keith said, avoiding his gaze now that Lance was awake.

            “Oh shit, I didn’t mean to nap that long,” Lance yawned, stretching his arms over his head. Keith peeked through his eyelashes at him, watching his long arms move.

            “Nah it’s okay. You needed the rest after the day you’ve had,” Keith said, dismissing it with a wave. Lance pulled the blanket around himself, going over his head. Keith smiled at him. He looked kind of cute like that, grumpy with his red fleece blanket wrapped around him.

            “Hey, is my water still here? I have that nap taste in my mouth,” Lance said.

            “You mean the actual taste of death?”

            “Precisely. See, you get me Keith.”

            “As an avid napper, I am too used to that shitty taste in your mouth after a nap.”

            “It’s awful and I wish I had a toothbrush.”

            “I already let you nap on my sofa. Letting you use my toothbrush is way too much.”

            “Alright, fair. Oh thanks. I needed the water so bad.”

            “Lance do you talk in your sleep?”

            “Uh not that I know of? Why? Oh shit—I didn’t say some weird shit in my sleep did I?!”

            “No! Most of it was too unintelligible to understand. So, I mean, nothing that doesn’t already come out of your mouth,” Keith said with a cheeky grin. Lance rolled his eyes and threw Keith’s pillow at him. The boys laughed together.

            “So what did you do while I was out? Watch me sleep?” Lance asked, clearly teasing. Keith turned red and looked away.

            “Ew no. Why would I watch _you_ sleep when I can watch cartoons?” Keith said with a disgusted look, gesturing to the television.

            “I’m prettier than most cartoons, Keith,” Lance said.

            “I don’t know dude. This guy on this cartoon that’s been on all day is way prettier than you. He’s smoother too. I’d go out with this guy,” Keith smirked.

            “There is an attractive man sitting like five feet from you and you’d choose a cartoon character over him? Wow, thanks Keith. Doesn’t bruise my ego at all,” Lance huffed, flopping back down on the sofa.

            “You say that as if I’m actually attracted to you,” Keith scoffed.

            “C’mon. Everyone’s attracted to me!”

            “I have to rightfully disagree with that. Because I, for one, am not attracted to you.”

            “Really? These pretty blues don’t make you melt? What about my chiseled features? Oh the ladies are _weak_ for my freckles. Years of baseball in the sun will do that to you, you know. What about my killer smile? How are you not swooning?”

            Keith looked at Lance, at each part he described and tried to make his gulp as inaudible as possible. He had to admit, Lance was right. Lance was incredibly attractive, but was Keith _personally_ attracted to him? He was loud, talkative, annoying, competitive… how could he like someone like him?

            Lance then finger gunned at him with a wink and devilish smirk.

            Oh. That’s how.

            The next few hours were inner turmoil for Keith. Lance and Keith just watched television together, mostly in silence. Lance browsed his phone sometimes and when a meme was funny he made a point to show Keith and laugh. But Keith could barely choke anything out. He kept running through his head how impossible it was for him to be attracted to Lance. How it was just because Lance was good looking and nothing else. He barely regarded him as a friend, how could he see him as a crush? Literally impossible. They’ve barely known each other two months.

            But he spent these almost two months with Lance almost all the time because of work. They spent so many hours alone together doing over nights and even with Allura and Coran during the day. Keith hated to admit it, but he bonded with Lance. He even opened up a little bit to him. A little.

            Hours and hours of time with Lance had to mean something.

            Didn’t it?

            They were at least friends. Keith had to finally admit that. Lance quite literally held him in his arms and cried on his lap. There was no way they were just coworkers after this. Just friends. Strictly platonic like they had said earlier. There was definitely no hidden possible romantic attraction to Lance McClain his coworker and platonic friend.

            There definitely was.

            But Keith continued to squash that little thought way far down inside his mind. There was no chance of it ever happening. They both continuously admitted they had no attractions towards each other. Plus it was a little obvious Lance was way more into girls than he was guys. Which blows, but Keith just kept telling himself he didn’t like him anyway. It was the being alone with him for so long that was tricking his mind. So he was incredibly grateful that Shiro walked in the door a little after six.

            “Keith! I’m home!” Shiro called out. Keith sat upright in his seat, excited. Finally, he could distract his mind. He could hear Shiro kick off his shoes and hang his car keys up. Shiro walked into the living room a moment later, stretching his arms and yawning. It took Shiro a second to realize Keith wasn’t alone in the living room. “Oh! Who’s this? You could’ve texted me we had company over!”

            “Oh, sorry. Shiro, this is Lance, my coworker. He needed a place to hang out before work and I wasn’t doing anything. So, yeah,” Keith explained, gesturing to Lance. Lance stared at Shiro, his mouth dropped. Keith thought, _Oh no. Shiro’s arm. The scar. The white hair. Please Lance, don’t make fun of him._

            Instead, Lance stood up from the sofa, a cocky grin on and his eyes half lidded. This look was almost _flirtatious._ And there was no way Lance would do that to his _brother_ would he? Lance extended a hand to Shiro and turned his head to the side, jawline out in front.

            “Hey there. Name’s Lance. It’s uh, a pleasure to meet you,” Lance said, his voice smooth like butter. Even his pitch was in a lower, velvety register. No. Fucking. Way.

            “Hi Lance! I’m Shiro, Keith’s older brother. Keith’s told me a lot about you!” Shiro said in a friendly, inviting tone. Lance’s cool composure broke for a moment. His mouth for that ‘O’ shape again.

            “He does?! Oh, uh. Heh. I’ve heard a lot about you too. What I _didn’t_ hear is that you stole all the good looks in the family,” Lance flirted, sliding a hand through his own hair. Keith was _fuming_. He could feel his cheeks were red hot, his whole body was tense. Every instinct in him screamed to _fight_. Shiro blushed and placed a hand on the side of his neck, looking away from Lance.

            “Wow, uh, thank you Lance. That’s nice of you to say. I’d love to stay and chat, but I actually have to get ready for a _date_ ,” Shiro said, putting heavy emphasis on the word date. Lance held his hands up and back away from Shiro with a smile.

            “Good for you. Wouldn’t wanna make you late for it!” Lance winked. Keith was still raging internally. His arms were crossed so tight over his chest they would have popped off if this were like one of the cartoons he watched. Keith looked at his lap, long dark hair covering his face so no one could see how _furious_ he was. Shiro and Lance exchanged a few more pleasantries before Shiro retreated upstairs. Once it was the two of them alone once again, Keith let out his anger.

            “Did you seriously just flirt with my brother in front of me?” Keith snarled, his head snapping up at Lance. Lance looked at Keith and burst out laughing. Keith threw the pillow at him. “I’m serious asshole.”

            “We’re both very attractive adults. I just naturally do it. And I backed off when he mentioned a date, don’t worry. Jeez Keith. If I didn’t know better I’d say you were _jealous_. Also, you aren’t in control of Shiro. If he chose to flirt back that’s on him. Not you. We’re consenting adults thank you,” Lance defended.

            “I’m not fucking jealous. He’s just my _brother_ and it’s weird,” Keith said, looking off to the side.

            “No, no. You’re totally jealous! You’re jealous I flirted with your smoking hot brother and not you. Aw, Keith. That’s so cute,” Lance teased.

            “Just shut up! Or I’ll make you walk to work.”

            “Oh God, please no. Sorry, I’ll drop it.”

            “It’s fine. I’m just… glad you didn’t comment on his arm or anything.”

            “And why would I? That would probably make him uncomfortable. I noticed the scar, the arm and the patch of white. Who wouldn’t? But I’m not gonna outright be like, ‘ _Hey dude why do you have all this weird stuff? I bet you have a fucked up backstory’_ when I first meet him. Especially since I wanted to flirt with him upon seeing him. Dude, Shiro is really hot I’m sorry,” Lance said. Keith groaned at his final comment about his brother. God was it weird.

            “Thanks Lance. He and I… we don’t like talking about it. It’s a long story, okay?”

            “No problem dude. I won’t bug you about it. I respect that.”

            “You’re a really good guy I hope you know that.”

            Lance flashed a grin at Keith and Keith’s heart stopped again. He really did have a dazzling smile. Keith smiled back at him, perhaps just a moment too long. But then, something struck Keith.

            “Holy shit. _My brother is going on a date_ ,” Keith whispered. He immediately leaped off the recliner, telling Lance to stay put as he ran upstairs calling out for Shiro. Keith had a sneaking suspicion of who it was and if Shiro didn’t outright tell him, he knew his suspicions would be confirmed.

            Shiro was in his room, halfway through changing when Keith burst in, panting.

            “You’re going on a date?!” Keith gasped.

            “Took you long enough. Distracted because your friend was hitting on me? Which, I’m flattered but God, I am so not interested. He’s way too young for me. But he is cute. Good pick, Keith,” Shiro said, tossing his work shirt aside and settling for a dark colored turtleneck. Oh? A little fancy there.

            “Good pick nothing. Who are you going out with?” Keith demanded. Shiro turned a light pink and stammered on his words. Keith impatiently waited for an answer, tapping his foot in the doorway.

            “It’s none of your business. I’m going on a date with another adult. We’re going to a nice restaurant and I’m _happy_ about it. Maybe I’ll tell you about it later. But right now I’m going to get ready and you’re going to entertain your guest. My reservation is for seven thirty and if you make me late picking up my date because you’re hounding me to find out who it is so help you God I will make you _pay_ for it. We’ve been trying to do this for a _long_ ass time. Let me have this, Keith, please,” Shiro half pleaded, half threatened. Keith sighed and walked back downstairs, dissatisfied with his results. But at least he was pretty sure it was Matt. If Pidge really did see them kiss today, then it _had_ to be Matt.

            In which case, oh my God. _Finally_.

            Lance was wrapped up in Keith’s blanket again, fully invested in the show on TV. He didn’t even noticed Keith walk back. Keith stood in the large doorway to the living room, leaning against the frame. He just watched Lance, a soft smile on his face.

            If Matt and Shiro could make it and find happiness, why couldn’t Keith?

 

TO: KEITHS SURPRISE BIRTHDAY (Group)

LANCE: Pidge why do i have to be the one to distract keith :(

PIDGE: Because you work with him that night.

SHIRO: I would do it but I cant keep a straight face.

PIDGE: Lance the party is in exactly one fucking week you better not mess this up.

SHIRO: Pidge, language.

MATT: Let pidge say fuck >:(

PIDGE: YEAH SHIRO.

HUNK: lance just do as the tiny one asks itll make everything easier

SHIRO: Im still not sure this is a good idea. You all know keith hates holidays/birthdays.

MATT: YEAH BUT ITS HIS 21ST BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MATT: Shiro remember my 21st birthday?

SHIRO: Yes but you don’t.

MATT: e x a c t l y

HUNK: does anyone know what keiths favorite kind of cake is? I wanna make sure its perfect!!

LANCE: Red velvet

SHIRO: Red velvet!

SHIRO: Oh Lance! You knew that! (:

LANCE: Despite what keith says he and i are good friends <3

HUNK: i mean you text each other non stop i would hope you are.

SHIRO: Yea. NONSTOP. Literally it’s lance this, lance that.

PIDGE: Can also confirm it is Lance this, Lance that.

MATT: yep.

LANCE: Aw shit really that’s sweet of keith. now to have him admit were friends would be swell.

LANCE: Anyway back to party planning!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

            “Lance? You know you really shouldn’t be on your phone,” Allura said, tapping him on the shoulder. Lance was startled, dropping his phone into his lap. He spun his chair around to see Allura standing behind him, looking down at him with her hands on her hips. Her long, gorgeous white hair hung in loose ringlets around her. Her gorgeous eyes were… filled with mild annoyance and anger. Lance gave her an apologetic smile and she sighed and sat with him.

            “You’ve been very distracted at work lately. Is something wrong?” she asked him.

            Lance sighed, “No there’s nothing wrong! Just a lot on my mind. You know?”

            Allura placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. Lance placed his hand on top of hers, looking down at his lap. He ran a thumb over his fingers and she squeezed his shoulder. Allura was becoming an even closer friend of his the longer he worked here. They were friends even when he was just a volunteer. Hell, he even tried dating her at one point almost a year and a half ago. But he started having a lot of shifts where it was just him and her and it was _nice_.

            “You know you can talk to me, Lance. Anytime. You have my number after all,” she said with a gentle tone. Lance could only nod. She kept her hand on his shoulder a few minutes longer before turning to help someone check out a book.

            “Hey Allura would it be okay if I go restock books and listen to music a while? Just need to clear my mind,” he asked. Allura agreed quickly before turning her attention back to the person. Lance got up and pulled his earbuds from his pocket, shoving them in his ears. He plugged them into his phone and scrolled on his phone, trying to find a song he liked.

            “Oh cool, Mon Laferte. I forgot I had her on my phone,” Lance nodded. The song in question was Amárrame, by Chilean singer Mon Laferte. His sister has showed him this song some time ago and it was just too catchy not to have on his phone. While it’s entirely in Spanish, it sounds like a fun, dancing song. But if one were to translate the lyrics they would find how _fun_ they were. Which is why Lance had it on his sex playlist. A fun beat meets provocative lyrics? That was right up his alley. He hummed along to the song as he pushed the now full book cart out from behind the desk. His hips swung along to the beat and he drummed on the handle of the cart.

            “ _Amárrame. Ay, finge que no te gusto. Dame una mirada y luego vuélvete lejana. Y sin querer, búscame y déjame. Llámame pero no me hables, bésame y ahógame. Amárrame!_ ” Lance whisper sang along as he pushed towards the tall rows of books. It was just so hard not to sing along _or_ dance along for that matter. As he put books back in their proper places, he couldn’t do it without a little body shake to go with it.  Like usually, Lance was getting far too lost in the song.

            He went up and down the aisles, sometimes not even putting the right books in their place. His mind was too distracted, creating a little story to go with the song. In his mind, he was dancing with a vision in red. Blinding, fiery _red_. But with the red was a mop of black hair that twisted and bounced as the person in red spun around with him. They cried the song out to each other, laughter and smiles everywhere. Lance placed his hands on the person’s hips and pulled them close, bringing their lighthearted dance to something a little more _sensual._ He still couldn’t see their face, but he was certain this wasn’t a female. Or any that he had ever danced with.

            The person wore _tight_ red leather pants, a sparkly red crop top that was loose enough to move as they moved. But the clack of the person’s red stiletto heels on the floor did leave Lance wondering. The two danced with their bodies close together in time with the song. It was a wild story. A wild time. In his mind, he did manage to pull a hand from his hips to brush that crazy black hair from his face. Dark colored eyes met his with a wicked smirk.

            Oh of _course_.

            Lance snapped out of his little mind story, the song coming to a close on his phone. Why in the world would he picture _Keith_ as his vision in red? The one his mind wanted him to dance with to _that_ song? Lance shook his head and gripped the handle of the cart tightly. He had to admit though, Mind Keith looked really hot in that outfit. Lance even wondered for a moment if Keith even owned an outfit like that. Lance was pretty sure Nyma did. Not in red, but an outfit very similar to it. He remember when they went out to a club together she had something like that on.

            “Lance? Can you come here for a moment?” Allura called out to him. He paused, trying to process what she said before abandoning the cart and running back over to the front desk.

            “Hey, what’s up? You called?” he asked, leaning on the counter.

            “Coran needs to speak to me on the phone so I’ll be in his office for a bit. Watch the desk for me?” she asked with a sweet smile. Allura fluttered her eyelashes at him. How could he say no to that face? He wasn’t going to say no in general, but her adorable face sealed the deal. He agreed, she thanked him and ran off for a moment. Lance sat back in his chair at his computer next to hers.

            There was literally two people left in the library not including them. Granted, it was fifteen minutes until closing, but an hour ago the library still looked the same. Lance knows it was definitely much busier during the day. After five in the evening things started to slow down really fast. Which is why it went from Lance, Keith and Allura working at night to just two working an evening shift. Coran decided that around the beginning of October now that Lance and Keith were finally accustomed to working the library. Keith and Lance worked an evening shift together twice a week, usually on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Mondays Lance worked with Allura in the evening. On Wednesdays and Saturdays, Keith and Lance worked overnights together. Allura had more day shifts like on Saturday, Tuesday and Thursday. She was very grateful for that. Coran was even able to have more time off or more time to do more office stuff versus being out in front. Thace was mostly during the day, but he did join Allura some Wednesdays. Saturday the library closed at six instead of eight and Sunday it was closed entirely. Things were in a good rhythm now despite there being even less people than there used to be.

            It was mostly due to the more central and much larger library that Lotor and his family built a little over a year ago. It was taking away so much business from this library and Lance felt so bad for Allura and Coran. He knew that they wanted to keep it alive in Alfor’s memory, but perhaps it was more trouble that it was worth.

            Usually Monday nights since Keith had off, he would still spend his time at the library working on his research. Today however, he was nowhere in sight. Which Lance didn’t mind because he felt as if he needed to stop seeing him almost daily. Maybe then his mind would stop putting him in a song dream sequence. It was just Lance and Allura and he was thankful for that. The two of them talked a lot together when they worked together and it was nice to just vent about each other’s days. He could do that with Hunk, but Hunk didn’t have the same spark as Allura.

            Lance’s phone still played music in his ears, this time playing Chains by Nick Jonas. Which was odd because this usually never came on. He pulled out his phone to check and see what was up. There seemed to be a reoccurring theme with tonight’s music. Was it…?

            It was.

            Lance had unknowingly played all the music from his own personal sex playlist. Realizing this caused him to laugh out loud. No wonder everything in his ears sounded so _sexy_. Lance grinned to himself as he went over all the songs in his playlist. It had been a while since he last used it, but he would never admit that to anyone. In fact, the last time he played it was at the beginning of summer when he and Nyma first started their strange relationship. It was probably after their second date he took her home to his basement bedroom. And that’s where he learned she could do that _thing_ he liked.

            He thought about it again, biting down on his bottom lip and trying to cross his legs. Man was he really going to miss _that_. Whatever. He could find a new girl to do what she did and _better_. Or guy. He wasn’t too picky really. Lance _did_ however continue to sit uncomfortably in his seat for the rest of his shift because he continued to listen to his sex playlist and think about all of his times with Nyma like a masochist. Allura didn’t even notice.

            Lance was walking out to his car, determined to take care of his problem after bailing on Allura early that night after they closed when he got a phone call. He let out a long, painful groan before grabbing his phone, standing in front of his car door.

            “What?” Lance growled out, not even bothering to check and see who had called him. Lance was too agitated and turned on to even bother being polite.

            “Oh! Uh, Lance? Sorry am I bothering you?” asked a timid, but familiar voice. Lance softened his tone.

            “Keith! Oh shit sorry buddy. I didn’t even see who was calling me. Is everything okay? You, uh, never call me,” Lance said, turning to lean against his car.

            “Yeah… sorry. I’m not a phone call kinda person. But Shiro said I should call you since you’re probably getting out of work soon. Which means you’ll be on your way home. Which means it would have been too late to text you,” Keith mumbled.

            “Text me about what?”

            “Do you, uh, wanna… come over? We have this tradition of having a movie night once or twice a week. With Matt and Pidge. And Shiro thinks I should invite you too. We usually go, um, p-pretty late into the night though. So unless you want to drive home at three in the morning, you’d have to crash here. Which Shiro says it’s okay…? And we’re like, friends and stuff. So figured this would be cool if you _did_ come over. But you don’t have to if you have plans or anything,” Keith said, clearly very uncomfortable. Lance covered his mouth, stifling a laugh.

            “Sure man! I’d love to. I have class in the morning so I might dip out early as hell in the morning to make sure I can go home and shower and shit. I gotta stop at home and grab clothes and my skin stuff. Sorry buddy, can break routine. But I’ll be there in like forty minutes. Sound good?” Lance said.

            “Yeah, sure. You can shower here if you need to anyway. So, uh. See you in forty. ‘Bye,” Keith said. The line went dead a second after. Lance’s heart was fluttering away in his chest. Keith actually called him his friend and not a coworker. And he even invited him to their movie night! Which Keith had told him about a few times before. Lance had felt like it was quite the honor he got invited to it. Now, just one little problem to take care of before he made his way home and then Keith’s house. A little annoyance.

            True to his word, Lance had made it to Keith’s house a little after forty minutes later. Keith was waiting at his doorway as Lance pulled up. He parked behind Keith’s car, leaving space for Shiro’s car. He didn’t mind blocking Keith in at all. Lance got out of his car, a large backpack on his shoulders. Keith gave him a judging glare from the doorway and Lance winked at him.

            “Took you long enough. Matt was ready to play the movie without you. I, uh, got you chicken nuggets from McDonald’s. I figured you’d like them,” Keith said, letting Lance walk past him as he shut the door. _Oh_. How thoughtful of Keith. Lance made sure to thank him as he set his backpack down by the foot of the stairs. Keith led him into the living room where he saw not two, but _three_ familiar faces. But Lance was certain he had never met Matt before. Yet here he was, seeing two Pidges look straight at him with the same dopey smile. Lance froze in his tracks, looking between the two.

            “Uh, I can’t tell which one is Pidge,” Lance said, half joking. It was a little obvious by the way the smaller one sat in the way too large recliner and the larger one sat with his arm wrapped around Shiro’s leg, sitting on the floor in between his legs. Small one was clearly Pidge.

            “Hey Lance! Good to see you again! Sorry about saying hello and running out right after,” Shiro said with a welcoming smile. Lance let out a little gasp, remembering how attractive Shiro was. Keith and Shiro were way too pretty, Lance really wished he could meet their parents. See where it all started from.

            “Yo, no problem Shiro! You had a date and you didn’t wanna be late. Sorry for hitting on you. It was… a little inappropriate,” Lance said with a nervous laugh. Matt’s face was shocked as he looked up at Shiro.

            “He hit on you?! And you didn’t tell me?!” Matt gasped. Shiro gave him a little shrug in response. Matt and Pidge exchanged knowing glances with each other. Now that Lance could look at them better he could see some differences. For one, Matt’s hair was much neater than Pidge’s. It was still that short, crazy light brown mess, but his looked like a controlled mess. Pidge’s looked like they just woke up and called it a day.

            “Yeah don’t worry Matt. I wasn’t happy about it either,” Keith sighed.

            “Aw come on Keith! I said I was sorry!” Lance whined. Keith dismissed it with a wave of his hand. A part of Lance thought that he was never going to let it go. The little shove past him to sit on the sofa definitely confirmed it.

            “Keith, let your guest sit on the sofa,” Shiro said as Keith sat down next to him.

            “But… Matt’s on the floor. Matt’s _always_ on the floor,” Keith said, gesturing to Matt who wrapped himself tighter around his leg.

            “Yeah, but I choose to be on the floor. Sitting in between Shiro’s legs is my thing,” Matt said with a shrug.

            “Fine, Lance, do you want to sit on the sofa?” Keith huffed.

            “Why yes, I’d love to!” Lance grinned. Keith narrowed his at him and slid off the sofa and on to the floor. Lance took his spot on the sofa and Shiro handed him a bag of McDonald’s.

            “Keith’s eyes are shooting daggers right now,” Pidge commented.

            “I can bring my _real_ ones out from upstairs,” Keith hissed, a definite threat.

            “No you won’t. You’re supposed to keep your knife collection locked up,” Shiro said, his tone stern and almost fatherly. Keith sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the sofa with his back. Lance sat crisscrossed on the sofa, trying not to touch Keith and anger him further. With a mention of a _knife collection_ , Lance had to admit he was a little scared of Keith.

            “So what movie did you pick out?” Lance asked, pulling out his chicken nuggets from the bag.

            “We’re watching the live action Scooby Doo movie and there will be no objections,” Matt stated. The other three let out a collective groan.

            “Whoa shit really?! I love that movie!” Lance said. Keith tilted his head back to look at Lance with a disgusted look.

            “This is the third time this month we’ve watched this. Matt says it’s for Halloween. We tell him to pick an actual horror movie if he wants to celebrate Halloween,” Pidge groaned.

            “It’s a damn good movie and you all know that,” Matt said, pointing the remote at all of them. Lance was the only one excited to watch this movie besides Matt. As the movie started, Lance noticed that Pidge and Shiro immediately whipped out their phones and began to browse on them. Keith didn’t, but Lance was sure he was just zoning out.

            “Wow, for once Keith isn’t on his phone during movie night,” Matt commented with a bit of anger in his tone.

            “That’s because Lance is sitting right behind him so he has no reason to text,” Pidge snickered. Keith didn’t move his eyes from the screen, but still flipped them the bird.

            “I mean, they aren’t wrong. Keith you always text Lance during the movies,” Shiro said.

            “Aw shit. I don’t mean to ruin movie night,” Lance apologized.

            “Ignore them Lance,” Keith said.

            “I mean I could always stop texting Keith during movie night. Pidge just text me whenever it happens and I’ll make sure to leave him alone,” Lance winked.

            “Deal. Matt will complain less,” Pidge said, giving him a thumbs up, Keith looked back at Lance, fury in his eyes.

            “You better not. You keep me alive during Matt’s shitty movie,” Keith said. Well, all Lance heard was ‘you keep me alive’ and that was enough to make his breathing stop. He stared down at Keith, cheeks warm and eyes wide. He didn’t even know how to respond. Keith was actually the first one to break eye contact. When he did, Lance finally let out a little gasp of air.

            “Finally. Everyone shut up. This is the good part. Mary Jane is gonna make her face do the thing,” Matt said, pointing at the TV. Lance looked over to see Shiro place a hand on Matt’s head and gently rub it with his thumb. It was his bionic arm. Lance couldn’t help but stare at it for a moment. It was super cool, definitely made Shiro look like a kick ass super hero. But, it also gave him an idea.

            Lance placed his hand on Keith’s head and also started rubbing little circles into it with his thumb. Keith shifted under his hand and Lance pulled away for a moment. He turned around with a confused look on his face. Oh no. This was it. Lance had done it.

            “What are you doing?” Keith whispered.

            “Uh, nothing you don’t want me to,” Lance murmured back. Keith stared at him silently.

            “Well I never said _stop_.”

            _Oh._

            Keith turned back around, this time leaning back a little closer to Lance. Lance put his hand back and continued to rub his head. Sometimes he even ran his fingers through his surprisingly soft and fluffy hair, giving it a little tussle. Keith never objected to any of it. If anything, he tried leaning more into Lance’s hand. Kind of like a cat. It was all really adorable honestly.

            When the movie came to a close, Matt had dozed off and was lightly snoring against Shiro’s leg. Pidge was half asleep in the recliner and even Keith had started to go in and out. It was _barely_ even midnight. Keith said they usually went til three in the morning, which Lance knows because he would usually be texting Keith. It looked like Shiro and Lance were the only two awake. They looked at the other three, then at each other with toothy grins.

            “What would we do without ‘em?” Shiro said with a happy little sigh. Keith stirred against Lance’s leg, sitting up properly and rubbing his eyes.

            “Good morning beautiful. Are you actually awake?” Lance teased. Keith just flipped him off and Lance could only shrug.

            “So Lance, usually Matt sleeps on the sofa… and ends up in my bed. But given our circumstance you are more than welcome to sleep on the sofa,” Shiro said softly.

            “No, he can sleep in my room. I have the space. The sofa isn’t exactly the most comfy place to sleep. Plus, it’s Matt’s thing,” Keith yawned. Lance tensed up and really hoped Keith couldn’t feel that. Sleeping in Keith’s bed? Keith hadn’t even showed him the upper half of the house the last time he was here a couple weeks ago. Lance could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand. Could he handle sharing a bed with him? It wouldn’t be… weird… would it?

            “Are you sure Keith? You’re not one to give up bed space. Warning Lance, the guy hogs all the blankets,” Shiro smirked.

            “He’s plenty hot himself anyway,” Keith said bluntly. Lance gasped silently. He knew he didn’t mean it _like that_ , but a part of him wish he did. Lance knew he was a space heater and probably wouldn’t need the blankets anyway.

            “If he’s okay with it, I’d love to sleep on a bed. I napped on this thing once and it wasn’t exactly too pleasant,” Lance awkwardly laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

            “Well, if you’re both okay with it! Keith, help me get Matt onto the sofa then?” Shiro said, gently nudging Matt with his leg. Lance immediately jumped up.

            “Keith and I can do it Shiro!” Lance offered. Shiro placed his good hand over his heart with a soft smile and a whispered ‘thank you’. Keith and Lance both attempted to pick out the unconscious Matt. He wiggled in their arms, but they were able to lay him down as Shiro got up. Shiro pulled a blanket over him, as usual. Pidge finally woke up from the recliner with a yawn.

            “Hey, is Scooby Doo over? What are we watching next?” they asked sleepily.

            “Nothing shorty, everyone’s going to bed,” Lance smiled. Pidge kicked out their leg, hoping to hit Lance, but _no one_ was near their leg so it was a feeble attempt. They just laughed at them as they fell back asleep. Keith walked over and scooped their tiny body into his arms.

            “It’s bed time then. I’ll take them to the room,” Keith said, adjusting Pidge in his arms. They curled against him and Keith smiled down at them. Shiro shut off the television and waited for Keith to start up the stairs before shutting off the lights. Lance made a tiny note of that because Shiro literally looked to make sure Keith was mostly up the stairs before making the living room dark.

            Lance grabbed his backpack and followed Shiro up the stairs. Shiro went into the first bedroom on the left and pointed across to the room on the right. Keith’s room. Right. Lance turned to the door to see it resemble a cliché rebellious teenager’s door. Complete with caution tape, ‘Do Not Enter’ signs and scuff marks. His door did have a few alien stickers that were peeling half way off on it though. That was the little touch of Keith. His hand hovered over the doorknob for a moment. Lance took a deep breath as he opened the door.

            The overhead light was brighter than the small desk lamp off to the far right corner. Keith’s walls were a dark red, which made the room seem darker and smaller than it was. It wasn’t clean, but it also wasn’t filthy. Keith’s clothes littered the floor and posters cluttered the walls. A corkboard hung over a paper filled desk with photos and maps and yarn that connected certain points. On the back wall was a glass door that Lance assumed let out onto a balcony. Lance was a bit jealous about that because he had a basement bedroom, but he did get more privacy that way.

            Keith’s bed _was_ pretty big. It was at least a queen size. The sheets were black, pillowcases black and comforter a bright, vibrant red. Lance was looking all around the room, trying to analyze it. On his right was a dark wood dresser that was covered in stacks upon stacks of books. One of the drawers was open and a sock hung off from it. On the wall with the door leading to the hallway was a decent sized closet. Keith’s room truly suited _Keith_. Dark, messy, and interesting. It was then Lance remember Keith had a knife collection and he started sweating, thinking about where it could be.

            “Looks like you beat the third date rule,” came a voice behind him, causing him to jump. Lance turned around to see Keith leaning in the doorway.

            “Guess I’m a lucky guy. Wow, to see _the_ Keith Kogane’s bedroom and not even have to date him! I see you like the color red. Is it your favorite color or something?” Lance grinned. Keith stared into his eyes, looking a little annoyed.

            “No. It’s not.”

            “So what is your favorite color?”

            And without hesitation, while staring into Lance’s eyes, Keith replied, “ _Blue_.”

            _Oh._

            “Hey, uh, show me the bathroom so I can get ready for bed?” Lance said, shrugging his backpack back onto his shoulders, trying to ignore what Keith said _while staring into his blue eyes_.

            “Yeah, it’s the door next to mine,” Keith said, pointing down the hall. Lance nodded and pushed past him with his head down. He burst into the bathroom and shut the door behind him quickly, heart racing.

            What did he mean by the color blue? It was a little obvious Keith liked _red_. Red was Keith’s signature color and blue was Lance’s. What the hell could he mean that blue was his favorite color? Lance shook his head, needing to focus on taking care of his skin. He pulled out all of his products and set them up on the wide vanity. He then changed into his pajamas, which was just a pair of blue basketball shorts and a grey tank top. Then, he pulled out his white headband and pushed back his hair so he could get to work on himself.

            A bit through his normal routine, Keith barged into the bathroom, wearing only his boxers and a tight fitting white tee shirt. Lance tried _really_ hard not to take notice of that. Keith bumped Lance out of the way to brush his teeth. They didn’t speak to each other.

            Once Lance was finished, he made his way back to Keith’s room. Keith was already switching off his desk lamp. That’s when Lance noticed the small little moon nightlight plugged into the wall next to his desk. Another mental note. Did he have a thing about the dark? Better not ask him because that might just anger him.

            “Hey, can you turn off the light before you get in bed?” Keith asked, sliding into bed on the right and putting in headphones.

            “Oh? You listen to music when you sleep too? If that’s the case, why don’t you just play music off your phone and we can listen together? I forgot my headphones anyway and I _need_ music to sleep,” Lance said. Keith stared at him in silence as he pulled out his headphones, setting them on the bedside table next to him. The music filled the room.

            “I guess that’s fine. You can’t object to my music then,” Keith said, pulling the comforter over his legs and sliding down into bed. Lance turned off the light and ran over to get into bed next to him.

            “Nah, I wouldn’t. Is this… _Troye Sivan?_ I thought you didn’t know him!” Lance said, wiggling into bed.

            “Uh, well, when you played him in the car the other day… I really liked him. So I started listen to his music more. I listen to Troye exclusively when I sleep now. Kinda nice I guess,” Keith admitted.

            “Good! Glad to hear my amazing music taste is rubbing off on you! I really dig Troye so I’m glad we both like him,” Lance said. Lance got comfortable in Keith’s bed, well tried to. He was very aware of the body next to him, despite the size of the bed. And all he could smell was _Keith_. Not that it was a bad smell, it was just filling his mind and making it hard to relax. He kind of just laid there for a little while.

            “Hey Keith?”

            “Mmm?”

            “I can’t sleep. I feel wide awake actually.”

            There was a little sigh before he replied, “Yeah I can’t either.”

            “Do you… wanna talk a little?”

            “Not really, but that usually means you do. So… go ahead.”           

            “God you know me so well. So like, are Matt and Shiro a thing? Matt seemed really upset I flirted with Shiro. And like, he clung to him and Shiro was totally petting him. Are they together? Because that would be really cute. But isn’t it weird Matt and Pidge look _exactly_ the same? I dunno, it would freak me out,” Lance rambled.

            “I… don’t know if they’re together. Shiro avoids the topic when I bring it up. I’ve always thought they’d get together. We’ve known the Holts since—God how long has it been? Shiro and Matt met when Shiro was in the seventh grade I think? They went to the same middle school. So they became best friends and introduced our parents. Then, our parents became best friends. Like seriously, my dad and Sam were inseparable. So, naturally, Shiro and Matt became the same way. I grew up with Matt and then as Pidge got older, them too. Our families grew together. As we got older, I was _convinced_ Shiro and Matt would end up together. Pidge was too. They were just—way too close to be _just_ best friends. Also, Pidge only recently started looking like their brother. We’re just rolling with it,” Keith explained.

            “Your parents. Wow. You don’t usually talk about them—,”

            “—And I won’t. But they had a moment in that explanation. Leave it alone.”

            “I will. Okay, I’m just gonna go with they’re together. Your brother is officially off limits,” Lance teased. Keith was silent. Then a foot connected with Lance’s leg and he let out a little yelp in surprise.

            “Please don’t talk about Shiro that way. It grosses me out.”

            “You sure it’s not jealousy? I can talk about you that way too, you know. You’re _very_ attractive, Keith,” Lance said, turning on his side to look at Keith. The room wasn’t very dark with the hall light and Keith’s nightlight and the lights coming from the door to the balcony. The hall light lit up Keith’s face. Keith was lying on his stomach, hand on his pillow, looking up at Lance with soft eyes. When Lance turned around, Keith propped himself up on his side so they could actually look at each other. Keith’s phone played music softly in between the two of them.

            “Lance, don’t say things you don’t mean,” Keith said softly, pulling the comforter over his shoulder.

            “Who says I don’t mean it? I never lie, Keith. I’ve always found you attractive honestly. It’s a little unfair,” Lance smiled. “They say pretty people surround themselves with other pretty people. If you notice, all of my friends are _hot_. And you are no exception Keith.”

            “Right. I guess that makes sense.”

            “So Keith! Any boys you’re interested in?”

            “Uh… not really. No.”

            “You’re a terrible liar.”

            “Well, there _might_ be one guy. You don’t know him. He’s, um, _online_.”

            “Sure. C’mon Keith! We’re _buddies!_ We can talk about this stuff to each other. It’s what guy friends do! Like, here, I’ll go first. I think Allura is _gorgeous_. I might try flirting with her again. Then again, last time I did, I wasn’t allowed to read to the kids for a week… so maybe not. I’m not even sure I like her like that. She’s a great friend though!”

            “The guy I might like is an oblivious asshole. Emphasis on might like because I’m still not sure I like him or not.”

            “An asshole, huh? Well, if he gives you trouble send him my way! Hunk and I will totally kick his ass if he hurts you! Hunk looks soft, but he packs a mean punch. _Trust me_.”

            “I can handle kicking his ass on my own perfectly, thank you. But I don’t even think that’ll be necessary. Yet. I dunno, like I said, I might not even have a thing for him at all. It’s really confusing.”         

            _You’re telling me, Keith. I feel the same way about you. Do I like you like that or do I just miss being with someone?_ Lance thought, staring down at Keith.

            “Lance?”

            “Yes Keith?”

            “This is—sorta my favorite song right now. Do you know it?” Keith whispered. Lance took a moment to listen to the song. It was TALK ME DOWN. Not one of Lance’s favorites, but still a good song. He did know the words pretty well. Was Keith hinting he wanted him to sing? He’s asked him a couple times now to sing for him. Definitely a confidence booster for him. Even if Keith didn’t want him to sing along, Lance was going to.

            “ _I wanna sleep next to you, but that's all I wanna do right now. So come over now and talk me down. I wanna hold hands with you, but that's all I wanna do right now. And I wanna get close to you_ ,” Lance sang quietly, looking at Keith. Keith stared at him back, his bottom lip pulled down slight. It was now Lance was realizing how close they were. If he leaned in just a little further he could kiss him. It was now Lance was realizing how close to home these lyrics were hitting.

            “ _I wanna sleep next to you, but that's all I wanna do right now. So come over now and talk me down,_ ” Keith hummed back. Lance was a bit taken back by his soft, deep voice. Keith closed his eyes as he and Lance sang along to the song together. Lance slid his hand towards Keith’s, placing his pinky over Keith’s so they were just touching a _little_ bit.

            Suddenly this became Lance’s new favorite Troye Sivan song.

            The song came to a close too quickly. Keith opened his eyes up again and they just stared at each other, smiling. Keith was _smiling_. A wide, beautiful smile. Lance wanted to reach out and touch Keith’s face, brush that strand of black hair out of the way. So he did.

            What he wasn’t expecting was Keith to rub his cheek into his hands, again, like a cat. Lance froze, his hand resting on his cheek. He didn’t know what to do. Lance just left his hand there and Keith _let him_.

            “Uh, Lance?”

            “Yeah buddy?”

            “You can stop touching my face now. Feel like we’re getting into some weird zones here.”

            “Right, yeah, sorry.”

            “I feel like I can sleep now. Thanks, Lance.”

            “Yeah, me too man.”

            They turned away from each other, which Lance was thankful for. He could feel how hot his cheeks were from blushing. He slammed his mouth shut, trying to slow his heavy breathing and fast beating heart. That was the softest, most wonderful moment Lance’s has ever experienced. He felt truly connected with Keith as they sang together. He gripped the sides of his face and smiled. He couldn’t stop smiling. Lance just played Keith’s singing voice over and over in his head. He had his suspicions, but this time Keith really did sing. And it was beautiful.

            Lance definitely had an easier time falling asleep now.

            “Keith! Breakfast!” Pidge yelled from his doorway. This caused Keith to bolt upright, hands searching all around the bed, feeling nothing. His heart sank when he realized Lance was gone. Keith clutched at his face, hanging his head. Did last night really happen? He ran his fingers over his cheek where Lance had caressed him. He could still feel the tingle like he felt last night.

            Keith felt around the bedsheets once more to _really_ make sure Lance was gone. He sighed when he did confirm it, but was alarmed when he felt paper meet his fingertips. He grabbed the folded in half paper. Written on the front was his name with a star next to it, just like Shiro wrote on his lunch bags. Was this from Shiro?

           

_Keith,_

_Last night was really something. We should duet more often. Thanks for inviting me to movie night. I had a great time. BTW… YOU CUDDLE IN YOUR SLEEP ;)_

_-L♥_

            Keith groaned as he covered his face with the letter, falling back onto his bed. He lay his arms out to the side. Lance McClain was a dangerous force. A dangerous force Keith desperately wanted to mess with now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i never thought id make another beefy chapter like ch4 but here we are. and six has HUGE plot points so its probably gonna be EVEN THICKER. jesus christ. i have no words for this fic. BUT THANKS FOR 1000+ HITS AND ALMOST 100 KUDOS!!! now lets see if we can get the comments higher :3c
> 
> **OFFICIAL PLAYLISTS FOR THE FIC**  
> [Main Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/bdqun9l7yzeqnoeswh42fifmy/playlist/61VqFapK9d2a4caR38UVGl)  
> [Keith's Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/bdqun9l7yzeqnoeswh42fifmy/playlist/4oZMqY6zu59mEF6klLImSA)  
> [Lance's Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/bdqun9l7yzeqnoeswh42fifmy/playlist/0hZp0lcxDcjOSjOw0cwb6F)
> 
> **FANART BASED OFF FIC**  
> [Keith and Lance by abelas-vhenan](http://abelas-vhenan.tumblr.com/post/164206750331/i-finished-a-quick-art-piece-based-on-yuurikaas)  
> [Chapter 5 art by bluewinter-puppy](https://bluewinter-pupper.tumblr.com/post/164242845671/here-it-iiiissss-scene-from-chapter-5)
> 
> **CONTACT ME**  
> [Tumblr](http://yuurikaa.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/yuurikaa_)


	6. The Many Sides of Keith and How to Love Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dude, how much have you had to drink?"  
> "Uh, like s-six?"  
> "Six what?"  
> "Uh, I don't know."  
> "Keith!" 
> 
> An unfriendly visitor pays them a visit at the library with motives that aren't clear. The power goes out and Lance learns things about Keith he never knew. Finally, it's Keith's 21st birthday and he is going to let loose and have fun for once!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently i dont know how to write small chapters heres a 20k chapter lmao oops  
> heads up: this chapter is heavy in lance pov!!!!
> 
> TW: DRINKING, UNDERAGE DRINKING, CAR ACCIDENT MENTION, CAR ACCIDENTS

It was fifteen minutes after the library had closed. Lance was already vacuuming the floors as Keith stacked chairs onto tables. Lance had hooked up his phone to the small stereo behind the desk. He was loudly playing his music as he usually did. As they cleaned, Lance wiggled his way around, attempting to dance to the beat. He would be the first to admit to himself that he wasn't exactly the best dancer. He could keep to the beat well, but he wasn’t full of moves. 

“ _You’re everything I see in my dreams. I wouldn’t say that to you if it wasn’t true,”_  Lance said, bobbing his head and shoulders as he vacuumed. He looked over to see Keith smirking at him, shaking his head as he put up another chair. It was their thing now whenever they worked together. Lance blasted music and sang, Keith listened. He wanted to make sure Keith’s music taste was just as vast as his. When he first met Keith, he was  _sure_  the guy only listened to music like  _My Chemical Romance_. Surprisingly, he didn’t. He had a pretty big taste, but he still wasn’t at Lance’s level. And if he was going to build a strong sex playlist, he’d have to listen to more music. 

Lance made his way over to Keith, grabbing his hands in his and pulling his arms, trying to make him dance with him. Keith rolled his eyes, his arms feeling heavy in Lance’s hands. Keith may be resisting, but the smile on his face said he wanted to join him. 

“ _I know that you don’t know it, but you’re fine, so fine._ _Oh_ _girl I’m_ _gonna_ _show you when you’re mine, oh mine. Treasure, that is what you are. Honey, you’re my golden star! You know you can make my wish come true! If you let me treasure you!”_  Lance sang, forcing Keith to spin around as he serenaded him. Keith did turn around, but he was stiff with it. Lance had to up his game. He poked at Keith’s sides until he was laughing and spinning around with him to the song. Bingo. Keith was ticklish. 

“Oh my God, this is like the fiftieth Bruno Mars song tonight, Lance,” Keith laughed, finally doing a little dance with Lance. Lance winked at him, holding his wrists again, weaving him through the tables. 

“You  _like_  Bruno Mars, Keith. So, shut it!” Lance teased, waggling a finger at him. 

“Yeah only because you play him so much!” Keith smiled. Lance felt his heart race as Keith smiled at him. He loved when they closed together because they got to do fun things like this together. At first, Keith would  _never_  dance with him, but as time went on… he finally started opening up to Lance. And he was so thankful for that. 

Lance continued to sing to Keith, dancing with him around the library. He was so into it. It was just the two of them in that library, having the time of their lives. Keith’s laughs bounced off the walls and rang clear in Lance’s ears. It was the real music. 

“Oh, well I don’t want to interrupt-,” came a low, velvety voice from behind them. Lance and Keith halted, instantly afraid. The library was closed. Lance  _thought_  he locked the door. Someone snuck in. This was literally their worst fear. Lance and Keith turned to face the voice, hands dropping to their sides. Bruno Mars played in the background as they faced the intruder, Lance scared shitless. For a moment. 

Standing in front of them was a very tall, slender man with sickly pale skin. It was so pale it had an almost  _purplish_ tint to it. His long, silver hair was pulled back behind his shoulders, with a single strand hung in front of his face. He stood with his hip cocked out, a hand on it. He sneered at them, eyes tight and, well,  _evil._  There was no doubt in Lance’s mind who this was. He had only seen him a handful of times, but he knew it. 

“ _Lotor_ _?_ What the fuck are  _you_  doing here?” Keith practically snarled, stepping in front of Lance and holding his arm out. As if he was  _protecting_  Lance. It was similar as if a parent threw their arm out in front of their child in a car to protect them from impact. Keith was totally mom-arming Lance. It sent a warm, fuzzy feeling to his stomach. 

“Can’t an old friend drop by? I heard through the grapevine you were working…  _here,_ ” Lotor said, waving his hand in the air to gesture to the library. Keith tensed up and Lance watched him worriedly. He stood in a very defensive position. It really looked like Keith was ready to pounce at any moment. 

“We’re closed. You’ll have to  _drop by_  during business hours. Leave before I call the police,” Keith hissed. Lotor took a few steps towards them and Keith’s hand went immediately to his pocket. Lance watched his hand closely as he  _pulled out a pocket knife and whipped out the blade._  

“You have a knife?!” Lance shrieked. Keith told him to hush and Lance went silent. Honestly, Lance shouldn’t be surprised. Keith had a knife  _collection_. 

“Keith, Keith, this is a  _friendly_  visit! Well, more like I seem to be having, ah,  _car problems._  You know, with the storm going on. I’m simply waiting for it to be okay and took refuge in this--err--is this even a library anymore? Hmm. Coran should have sold to Father and I when he had the chance. Seems the place is in shambles,” Lotor said with a ‘ _tsk_ _tsk_ _’_  sound, looking around the library. 

“You are not welcome here, Lotor,” Keith warned, raising the knife. Lotor wasn’t even phased by the two-inch blade. He still had that shit eating smirk on his face. 

“Are you still bitter about how prom ended? You know I told you I’d make it up to you," Lotor sighed, running a hand through his hair. He took another step forward and Keith stepped back closer to Lance, his arm practically touching him. 

“Wait… you two…  _went to prom together?!”_  Lance gasped. He was more shocked about that than Keith having a knife. Keith let out a heavy sigh. 

“Unfortunately,” Keith groaned. 

“Come now Keith! You speak as if you didn’t have fun at prom with me. You seemed to be having a  _great_  time with my name on your lips,” Lotor smirked. 

“Get. Out. Now. You aren’t welcome here,” Keith shouted. 

“I’d love to see your pretty little lips say my name  _just like that_  again. You have my number still, Keith. Use it,” Lotor smiled, stepping away from him. Lance didn’t even know what to say. He just stood there, frozen. What did Lotor mean by that? There was no way Keith and Lotor were  _sitting in a tree_ \--Keith was a  _virgin_  for Christ’s sake! Well, that’s what Lance assumed anyway. 

Another person snuck through the front door. Jeez, these boys really weren’t doing so good on the security details that night. Keith rose his blade again, ready to fight. She was smaller, quick moving and her eyes never stopped darting between Keith and Lotor. Her features were sharp and her dark haired was pulled back tight. She glared at Keith for a moment before turning to address Lotor. 

“Sir, your  _car_  is in working order,” she said softly, something different about her tone when she said car. Lotor seemed to perk up at that, whispering something Lance couldn’t make out into her ear. She nodded and immediately left without another word. 

“Well it seems I am all set to go. Keith, again, please feel free to text me again  _anytime_. And actually,” Lotor said, now looking Lance up at down with a smirk, “Get my number from Keith--whoever you are with the pretty eyes.” 

Keith seemed to tense up even more, as if that was even possible. Lotor started for the door, giving the boys a little wave. He stopped at the door before turning to grin at them. “Boys, do be safe from tonight’s storm.” 

And with that he was gone. 

Lance was still in shock that all of that happened. Keith was cursing under his breath, putting his pocket knife away. Lance just stood there, staring at the door where Lotor stood a moment ago. So, Keith might not be a virgin after all? Lotor might have swept him off his feet before Lance could even have a chance. Not that Lance was even sure he wanted the chance, but still. The idea that Lotor once held Keith in his arms like he  _might_  want to…  _stung._  

“Jesus, we should probably call the police or something. He broke in here!” Keith said, pacing back and forth now, still muttering under his breath. 

“What good would it do? His dad owns like the entire fucking city. The police wouldn’t do anything! Besides--what if he didn’t break in and it was just unlocked?” Lance said, finally snapping back to reality. 

“Shit--you're right. Fucking Christ there’s nothing we can do! That little shit can break in here all he wants! God, I didn’t want him back in my life. He better not show up here again!” Keith groaned, running his fingers through his hair roughly. Lance walked over to him, grabbing his wrists and forcing his hands down to his side. Keith didn’t look at Lance, but Lance stared down at him. 

“Keith, it’s gonna be okay. I think you might have scared him off. Dude, I totally wasn’t expecting you to whip out a pocket knife--okay I kinda was. Well, not really. I figured you’d have a knife on you. It’s just so  _you_. But holy shit... So, you and… Lotor.  _The_  Lotor. The city’s most eligible bachelor. And you went to prom with him?! I feel like I would’ve heard about this,” Lance said. 

“Well, Lotor and I went to a private school outside the city… so. It’s no wonder why you didn’t hear about it. It was awful and I don’t want to talk about it like ever,” Keith said, pulling his hands away from Lance’s. 

“At least you got to go to prom! I was supposed to go, but my sister needed a babysitter for an emergency. And well, I was the only one who could do it. So, I missed my senior prom,” Lance sighed. 

“Oh, I’m sorry dude. I mean, prom kinda blows so you didn’t miss much,” Keith said, rubbing the back of his neck. Lance could only shrug. It wasn’t that big of a deal. Lance didn’t have a date anyway, he was going to go with Hunk and Shay. He was going to third wheel their date, so it didn’t matter he missed prom. It didn’t matter he had to sit on his Facebook, trying to ignore all the fun everyone was having. Trying to ignore everyone’s gorgeous outfits and pretty smiles and ignore how Lance knew he would have shown everyone up. Prom  _definitely_  wasn’t a big deal to him. 

“Let’s finish up so we can get home before the storm gets too bad,” Lance said, gesturing around him. Keith nodded and as he did a huge bolt of lightning lit up the library even more. Just a mere second after it did a huge clasp of thunder rocked the library. Keith and Lance looked up and then out the window. The rain was coming down so hard it was like one entire sheet of rain. Lance made a concerned face and then turned to look at Keith who was still looking out the window, watching the rain fall. 

“Dude my car is too old to go through his storm. I’ll lose my power steering,” Keith said, a twinge of fear in his tone. He walked over to the desk and stood in front of it, eyes on the window. 

“Then we can ride it out here. If not, I’ll take you home and Shiro can take you to pick up your car tomorrow. No biggie,” Lance said.

It was a  _huge_  biggie. 

The next roar of thunder and lightning was so strong that the library power actually went out. There was a soft thud and Lance blinked his eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness. It was incredibly dark in the library, the only light being from the windows and it was soft moonlight that disappeared behind the clouds occasionally. Lance waited a few moments for the backup generator to kick on. But it never did. 

“Fuck, well looks like we’re gonna have to head out now then buddy. Uh, Keith? Where did you go?” Lace said, looking back and forth, not even seeing his shape. But he did hear something  _odd_. Was someone crying? Lance pulled out his phone and turned on his flashlight and shone it all around. Keith was nowhere in sight. But he could still hear the soft sounds. He followed the sounds behind the desk where he shone his phone flashlight on the floor. 

Curled up in a ball, hands over his ears and practically whimpering was Keith. His eyes were squeezed shut tight and his knees were pulled as close to him as he could get them. This wasn’t like Keith at all. Keith was usually stoic, tough and strong. This Keith was scared and completely vulnerable. Pieces were starting to fall in line for Lance then. He remembered the nightlight and how Shiro waited until Keith was up the stairs to turn off the lights. Lance remembered when they went to the beach and how visibly shaken Keith looked when he saw how dark it was. 

Keith was afraid of the dark. 

“Hey man, look at me. Can you look at me?” Lance said softly, crouching down next to Keith. There was more thunder and Keith only pulled tighter into himself. Lance placed a hand on him gently, but Keith smacked it away. 

“Keith, we gotta go, okay? Let’s get you out of here. Do you need to take my hand?” Lance said, holding out his hand and shining his phone flashlight at Keith. Keith peeked at Lance over his arm. The light reflected off his eyes and Lance could see he was practically in tears. His heart sunk low in his chest. Keith was horrified. This was a side of him Lance had ever seen before and he decided he never wanted to see this side again. He was sure Keith never wanted him to see this side either. 

“Lance, I can’t move. I can’t. N-No,” Keith croaked out. 

“I know it’s dark buddy, which is why I wanna get you out of here. We can use our phone lights and get to my car, okay?” Lance said, trying to reassure him. Keith only shook his head, gripping at the sides of his head. Lance sighed and sat under the desk with Keith. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. “Then we’re gonna sit. Okay? I’ll keep my phone light on for you until you’re ready to move. You aren’t alone, okay? Lemme play some music for you. We’ll drown out the storm!” 

Lance shone his phone light, glancing at his battery percentage. It was only at forty percent, but with an iPhone battery that was pretty much the same as twenty percent. They didn’t have much time until his phone died and with music  _and_  the light, it was going to die much faster. Keith was too scared and panicked to move. What could Lance do? Hopefully he could coax Keith out of this state before it died. 

The first song that played wasn’t exactly a hip shaker, but it wasn’t too sad. Lance figured it would be okay to play for Keith. He rubbed Keith’s arm as he held onto him, feeling him tremble under his touch. If this had been a normal conversation that Keith dropped he was scared of the dark, Lance probably would’ve poked fun at it. What twenty-year-old was still afraid of the dark? But seeing him like this only made him feel terrible. Keith’s fear was real and it was practically paralyzing for him. What could have happened to this sweet, adorable man that caused him to completely change character? This was nothing like normal Keith and Lance still couldn’t wrap his mind around it. It was so out of character for him! 

Lance rested his cheek on the top of Keith’s head, humming along to the song. Keith was still shaking and Lance felt it through his whole body. He was really messed up. Lance desperately wanted to help him, to pull him out of this panicked state. But this wasn’t something Lance had experienced personally. He’s seen people have anxiety and panic attacks, but would this even classify as one? Every part of him was screaming to help Keith, to bring back the original Keith.  

“ _And if you have a minute why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know?_ ” Lance sang softly. Suddenly, the shaking wasn’t so intense.  

“L-Lance,” Keith said, his voice tight. Was the singing  _calming him?_  Only one way to find out. 

“ _Oh,_ _simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need someone to rely on._ _So,_ _tell me when you're_ _gonna_ _let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_ ,” Lance continued, pulling Keith closer to him. His cheek still rested on his head, but Keith was practically on his lap at this point. He was warm and soft and Lance’s heart was racing from the closeness. If this had been any other circumstance he would be happy, but Keith was frightened and he had to be there for his friend. Keith’s shakes were slowing again. The singing was helping. Keith  _did_  mention how much he loved his voice often. 

The song came to an end, but the next one started right away. Lance checked his phone battery. It was draining fast, but at least Keith was calming down. He noticed he got a text. A handful of text messages actually. Curiously, Lance opened them up, expecting it to be the group chat or Hunk, but it was someone he never expected. 

   
 

FROM: Shiro (Keiths Hot Older Brother) 

MSG: Lance? Lance I’m still at work so I can’t call you.  

MSG: It’s storming and I hear places are losing power. 

MSG: Is Keith still with you? Don’t leave him alone whatever you do. 

MSG: I can’t tell you why, but just trust me. Do. Not. Leave. Him. Alone. Especially if you lose power. 

MSG: Do you have a backup generator? God I hope so. 

MSG: I can come get you both. I’ll sneak out of work. Fuck this overtime. 

MSG: LANCE ANSWER ME.  

MSG: IS KEITH OKAY HE ISN’T ANSWER HIS PHONE EITHER. 

MSG: LANCE ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE. 

   
 

TO: Shiro (Keiths Hot Older Brother) 

MSG: SHIRO ITS OKAY 

MSG: WERE OKAY 

MSG: I mean not really the powers out and keith is FROZEN IN FEAR DUDE 

MSG: ALSO U SWORE AT ME & I WASNT READY FOR THAT BUT THATS NOT THE POINT 

MSG: I now realize keith is scared of the dark like really scared but i have him hes ok 

MSG: His phone died during work but were ok 

   
 

FROM: Shiro (Keiths Hot Older Brother) 

MSG: Thank god you’re safe. I’m leaving work now. I’ll be there to get you both. 

MSG: 20mins tops. 

   
 

TO: Shiro (Keiths Hot Older Brother) 

MSG: He literally wont budge right now but im helping him and ur distracting me from that 

MSG: Dont worry about us. Get home safe this storm is nasty. Ill take keith home. 

MSG: Hell be ok i promise u shiro 

MSG: I care a lot about him too u know 

   
 

FROM: Shiro (Keiths Hot Older Brother) 

MSG: Lance I need to get him. I’m the only one who understands. 

   
 

TO: Shiro (Keiths Hot Older Brother) 

MSG: I understand enough to help him 

MSG: Hes my best friend i got him 

MSG: I can do this shiro 

   
 

FROM: Shiro (Keiths Hot Older Brother) 

MSG: Do not argue with me on this he is MY brother. 

MSG: You are just his coworker. You don’t understand. 

   
 

TO: Shiro (Keiths Hot Older Brother) 

MSG: Get home shiro. Well meet u there. 

   
 

FROM: Shiro (Keiths Hot Older Brother) 

MSG: I’m leaving now. See you in 20. 

   
 

Lance cursed under his breath. Shiro was so persistent. He had twenty minutes to help Keith and get him home before Shiro showed up. Lance knew Keith well enough that he didn’t like to be vulnerable to  _anyone_. It must be killing him to be this way around Lance, but if he’s like this withShiro  _and_ Lance? Keith wasn’t going to be happy with himself. It would literally eat him up. Lance knew he had to limit people seeing Keith in this state to a minimum. For being  _just_  coworkers Lance sure did know a bit about Keith. He sure did learn things about him and get to know him like  _best friends_  would. But sure, they were  _just_  coworkers.  

“ _When we've done all that we could to turn darkness into light, turn evil to good. Even when we try so hard for that perfect kind of love, it could all fall apart. And who's_ _gonna_ _kiss you when I'm gone?_ _Oh,_ _I'm_ _gonna_ _love you now, like it's all I have and I know it'll kill me when it's over. I don't_ _wanna_ _think about it, I want you to love me now_ ,” Lance sang, rubbing Keith’s back now. John Legend was always a pick me up for Lance so he prayed it would be the same for Keith. The shaking was done now. Keith clawed at his shirt, sniffling a little. 

“C-Can I call Shiro from your phone? I  _need_  to talk to Shiro,” he whispered. Shiro. Right. 

“He’s on his way Keith. He’s gonna pick us up. But look! My phone has light still! Do you want to hold it?” Lance said, handing Keith his phone. Keith slid off him, wiping his eyes as he shone the flashlight around. He let out a little sigh of relief. 

“Thank you, Lance,” Keith said, eyes focused on the light. Lance placed a hand on his knee, giving it a squeeze. 

“Anything for my favorite coworker,” Lance replied. 

The two of them let Lance’s phone continue to play music. It shuffled through a bunch of different songs. Keith was still visibly stirred, so Lance figured he needed a way to distract him. Since Lance gave in and told Keith Shiro was coming, he had to keep him calm.  

“So, we have downtime until Shiro shows up. So, let’s talk about that playlist of yours,” Lance said, bumping Keith’s shoulder with his. Keith groaned loudly, tilting his head back and bumping it against the desk. Lance laughed a little at him. 

“Is that really an appropriate conversation to have with me right now?” Keith sighed. 

“Why not? We’re listening to music so we can totally pick out songs!” Lance said. 

“Well, I have to admit. I did add a few songs I guess. Like, a Halsey song. And, um, a few you’ve played before.” 

“Ha! I knew I’d influence your playlist! What songs?” 

“The song  _Sweater Weather_  for one. It’s--cute.” 

“By James Harris? Hm so Halsey and James Harris? I wonder what the vibe your playlist is then. To me those seem really contrasting! What else?” 

“Troye Sivan, obviously. I’m surprisingly hooked on him.” 

“Good taste honestly. I love Troye. Anything else?” 

“Hozier.” 

“Oh god. It’s not the cliché  _Take Me to_ _Church,_  is it? Because isn’t that song sad anyway?” 

"I mean, I guess? Never really thought about the lyrics to it too much, but no it's not that one." 

"Oh. Okay. Well I think I got an idea of your music! Here, check this song out," Lance said, letting Keith hold his phone as he scrolled through his music. It took him a moment to find the song he meant to show Keith.  

"Wait, I know this song," Keith said quietly as the song started playing. 

"Yeah? It's by the guys that did the song  _Shut Up and Dance_ _._ You know, that one that was playing on like every radio station for like months. This song has a different feeling to it. Much more your type," Lance said. Keith nodded his head along to the beat. 

" _Come under the covers cause I_ _wanna_ _leave you satisfied tonight,_ " Keith sang. His voice was still shaky as he was probably still coming down from that panicky high. But it was still soft, and beautiful. Lance really wished Keith would sing more often. Keith's voice was velvety and low, but tranquil. There was a little rasp to it when he tried certain notes and it was adorable to hear him try. 

"Ah, so you  _do_  know the song," Lance grinned. 

"Yeah, I really like this band. They're good. I like listening to them in the car. They make great driving music actually," Keith nodded. 

"Definitely! Like, road trip music. But, can you see it on your sex playlist?" 

"Ugh, Lance I don't know! Maybe?" 

"Well, what do you think of when you hear it? That's how I judge the song. Do you see yourself having, sweet, passionate sex to it? Oh my god that sentence was a  _lot_  smoother in my head, but you get what I mean!" 

"When I hear this song—I—uh. Well, I picture driving down a long stretch of road. It's almost fall so the trees are mostly green with some reds and yellows. The windows are rolled down and the wind is blowing our hair back. It's me, driving, and— _him,_ next to me in the passenger seat. He's... singing along. I reach for his hand... and we lock fingers. He's all smiles and my hearts racing. The road and the song never end. I'm...  _happy_ ," Keith said, trailing off with his voice getting softer and sadder towards the end. Lance never took his eyes off him. Who was he talking about?  _Lotor_ _?_  Lance shuddered just thinking about that. The idea of Lotor and Keith together sent a chill down his spine. 

"Love. You think of love with this song," Lance replied, his tone gentle. 

"No. I don't love him. I don't even know if I  _like_  him. But—But I think about him a lot now," Keith said, looking down at Lance's phone. 

"So, when you hear a song about sex and love, you think of a guy, but you aren't sure you actually like him? I dunno Keith. It sounds like you have a crush," Lance teased. He smirked at Keith, but internally his whole body was screaming. Who was the lucky guy to steal Keith's attention? Lance's more narcissistic part of his mind kept telling him it was  _obviously_  him. But his more logical, yet insecure half of his mind kept reminding him there was no way it was him. Keith saw him as a friend, a coworker. But's fine, because Lance still wasn't sure of his own feelings towards Keith anyway. Perhaps he just was an attractive person who gave him the attention he wanted. No genuine romantic attraction there.  

"Well, I really hope it's not a crush. He'd be the  _worst_  guy to have a crush on." 

"Damn, cut the guy some slack. Why would he be the worst?" 

"B-Because, he, uh. Just trust me on it. Okay? Lance, do we have a backup generator or something? Your phone is gonna die and the flashlight security feeling is—uh, starting to wear off on me," Keith said, eyes locked on the brightly lit screen. 

"I  _thought_  we did. It should have kicked on by now! There must be something wro—no. No fucking way." 

"What is it Lance?" 

"Lotor drives fancy ass cars because he's so rich. There's  _no_  way he was having car problems. And if he did, his prissy, fancy ass would not even get out. The way he said  _car_  I knew it seemed off! And the—the other one. The girl. She was sketchy as hell too! The fuckers messed with our generators!  _That_ ' _s_  why we have no power right now! That asshole!" 

"I knew I should have cut him when I had the chance," Keith said, shaking his head. "Uh oh." 

"What?" 

"Your phone's at ten percent. Lance, where's Shiro? You—you said he was coming, right?" 

"He's coming buddy. We're gonna be okay. We have my phone's light still. Do you wanna try going outside?" 

"No. It's fucking pouring, Lance." 

"Well, out there is the moonlight. We can stand under the awning. Rain won't get us there. It's not as dark outside which—sounds really weird to me but it's true." 

"Oh—you make a good point. Y-Yeah, let's go outside.  _Please._ " 

Lance stood up from under the desk first and held his hand out for Keith. Keith hesitated for a moment before grabbing Lance's hand, squeezing his phone with his other hand tightly. Lance helped him up and quickly ushered him out of the library. Keith shone the light in front of them the entire time until they were outside. 

The rain was still coming down hard, but they had the awning above them to shield them from the rain. Lance was right, the very light moonlight was at least better than the pitch-black library. This way, they could see when Shiro arrived too. Lance pulled out his set of keys from his pocket, looking for the key to the library's entrance. He made sure it was locked this time before going to stand next to Keith. Keith was overlooking the small parking lot in front of them. Their cars were parked next to each other. There was one small street light that shone above them. Lance stood very close to Keith, brushing his shoulder with his. 

"I like the rain," Lance stated, looking off at it. He turned to see that Keith was already looking at him. They locked eyes for a minute, Lance blinking slowly at him before bashfully turning away. They awkwardly cleared their throats. Lance went back to looking at the rain in silence, the back of his hand brushing against Keith's. 

What he wasn't expecting was for Keith to wrap a few of his fingers around Lance's. It was almost like they were holding hands. Lance tensed up, silently gulping. His hand felt warm where Keith's touched his. He wanted to fully take his hand, wrap his fingers together with his, but he was afraid that would be pushing it. And he really enjoyed whatever it was they were doing there. 

It wasn't long until Shiro pulled up. He parked his car sloppily and quickly got out, a flashlight in hand. He shone it around a few times until he saw Lance and Keith standing there. Shiro immediately ran over to them, Keith running for him. Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith tightly, pressing his face into the side of his head. It was a touching scene, seeing these brothers hug like that.  

"Shiro! Oh thank God—wait. Your arm! We need to get out of the rain before you ruin it!" Keith said, trying to shield Shiro's arms with his body. 

"Keith, it'll be okay! I'm just so glad you're okay. Come on, let's go home," Shiro said. 

"Wait—can Lance come too?" Keith asked, turning to look back at Lance, his face soft. 

"Well, does Lance want to come? He's capable of driving, isn't he?" Shiro said, a hint of bitterness in his tone. Looks like he wasn't over their little texting conversation from earlier. Oops. 

"I'd love to. I wanna make sure Keith's okay and stays okay," Lance smirked. Shiro only nodded before the three of them took off running for his car. Keith took the front seat and Lance slid into the back. Shiro had left the car running, so when they were all inside, they took off. 

Lance had never been in Shiro's car before. It was definitely a lot newer than Keith's car. Black leather seats, lights in the car almost tinted purple, sleek design. It was super cool looking that’s for sure. Lance squeaked against the seat as he adjusted to get comfortable. Keith was still holding onto his phone. Lance was going to let him hold it as long as he needed to. 

It was silent the entire ride to their house. Shiro was probably annoyed with Lance and neither of them wanted to make Keith talk about it. So, Lance sat awkwardly in the back, letting Keith play with his phone until it died. Which was pretty bad because Lance had realized halfway through the ride home they had left both of their backpacks at work. Where Lance's charger was. And wallet. And Lance had zero clothes or any of his skin stuff at Keith's house. This was going to be a nightmare, but it was for Keith, his friend. 

Once they got home, Keith bolted for inside. The rain had finally let up on them. Shiro and Lance made their way inside at their own pace, still not talking to each other. But once inside, Shiro turned to face Lance, looking down. 

"Shiro, look, I'm really sorry about being so—well,  _me_  when you texted me earlier. You just wanted to protect your brother and I was being a jerk and—." 

Shiro wrapped his arms around Lance in a crushing hug. Lance was surprised, but accepted the hug, even hugging him back. Shiro held him for a few moments and Lance let him. He was a big, strong guy, you don't just easily pull away from him. 

"Lance, thank you. For being there for him," Shiro whispered in Lance's ear. He let Lance go finally and Lance looked up at him to see tears in his eyes, but he smiled weakly at him. 

"Of course! I—saw how Keith was. I had to help him, protect him. He's my friend and I care about him," Lance said. "But you're right. Earlier. I don't understand. And Keith would  _never_  tell me anything. So, can you?" 

Shiro nodded and lead him to the living room. They sat next to each other on the sofa. Shiro looked down at his hands and Lance watched him curiously. His body language screamed that he was upset and uncomfortable and Lance was immediately concerned about what he was going to learn. 

"Well I'm sure you've noticed some things about me. For one, I have a fucking robot arm and people just—don't have that. Well, here's the story behind it," Shiro said, holding up his arm for effect. He took a deep breath before he continued on. 

"It was just after my senior year of high school and Keith's seventh grade year. We were driving home, with our...  _parents_. Dad was driving and Mom was singing along to the radio with Keith. God, she had the most beautiful voice. Uh, my step mom. Keith's mom. We had just got back from some graduation party. It's summer—there were plenty. I was all set to go to our local university so I could stay with my family—and Keith. Back to the car—right. Well, we went really out of town for this party. Like, over the mountains far. It was dark. Really dark. We stayed at the party pretty late, you know? Dad—he never turned on his high beams. It was pretty foggy out. So, he," Shiro said, his voice quiet. Lance was on the edge of his seat listening in. Shiro was getting more and more uncomfortable as he spoke. Lance was regretting asking him to tell him. 

"Shiro...," he whispered, placing a hand on his. Shiro nodded and pat Lance's hand. 

"He didn't see the cliff. And I guess the guardrail was weak or something. But we went right through it. The cliff wasn't that bad—we were almost at the bottom of the mountain. So, I don't know why Dad didn't see that turn, he had been making them all night! Wait, was he looking at Mom? Shit, I think he was. Anyways, we just... went over it. There was... so much  _screaming_. Keith and I, fucking idiots, didn't have our seatbelts on. We hit a tree and the car—I don't even know what it did. I don't remember much after that. Apparently, I was shot through the windshield or a window and a part of the car fell on me... crushed my arm. They couldn't save it," Shiro said, clenching his bionic arm into a tight fist. Lance was in shock at all of this. No wonder Keith never wanted to talk about his parents. 

"I'm so sorry, oh my God. That's horrible. Y-You survived. It's a miracle. And Keith?"  

"Now, I don't know exactly what happened with him. I barely remember much. This is what others have told me. Keith wasn't hurt—too badly at least. Cuts and bruises, a broken ankle and wrist. But he was stuck in the car. With our parents dead and me out cold. In the dark. For hours. Maybe even days. I don't know how long we were out there really. Everything's pretty blurry. But we were in the mountains with woods when it happened. God, Lance, I remember how dark it was. Ever since then, though, Keith's been petrified by the dark. I can't blame him. It was  _horrible_ ," Shiro said, tears rolling down his face. 

"So, it's been the two of you for all these years?" Lance asked. 

"Not exactly. When I came to, I was surrounded by friendly faces. The Holts. And who was directly at my bedsides? Keith on my right," Shiro said, stopping to smile fondly, "And Matt on my left. Sam and Colleen were there with Pidge too. Everyone was crying and smiling and I didn't know anything and I had no arm. They told me what happened and—well, the Holts took us in. For the summer and half of Keith's school year at least. We lived with them while we decided what to do. Keith was so young—and we don't have any living relatives. So, it was up to me to become his legal guardian. I didn't get to go to university. I got to get a full-time job and continue to raise my baby brother all while being disabled. Let me tell you, finding full time work when you have one arm is the worst. All the stresses of everything  _literally made my hair_ _turn_ _white._  They tried taking Keith away from me so many times. But Sam always stepped in and—somehow stopped it each time. Sam believed in me and has been a big help for us. He's literally our second dad. He helped me land a job and eventually got me this!" 

He stretched out his arm to show it off with a smile. Lance looked it up and down and whispered a 'wow'. These two half-brothers had gone through so much together. No wonder Keith was so closed off. He didn't want anyone to hear the horrors of his life.  

"So, everything ended up coming together with the Holt's help. You got a job and got to keep Keith. I'm surprised you're even able to talk about this with me. After hearing this I wouldn't blame you if you were too traumatized to talk about it!" Lance gasped. 

"Ah, well, thanks to  _years_  of therapy... I've managed to—uh, handle things better I guess. I can talk about it and drive at least. For a while, I couldn't manage to get behind the wheel without breaking down. Plus, I couldn't... really... drive with one arm anyway. Not until I got this thing. Keith—didn't go through with therapy. We tried so many times. He went to appointments, but wouldn't talk. He'd skip out on them. Eventually we just—gave up with it. He seems okay at least. Except for... the dark. That's why I had to text you. Why I needed to get to you both. I knew if you lost power and it was dark—that was it. Keith was going to lose it. But you were there for him. And I can't thank you enough for that. Keith—doesn't like being seen that vulnerable though. So I think it's best we leave him alone for the most part, but check on him still. Do you get what I mean? We have a spare bedroom you can sleep in. And, uh, I may have some old clothes you can wear as well. But, I'm going to make a phone call first. I... may have left my boyfriend at work without a ride or explanation. So, I'm going call him and make sure I'm not in deep shit with him," Shiro said, standing up. Bingo. There was a keyword. 

" _Boyfriend_  you say? I knew you two were a thing!" Lance winked. 

"Don't tell Keith or Pidge! We're keeping it a secret for now, okay? We aren't ready to tell them just yet. It's still new to us," Shiro blushed. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, cheeks bright red and a wide smile. 

"Right. Secret. No dude, go explain things to the B-F. I'll check on Keith and meet you in the spare room. Sound good?" Lance said, giving him the finger guns. Shiro nodded and Lance made his way up the stairs. He could hear Shiro immediately call Matt and was tempted to listen in, but he had much more pressing matters to attend to. 

There was his stupid, edgy door. Lance looked at Keith's bedroom door and pulled at a loose sticker with a smirk. He lightly knocked on the door once before pushing it open. Every single light in Keith's room was on. Ceiling light, desk light, nightlight and even a flashlight sitting on his desk. Lance was expecting to see Keith curled up in bed, but instead he saw that the door that lead to the balcony was open. There was a light coming from out there as well. Lance walked out onto the balcony and took in the sight. 

Keith was leaning over the railing towards the corner. His red pajama pants were hung just under his hips, the strings swaying in the light breeze. His black tee shirt was pulled up, revealing a small part of his midriff. Keith stretched out his back, leaving his rear end pointed out. Lance tried not to look at that  _too_  much. He rested his cheek on one hand and the other held a lit cigarette. The air smelled of rain and cigarette smoke—an odd combination. Keith put the cigarette to his lips and Lance watched the way they wrapped around it and inhale. Keith... smoked? Smoking was definitely not an attractive quality and Lance was not one to romanticize smoking, but somehow it fit the scene with Keith. There was a brightly lit lantern at Keith's feet that illuminated the small balcony. The balcony over looked Keith's backyard. The night was quiet. The clouds were gone and the moon shone brightly. 

"You smoke?" Lance asked, leaning on the balcony near Keith. Keith nearly jumped and immediately put out the cigarette. 

"Fuck,  _Lance_! You scared me! Oh, uh. Not really. Only in times like this. Please... don't tell Shiro. I don't want him to be even more disappointed in me," Keith groaned, crossing his arms on the balcony, still leaning. 

"Scouts honor I won't tell. But why do you think he's disappointed in you?" Lance asked, watching Keith even more intently. 

"Because I'm turning twenty-one years old and have done nothing good with my life. I have a crappy job. Don't contribute to the house—which I want to he just doesn't let me. I have like, three friends and they don't count because he's my brother, ones a coworker, and the other is pretty much family. And I have to be rescued by him because I'm scared of the fuckin' dark like a child," Keith huffed out. 

"None of that makes you a disappointment. And hey, our job isn't that crappy! We get to work with each other at least. But yeah, you aren't a disappointment Keith. Everyone lives their lives in their own way. Some peak early, some peak late. You're still young. And... about being scared of the dark... it's fine. We're all scared of something. It doesn't mean it's silly or childish," Lance said. 

"Oh yeah? What are  _you_  afraid of then Lance?" 

"Lots of things! Abandonment is a huge thing. Drowning, thanks to you. Spiders. Oh man, I'm terrified of spiders. I cry like a big baby when I see one. Screaming and hollering. The works," Lance said, wrapping his arms around himself and shuddering. Keith looked over at him with a soft smile. 

"I don't like spiders either. I don't think anyone does." 

"It's not that I just don't like them. I'm horrified by them! Oh! I'm scared of shark bites. Not sharks, they're like my favorite animal. Just their bites. Like can you imagine just swimming in the ocean when a shark is just like ' _hey look a seal'_  and fucking bites you?! No thanks! They don't mean to—it's a test bite and usually they're like ' _oh no that's not a seal'_  and leave you alone. See! Everyone's scared of something and you don't even need a reason to be scared of it. But uh—you have a pretty damn good reason. And Keith, I'm so,  _so_  sorry," Lance said, placing a hand on his back. 

"He told you, didn't he? Son of a bitch! Go ahead, feel bad for me. Feel bad for orphan Keith! Pity me. Do your worst. I've gotten it all already. Oh,  _boo fucking_ _hoo_  Keith doesn't have parents! Poor baby!" Keith snarled, suddenly very pissed off. 

"Keith,  _relax_. I'm not here to pity you! I'm just saying that I finally understand! And I would never, ever judge you for being scared of the dark! God, I can't even imagine what it must be like to lose your paren—Keith you're shooting daggers with your eyes. Fine. I'll drop it. But I'm just saying that's poor communication and we need to work on that," Lance said, holding his hands up defensively. Keith glared at Lance for a moment before turning back to look over at the neighborhood in front of him. 

"Yes, I lost my parents. Yes, I'm scared of the dark because of that.  _Thank you_  for dropping it. I just don't like talking about it. I'm already so pissed off with myself that you saw me like that! Like, who was that? Definitely not Keith. I'm not a fucking crybaby. Well, clearly, I am, but I don't like showing how—how  _weak_  I can be! It's pathetic!  _I'm_  pathetic!" Keith groaned, throwing his hands into the air. 

"See, now you're asking for pity. And as your coworker I want to give it to you. To tell you that you aren't pathetic and shit. But as your  _friend_  I'm going to tell you to get off your high fucking horse. Who cares if you cried in front of me? Who cares if you cry in general? We all cry! It's called being human. It doesn't make you pathetic or weak—it makes you, well,  _you_. Yes, I saw a side of you that you definitely never wanted me to see. But I don't think of you any less for it. I still see you as the same loser butthead I like to serenade at work. You're still the same, emotionally closed off guy who wears leather fingerless gloves every day. Although, only  _slightly_  less closed off. I'm not going to try and pry you open, especially when you already have shown me so much of you tonight. I  _understand_  you fucking idiot. But you need to understand that I still see you the same way and I actually  _care_  about you!" Lance shouted, getting into Keith's face. He was furious Keith was saying these things about himself. That Keith saw himself as weak and pathetic. Perhaps—Lance should take a page from his own book and stop thinking those things about himself. But that's for another time. This night is for Keith and being there for his friend and possible crush. 

Keith was silent for a few moments, just staring up at Lance. Lance was still in his face, feeling Keith's warm breath hit his cool face. Lance licked his lips, trying to control his own breathing. He had just blown up at Keith ad now he was silent. Had he crossed the line? Was Keith going to push him off the balcony or something? Well, time to start saying goodbyes if that's the case. Goodbye mama and pa, you were the best parents Lance could have ever asked for. Goodbye to his niece and nephews, you were brats but he loved you. Goodbye siblings, may you find a new babysitter oh and— 

"Lance," was all Keith could breathe out. Lance looked all over his face, not sure what emotion he was expressing. He slowly raised his hand to cup his jaw in it. Lance leaned in close and wasn't exactly sure what he was doing. So thank god Keith pulled away when he did. 

"I'm sorry Keith—was I too harsh? No, wait, sometimes you  _have_ to be harsh to help your friends not be fucking stupid!" Lance said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"No, you weren't too harsh. You were a perfect amount of harsh. Thank you, Lance, really," Keith said, the corners of his mouth peeking into a tiny smile. Lance dropped his arms and gave Keith a wide smile before throwing his arms around him in a tight hug. Keith just stood there, rigid. 

"You became a really good friend of mine in such a short time. I care a lot about you Keith, so please, let me help you how I can," Lance whispered in his ear. Keith then slowly, almost robotically, wrapped his arms around Lance back. Lance gave him a quick squeeze before letting him go, smiling at him. Keith was actually smiling back, like a full, real smile too. Lance's heart swelled and he let out a small, happy sigh. 

"You're a really good friend Lance. Thank you." 

"Anytime buddy. Now, you have to be  _exhausted_. Let's get you to bed, okay?" 

"Hey, Lance?" 

"Yeah man?" 

"Can you actually—sleep with me? I know we have the spare bedroom, but I'd just feel much more comfortable if you slept with me. For tonight. With the lights on." 

"I can do that no problem. Damn Keith. You've had me in your bed two nights this week! But, let me text my mom off your phone. Cause you killed mine. And my charger... is at work," Lance sighed.  

"I actually put your phone on my other charger. It's in my room. Go ahead and text her. I'll find you some pajamas too. Uh, sorry, I don't have any of your face stuff." 

"That's okay. I got to help my friend tonight and I'm gonna keep him comfortable. That's all I need." 

Keith smiled at Lance and walked past him back inside. Lance turned off the bright lantern and walked in, shutting the door behind him. Keith was bent over, looking for clothes at the bottom of his closet. Lance watched him for a moment before looking for his phone. It was plugged in to Keith's laptop on his desk. The charger was ratty and old, but hey, his phone wasn't dead. He turned it back on, giving it some time to boot back up before shooting his mom a quick text to let her know he was alive and well. 

"Here, these sweatpants I have go past my feet and you're like seventy-five percent leg so they should fit you okay," Keith said, tossing Lance the sweatpants. 

"Thanks dude. Sleeping in jeans is super uncomfortable. Is it chill if I sleep without a shirt?" 

"Nah, you do whatever," Keith shrugged, climbing into bed. Lance nodded and quickly changed his pants, setting his jeans on the back of Keith's desk chair and putting his shirt on top of it. He  _almost_  turned off the desk light, but that would have been a huge mistake. Lance walked over and slid onto his side of the bed, stretching his arms up as he did. He laid on his side, facing the door and pulling the comforter up to his shoulder. 

"Goodnight Keith. Hope you have dreams as sweet as me!" 

Yeah there was no way Lance was going to be able to sleep with all the lights on. Maybe when Keith fell asleep he could just sneak out to the spare bedroom to actually sleep. Keith shuffled around behind him and soon soft music was being played, filling the silence. Maybe the music might help him sleep. Nope, the lights were too bright. Way too bright. But it was for Keith so he could at least wait it out until he fell asleep. 

Lance wasn't really expecting a cold arm to slither around his waist and for his cool body to press himself against his back. His eyes widened as Keith got comfortable spooning Lance. Lance wasn't even sure what to do or say. 

"Shut up. I'm having a night. Let me have this. Plus, you're warm and I'm cold. This will literally never happen again," Keith mumbled into Lance's back. His breath was a warm contrast to his cold skin. 

"Sure buddy. Not like you didn't do this last time I slept over," Lance teased. Keith pinched his stomach and Lance let out a little yelp of pain. "Look, if were doing this, let's do it so I'm comfortable too!" 

Keith backed away from him and Lance laid on his back, scooting closer to the middle of the bed. He held his arms open and Keith crawled in, resting his head on Lance's bare chest. Lance wrapped his around Keith's body, pulling him in close. He pulled him so he could rest his cheek on Keith's head. Keith shivered against Lance and Lance pulled the blankets up around them. 

"See? Better for the both of us. Now let's get some sleep. I'm missing my classes tomorrow for you, ya know?" Lance smiled, looking down at Keith. 

"Shut up. You're ruining this," Keith mumbled with a yawn. Lance laughed lightly and brushed his lips to the top of Keith's head. He wasn't exactly sure what possessed him to do that, but Keith didn't say anything about it. If anything, he just stirred in his arms a little bit before settling down.  

Keith's cold fingers brushed over his chest, grabbing the ring that hung on the chain around his neck. Lance sucked in a gasp, looking down at him. Keith looked up at Lance with curious eyes. 

"Will you tell me about your Grandma and this ring sometime?" He asked. 

"Another time. We need to  _sleep_. But only if you tell me about your gloves too!" 

"Another time. Goodnight, Lance." 

"Goodnight, Keith!" 

This was really nice. This was something Lance had thought about a few times now. He never thought he'd be able to hold Keith like this ever. Maybe he would be able to sleep after all. 

* * *

 

 _Tap, tap, tap_  went Keith's foot as he sat at the table at the library. He had been waiting there since five in the evening when Lance texted him to hang with him at work. Then Lance asked him to give him a ride home. Which meant Keith couldn't even dip out on him because he agreed like a good friend. The time was now a little past seven. Allura was eating her dinner in the back and Lance was working on inputting what books were checked out and brought back in. The library was mostly dead as usual for this time. Keith sat at his usual table, but he didn't have any of his stuff with him this time. He watched Lance from afar, annoyed with him. 

Did Lance even know what day it was? Not that Keith particularly cared about his own birthday, but Lance didn't even say a little happy birthday to him. Did he forget? Come to think of it, no one really said happy birthday to him except Shiro. Keith hadn't even gotten a text from his best friend, Pidge. That one really stung. Not even Pidge? Was this Monday really all that busy that everyone forgot about him? 

Keith sunk down in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. Was he really that forgettable? It's not like Keith had plans for his birthday. He was probably just going to spend his twenty-first birthday at home asleep. He and Shiro never did much for their birthdays. They'd have a nice dinner for Shiro, but Keith insisted on not doing anything for his birthday every year. But this  _was_  his twenty-first birthday. A special one where he was finally legal to drink. As if he wasn't already drinking to begin with. But Shiro never had to know that. Shiro had no idea about Keith's secret liquor and cigarette stash in his bottom dresser drawer. 

So Keith was spending a chunk of his twenty first birthday at the library with Lance pretty much ignoring him. Even though it was Lance who texted him and asked him to come hang out. Keith sighed and tried not to dwell on it. He was tempted to send a passive aggressive text to Pidge, but he thought against it. 

The silence was boring. Keith finally got up and walked over to the desk to sit in Allura's chair. Lance slowly turned in his chair to look at Keith with an arched eyebrow. Keith sat back in the seat, twisting it from side to side. 

"Dude you aren't on clock so technically you aren't allowed to sit back here," Lance said, his eyes shifty. He refused to meet Keith's eyes and looked visibly distressed. What was up with him? 

"Yeah, well, when have I actually cared? Lance, are you okay? You're sweating bullets," Keith said. 

"Me?! Wha-a-a-at? Yeah I'm totally fine dude!" Lance said with a nervous laugh. Keith wasn't convinced, but he knew Lance wasn't going to say anything so he shrugged. He watched Lance go back to typing, still twisting in the chair. 

"Oh! Lance, there seems to be an  _emergency_  with Coran. So I'm going to head over to him. Can you handle closing up by yourself?" Allura asked, suddenly emerging from the back. Lance turned around to face her. 

"Anything for you, Princess," he said with a wink. She rolled her eyes, but smiled at him anyway. Allura ran off, kissing the top of his head and running away. 

"Thank you Lance! I'll see you  _tomorrow_!" She called out as she left the library. The boys waved at her. Lance let out a happy little sigh and he looked in complete bliss. 

"She's gorgeous, isn't she? We've been getting so much closer when we close together. Allura is like, my dream girl. Smart, funny, beautiful and can totally chuck me across the room if she wanted to. Like have you seen her muscles? She's  _perfect_ ," Lance cooed, looking off into space, probably thinking about Allura. Something sparked in Keith, fueling him with fire and rage. 

"What about Nyma? Wasn't she your dream girl like, a few weeks ago?" Keith hissed, turning away from Lance. He didn't want to see his blissful face as he thought about Allura. "She had you in tears in my living room. You cried about her so much, but before you weren't even sure if she was your actual girlfriend." 

"Okay—about Nyma. It wasn't that I was like, in love with her or something. I loved the idea of her. Loved the attention I would get from her. I loved the idea of being in a relationship. Of being wanted. Nyma wanted me and that's what kept me going, you know? So when she officially ended it—it just reminded me of how undesirable I am. I'm... never anyone's first choice. I'm not... loved or wanted.  _That's_ why I was so upset. Because all of my insecurities slapped me in the face," Lance explain, his voice getting softer as he spoke. He looked down at his lap, frowning. It pulled down on Keith's heart. He wanted to explain to him that he was wrong. That Lance was wanted and could be loved. He was a great guy! It hurt Keith to see his friend like this. 

"Lance—you aren't... undesirable. You just haven't found the right girl. You know?"  

"Or guy!" Lance interjected.  

"Right, or guy. Nyma wasn't right for you. And h-hey, maybe Allura  _is_. She's your quote, unquote,  _dream girl_. Right?" Keith said. Why was he encouraging Lance to go after Allura? Keith was almost positive he had a crush on Lance. Almost positive. He just wasn't exactly ready to admit it. His mind was still trying to process if he  _did_  have romantic feelings for him. So even still, why was he telling Lance to flirt with Allura? That would only lead to jealousy and heartbreak. He just knew it. 

"You think so? I tried flirting with her before when I first met her, but it didn't work out well. Clearly. So, maybe I should try again? She's—She's really amazing. But I dunno. I'm kinda into... someone else," Lance sighed. 

"Oh? And you aren't going to tell your work best friend?" Keith teased. Lance smiled and rolled his eyes at him. 

"It's nothing serious. They—uh, aren't interested in me. I don't think they are at least. They're pretty cold towards me. It's whatever I guess. They deserve better than me anyway," Lance shrugged. 

"Dude stop talking like that. You are a great guy and anyone would be lucky to have you," Keith said, smacking Lance in the arm. 

"Aw, thanks buddy. That means a lot coming from you," Lance said, smiling sweetly at Keith. Keith gulped and smiled back. Why did his smile have to stop his heart like that?  

"No problem. Now, uh, get back to work. I wanna make sure we aren't stuck too long after closing time," Keith said. 

"Yeah me either. I wanna relax for the night. Do you have plans for the night?" 

"Probably not. It's a Monday night. Nothing special. Might invite Pidge over for movie night. You wanna join?" 

"Actually that sounds fun. So is it cool if I crash at your place tonight or are you okay with taking me home after?" 

"We'll see how tired I am later." 

So again, Lance didn't say anything about his birthday. Maybe he did really forget about it. Keith had only mentioned it one a couple weeks ago after all. But then again, Lance seemed to remember every other detail about Keith. So why not one that was actually important? Whatever. Keith shouldn't let it get to him too much. 

* * *

 

Lance actually managed to get all his work done by closing time. Although, Keith did end up helping him out when he could. Lance protested because he wasn't on the clock, but Keith said he was a volunteer so it was fine. Keith was just as eager as Lance to leave though. They were in Keith's car by twenty after eight. Lance was practically bouncing in his seat the entire way to Keith's house. He didn't even bother taking over the aux cord like he liked to. He fidgeted with his phone and checked his texts every five seconds. 

"Oh, there's a few more cars than usual on the street tonight. Neighbors must be having a party. I hope they don't get too loud then," Keith noted, looking at the couple extra cars on his usually quiet street. Keith shrugged and parked his car next to Shiro's in the driveway. The living room light was on so Shiro must be there still. Perhaps he was down for movie night. 

"I wonder if he brought Matt home. You know, Matt's been over a lot more lately. I'm telling you Lance, it's like the two are dating. If they are they should just  _tell me_ ," Keith sighed, getting out of the car. 

"Hmm? Oh, right, Matt. Shiro's not-boyfriend. Yeah," Lance said. He was spacing out again. 

"Everything okay? Your brain isn't here. As if to say it's here normally," Keith smirked. 

"Hey! Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little tired," Lance said. He kept glancing at Keith's house nervously. What was up with him? 

"You sure you don't wanna go home and sleep? I kept you up pretty late last night when I texted you," Keith said, watching him curiously. 

"Nah, dude, it's  _fine_. Also shut up I like talking to you. Even if I don't sleep. I could've fallen asleep on you at any point but I didn't. Because I like talking to you," Lance scoffed, as if Keith had offended him. 

"Whatever. Don't die on me." 

Keith and Lance walked side by side into the house. Keith called out for Shiro, peeking in the living room to see he wasn't there. 

"I'm in the back, Keith!" called out Shiro from the kitchen area. Keith shrugged and made his way back there, Lance in tow. 

"Hey, sorry for being distant today. My mind's definitely elsewhere. But tonight—tonight I'll be here now. It'll be a  _special_  night," Lance said, purposefully bumping into Keith. 

"It's just a normal Monday night. Nothing special," Keith said, walking into the kitchen. Shiro wasn't there either, but the sliding glass doors that lead to the backyard were open. Keith figured he must be out there. 

"No, it's gonna be a great night Keith. Do you know why?" Lance asked, turning to look at Keith. Keith paused in the doorway, looking back at Lance. 

"Why?" Keith asked. 

" _Surprise!_ " came a chorus of voices in front of Keith. Keith's head snapped forward to see a small group of people suddenly swarming him, full of smiles. His eyes scanned the crowd, pressing his back against the glass door, heart racing. Lance leaned into his ear. 

"Because it's your  _birthday_ , Keith. Happy birthday, hot head," Lance whispered in Keith's ear. It sent a chill down Keith's spine and he licked his lips. 

In front of him were all of his friends and coworkers. Shiro stood in the back with Thace and Hunk. Mr. and Mrs. Holt were off to the side, Matt and Pidge next to them. Coran and Allura stood in the center. Everyone was smiling and wishing Keith a happy birthday. Some emergency Allura had. What the fuck was everyone doing? 

"Happy birthday, Keith! I know you aren't the one for parties, but it's your twenty-first birthday! We just had to do something!" Shiro said, pushing past everyone to grab the surprised Keith. 

"I—I don't even know what to say," Keith said, his eyes flickering between everyone. 

" _Thank you_  is a good start," Pidge mumbled, running up to him and throwing their arms around him. "Sorry I couldn't text you today. I've just been running around and getting everything set up for you!" 

Everyone stepped aside and Keith was able to take the backyard in. Tiki torches lines the tall fence they had. Streamers and birthday signs also hung from the fences. The fire pit was roaring in the center of the backyard. The sun hadn't fully set yet so one could still see everything. Off to the side was a table full of snacks and drinks, both the alcoholic kind and the normal soda kind. Keith blinked silently a few times, trying to process everything. 

"You... did this... for me?" Keith murmured. 

"Uh, of  _course_  we did. You're important to us. To all of us!" Pidge said, still having their arms wrapped around him. Keith's lip trembled a little and he was afraid he was going to cry in front of everyone. Thankfully, all he did was burst into a wide smile and laugh. 

"Thank you all! Thank you," Keith laughed. Shiro ruffled his hair and Pidge finally let him go so he could make his rounds to everyone. Colleen kissed his cheeks and Sam gave him a good hand shake. Hunk squeezed him in a tight bear hug and even Thace shook his hand. Coran patted him on the back and then pulled him into a surprisingly strong hug. How strong was this older guy? Allura also kissed his cheek and pulled him into a quick hug. Matt gave Keith a fist bump and then pulled him into a noogie like a dumb older brother. 

"We should do cake soon because the older folks aren't staying for the party much longer! And I worked hard on that cake!" Hunk said. 

"Y-You made me a cake?" Keith said, clutching his chest. 

"Hunk's baking skills are legendary. Be prepared to have your taste buds blown away!" Lance said, coming up from behind Keith and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. 

"That's a great idea! I know Mr. and Mrs. Holt have to get going soon, but Matt and Pidge are staying," Shiro said. 

"Yes, and Thace and I will be heading out soon as well! We can't keep up with the youth like we used to!" Coran laughed. 

"Well,  _you_  can't, Coran. I can keep up plenty fine, but considering I was your ride," Thace smiled. Keith was in awe. He rarely got to see a gentle smile from Thace. 

"Then cake time it is! Everyone into the kitchen!" Pidge shouted, already running inside. Everyone followed them into the kitchen, chattering amongst themselves. Hunk had practically attached himself to Mr. Holt's hip, talking about his work. They both seemed happy though. Shiro was chatting with Thace, Coran, and Allura. It was his first time meeting them officially. They seemed to be hitting it off. Lance led Keith into the kitchen and Matt was pinching his butt to make him move faster. Keith ended up turning around to punch him in the gut lightly, but that only made Matt laugh. 

"Okay, Hunk will you grab the cake from the fridge and I'll get the candles? Shiro! The lights! Everyone crowd around the island—make room for Keith! He's the birthday boy!" Pidge directed. Everyone took their spots around the island, Keith in the middle and Lance on one side, Shiro on the other. Pidge leaned across the island to put candles in the cake. The frosting was white with red writing that read "Happy 21st Birthday Keith!" in cute cursive handwriting. Pidge only put ten candles in the cake before they started lighting them up. Shiro didn't turn off the lights despite Pidge's request. Keith silently thanked him for that. 

Ever since Thursday night with Lance and the power going out, Keith's had a hard time sleeping. He's left most of the lights on each night. Which means he was definitely making Shiro have him pay the electric bill. Keith didn't want to chance anything. He felt...  _safe_  in Lance's arms that night though. It was the only night he got any proper sleep. 

"Okay everyone! Ready?" 

" _Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Keith! Happy Birthday to you!"_  everyone sang out loud. Lance was leaning into his ear, singing low and sweet. He was definitely going over the top with his singing. It made the hair on Keith's arms stand up and his stomach do flips. They finished out the song and Keith blew out the candles, making a birthday wish. Everyone cheered and clapped for him. 

"What did you wish for?" Shiro asked, nudging him. 

"He can't tell you! If he does it won't come true!" Pidge chimed in. Keith just laughed as Hunk slid the cake towards him to cut it for everyone. Keith, obviously, got the first slice. 

"Wow! Red velvet! How did you know this was my favorite, Hunk?" Keith asked, looking down at the cake in awe. 

"Well, Sh—," Hunk started. 

"— _Lance_ actually told him. You must have told him at some point and he, well, remembered," Shiro finished. 

"Oh, uh, wow," Keith said, looking over at Lance. Lance only smirked with his eyes shut, giving Keith a shrug. Keith smiled at him and dug into his cake. He wasn't prepared for how smooth and moist and  _perfect_  it was. There was a light cream cheese layer in between the two levels of cakes that accented it perfectly. Lance was right, his taste buds were blown away. 

"Holy. Shit. Hunk, this is amazing!" Keith said, immediately going for more. He was completely devouring that slice with an eagerness he had never experienced before. Hunk blushed and smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Aw, thanks man! That means a lot to hear the birthday boy loves his birthday cake! Alright, slices for everyone!" Hunk said. Pidge helped him pass out pieces of cake to everyone until everyone got one. Keith went in for a second slice, cursing at himself because it meant more time at the gym. But fuck it. It was his birthday. He was going to eat cake, get drunk, and have fun with his friends.  

Everyone was talking to each other again, and complimenting Hunk's amazing baking skills. Lance definitely sobbed at Hunk, mentioning how he wished he was on the marker to marry. It definitely embarrassed Hunk and Keith laughed at the two of them. They were quite the pair that's for sure. 

Once cake was done and people finished up their conversations, Thace, Coran and the two older Holts decided to head home. Allura was originally going to go with Coran and Thace, but she decided to stick around for the party. Hunk wasn't going to be drinking that night and offered to drive her home so she could party with them. She was only twenty-three and definitely still had partying coursing through her veins. 

"Okay, okay, Keith, I feel like it's time you and I took your first ever shot together," Shiro said, clapping a hand on Keith's back hard. They all made their way back outside after saying goodbye and cleaning up cake. Lance had immediately connected his cellphone to a small speaker set via Bluetooth and played his music. Hunk and Allura sat by the fire, talking with each other. Pidge and Matt were arguing because Pidge thought they'd be able to drink with them, but Shiro said anyone under the age of eighteen drinking wasn't allowed. He was already uncomfortable with allowing Lance and Hunk the chance to drink. But Hunk already said he planned on going home that night sober and Shiro said if Lance took even one drink he had to stay the night. Lance didn't object to that at all. 

"Right, yes, my first shot  _ever_ ," Keith said nervously. Shiro gave him a disappointed glare and Keith gave him an awkward apology face. But still, they walked over to the table that had a few different bottles of different kinds of drinks. Matt was already pouring himself a shot of tequila.  

"Really Matt? Tequila  _first_? You know what tequila does to you," Shiro scolded. 

"Yeah, makes me loosey goosey and horny. Big deal. It's just  _one_  shot of tequila. For now," Matt said with an eyeroll. Shiro moved to take the shot away from him, but Matt threw it back right away. His face twisted in what looked like pain. Shiro groaned and handed Matt his soda. Matt chased his shot down with Shiro's soda and was all smiles again. 

"No more tequila because I'm not gonna be sober tonight which means I am  _not_  babysitting you. We don't even have any limes because I'm an idiot and forgot to grab some," Shiro huffed out. 

"Oh, do you want me to babysit you? I  _love_  keeping my eyes on you," Matt winked, walking past Shiro, looking him up and down. Matt blew him a kiss and moved to go talk to Lance.  _Oh yeah. They're definitely dating,_  Keith thought to himself as he watched that whole thing go down. 

"Okay, anyway. We aren't starting off with tequila like Matt. Why don't we do—hmm. What would be good for us? Oh, this won't be too bad," Shiro said, looking everything over. Keith watched him carefully as he grabbed two plastic shot glasses that looked like red solo cups. He then grabbed a bottle of vodka, peach schnapps and some sort of juice. Keith wasn't sure what it was. Shiro was quick, making these two shots quickly and with seemingly professional skill. When he was done, he grabbed his and handed the other to Keith. Keith took it. They grinned at each other and tossed their shots back in sync. It burned going down Keith's throat, but it tasted amazing. Although, making shooters would take too much time to get drunk. Keith was just going to put whatever in a shot glass and take it. 

"Woo! My baby brother is twenty-one!  _Oh_ _my God. I'm ancient,_ " Shiro cheered, pulling Keith into a headlock. Then he froze when he realized just how old Keith was. He wasn't his  _baby_  brother. Keith rolled his eyes and pulled his head out from his arm. 

"You're twenty-seven. Relax. You aren't even thirty years old. And if we want to get technical, you're only like, six years old. Leap year baby," Keith said. 

"You—You  _stop that_. I'm not six years old, Keith!" Shiro groaned. Keith mock punched him in the gut, laughing and they play wrestled for a moment. Allura then made her way over to them, squeezing in between the two of them and winking at Shiro. Her bright, white hair seemed to shimmer in the dim lighting outside. She was beautiful, really. Allura poured herself a mixed drink of something with vodka before ghosting away. 

"She's— _beautiful,"_  Shiro commented. 

"Oh, most definitely. If I was at all attracted to girls, I feel like she'd be the type I'd be into—maybe. I don't know. But I can appreciate her aesthetics that’s for sure," Keith nodded. Shiro laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

"You and me both, buddy," he laughed. 

"I'm gonna—make me a drink and go mingle," Keith said, wiggling free from Shiro's grip. He grabbed the Coca Cola and hummed as he looked for a rum to go with. The table was literally full of different types of alcohol. Did Shiro have this hidden or did they go out and buy some? Alcohol can be expensive so Keith mentally made a note to slide Shiro extra cash this week for buying it. For everything, really. And he would have to treat Pidge to some McDonald's as well. 

"Easy on the rum there, Kei—no I shouldn't. It's your twenty-first. Let loose. Have fun," Shiro sighed, walking away from him. Keith shook his head with a small smile and finished his drink. He took a little sip and  _whoa._ Maybe he should have listened to Shiro and eased up on the rum. His face crinkled in disgust, but Shiro didn't raise a quitter so he was going to finish that drink. Despite how terrible it tasted. 

Keith stood by the snack table, munching on odd assortments of chips and sipping his awful mixed drink. Everyone was talking and laughing and having fun. Keith wasn't much of a party goer. Siting on the sidelines eating was more his speed. Allura was chatting it up with Shiro and Matt, her hand touching his upper arm casually. Keith could see Matt inching closer and closer to Shiro, touching him defensively. Oh yeah. They were totally dating and Matt was totally jealous. Hunk, Pidge, and Lance were sitting around the fire, making faces at each other. Music played in the background, music Keith was used to from being around Lance so much. 

He had to admit, Lance did broaden his taste in music. Keith thought he had a pretty big taste already, but Lance kept introducing him to new and amazing artists. Lance wasn't kidding when he said he had a massive music library. If it weren't for Lance he probably wouldn't have started listening to Troye or genuinely give Bruno Mars a chance and listen to more than his radio hits. Lance has changed Keith a bit in the couple of months they've known each other.  

It's hard to believe it's only been a little over two months since they first met back in August. He had gotten pretty close to Lance in such a short time it felt like he has known him for years. Lance sometimes got under his skin, but everyone did. Yet Keith felt absolutely at ease around him. Lance kept him in check. Keith has a stupid habit of being incredibly impulsive and hotheaded, but Lance cools him down. Like, for example, he was arguing with a person who was trying to sneak out of their late fees for turning in a book  _years_  late. Keith was about to leap over the desk and fight the guy for getting in his face like that. Lance just had to say his name with a hand on his shoulder and the world felt still again. He sat back in his chair and let Lance handle him. Lance was just so good with people. Keith was envious of that. But he was glad he was there with him. 

Lance was a really amazing guy the more Keith thought about it. Thursday night, when Keith just completely lost it, Lance was there for him. He knew exactly what to do despite Keith keeping him in the dark, no joke intended, about his little secret. Lance sang to him, held him, and Keith was feeling okay again. The darkness wasn't so bad when he wasn't alone. Then again, back at home, Lance put Keith in his place and said the exact words he needed to hear. That's just the most recent example. Lance had been there for him a few times in the last couple months. Keith found himself opening up to Lance, well, as much as he could open up to anyone. He was surprisingly easy to talk to and long overnight shifts where it pretty much turns into security watch was a perfect time for them to just talk endlessly. 

Keith watched Lance laugh and talk with the others. The fire cast amazing shadows that danced on his pretty, sharp face. Keith smiled as he sipped his drink some more. Lance looked like he was having a great time and that made Keith feel great. 

"Hey Keith! You should bring your brother to work. He is—wow he is something," Allura said, bouncing over to him. She was all smiles and dreamy looks. Oh no. She wasn't hooked on him, was she? Why did everyone have to hit on Shiro? Well either way, Keith was convinced he was a spoken for man so he might as well let her down for him. 

"Yeah, he and his  _boyfriend_  are great. Love them. Maybe I'll bring them both with me some time," Keith said, heavy emphasis on the word boyfriend. He watched as Allura's face fell slightly. Well, better she gets a little hurt in the beginning than a lot of hurt later on. 

"Right. I thought I got that vibe. It's always the pretty ones," Allura sighed. Keith placed an awkward hand on her shoulder. She looked at his hand, then at him with confusion. 

"Hey, there's always Lance," he suggested with a shrug. The two of them looked over at Lance who was balancing a beer can on his forehead. It wiggled for a moment, but he managed to keep it up right.  

"Yes, there's always Lance. Sweet, dependable, Lance," she said. The two of them both watched Lance with soft, dreamy looks on their faces. Lance looked over at them, tilting his head to the side and making the beer can fall off. Apparently it was open because the beer spilled all over him. He groaned while Hunk and Pidge laughed at him. Keith smirked at them. Allura let out a little laugh. They both sighed contently.  

"Sweet, dependable and totally dorky," Keith laughed. 

"But the cute kind of dorky! Did you know he used to have a crush on me? God, it feels like ancient times since that happened," Allura said, still watching him. Keith turned his gaze to her. Was she  _really_  thinking what he thought she was thinking? Did he really implant that idea in her head? 

"Yeah, he told me about that. And you shot him down. A few times," Keith said. 

"Perhaps I was wrong to do that," she said, turning around to make herself another drink. Keith decided it was time to finish his drink, chugging the last half of it back. It burned going down and his face twisted in pain, but he  _really_  needed a drink. 

"Keith! Come play the guitar for us!" Shiro called out. He and Matt were sitting in the two large lawn chairs around the fire. Hunk, Pidge and Lance were sprawled on a blanket in the grass and Allura was now ghosting over to sit beside Shiro. There was one chair left and his dad's guitar case was propped right against it. Shiro had planned for this. The little shit. 

"I don't know, Shiro. I haven't played in years so I don't know if I'll be any good," Keith said, slowly walking over to the chair. All eyes were on him now, but he could only look at Lance. His blue eyes still shone brightly even as it grew darker. 

"C'mon Keith! Play for us!" Lance asked eagerly. Well, a little playing couldn't hurt. 

"Keith, do you remember that one song?" Shiro asked. Right, oddly specific. 

"That... one... Shiro there's about sixty million different songs. I can think of something I played in high school maybe," Keith sighed, sitting down on the chair. He laid the guitar case out in front of him. He ran his fingers over the bumpy leather and smooth, old stickers before opening it up. There sat the black acoustic guitar his dad used to play.  

It was almost like it was yesterday. Keith and Shiro sitting in the grass around the firepit, his mom and dad in the chairs. Dad would strum out some country tune and Mom would somehow know it and sing along beautifully. Keith and Shiro always tried to chime in, but no one wanted to sing over her. Her voice was heavenly and Dad matched up with her. Those were fun family nights together. Nights Keith wished he could have back.  

With a quick deep breath, Keith pulled out the guitar and placed it on his lap. He had managed to tune it a little better not too long ago. Keith strummed out a little note, hearing it slightly out of tune. He groaned and tried to tune it by ear. It sounded a little better after a few moments. Now, what song should he play? Probably something they might know. Probably something easy. Probably something close to his  _heart._  

"Alright everyone. Here's a little something for you," Keith said, finally knowing what song he wanted to sing. He started strumming the beginning, nodding slowly to the beat. Lance had paused the music from his phone and everyone was silent. The only sounds that could be heard were the crackle of the fire and Keith's guitar. 

" _You know I'd fall apart without you._ _I don't know how you do what you do._ _'Cause_ _everything that don't make sense about me m_ _akes sense when I'm with you,"_  Keith sang softly. He stared at the fire, trying to remember the words and the chords. It had been a while since he played, but It's like riding a bicycle. You never really forget. But as he continued, the words and the chords came naturally. Keith was able to get into the song, his heart pumping. His eyes drifted between everyone at first, but as the chorus hit, Keith found himself staring right at Lance. 

"' _Cause_ _I_ _wanna_ _wrap you up,_ _w_ _anna_ _kiss your lips._ _I_ _wanna_ _make you feel wanted a_ _nd I_ _wanna_ _call you mine._ _Wanna_ _hold your hand forever a_ _nd never let you forget it._ _Yeah, I, I_ _wanna_ _make you feel wanted,"_ Keith continued, his and Lance's eyes locking. Lance smiled at Keith, his hand on his chest. Keith smiled back and continued with the song. Matt had his hand on Shiro's arm rest and Shiro placed his hand on top of his, giving it a little squeeze. Keith definitely saw that in his peripherals. Unfortunately, Keith forgot the second verse and kind of fumbled over into the second chorus. He sang the repeat of the chorus. Pidge and Hunk were swaying and Allura had her eyes closed, listening to everything. The bridge was up next. Did Keith remember it? 

" _As good as you make me feel,_ _I_ _wanna_ _make you feel better._ _Better than your fairy tales._ _Better than your best dreams._ _You're more than everything I need_ ," Lance chimed in when Keith forgot. Keith almost stopped playing for a moment, hearing Lance over his guitar. Keith smiled at him and played to match  _him_. Just like his father did for his mother.  

" _You're all I ever wanted._ _All I ever wanted,"_ Keith and Lance sang together in an imbalanced harmony. Keith let the chords hang out there for a moment, he and Lance unmoving. Suddenly there was only the two of them. The world seemed to stop and everything was quiet. All Keith could hear was their breathing. But he had a song to finish. His strumming had picked up, the tempo change. The more intense chorus. Lance took the first part, hitting that more solid note. 

" _And I just_ _wanna_ _wrap you up!_ _Wanna_ _kiss your lips_ ," Lance sang, throwing his own little flare on the notes. The two then sang together in their imperfect, yet still perfect harmony. Lance was standing now, all smiles. Everyone was looking between the two, but Keith never strayed away from Lance. This moment was theirs. They sang in this new tempo, Keith's heart beating to it. There was a fire, a spark, that wasn't actually the literal fire. Lance grew softer towards the end however, letting Keith's heart sink. The tempo slowed again. The song was coming to a close. 

" _Baby, I_ _wanna_ _make you feel wanted._ _You'll always be wanted,"_ Keith sang, finishing the song with one last strum. Cheers erupted around him and he felt his cheeks heat up furiously. 

"Keith! You are like, seriously, really talented dude! I had no idea! Too bad you don't go to our school. You'd be a great addition to The Danger Tones!" Hunk praised. 

"The what now?" Matt snorted. 

"The Danger Tones! It's the a cappella group Lance and I are in! He's the lead and I beat box," Hunk said. 

"Don't let him fool you. He's more than our amazing beat boxer. He carries literally all of the basses in the group. Granted, there's only two of them and the other guy is just, super quiet. But still! Blows him out of the water!" Lance defended, clapping Hunk on the back. 

"That was amazing! Keith, Lance, you should play and sing for children sometime!" Allura said, clasping her hands together. 

"Uh, I don't know about that Allura," Keith said nervously. 

"Dude, that's a great idea! Definitely would make story time more fun! Don't worry Keith, these kids are great," Lance said. 

"I'll, um, think about it," Keith said, putting the guitar away. 

"Aw, you're done playing already?" Matt asked, pulling away from Shiro. 

"Yeah, I wanna get drunk already and I can't concentrate on playing when inebriated," Keith said. 

"You know what, that's fair. C'mon Keith we need to do a shot together!" Matt said, getting up and running over to him. He pulled him by the hand over to the drinks table.  

"Matt, you be careful with him!" Shiro called out after them. Matt flipped him the bird as they stopped at the table. Matt hummed, grabbing the bottle of tequila and two plastic shot glasses. 

"I know damn well this isn't your first time drinking. So, do you want a chaser or not? A proper tequila shot needs salt and lime, but alas. We are dumb and don't have either of those. So, soda or juice is your best bet," Matt said, pouring their shots. He overfilled them, a little getting on the table. 

"No chaser. Tequila isn't that bad," Keith said, carefully grabbing his, trying not to spill it. Matt picked up his, clinked it to Keith's and poured it back in a quick fluid motion. Keith nodded and downed the shot almost as quickly as Matt. It was a relatively smooth tequila which surprised Keith. It was pretty nice. Matt slammed the shot glass down and cheered. He pulled Keith into a hug and sobbed into his ear how proud he was of him. Two shots of tequila and he was drunk? Matt must have started the party early. 

"You're twenty-one! God, I remember when you were like ten or something. Maybe six!" Matt said, still holding onto Keith. 

"There's a big difference between ten and six, Matt," Keith laughed. 

"Oh. Right. Well I'm gonna go to Shiro now. Do another shot though," Matt mumbled, kissing his cheek and running over to Shiro. Keith shook his head with a smile and went to pour himself another shot of straight tequila. He tossed that one back with ease, feeling the effects of it start to swirl his head. Keith squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, trying to ready himself. 

"Jeez Keith, you're gripping the table pretty hard. Drunk already?" came a voice from behind him. Keith spun around to see Lance standing behind him. His same goofy smirk was spread on his face. Lance's tight jeans hung low on his hips, just a little bit of his tanned skin peeking through under his blue and white striped shirt. He wore another dark blue hoodie, this one a zip up with white zipper and strings. The sleeves were pushed up on it. He looked  _really_  cute tonight with his brown hair just a little messy and wavy. Keith smiled at him. 

"Nah, not drunk. Feeling the tequila, though. Wanna do a shot with me?" he asked. 

"I literally watched you do two in a row. You can breathe for a second and  _then_  I'll do a shot with you. Deal?" Lance said, holding up his fist for a fist bump. Keith lightly tapped their fists together. Lance stood next to Keith and pulled out his cellphone. "I'm gonna put on my party playlist. Let's liven things up!" 

He switched over the song and a new, fun beat was playing. The backyard was full of music and laughter. It was a nice nighttime setting. Hopefully the neighbors wouldn't complain about the noise. Because having the cops show up would totally suck. 

"It's small, but it's the kind party I can be into," Keith said, looking around. 

"Yeah, Pidge told me you hate parties. So I had the idea to keep it to just the few of us!" Lance said, bobbing his head and swaying to the music. 

"Well, it helps I don't have a lot of friends," Keith shrugged. 

"Oh, shut up. You have plenty friends! These are just the ones that matter." 

"No, Lance, it's fine. I purposefully keep my friend circle small." 

"Ugh, fine. But you have to admit I'm a friend that matters." 

"Well, of course you are. You're celebrating my birthday with me, aren't you?" 

"No I'm here for the free booze and your brother. Definitely here to see your brother again." 

Keith groaned and shoved Lance, who laughed loudly. It was such a nice laugh. He wanted to hear more of it. That was the real music of the party. Lance closed his eyes and wiggled to the music. It was a catchy song, Keith had to admit. But it wasn't the type he really listened to, but hey. It's a party. He could let loose and try new things. 

"Okay, okay, I think you have had a fair amount of time to do another shot. What will it be? Vodka? Lemme get—here. You pour the shots. I'm pouring myself a glass of pop," Lance said, reaching over the table to grab the things he wanted. Keith just used his glass from before, grabbing Lance his own. He grabbed whatever bottle of vodka Lance had picked out and poured them some shots. Lance had poured himself some pop and they were good. They grabbed their glasses and Lance hooked his arm through Keith's. 

"Happy birthday Keith, to many more spent with you," Lance grinned. They drank them in sync thanks to their locked arms. Keith felt this one shoot warmth through his body.  Lance let out a sound similar to what one would made after drinking something refreshing. Keith's head was definitely feeling a lot lighter. This was going to be his night. He was going to let completely loose. 

"Whoa, I need another one," Keith said, already moving to make another shot. Lance pushed him back from the table. 

"Or you can let me make you a drink that's not too strong. You don't want to get too shitfaced. Don't you wanna remember your twenty-first?" Lance smiled. 

"Matt doesn't remember his so. And I doubt Shiro remembers his," Keith mumbled. 

"Actually, I do. Matt and I went bar hopping. He got more wasted than me and fell asleep on my lap in the taxi ride back to our house. Keith, you were at Pidge's place for the night. You were their babysitter 'cause you were like fourteen and they were like, ten or something," Shiro laughed, coming up behind Keith. 

"You know when you put it that way it's kind of weird how close Pidge and I are given our age gaps," Keith said. 

"Not really. You're like—their other big brother. The less annoying one," Shiro said. 

"I heard that!" Matt shouted. 

"That was the  _point_ ," Shiro grinned. 

"Okay Shiro, It's my birthday. Tell. Me. Are you and Matt fucking?" Keith asked bluntly, fully serious. Shiro spat out the soda he was drinking. 

"Keith what the actual hell kind of question is that?!" Shiro said, suddenly very visibly nervous. Lance burst out laughing, but Keith kept his serious face. 

"Are you dating him? You can tell me!" Keith said. 

"Keith this is hardly the time or place to talk about this." 

"It's party gossip. Tell me." 

"No." 

"You suck." 

"You swallow." 

"I can't believe Shiro just said that," Lance gasped. Keith and Shiro were laughing at each other. They were brothers when it came down to it. Shiro may have raised him a little bit, but they were still brothers who got under each other's skins. 

"I've had a few drinks in me now. Matt wants me to do shots with him, but I feel like I'm getting too old for that," Shiro said. 

"Dude, you're not old. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Keith groaned. Lance was still laughing lowly as he made drinks for him and Keith. 

"Well, I had to grow up fast. My literal age means nothing compared to the trauma age," Shiro said, looking up in thought. 

"I hate you. Go make out with your boyfriend or something," Keith said, pushing Shiro away. 

"If I do, then you have to too!" Shiro teased. Keith's cheeks were flaming and he prayed Lance didn't catch that. Not that it was about Lance because Keith hasn't even told Shiro about his confusing feelings for him anyway. 

"Here Keith! A Lance specialty," Lance said, handing Keith a drink. Keith looked in it and gave it a good sniff. It smelled pretty fruity. Definitely syrup heavy. 

"What is it?" 

"Literally just cherry coke and rum. I don't know how to mix good drinks." 

"A Lance specialty makes it seem like you know how to. Besides, I already had a rum and coke." 

"Well, this is  _cherry coke._  Which makes it already infinitely better. Cheers." 

Lance tapped his cup to Keith's and began drinking from it, side eyeing Keith. Keith rolled his eyes and took a sip. It definitely was nowhere near as strong as the drink he made earlier. This one was actually drinkable and not painful. Lance bumped into Keith purposefully as he drank and Keith bumped him back. They smirked at each other before rejoining everyone.  

"Lance! Oh my gosh Lance, dance with me! This is such a good song!" Allura said, running over to the two of them. She had a cup in her hand and her cheeks were a little rosy. How much had she had to drink? Well, as long as she was safe it would be fine. Allura grabbed Lance's arm and dragged him away. Keith laughed at the two of them and went to sit with Shiro and Matt. Allura and Lance awkwardly danced to the song that was playing. 

 She whipped her white hair back and forth and got closer and closer to Lance as she moved. Keith sat down right next to Shiro, sipping his drink, eyes locked on the two of them. Lance was all smiles with her as they danced close together. They paused only to drink from their cups. Keith watched as Lance placed a hand on her hip. Rage surged through his body. Rage and jealousy. He narrowed his eyes at them and tapped his fingers on the chair's arm rest. 

"Keith, your jealousy is showing," Matt teased. Keith shook his head, clearing his mind. He was so focused on the two of them and being angry he forgot where he was for a moment. He glared at Matt. 

"I'm  _not_  jealous," Keith snapped. 

"Right, and I have both of my arms. Get real Keith. I've known from the start. If you want to dance with him, just go break them up. Squeeze your way in there," Shiro grinned. 

"Aw babe, tasteless joke. But I love it," Matt said. They high fived each other and exchanged chuckles. Keith rolled his eyes. 

"Seriously Keith. Go act on it. You never know what could happen. It's your night," Shiro said. Keith nodded. It  _was_  his night. His night to do whatever he wanted. Keith stood up, finished his drink, and started walking right over to... the drink table. Where he decided to make ultimately a pretty poor decision. 

* * *

 

Lance felt like tonight was his night. Good drinks, good people, good food. Keith's party was pretty great. He got to sing with one of his best friends, has a light buzz from a few drinks, and is currently dancing with one of the most beautiful girls he had ever had the privilege of knowing. Allura was the one who pulled him away from Keith to dance. He could smell the heavy liquor on her breath. Who was watching her? How much did she have? She was still drinking too.  

Lance looked her up and down. She had changed from her work clothes when she left them earlier. Now Allura was dressed in a loose fitting, flowy black skirt that stopped three fourths of the way down her thighs. Her shirt was a white long sleeved very tightly fighting shirt that seemed to have a quarter turtleneck collar, but her chest area was open. It looked more like a bodice than a shirt. She looked gorgeous in it. 

Either way, they had been dancing for about twenty minutes now. Hunk and Pidge joined them occasionally and Matt too. Shiro insisted he wasn't much of a dancer and preferred to watch. Lance was having the time of his life. But, something was missing. There was a certain someone he was dying to dance with. Even though he was having a great time with Allura, he kept stealing glances at Keith. Keith, who seemed to never walk away from the drinks. Oh no. That can't be good. 

Was Keith okay? He wasn't getting  _too_  drunk, was he? Yes, it was his party, but Keith also had to be a responsible adult. Maybe Lance should go check on hi—the hand Allura placed on his cheek said otherwise. She pulled his head to look at him and they were leaning awfully close together as they danced. Lance really got to look into her eyes. They were a lot prettier than he remembered, with flakes of colors speckled all through them. Her hair tickled his cheek and he could smell the apple shampoo she used. That sort of masked the overwhelming stench of vodka on her breath. 

"Excu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-use me. Can I cut in?" came a slurred, but comforting voice. Lance turned from Allura to see Keith standing there. Well, standing, but not still. He swayed back and forth and his eyes were half lidded. Oh no. He was smashed. But still, with his red flannel tugged down off his pale shoulders and tight, black ribbed tank top, he looked good. His black hair was messy and splayed all across his face. His cheeks were much rosier than Allura's. His classic leather fingerless gloves were on, one hand on his hip. Keith stumbled a little, but didn't topple over. Allura and Keith had a silent stare down for a moment. Lance looked between the two, trying to figure out if there was malice in their glares. But Allura ended up stepping back and Hunk came up with Pidge to dance with her. Keith watch her leave with narrowed eyes before stepping in front of Lance with a grin. Lance had no idea what to make of this situation. 

"Oohp," Keith said as he tripped into Lance. Lance caught up easily, placing his hands on his lower back. Keith placed his hands on Lance's chest, looking up at him. He blinked a few times at him before grinning. 

"Say cheese!" said Pidge as they snapped a photo of Lance and Keith. There was a flash and it was over. Lance didn't even get a chance to pose for the photo. He was too distracted by the man he had in his arms. Keith didn't exactly leave his arms either. He just stood there, pressed against him.  

"Thanks for, uh, catching me," Keith stammered out. 

"Dude, how much did you have to drink?" 

Keith counted on his fingers for a moment and Lance let him go. He kept a hand on his hip in case he started to topple over again. Keith looked absolutely confused as he counted. His thick, dark eyebrows were furrowed together and he slowly blinked. God, why was this still such a cute expression? 

"Uh, like s-six?" 

"Six  _what_?" 

"Uh, I don't know." 

" _Keith._ " 

Keith shrugged and started dancing to the beat of the new song that was playing. He seemed okay for the most part. Lance made a note to not let him have anything else. But he could feel his own buzz wearing off so he was going to sneak away to get something to drink for himself. And then make sure Keith only drinks juice or something. 

"Lance— _dance with me_ ," Keith practically whined. His voice was just so cute like this. He sounded needy. This wasn't like Keith at all. The sides of Keith he was getting to know were amazing. He appreciated each one and loved how much of him he was discovering. Drunk Keith seems promising so far.  

"Fine, fine, but please be careful," Lance laughed, taking his hands in his. It was like they were in the library again, just having fun dancing to the music. Lance even managed to spin Keith around. Keith was pretty much  _giggling_  at this point. This wasn't his normal laugh. It was a loose, free laugh. And Lance adored it. 

"It's Bruno! Lance, our  _man_ ," Keith gasped, pressing his head to Lance's chest. Lance wrapped his arms around him and their more intense hip swinging turned into gentle swaying.  

"Yes Keith. This is Bruno Mars. He's our man now? I didn't know the three of us were dating," Lance snorted. 

"We co-o-u-u-uld be," Keith said in a bit of a sing-song tone. Who was this? This certainly wasn't the Keith Lance knew and adored. But he was a good Keith.  

"Mhm. Right. Me, you, and Bruno Mars. Totally in love. The three of us boyfriends," Lance said, ruffling Keith's hair. 

"I'd totally fuck Bruno Mars," Keith blurted out. Lance looked up, away from Keith. He had a confused expression on his face as he tried to process the sentence that Keith just said. Drunk Keith was a national treasure, full of sentences Lance wasn't expecting. 

"You know what I would too. He's super attractive and talented," Lance said with an agreeing nod. 

"Wanna know a secret, Lance?" 

"Sure buddy. What's up?" 

Keith leaned close to his ear, his breath hot and heavy. Lance had to admit it was a bit of a turn on, feeling his breath on his ear like that. It was  _hot_. 

"I'd fuck  _you_  too," Keith whispered. Yeah, a complete turn on now.  

Keith leaned away, looking completely proud of himself. Lance's cheeks were bright red. His whole body was  _hot, hot, HOT_. He had no idea how to respond to that. Lance was positive it was just the alcohol talking. The alcohol and the fact Lance was the only available candidate for his drunken affection. Hunk's straight, Shiro is his brother, Matt's taken and Pidge and Allura didn't match any criteria. Lance, as a single, attractive bisexual man was the only one that Keith could actually latch onto like this given his orientation. That's the reason he said that. The only reason. 

Right? 

"Like Lance do you know how  _hot_  you are? Y-You're so-o-o-o-o sexy," Keith slurred, sliding down on Lance. Lance caught him and brought him back up. Oh no he did not sign up to be Keith's babysitter. But every fiber in his being said he had to protect him. He was drawn to him, making sure he was okay. 

But damn if Lance wasn't going to let these compliments from Keith go right to his head and heart. 

"Keith, you need to sit down, okay? And then I'm gonna get you water," Lance said, gently brushing his hair with his hand. Keith's face was pressed firmly into Lance's chest, his cheek shoving the ring that Lance hung around his neck deep into his chest. 

"You smell like beer," Keith whined. 

"Yes, well, that happens when you spill beer on yourself. Now come on Keith!" Lance said, dragging him over to the fire. Shiro and Matt were laying on the blanket, laughing like crazy. Matt had his head on Shiro's chest and Shiro had a firm arm wrapped around them. Lance made a mental note that they were extremely cute together. Then, he sat Keith in a chair. Keith was tilting a bit to the left, so Lance tried to sit him up straight. 

"Lance no-o-o," Keith said, stretching his arms out for him. Lance pushed his hands away, reassuring him that he would be right back. Keith pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. Lance sighed and walked towards the house. Hunk and Pidge were standing in the doorway, talking.  

"Hey Lance! Saw you and Keith were getting pretty cozy, eh?" Hunk asked with a sly smile. 

"What are your intentions with my best friend?" Pidge asked in an almost robotic voice. 

"My intentions right now are to get him some water because he is super drunk. My future intentions? I have zero idea right now. Please, excuse me," Lance said, squeezing between them to get into the kitchen. The bright kitchen lights annoyed his head as he walked in. Lance shielded his eyes for a moment, adjusting to the light. 

"Well, hello there handsome," cooed a sweet, gentle voice. There, Allura sat at the island, eating another piece of cake and drinking water. She had pulled her hair into a messy bun that sat on top of her head. She looked  _really_  cute. 

"Hello to you too, gorgeous. Sobering up?" Lance asked, going into the cabinets to get a glass. 

"Yes, so I can go again, but paced out more. I'm trying to convince Hunk to have a drink with me so we can stay the night because I feel he wants to leave soon and I'm having a great time. Keith's friends and family are a delight! Pidge is a spunky one. I like that one. And Shiro? Wow, isn't he— _wow._ I'd like to spend more time with everyone," Allura said, holding the fork against her plump bottom lip. 

"Yeah, Shiro is definitely the wow factor. I mean, if you look at Keith, you can assume it'll run in the family. Well, you would hope it runs in the family," Lance said, filling up the glass with water from the sink. 

"Oh? Drink too much?" Allura asked. 

"What? Oh, no. Keith's sloshed so I'm making sure he doesn't die on us. He's saying all this weird shit. It's pretty funny. I'm going to make sure he's okay and then I'm going to have some fun myself," Lance said, turning around with the glass. She was smiling so sweetly at him. Lance grinned at her back. He was really glad they were becoming better friends. Allura was a ray of light and he loved having her in his life. 

"You're a good friend to him, Lance," Allura said. 

"Yeah? I try to be good to everyone I care about," Lance said. Allura bit down on her bottom lip and Lance watched her with curiosity.  

"Lance?" 

"Yes, Allura?" 

"Perhaps I was wrong about you. Before. When I turned you down." 

" _Oh_." 

"Text me sometime Lance. Let's talk about this." 

Lance couldn't get out of the kitchen fast enough. His heart was racing and his cheeks blazing. What the hell was going on tonight? Did he just have some sort of extreme good luck? First Allura wants to dance with him, then Keith tells him he wants to fuck him and now Allura wants to talk about dating? Why did it all have to happen at the same time though? At least with Allura, it's more likely to happen. Her feelings might be more genuine. With Keith, he's still certain it's drunken babble. Which blows, but hey. Maybe he can have something with Allura. Maybe. 

Keith was exactly where he left him, pouting on the chair. But when Lance walked over to him, he seemed to perk right up. Lance handed him the water and told Keith to drink it. Keith protested at first, but Lance shot him a glare that made him take big gulps. Matt and Shiro weren't laughing, but instead rubbing noses and stealing kisses. Still cute, a little bit sickeningly cute. So much for those two staying a secret. As if Keith would notice. Pidge was too far engrossed in a conversation with Hunk to notice either. 

"I think you're done drinking for the night, Keith. You aren't even you right now," Lance said, kneeling in front of him. He placed a hand on Keith's thigh and looked up at him with a warm smile. Keith finished the water and set the glass on the grass next to him. 

"No, no. I'm me. But I'm me without guards," Keith nodded. 

"Exactly. Sober Keith would be angry with Drunk Keith." 

"Drunk Keith doesn't care right now." 

"Right. Now. That's the keyword. Tomorrow are you even going to remember this?" 

"Probably. I mean, I ho-o-ope I do." 

"Why's that?" 

" _This_." 

Keith grabbed the front of Lance's hoodie and pulled him into a kiss. Lance's arms immediately shot straight out to the side as they flayed around. His eyes were wide open for this. What should he do? It's not like he doesn't want it to happen, but Keith is also super drunk right now. He can literally taste the tequila on his lips. Lance grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back. Keith's lips hung in the air for a moment before he started pouting again. Lance covered his mouth with his hand, just staring at Keith for a moment. 

"Keith, what the actual fuck?!" Lance shouted from behind his hand. 

"Hey, why did you pull away?" Keith frowned. Oh no.  _Puppy dog eyes_. Be strong, McClain, be strong. 

"Because you're drunk and I don't kiss drunk people. Also, because you're only kissing me because I'm literally the only guy here you  _can_  kiss," Lance said. Keith's arms reached out to wrap around his neck and Lance grabbed them and held them down. 

"Lance. I thought you...?" Keith started. But he closed his eyes and looked down, shaking his head back and forth. His black hair flew around as he shook. He wasn't going to cry, was he? "Fine. I can text someone who  _will_  kiss me. Where's my phone? I should still have his number...?" 

That stung a lot more than it should have, but at least it confirmed Lance's suspicions. Keith was just a super affectionate drunk and needed  _something_. And Lance just happened to be the closest something. But hearing that Keith was so ready to text Lotor  _hurt_  him deeply. 

"You aren't drunk texting Lotor. One, he's a major dickwad. Two,  _you're drunk_. Three, I hate him and I don't want to see you get hurt. I don't trust him, like at all. And... and you aren't even listening, okay. Ugh! Keith! Fine, if I kiss you one more time, will you be happy?" Lance groaned, gripping at the sides of his head, completely aggravated. Keith was just drunk whining about his phone and completely ignoring Lance. But of course, he heard the ending because he immediately snapped back to it.  

Lance sighed, but straightened himself out. He looked at Keith and sucked in his breath. Keith's eyes were practically  _twinkling_  and his smile was so tender and  _beautiful_. His hair clung to his face with his sweat, but surprisingly Lance didn't find it gross at all. It framed his face so perfectly where it was stuck. The firelight lit Keith's face up in a way that Lance was determined to have memorized. His lips were just ever so pursed out, ready for him. Lance couldn't believe he was going to have his second kiss with Keith. 

He turned his head to the side and closed his eyes, meeting Keith halfway. Their lips collided together and it was awkward at first, but they found a rhythm that worked. It wasn't exactly a soft, gentle kiss. No, Keith was hungry and eager. His lips were hard and passionate against Lance's, but he wasn't exactly complaining. Lance slid a hand up his jawline and through his hair. Keith grabbed his shoulders, digging his nails tightly into him. Lance winced, but honestly, he kind of  _liked_  it. Keith slid out of the chair and onto his knees, their lips never breaking. Lance placed his other hand on the small of his back, pressing Keith's body close to his. Lance's mind was swirling way more than the alcohol had him feel. He was drunk, but drunk on Keith. He could feel a fire between their lips. He wanted more,  _more, MORE_.  

But he had to pull away. He didn't go too far. Lance just pressed his forehead to Keith's, the two of them panting. His hand still rested on Keith's jaw. Lance wasn't sure what to say, or do. He could just sit there, staring right into Keith's eyes. His heart was hammering so loud in his ears he couldn't hear anything. It was just him and Keith. Just the two of them. Like if they were closing the library together. 

"I'm gonna be sick," Keith said breathlessly. He was the one who pulled away. Lance just let his hand drop heavily as Keith stood up, still wobbly, and ran away. He was still in shock that just happened. Lance let his finger touch his bottom lip. He could still feel Keith's lips on his eyes. He hoped he would never, ever forget this amazing feeling. 

He craved more of Keith. 

* * *

 

The party did come to a close. Keith and Pidge were passed out in the living room. Shiro and Matt had excused themselves with drunken giggles a couple hours ago. Hunk and Allura were both completely sober and helped a moderately tipsy Lance bring some of the party stuff inside. Once that was done, Hunk and Allura said goodbye to Lance. Allura whispered in his ear for him to text her and he quickly shut the door after them, still unsure what to say to that. Lance let out a heavy breath and walked into the living room.  

Pidge was asleep in the big arm chair and Keith was half on the sofa. Lance smiled at him and helped him get properly on the sofa. There was a blanket above him. Lance grabbed it and sloppily tossed it over Keith. He placed his hand on his head for a moment, staring down at him. Keith stirred under his hand and he pulled away. 

"L-Lance?" Keith whispered hoarsely. Lance knelt down in front of him. 

"Yeah buddy?" Lance murmured back. Keith reached out, one eye open, and placed a hand on his cheek. Lance covered his hand with his and leaned into his hand. 

"Thank you." 

"Anytime, Keith. Anytime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the end of this beef i hope you enjoyed how kind i was to you all  
> this chapter was actually supposed to go a completely different way than what is here!!! but once i finished the original version, i didnt like it and changed it so the ended was a lot kinder to you all. oops
> 
> lotor is introduced now!! hes gonna play a big role if i write things like how i have planned ayeee  
> also!! background on shiro and keith!!! HOLY SHIT!!!  
> excuse me if i just,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, put my own trauma on them to cope oops.  
> PS I DECIDED TO CONFIRM SHATT AS THE SIDE COUPLE LMAO theyre too cute and im an og shatt stan so i MEAN  
> im actually considering write like, a sequel/prequel to this fic or something but its the shatt side of the story would anyone be interested in reading?
> 
> **OFFICIAL PLAYLISTS FOR THE FIC**  
> [Main Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/bdqun9l7yzeqnoeswh42fifmy/playlist/61VqFapK9d2a4caR38UVGl)  
> [Keith's Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/bdqun9l7yzeqnoeswh42fifmy/playlist/4oZMqY6zu59mEF6klLImSA)  
> [Lance's Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/bdqun9l7yzeqnoeswh42fifmy/playlist/0hZp0lcxDcjOSjOw0cwb6F)
> 
> **FANART BASED OFF FIC**  
> [Keith and Lance by abelas-vhenan](http://abelas-vhenan.tumblr.com/post/164206750331/i-finished-a-quick-art-piece-based-on-yuurikaas)  
> [Chapter 5 art by bluewinter-puppy](https://bluewinter-pupper.tumblr.com/post/164242845671/here-it-iiiissss-scene-from-chapter-5)  
> If you want to post something related to the fic please use one of the following tags:  
> /tagged/vld lakmasp  
> /tagged/vld: lakmasp  
> /tagged/ lance and keith make a sex playlsit  
> I check them often!
> 
> **CONTACT ME**  
> [Tumblr](http://yuurikaa.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/yuurikaa_)


	7. Accidentally Sent Pictures Are a Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Anyway, it's clear you like him. Go. After. Him. Get him before it's too late. Because I can tell you right now, he wasn't singing Lucky to me."
> 
> Keith has been avoiding Lance ever since his messy birthday party. Lance confronts him and makes him go to a Danger Tones rehearsal. Then, Thanksgiving with the Holts! With a special appearance by Lance's.... little friend.

How long was Keith going to be able to avoid Lance? 

It was almost Thanksgiving, just a few days shy of one month since Keith's twenty-first birthday party. Just a few days shy of one month since Keith drunkenly kissed Lance  _twice_. That night had kept replaying in Keith's mind every time he saw Lance. He couldn't bear to look at him, remembering his shame. His behavior that night was so incredibly embarrassing. Keith knew he was a cuddly, loving drunk, so why would he let himself get that far gone? His party or not, it was irresponsible. But it was all because of the deep, strong emotion of  _jealousy_ in the pit of his stomach.

He avoided every text, every picture message, every attempt at conversation. It was a very lonely almost month, but Keith just couldn't do it. Lance never brought up their kisses since then, but Keith was terrified he would eventually. What would he say? _Hey Lance, thanks for kissing my drunk and annoying ass because I just craved physical affection? By the way, it doesn't mean anything. At least, I don't think it does. Don't read far into that. Thanks!_ Keith was sure that wouldn't go over too well with him.

But as the month progressed, ignoring Lance got easier. Considering the fact Lance just stopped  _trying_. The texts slowed, the conversation starters almost stopped entirely. It seemed Lance took the hint finally, but Keith didn't like the effects that came with it. The talks stopped and so did the music, the singing. The beautiful voice Keith knew and loved never rang through the library. It was a quiet almost month.

Tuesday afternoon, a couple days before Thanksgiving. Keith figured it would be safe to visit the library to work because Lance only read to the kids on Mondays and Wednesdays. It would probably be Allura and Thace there, which Keith could handle. So, he walked into the library, bag half on his shoulder filled with his laptop and notebooks filled with his research and head hung low.

It was a little busier than usual, which Keith was glad to see. After the cute community party Allura and Coran threw at the library last week, that Keith avoided as well because The Danger Tones were performing, it would gain them more traffic. But of course, Keith's table was open. He smiled to himself and took his seat, pulling out his laptop.

Thace was sitting at the front desk, probably reading something. When Thace looked up and over at Keith, they exchanged polite smiles and waves and immediately went back to their own thing. Allura was nowhere that Keith could see so he assumed she was in the back. But a twinkling laughter that came from the Kid's Corner said otherwise. Following her laugh was a chorus of other childrens' laughter. That's odd, usually the kids didn't come in on Tuesdays.

Keith decided to investigate. He slid his laptop back in his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Keith slipped his hands into the pockets of the navy blue hoodie he kept and walked over to the Kid's Corner. 

There was a very large group sitting on the carpet, larger than usual. Was this a new daycare? There was only two in town, both rather small to begin with. A cluster of instructors were huddled in the back, talking together in hushed voices. Allura stood just a few feet away from them, eyes locked on the one reading aloud to the children.

" _The boys and girls drank up their drinks in the hay. T_ _hen thanked Old Mack_ _Nuggett_ _and waddled away!_ " Lance read out loud to the kids. This time he was standing up and had a small pillow tucked under his shirt, much like the children in the story who had smuggled the turkeys under their shirts. Lance waddled in place as he read the story. The kids seemed to get a kick out of that and were laughing up a storm. Allura had covered her mouth and laughed lightly at the sight before them. Lance was smiling, a wide, warm smile. Something Keith hadn't seen since his birthday. It tugged on the strings of his heart, oh how he missed that smile.

Lance looked over at the kids, then at the instructors and Allura. He gave Allura an even bigger smile, but finally he looked over to see Keith. The smile dropped as did his jaw a little. His lips curved downwards and he went silent for a moment. Lance cleared his throat and went back to the story, the smile back, but it looked a little more forced. Ouch. A knife to the heart. And Keith knew a lot about knives.

Keith stood there and listened to him read. He watched him interact with the kids and make the story come alive. Everyone really loved him and it was really hard not to. He had the kindest smile and the smoothest voice. When Lance spoke or sang, he stole the attention of everyone around him. He was truly a star and Keith knew that from the beginning.

When the story was finished and everyone said their goodbyes and started to leave, Lance and Allura stood in the back. Lance held her hand, but their fingers never intertwined.  They looked into each other's eyes, laughing. Allura then leaned in and kissed his cheek, her white hair brushing over his other cheek. Keith stood there, frozen, unable to even process what just happened. She walked away, waving to Lance. Allura gave Keith a quick hello and was gone. Lance stood in place, one hand on his cheek and an awestruck look on his face. Oh no. Keith had to assume it.

Lance and Allura were together.

He couldn't take it. His heart pounded loud in his ears and he felt embarrassed. He just wanted to get out of there. Keith turned around to run, run far away. His head was down and he was determined to go lock himself in his bedroom until his shift later where he was going to avoid Lance even more.

"Keith! Wait!"

He froze again. Keith slowly stood up right and turned around. Lance reached out for him, a soft neutral expression on his face. Keith faced him, body rigid. What in the world could he want and why did Keith even stop for him anyway? Lance walked over to him, standing a couple feet away.

"Keith, don't go. I, uh, want to talk. Please. You owe me  _something_ ," Lance said. Keith started to turn away again. He didn't owe Lance anything. Well, really, he did. He kissed him and then stopped talking to him without any explanation. For a month. But Keith wouldn't readily admit that. He just wanted to avoid conflict and continue to build his walls around himself.

Lance grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. Warmth shot through Keith's body with his touch. He sucked in a deep breath and peeked over his shoulder. Lance looked so sad, so desperate. His usually happy, beautiful blue eyes were dark and somber. That really killed Keith. With a sigh, he tugged his hand away from Lance and turned to look at him, arms crossed over his chest.

"What Lance? What do you want?" Keith huffed.

" _Seriously?_  You ignore me for, what, a  _month?_ And all I get is a 'what do you want'? No, Keith. Bullshit. We're going to talk. Come on, let's go for a ride. I'll let you play the music. But we are going to talk," Lance said, his tone serious and a bit angry even. It shocked Keith to hear him sound so upset with him.

"No! I don't want to talk! You weren't even supposed to be here! It's Tuesday! You read to the kids on Mondays and Wednesdays!" Keith said, narrowing his eyes at Lance. Lance rolled his eyes at him, huffing out an agitated sigh.

"Well, if you talked to me you would have found out that I'm starting Thanksgiving break tomorrow and I planned last week for the kids to come on Tuesday since the day cares are also closed for Thanksgiving! But no. You won't even answer any of my texts! What the fuck is up, Keith?" Lance said, grabbing Keith's upper arm. He instinctively flexed his muscles, nervous and ready to fight or flight.

"Nothing is up! We just—I don't know. Leave me alone," Keith said.

"Please Keith, just talk to me. I miss my best work friend," Lance sighed, his tone suddenly very sad.

"I don't know Lance. Seems you're pretty  _chummy_  with Allura."

"Yeah, uh—we—we really need to talk Keith. So please, come to rehearsal with me. We can talk on the way there and back. Ok?" 

"Fine. But I get to play the music."

"Deal."

For the first time in a while, Lance's car was spotless. There were no McDonald's wrappers or empty Gatorade bottles littering the floor. There was even a fresh, flowery scent in the car coming from the freshener clipped into the vent. The passenger seat was pushed very far forward, meaning Hunk hasn't been in the car in a while. Keith adjusted the seat to his liking and buckled up, looking out the window up to the grey fall sky.

"I like that you still wear my hoodie. I'm not kidding when I say it looks good on you," Lance said, starting up his car. Keith ignored that remark and grabbed the aux cord, plugging in his phone right away. He scrolled through a few songs until he settled on one he deemed acceptable. The drive out onto the long street towards the university was silent. It was awkward and every part of Keith was screaming to tuck and roll out of there.

"Keith, I wanna know why it seems like were in that awkward part of a break up where we avoid each other. Except, I'm not avoiding you, but it seems you're doing everything in your power to avoid me," Lance asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I'm not avoiding you, Lance. I just don't feel very talkative lately," shrugged Keith.

"Okay so, I'm calling bullshit on that. We went from texting at every hour of the day and singing and dancing at work together to silence and you sitting like, fifty feet away from me. It's been like this, since, well, your birthday. Did—Did I do something wrong?" Lance asked. Towards the end he sounded so scared, so insecure. Keith felt awfully for making him feel that way.

"God, no, Lance. You didn't do anything wrong. It's—it's  _me_ , okay? I'm not really good with—with feelings and friendships and shit. I guess I just have too many walls built up. I don't know. I can't explain it. You know I'm fucking awful at explaining how I feel," Keith groaned, covering his eyes with the bottoms of his palms.

"Yeah, you really suck at that. But you seemed to be getting better. Until you stopped talking. Keith, we're friends. You can tell me anything, you know that, right?"

"Sure, whatever. Look, just know it's nothing you did. It's all my fault. Okay?"

"This isn't over Keith. Your words and tone make it seem like you want the conversation to end. We haven't effectively talked this out yet. I'm still pretty upset with you, dude."

"Well, I do want this conversation to end. I'm sorry I ignored you for a month. I just... get like that. Sorry you're upset."

"That doesn't necessarily make me feel better, but whatever. I know I'm not getting anywhere with you."

Keith looked over at Lance who was glaring out the windshield. He sighed and dropped his head back against the headrest. No matter what he did he just couldn't say the right thing to fix this, could he? There goes Keith, at it again. He was just too terrible with talking and expressing his emotions. It's no wonder he had like, zero friends.

"So, uh, Lance. You—You and Allura?" Keith asked softly, wanting the tension to stop.

"Yeah, me and Allura. We kinda... just happened. She flirted with me at your party and I dunno. Things won't ever really work out with the person I  _am_  interested in. He— _They_ just, uh, don't seem interested in me back. Which blows, but whatever. I'm used to it, right? Well, I've always had on and off feelings for Allura. Like, dude I know you're gay, but even you can definitely see how beautiful and amazing she is! And I guess she finally wanted a piece of Lancey Lance. We've gone on a few dates now. Nothing serious, but I'm kinda into her I guess. I still am working through my feelings about the other...  _person,"_ Lance explained. That explained the clean car, fresh smell and seat pushed forward. Allura has been in his car. Has been on dates with him. Kissed him. Maybe even more. 

"Did you two—um...you know...," Keith said, waving his hand around in the air. Lance looked over at him with a smirk.

"Virgin boy wants to hear about my sex life?" Lance laughed. Another sound of his Keith missed dearly. He caught himself smiling and looking at him adoringly. But the mention of him being a virgin caused him to frown and furrow his thick brows.

"Lance, what did I say about calling me that?"

"Whatever dude. But to answer your question, no. We haven't. I'm taking things pretty slow with her I guess. Maybe I want this to work out for me. Maybe I want to get over the other guy. Allura is... she's something. She treats me so well too. We have pretty good chemistry. And like, not gonna lie we've been dirty texting. If she does any of the things she describes to me— _whoa._ Like, Nyma who? Man, she's great Keith. But like I said, I don't know what's gonna happen with her. We aren't serious," Lance said. Keith nodded slowly, looking down at his lap, clenching his fists tightly. Every nerve on his body was on edge. His heart was screaming. His mind was crying. Keith wasn't sure how to properly react to all of this. He lost Lance even before he thought if he could really and truly like him. What the hell should he even say to all of that? He wanted to scream to Lance, tell him how he was feeling. How the jealousy in the pit of his stomach was eating him alive.

"Nice."

"Yeah, it is nice. Thanks Keith."

The rest of the ride was silent once more.

"Everyone, everyone, I want to introduce you guys to my best friend, Keith. Keith, this is everyone! He's gonna sit in on a Danger Tones rehearsal. Let's give him a show guys. Maybe we can convince him to come to school and sing with us!" Lance said, wrapping an arm tightly around Keith's shoulders. The room was bright, white and open. There were some low risers in the back that a large group of people stood on. Keith only saw two familiar faces in the crowd, one good and one bad. He was sweating nervously at this point. He gave them all a wave and everyone sang back a hello at him. At least they were in tune.

"Wait, I thought Hunk was your best friend?" asked a girl in the crowd. Lance pointed a finger at her with a triumphant 'a-ha!'

"Hunk is the love of my life and best friend. You can have more than one best friend!" Lance snickered.

"Lance,  _really?"_  groaned Hunk from the back. Keith smiled over at Hunk who gave him a polite smile and wave. It was good to see him again. Keith found that he really like Hunk. He was someone that could bring the energy down, but it a good way. He was very mellow and nice. A big sweetie. Keith loved that. The group erupted in laughter.

"Lance, sweetie, why didn't we talk to  _me_  before bringing in a guest?" Nyma said, pushing her way through the crowd towards Lance with a forced grin on her face. Her eyes were daggers towards Keith though. He inwardly flinched away from her. 

"Well, it was a last minute decision and besides, I don't care what you think. Anyway, hey guys, why don't we do the setlist from the Aca Aca Showcase last May? For you new guys, you should know the songs. We use them pretty often. Pick up the rhythm and listen to your section. If you aren't confident enough, don't worry about chiming in," Lance said, walking forward to the group with his arms outstretched. Keith fumbled to sit on a tall stool. He shoved his hands into the pockets of Lance's hoodie and watched everyone. Lance and Nyma spoke together for a moment and she pulled out a small, circular thing from her pocket. Nyma gave it a little blow and a note came out from it. The group let out a harmonized 'ah' together and Keith was astonished to hear how perfect it sounded. 

"Alright guys, there's your note. Let's kill it!" Lance cheered, pumping a fist in the air. Nyma rolled her eyes at him, but her smile was soft and sweet. She looped her arm through Lance's as the choir behind them picked up the basic beat of the song. It was familiar to Keith, but he couldn't place his finger on it. The notes were staccato at first, but they then held them out. Each sound was harmonized beautifully and not a single section overpowered the other. The small bass section was still even heard.

" _Do you hear me,_ _I'm talking to you!_ _Across the water across the deep blue ocean u_ _nder the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_ ," Lance sang out, waving his hand in an arch as he said  _across_ , but then placing it on Nyma's cheek by the end of his line. They stared into each other's eyes and you could see love in between them. Their smiles were genuine as they pressed their noses against each other.

" _Boy,_ _I hear you in my dreams._ _I feel your whisper across the sea._ _I keep you with me in my heart._ _You make it easier when life gets hard_ ," Nyma sang, pushing away from Lance with dramatic flair. Her long skirt kicked up with her as she did that. She stretched out her hand for Lance and he took it, twirling her close to him. Keith shifted awkwardly in his seat. It really looked like a totally in love couple were singing to each other. As it came to the chorus, Keith noticed Hunk making his way towards the front. Lance and Nyma were doing their own thing, dancing and singing to each other. Hunk came forward and started to beat box. So he wasn't kidding, he was the beat boxer for them. A really good beat boxer at that.

" _I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend._ _Lucky to have been where I have been._ _Lucky to be coming home again_ ," Lance and Nyma sang in perfect harmony. They danced as they sang, but with how fluid and strong they sounded you wouldn't be able to tell. They were very talented at this. Keith wanted to watch everyone, but he found himself staring only at Lance. It was the first time in a long, long time Keith has heard him sing. Even though he was looking lovey dovey at another girl, all he cared about was hearing him sing. His heart soared and he smiled at Lance. Every part of him wished it was  _him_  he was singing this song to. Every part of him wished he was Nyma. He wanted Lance's hands on his hips pulling him this way and that. He wanted to sing with him, looked at like that with him. He wanted it all.

Time had stopped for Keith again. It was like his birthday party all over again when it was just him and Lance. This time he wasn't singing with him. Instead, he was watching Lance dance around and sing. All he could hear was Lance's beautiful voice alone in his ears. Everything was dizzy and light. Lance was intoxicating. He looked so gentle and perfect in this current moment. How could one man be so wonderful?

He didn't even notice three songs go by so fast. He was so lost on Lance that he didn't hear them switch to the other two songs. Keith was lost in the moment and when Lance came walking over to him, with a slap on the back did he come back to reality. Lance had asked him a question, but Keith didn't hear him. He gave him a confused look and Lance rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Keith must have liked our performance so much it made him speechless! Great job guys, I thought we sounded great. Hey altos, let me work with you guys real quick just to fix a trouble note. Sound good? Be right back Keith!" Lance said, running off to them. Everyone then went off and did their own thing while Lance helped the altos fix the pitch on one of their notes from one of the songs Keith didn't quite catch. He just stared at Lance, watching him work with them. Again, everyone was enthralled with him. It was like the library, everyone wanted to hear from Lance. Keith sighed happily, resting his cheek on his shoulder.

"You know, I looked at him like that too, for a while," said a voice suddenly next to him. Keith jumped upright and his head snapped towards the sound. Nyma stood there, leaning against the upright piano. Her blonde hair pulled into her signature two ponytails bobbed as she turned to look at Keith with a smirk.

"W-What are you talking about?" Keith stammered. He could feel his cheeks heat up. He had been caught gazing longingly at Lance. By Nyma nonetheless. Nyma rolled her eyes at him.

"It's really obvious with the way you look at him. I was that way too. When I first met him last year. He's a dream. Beautiful everything. An ideal boyfriend! And things were great for a while. We would gaze lovingly into each other's eyes. But that didn't last. He was on to the next one when he was bored of me. But I guess we were never really serious to begin with. Lance is really a catch. One I should have never let go," she sighed, looking over at him. The girls were giggling at Lance and he was flashing them his blinding smile. Keith watched him too, his heart fluttering. Why was she being so nice to him? Or, seemingly nice. Lance always described her as a bitch.

"Anyway, it's clear you like him. Go. After. Him. Get him before it's too late. Because I can tell you right now, he wasn't singing  _Lucky_  to me," Nyma said, shaking her head. Keith slowly turned to look at her, confused. There was no way she was right. He was definitely singing about Allura then because Lance didn't like him back. No way. Keith didn't believe her and shrugged, turning back to Lance. Lance was looking at him with his big goofy grin. Keith practically melted to the floor as Lance waved at him.

"Trust me, Nyma. It's not me he's singing too either," Keith said.

"Really? Hard to believe with the way he talks about you."

"He talks about me?!"

"We went on one last date in September. That entire time he wouldn't shut up about you. Another reason I ended whatever the hell we were and got back with Rolo. He likes you."

"Oh. Wow. Uh, thanks, Nyma. But... why are you being so nice to me?"

"Look, I'm not always a cold hearted bitch. I have to keep that front up. To protect myself. I'm sure you understand."

"Uh, sure. Yeah."

"Take my advice, Keith. Go after Lance before he's on to the next one. You'll regret never snagging him if you don't."

And with that Nyma left to go do scales with the other sopranos. Keith was trying to process everything she had told him. Could he really believe everything she said? With how Hunk and Lance talked about her he figured he shouldn't take anything she said seriously. But then again, she seemed to know very well what was going on. Maybe she was right. Maybe he should go for Lance while he had a chance.

Or maybe not. That option seemed less anxiety inducing.

Hunk then walked over to him, all smiles. A darker skinned girl, almost his height trailed behind him. Her hands were clasped tightly in front of her and she had easily the sweetest smile Keith had ever seen on her face. She looked adorable in her white sweater dress and leggings. Hunk wrapped an arm around her and waved at Keith.

"Hey man! Oh is it great to see you again! Keith, this is my, um,  _girlfriend_  Shay! Shay, this is my friend Keith!" Hunk said, gesturing between the two of them.

"Hi Keith! It's nice to meet you! I've heard a lot about you from Hunk and, well, Lance of course," she said, holding out her hand. Keith reached out to shake her hand. Her grip was firm and strong and Keith decided immediately he adored her.

"Nice to meet you too Shay. Wow, you guys are fantastic. Your whole group is so talented. Makes me sad I miss the party at the library last week you guys performed at," Keith whistled.

"Thanks dude. We work really hard. It's not a competition year so we're hoping to play more fun stuff like that! The Danger Tones are pretty highly wanted. We're gonna be signing Christmas carols in the mall every Saturday after Thanksgiving. Can you believe it? So cool!" Hunk said excitedly.

"Aw, I'm happy for you guys! Lance works overnights Saturdays with me. Hope you guys don't wear him out too much. He barely does his job as is," Keith smirked. Hunk and Shay laughed. Even their laughter was harmonized. Strange.

"Keith, we should totally hang out more. It's been too long. You have my number. Text me and let's make plans. Thanksgiving break starts tomorrow and we aren't back in session until Wednesday next week. So hit me up if you want to hang out!" Hunk said. 

"Yeah man, I'd love to!" Keith smiled. Hunk clapped a hand on his shoulder for a moment before walking off with Shay. Was anyone else going to approach him now?

Yes, just one more.

"So, what did you think?" Lance asked, sitting on the stool next to Keith. He turned his body so his knee touched Keith's. The sensation shot through him, his hairs standing on edge.

"You guys are insanely talented. Especially you. You're definitely the star," Keith smirked, nudging Lance's knee.

"D'aw you're just saying that 'cause you're biased!"

"Maybe only a little."

"What a good best friend you are. So, does this mean you'll be back in my life? We can resume texting at all hours of the day?"

"Fine. But on one condition."

"What?"

"Never, ever, bring up my birthday party."

"Okay, well now I  _want_  to. I  _knew_  that had something to do with it! Come on Keith we really need to work on our communication skills. We may talk often, but we really suck at saying what we mean!"

"Lance, here really isn't the place to talk about that."

"My car then. After rehearsal on the way back to the library."

"Fine."

" _Fine._  Now if you excuse me, I need to go sing!"

Lance jumped off the stool and Keith watched him walk away. He stood tall as he walked, his hips swaying side to side. He couldn't help, but watch him shake like that. Lance was way too attractive. He was going to be the death of Keith.

* * *

 

Keith was starting to miss the smell of the decaying McDonald's mess that was Lance's car. This new smell reminded him too much of Allura and that just stressed him out immensely. He buckled up in the front seat and Lance let him take the aux cord again. Keith settled on a Kings of Leon song that he particularly enjoyed. He enjoyed it so much that while he was listening to it the other day he couldn't help but think of a certain brown haired angel who should  _lay where he was laying and not make a sound_. Honestly most of the songs Keith listened to now a day he kept relating back to Lance. And then he would add them to his playlist.

"Alright, now can we talk about your birthday party?"

"Lance, please, I really don't want to do this."

"Yeah, well I do. If that's why you've been avoiding me I want to work it out!"

"It was nothing. I got super fucking drunk. I tend to be affectionate when I'm drunk. Given both of our sexualities you were the only available person I could be affectionate with. It's no big deal."

"Yes, you were super drunk. You even wanted to text  _Lotor_  to makeout with. Not gonna lie, that hurt me a little bit. Seriously, Lotor? He's... well, I was going to see he's gross, but we can both agree he's pretty hot. But still! Keith, we kissed. You're right, it's not a big deal. It was a—very,  _very_  nice kiss. But, uh, that's all we did. Pretty sure you would have liked to taken it further though," Lance snickered. Keith covered his face in embarrassment, reliving that night. A lot of it was a little fuzzy, but he remembered being very embarrassing that's for sure. God, what if he and Lance had gone further? What if he slept with Lance? There was no way he would ever be able to face him again that's for sure.

"God, I'm so sorry for kissing you. It's definitely way over the line. It's not like me," Keith groaned.

"Yeah no shit it's not like you! It was pretty funny in all honesty. You're a really cute drunk."

"Yeah, well you're just really cute."

"What?"

"What?"

" _Keith_."

"Lance."

"Was that a compliment?"

"N-No."

Keith was as stiff as a board and as red as a tomato. He had no idea where that came from, he just blurted it out. It was like word vomit. He was getting too careless. He needed to watch what he said around Lance. He didn't want to hurt their friendship any more than he already did.

"Aw, well, thanks anyway dude. You're definitely  _not_  ugly."

"Lance what the fuck that's the weirdest compliment I've ever heard."

"Shut up you know you're fucking hot as hell."

" _Oh_."

Whatever is redder than a tomato is what Keith was. He felt like his head was going to pop off with all the pressure in it. His heart was going to beat right out of his chest. How was any of this fair? It literally wasn't. Keith was stuck suffering. Stuck pining for the greatest man he's ever met. What a terrible fate.

* * *

 

Thanksgiving. A holiday that Keith wasn't too fond of ever since his parents died. As much as he loved the Holts, Mrs. Holt's cooking just wasn't the same as Mom's. He and Shiro always had Thanksgiving over at the Holt's house. Despite Keith  _begging_  they just stayed home this year, Shiro forced him to go anyway. He said he had important news he wanted to share with everyone at dinner.

So Keith had to dress in his nicest clothes and enjoy dinner with the Holts and some of their other family members. Keith made sure to sit in between Shiro and Pidge. He would be incredibly uncomfortable if he didn't. There were a lot more people than last year, new faces that kept watching him and Shiro. What he would give to just be at home asleep in his room. Sam Holt didn't approve of phones out at dinner, so Keith had to keep checking it under the table. Thankfully no one tried to include him in the conversation, so no one really paid attention to him. He was content sitting in silence anyway. Besides, he was texting Lance.

It was really nice to talk to him like this again. They clicked right back together and it was almost like the month long silence didn't happen. He was so incredibly thankful for that. The last two days finally felt real and good again. For the first time in a while he wasn't incredibly lonely. He and Lance were talking about anything and everything again. Lance would send him selfies again and pictures of things he found really cool. Keith saved every single picture he sent and even sent a few in return.

Keith kept smiling down at his phone. Pidge elbowed him a few times when their dad happened to glance over at them. Keith would immediately focus back on his plate. His plate was filled with food, but he didn't really have an appetite. There was something in the air that didn't sit with Keith right. These new Holt family members were really stressing him out with their judging glares.

"So! Keith, was it? How's school? Presuming you're in school," asked one of their aunts. Keith nearly jumped out of his seat in surprise. He looked up from his phone towards the voice. Keith had that deer-caught-in-headlights expression on his face. It took him a few moments to process what she had said.

"Keith is, uh, not in school right now," Shiro spoke for Keith with a little cough. Keith looked over at him and shot him a quick 'thank you'.

"No, no, no. Let the boy speak. He's hardly said a word all night. He's what, twenty-one? Interesting. And our precious Katie is your best friend? No friends on campus your own age?" said the aunt with an even more judgmental tone. Keith was sitting very uncomfortably in his seat. All eyes were on him, the sounds of forks hitting the plates filled the silence.

"Like my brother said, I'm not—I'm not in school. And I pretty much grew up with K-Katie. I've known them for, like, most of my life," Keith explained. 

"So there's no ulterior motives? I find that hard to believe. She's a baby you know. It's a little odd for the two of you to spend so much time together," said another family member.

"Auntie, boys and girls can be friends and _just_  friends," Pidge interjected. Keith looked over at them with a small smile. 

"Oh I know dearie. I just find it...  _odd_ ," said their aunt.

"It's not. And we're going to drop the topic. You do not get to accuse my friend of—of being a  _predator!_  Keith is my best friend, my second brother. You can relax!" Pidge groaned, slamming their hands down on the table.

"Katie is right. I've known Keith and Shiro for many, many years. And I was good friends with their father prior to his passing. They're good boys. They're pretty much my adopted sons. Would they be sitting here if I didn't trust them with my kids with my whole life?" Sam Holt said from the head of the table. The eyes left Keith and were suddenly on him. Keith felt a huge weight being lifted form him. He let out a heavy sigh as everyone went back to their food and talking amongst themselves. Keith looked over at Sam who gave him a wink. Keith smiled and looked down at his plate, poking around at the food.

FROM: lance (work)

MSG: So hows thanksgiving going now???

MSG: Kinda glad my family doesnt really celebrate it lmao

TO: lance (work)

MSG: pidges one aunt thinks im trying to hook up with pidge so theres that

MSG: and all I wanted to shout out was im gay 

MSG: but I don’t want to ruin their thanksgiving

MSG: they don’t seem like the gay liking type

FROM: lance (work)

MSG: EW wtf ????? Dude im so sorry

MSG: But lmao its kinda funny they think ur preying on pidge

MSG: Helpless, INNOCENT, pidge

TO: lance (work)

MSG: pidge being innocent is the funniest joke ive ever read

   
FROM: lance (work)

MSG: LMAOOOOOO RIGHT

MSG: < IMG SENT >

MSG: OH GOD KEITH IM SO SORRY

MSG: THAT WASN’T FOR U

MSG: AVERT UR EYES

But it was too late. Keith had loaded up the image under the table. It took a few moments to load, but when it did Keith almost screamed out loud. He leaped up to his feet, his thighs hitting the table and shaking it. Keith stared down at his phone, wide eyed and red in the face. Everyone was looking at him again. Keith was practically shaking like a life.

"I—I—I—I'll be back. Bathroom," he said, turning and running away from the dining room. Keith raced down the halls, squeezing his phone tightly in his hand. His heart was racing like crazy and that image was burned into his mind. He tried to shake it out, but it just wouldn't leave him be.

Keith ran into the downstairs bathroom and slammed the door shut behind himself. Frantically he locked it and sat on the edge of the bathtub. His leg jiggled anxiously as he slowly unlocked his phone again. The image was still pulled open. Keith quickly closed out of it. Lance was flooding his phone with a flurry of texts, but Keith was ignoring them all. He could only sit there, slightly rocking back and forth. 

How in the hell could Lance make that mistake and send  _that_  to him? Who was it even for? Deep down he knew exactly who it was for, but Keith didn't want to think about that. Leave it vague for his own heart's sake.

There was a light knock on the door. Keith's head snapped up. He just wanted to be alone for the moment. His mind was going a million miles a minute. That image just wouldn't leave. Eyes opened or closed, he would see that picture.

"Keith? Dude, it's me. Let me in," Pidge said from the other side of the door. Keith jumped at their voice, getting up to open the door. Pidge stood there, hip cocked out the side and an eyebrow raised up at him. Keith grabbed their shirt and yanked them into the bathroom. Pidge let out a little shout as Keith tossed them in. Keith shut the door behind them and slid down, clutching the sides of his head.

"What has gotten into you?" Pidge asked.

" _Lance_ ," Keith groaned.

"What did he do? Am I gonna have to fight him?" Pidge threatened, sitting down in front of Keith.

"What? Oh, god, no. He just..."

"He just what?"

"Lance sent me... a dick pic."

" _He what?!"_

"Well, it's not like I can show you. Cause like, that's just not right at all. Plus, you're a minor. But yeah. He accidentally sent me a nude. Which I'm pretty sure was meant for Allura. But holy shit Pidge--it was  _nice_. Like, not a bad picture at all. And—oh god I shouldn't be describing a guy's nude to you," Keith said, pulling at his hair.

"You're really messed up over this guy, aren't you?" Pidge said, placing a hand on his knee.

"Pidge you don't even know the half of it!"

"So why don't you tell me? Cause you literally spazzed out and ran to hide in the bathroom."

"I don't even know how it happened! Like, I barely wanted to be friends with the guy. I've known him for what, like three months? And somehow I have this stupid crush on him?" Keith said, throwing his arms up into the air.

"Well, when did you start noticing you had feelings for him?" Pidge questioned.

"Remember that, not-a-date thing I did with him? Back in like, September?" Keith sighed.

"Are you telling me it was a date?" 

"No! But I wish it was. That's when I was starting to notice I liked him. He held onto me and sang to me. He told me about himself. I noticed how god damn  _gorgeous_  he is in the moonlight. His love for the water is amazing too. Like, I can listen to him talk for hours. I can listen to him sing for hours too. He has the most beautiful voice. Then there was the night the library lost power. He protected me, Pidge. He saw me be vulnerable and didn't... make fun of me. Or run away in the other direction. He was there for me. We talk so much too. About anything! And I never get tired of it. He's just so amazing Pidge. I really, really like him. And I'm just so mad I'm realizing it now! Cause... he has someone now," Keith explained. His tone was pained, his eyes threatening to burst into tears. His chest was extremely tight and his head was hurting. It was the first time he had admitted out loud he had a crush on Lance.

"Who? Allura? They're dating? Last I heard they went on like, one date," Pidge said.

"Well, Lance says they aren't serious. And they've been on a few dates now. And the dick pic he sent me was for her—so," Keith shrugged.

"If they aren't serious then you have a shot. Dude, you should see the way Lance looks at you. The way he talks about you! Hang on," said Pidge, pulling out their phone. Keith watched them scroll through it a few moments until they handed it to them.

It was a photo from Keith's birthday party. Around the time when Keith was super sloppy drunk. He was smiling up at Lance with his eyes closed, hands on his chest. Already Keith groaned, feeling embarrassed about his behavior that night. Pidge pointed at Lance. That's when he saw it. Lance had a sweet, loving smile plastered on his face. His expression was tender, eyes half closed. There was adoration in his expression. One glance and someone could assume the two were together with how happy and loving they looked. Keith zoomed in on Lance's face, just staring at him. He was so beautiful it made his heart swell.

"That's not the only one either. Here, check out this one," Pidge said, swiping through to the next photo. This one was Keith drinking from a red solo cup, looking right at the camera with a sloppy grin. Even more embarrassing. But right next to him was Lance. Lance wasn't even looking at the camera. He was staring right at Keith. His eyebrows were pushed together, those gorgeous blue eyes locked on Keith. This smile was kind, very perfect. One of those one of a kind loving smiles. And it was for Keith.

"It's just good timing I guess. He would never look at me like that. Especially now. He has Allura," Keith said, handing Pidge their phone back. Pidge rolled their eyes. Keith wrapped his arms around his knees, resting his chin on top of them. Why was this so painful? Why did he have to like him  _so much?_

"It's not serious with Allura. You should tell him how you feel before it does get serious. I really don't want to see you beat yourself up about this," Pidge said, nudging him with their foot.

"I'm not going to tell him. Ever. He doesn't like me back and I really don't need to be rejected by him and ruin our already damaged friendship," Keith huffed.

"Rejection isn't that scary—."

"—Yes it is! Rejection is very scary and very painful. So excuse me for not wanting to deal with it!"

"Fine! Wallow in your self-pity. I'm not here for it though. You're better than that, Keith Kogane. I'm disappointed in you. But we need to get back to dinner. Before Dad flips out on us."

Pidge got up rather abruptly after that, fists clenched at their sides. Keith moved out of the way for them, but didn't follow Pidge. He got up and stood in front of the large vanity mirror. He clutched the countertop so tightly his knuckles turned white. Keith looked up at himself in the mirror. His face was a dark red, eyes wide and teary. But he wasn't going to cry. He was just so full of stress and pressure that his body didn't know how to respond. His phone continued to buzz on the floor, texts from Lance no doubt.

Keith would have to return to dinner sooner or later. But really, he was too hot and bothered to do anything else but grip the countertop and internally scream. Lance was truly something else. Even his nudes were beautiful. His long, tanned body seemed to fill the length of the full length mirror. Lance had smooth,  _flawless_  skin. His smile was dazzling, as usual. Keith was sort of glad he was accidentally sent this, but he knew the right thing to do.

He picked up his phone, breathing ragged and hands shaky. Keith probably had about fifty million notifications from Lance at this point. He scrolled passed the unread texts to the picture. Keith took one last sad glance at it before permanently deleting it from his phone.

FROM: lance (work)

MSG: WOULD YOU ANSWER YOUR PHONE SOMETIME KEITH 

MSG: LIKE HOLY SHIT IM YELLING.

TO: lance (work)

MSG: no worries dude I deleted it lmao

MSG: god lance if you wanted my opinion on ur nudes before u send them to allura ask first

FROM: lance (work)

MSG: HA HA MY NAMES KEITH AND I THINK IM SOOOOOO FUNNY

MSG: whatever u know I looked good ; )

TO: lance (work)

MSG: I never said you didn’t

It was definitely a risky text to send given their situation, but Keith was sure he wouldn't take it seriously. He never took his pathetic attempts at mild flirtation seriously. But Keith felt better after sending it and was able to return back to the dining room. He ignored the wandering eyes as he took his seat next to Pidge and Shiro.

"Great! Keith's back! So, uh, Matt and I have something we'd like to share with everyone!" Shiro said. The room went still. The eyes lifted from Keith over to Shiro and Matt. Keith stared at his brother intently. But Shiro's eyes were on someone else.

"This is a  _huge_  thing for the two of us. We, uh, are still new to it, but it's definitely something that should have happened a long time ago," Matt continued. Shiro placed his hand over Matt's. The two of them pressed foreheads together before turning back to face everyone.

"We're, uh,  _dating_ , actually. And have been for a couple of months now!" Shiro said. There was still silence, but it was stunned this time. Everyone glanced between each other, but Keith and Pidge were rolling their eyes at each other. They still smiled, happy for their brothers.

"Well," started Colleen, slamming her fork down. Shiro and Matt nervously turned to look at her. She smoothed out the lap of her dress, her face completely expressionless. There was no telling what she was thinking.

"Well, I think it's about time! I had thought you would have gotten together a lot sooner. But this, this is wonderful! I'm  _happy for_ my  _boys_ and you should all be as well," Colleen said with a sincere smile. Shiro placed his hand over his heart, his face overcome with joy.

"Thanks Mom, I knew you'd be there for us," Matt said softly. She winked at the two of them and sipped her wine.

"I'm with Colleen. I've said it before, I'll say it again. I love Keith and Shiro. They make my kids happy. They make me happy. Congrats to the happy couple!" Sam said, raising his wine glass. A few others raised theirs with him and they all lightly cheered.

"I knew about the two of you for a while now. Caught you guys kissing in the car!" Pidge snickered. Shiro and Matts' faces went bright red, which everyone laughed at. Keith laughed with them, his heart filled with happiness. To see how happy Shiro was looking at Matt... he craved that. He wished he could be like that.

With Lance.

"Happy Thanksgiving everyone!" Shiro said, drinking his wine with everyone after the toast. Dinner went smoothly after that. Keith could see how much more relaxed Shiro seemed now. He was comfortable around everyone, still holding Matt's hand on the table. He couldn't be happier for his brother.

* * *

 

 

FROM: lance (work)

MSG: Ok I know its like 3am but I doubt ur bitch ass is asleep anyway

TO: lance (work)

MSG: god you know me so well whats up dude?

FROM: lance (work)

MSG: Me. U. Hunk. Saturday. Before work. Were hanging out.

TO: lance (work)

MSG: No gf?

FROM: lance (work)

MSG: shes not exactly my girlfriend!!! Yet..... idk.... its complicated I guess

MSG: u in or u out?????????? Answer me kogane

TO: lance (work)

MSG: yeah im in 

TO: Ignore This Number

MSG: hey lotor its keith I know its late but

MSG: u up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really short. i just have had no inspiration, but i wanted to get a chapter out before season 4 premiers this friday!!! im hoping that much like season 3 im just SUPER inspired to write and write. so heres a mini chapter!!!  
> it was definitely an awkward chapter but keiths a bit of an awkward boy so i mean,,,
> 
> see you guys after season 4!!!!
> 
> **OFFICIAL PLAYLISTS FOR THE FIC**  
> [Main Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/bdqun9l7yzeqnoeswh42fifmy/playlist/61VqFapK9d2a4caR38UVGl)  
> [Keith's Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/bdqun9l7yzeqnoeswh42fifmy/playlist/4oZMqY6zu59mEF6klLImSA)  
> [Lance's Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/bdqun9l7yzeqnoeswh42fifmy/playlist/0hZp0lcxDcjOSjOw0cwb6F)
> 
> **FANART BASED OFF FIC**  
> [Keith and Lance by abelas-vhenan](http://abelas-vhenan.tumblr.com/post/164206750331/i-finished-a-quick-art-piece-based-on-yuurikaas)  
> [Chapter 5 art by bluewinter-puppy](https://bluewinter-pupper.tumblr.com/post/164242845671/here-it-iiiissss-scene-from-chapter-5)  
> If you want to post something related to the fic please use one of the following tags:  
> /tagged/vld lakmasp  
> /tagged/vld: lakmasp  
> /tagged/ lance and keith make a sex playlsit  
> I check them often!


End file.
